Spencer Carlin: The Series of Fortunate Events
by MGMK
Summary: In this story, Spashley have an entire summer to get to know each other. Translation: no annoying people at school to get in the way.
1. Introduction:Spencer and the dog

Stupid rock. Stupid crumpled up piece of paper. Stupid can. Stupid can. Stupid can.

Yes, I'm kicking things. But, it's not my fault. You see, the day started out normal enough. I was hanging out in my room. It's my new thing. Everyone else is off creating new niches for themselves while I'm tucked away in my tiny enclave, the only place familiar to me in my foreign surroundings. I was perfectly fine with this until my dad butted in.

"Get out," he said, opening my door without warning.

"Huh,"

"You heard me. Get out." His voice has a bit of an edge to it.

"I didn't do anything," I mumble, slightly panicking. I mean, am I in trouble?

"Exactly. You need to get out of this room. Go experience things, meet new people. There's more to life than these four walls you know," he says, his expression softening. He could never do the tough love thing. He's too much of a push-over.

But he _was_ relentless, which is why I am here, kicking a can. Kicking a can onto a well-manicured lawn. Kicking a can onto a well-manicured lawn that belongs to a gigantic house. Kicking a can onto a well-manicured lawn that belongs to a gigantic house that has a nice car in the driveway. Kicking a can…well, you get the idea.

I stare for a minute at the house, wondering how and why on earth it's in this neighborhood. Not that this is a crappy neighborhood, it's just, the place could very well be a mansion, but it's surrounded by single family homes. That's a little unusual to say the least. Breaking out of my trance, I decide to retrieve the garbage I was kicking when I'm attacked.

Okay, maybe not attacked so much as accosted. By a Pomeranian.

He's kind of surrounding me, barking, well yipping and I know what you're thinking. The dog couldn't be more than a foot long, just get the can and leave. Yeah, sounds simple enough but not so much when you're deathly afraid of dogs.

Then I hear it. A sharp laugh coming from my left and I see her. Welcome Spencer Carlin to the first day of the rest of your life.

If I wasn't so caught up in the dog, I might have noticed more about her right then. Like how she stared at me in a not so friendly manner. But like I said, I was preoccupied.

"Lady, can you get your dog, please?" I shriek, lifting one foot and then the other as he seems to get closer. Not really though, my mind's playing tricks on me.

"Why?" she asks, "I'm having more fun watching you jump around."

I turn to glare in her direction and she's smirking at me. Ugh, what an ass.

"Lady, I swear if you don't get your dog I'm gonna…"

Run down the street screaming like a little girl.

Who am I kidding? I'm way too terrified of the thing to go anywhere near it to cause it bodily harm. Any threats would be empty.

"Please," I take to begging, mustering the most miserable look I can and she softens instantly. Oh yeah, I still got it.

"Sparky come."

Sparky? How appropriate. The dog comes to her.

"Sparky sit," she commands, and he does. "Stay." One word command, and now she's walking to me. Dog still sitting in the spot she'd just left.

I'm impressed. Now, if only the owner was that obedient.

"Thank you," I say as she approaches me.

"Don't thank me yet. What are you doing on my property?" she asks, a grin on her face.

"I was trying to get this," I say, bending down to retrieve the errant can at the edge of her lawn. I feel a stare on me and it's either her or the dog, maybe both.

"Ah, I see," she says, turning to her dog. "Littering. Get her Sparky."

"No," I hurriedly say, seeing the tiny devil lurch forward. "This isn't even mine."

"And you're touching it?" her faces scrunches in disgust. "It's probably loaded in germs and stuff."

"It's called antibacterial soap."

"It's called tetanus."

"Anyway," I say, rolling my eyes. "That's what I was doing before you sent your dog after me."

She looks at me for an undetermined amount of time, before she smiles widely. "Okay, I believe you. What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Name? You do have one right? Or are you one of those L.A. people with initials for a name? Should I be asking for a moniker instead?"

"Spencer. Spencer Carlin,"

"Spencer," she tries it out. "That's unique", she says and not in the way most people say that to me. Like they're making fun of it. Her intrigue seems to be genuine. My stomach flops for some reason.

"Well, Spencer, Spencer Carlin, I'm Ashley Davies," she says extending her hand, and I take it. It happens in an instant maybe longer, but there's a spark. The circumstances have been set in action.

And so it started that day, my series of fortunate events, or unfortunate, depending on whom you ask.

Don't ask me, I'm still undecided.


	2. Spencer and the grocery store

I've always been a fan of grocery shopping.

Okay. Stop laughing. I just like seeing the different items and the variety of it all.

It reminds me of people. How they come in different shapes and sizes, different colors and textures, different flavors…

Wait. That's pop tarts. Speaking of which…

"Mom, I want pop tarts," I beg, pulling on her arm like a whiny three-year old. She can't help but smile. I am damn adorable.

"What kind?"

"S'more of course," I say, looking at her like she's sprouted three heads. And she calls herself my mother.

Pfft.

"Just meet me in the produce then sweetheart," she says, pushing the cart further down the aisle.

I do an about-face and take off for the breakfast foods aisle, rounding the corner excitedly.

Yeah, I'm in a hurry.

Probably in too much of one because I crash right into someone with a loaded cart.

"Ow!" I cry out, flailing backwards. The old woman in front of me looks apologetic.

I'm just wondering how the hell an 80 year old who looks like she's had both hips replaced managed to railroad me with a shopping cart.

Then I feel two arms slip around me from behind, catching me. Not that I was falling, but I was on my way to stumbling into the prune juice display.

That's probably where _grandma_ was headed.

"Aw…fell for me already,"

Hey, I know that voice…

I whip my head around to find her…smiling at me.

My instinctual reaction is to hit her. Or kick her. Maybe both.

Okay. Game break.

I should explain a few things before I go further with the story.

After our initial meeting, you know the one with the demon dog, things settled down quite nicely. She explained that she was one of the natives, I explained that I was newly implanted from Squaresville, Ohio. Seriously, that was the name of the town. She had quite a laugh about that. I talked about my picture perfect family. Doctor Dad, Lawyer Mom, sweet, innocent daughter, and obnoxiously annoying (redundant) jackass of a son. She pointed out that something was wrong with that picture. Then she told me about her folks. Her mom died of breast cancer when she was very young and since then she's been raised by her ROCK STAR dad.

Yeah, my eyes bugged out too.

She says he's a great father when he's around, which isn't much. He works like a maniac to provide for them, but she doesn't blame him. It's not like he's qualified to do much else. But I'm getting off-track. I need to tell you why I wanna hit her.

"_So how come you don't like dogs?" she asks me, threading her bare toes into the grass. We haven't moved from her front yard yet and for some reason I don't care._

"_I…uh, I kind of had some bad experiences with them,"_

"_What happened?" she asks me, looking really interested. More interested than I would be._

"_I…uh…" I stutter out. I don't really wanna say. It's kind of embarrassing._

"_What?" she asks again, her voice softer. It does…something to me._

"_I was about twelve and had just gotten my period…" I trail off here, looking up to see if I've caused her any discomfort. I mean, she's a girl and all but she barely knows me. She's not though. She's just looking at me again._

"_Anyway, there was this guy, Cody Jensen, and he was an absolute dreamboat. Every girl was in love with him in one way or the other but I wasn't too impressed. I mean, I thought he was cute but he wasn't exactly clicking on all cylinders intellectually which was kind of a turn off for me…"_

_She giggled here, before prompting me to move on. _

"_Right. So of course since I wasn't fawning over him like everyone else he focused all of his courting efforts on me. Following me around, buying me these pointless little gifts, he even invited me to his family reunion. But since I'm such a nice girl, I agreed to have dinner at his house one evening. And it was virtually fine until his big brother came over for an impromptu visit with his apparently rabid Rottweiler. Now I've always been uneasy around dogs anyway but when this one starting barking at unfamiliar me I was about ready to take off. So I did,"_

"_You ran?" she asks with a snort. I just nod._

"_Bad move," she says, only barely managing to keep her laughter at bay. I think she can sense how traumatized I was._

"_Yeah, I know that now. But I wasn't really thinking at the time. The dog however was much quicker than me," I mumble out. This is the tough part. "He bit me… just as I was hopping the fence,"_

"_Oh my God, where?" she asks, gasping a little. Her concern will be short-lived I know._

"_On the left butt cheek, see I led with my right foot so…"I don't get too far before she laughs in my face. Anyone else would be sniffing dirt right now, but she's having too much fun for me to be mad at her. So I wasn't…that is, until she called Cujo over._

_What is she bothering him for? He was minding his own business on the _other_ side of the lawn._

"_I promise Sparky will not bite you," she's saying through her giggles. I hear her, loud and clear. I understand her words in their entirety._

_Now ask me if I care._

_I jump up to my feet faster than…I don't know what but it was pretty darn fast._

"_Spencer," she says, laughing giddily as Sparky just licks her face, yipping again._

_I take a couple of steps back and she stands up now, Sparky in her arms, eyeing me like the main course._

_Not her. The dog. I mean, she's not eyeing me. That'd be ridiculous._

"_Just stay away, please," I beg of her, backing up even more. _

"_He's a friendly dog Spencer," she says, taking a few steps toward me. "Just, come over here and I'll show you."  
_

_She's crazy._

"_Ashley, if you and your…dog, want to continue breathing you'll stop moving NOW,"_

_She stops._

_I breathe a sigh of relief._

_She quirks an eyebrow._

_I knit my brow in confusion._

_She puts Sparky on the ground._

_She wouldn't._

"_Sic her Sparky," she says, pointing at me. At least I think she did._

_I'm too busy running thank you._

_That bitch._

Anyway, that's why I want to hit her.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you to get whiplash," she jokes, and I regain my composure.

"Let go of me," I say, angrily pushing her off me, turning to face her and also take a quick look around for the little fur ball.

"He's at home blondie. You can relax," she says, grinning at me.

I glare back.

"Whatever. I hate you," I say, realizing only after I said it how childish it sounded. I don't stand around waiting on her to lay into me though. I spin around again, walking off quickly.

Hey, where's that old lady? She didn't even say sorry.

I'm adding her to my list.

"What are you five?" she asks me, grabbing my wrist before I get too far.

I feel that flop again. I don't know why my stomach keeps doing that.

I snatch my hand away.

"I don't hear an apology," I say, turning around, again, too fast; before she expects it. She has to catch herself before she runs into my face.

"Why should I apologize to you? You threatened me and Sparky,"

"I told you to keep him away from me,"

"Yeah, right before you threatened me,"

"And then your dog attacked me,"

She scoffs. "If you weren't so busy yelling you would have realized that he took two steps after you before _your_ screaming scared him off."

For real?

"You're lying,"

"I tried calling after you but you were already two-thirds of the way down the block,"

I do remember her yelling my name but just vaguely.

"Anyway, if anyone owes anyone an apology it's you,"

"No way. Not gonna happen," I say, shaking my head and crossing my arms.

"I guess I'll have to get Sparky then…"

"Okay. I'm sorry," I spit out quickly. "Now it's your turn," I add, looking at her smugly.

"I'm sorry Spencer. Truce," she adds sweetly, sticking out her hand.

"Truce," I say, accepting her hand and pumping it once.

I'm surprised when she tugs on it, wrapping her arms around me, smashing her cheek into mine.

It feels strange.

"Spence, there you are," my mom says, hurriedly walking up the aisle to meet me…uh, us.

I shove Ashley off of me and wave awkwardly to my mother, who looks absolutely beside herself with worry.

Jeez what crawled up her butt.

"What is taking you so long?" she asks, eyeing Ashley oddly. I don't think she approves of her attire. In fact, I know she doesn't. Mom doesn't approve of a lot of things actually.

"Ran into a friend," I say, bumping my hip against Ashley's.

Mom's eyes light up immediately. Great, she thinks I'm a loser too.

"A friend?" she over-emphasizes the last word, looking at Ashley.

"Ashley Davies," she says, beaming at Mom.

"Nice to meet you Ashley,"

"Okay, well I'm just gonna grab the pop-tarts and we'll be on our way," I say, grabbing my chocolate-y goodness and starting off.

"Just a minute," Ashley says, grabbing my hand again. "You have a phone?"

"I might," I answer, not looking at her…for some reason. What the hell?

"Can I see it?" she asks me again, very slowly, like I'm stupid.

I produce my cell and she takes it from me, pressing a few buttons and then handing it back. "There you go," she tells me, trying to look into my eyes. Unsuccessful. Then she looks at my mom.

"It was nice meeting you,"

"Nice to meet you too Ashley,"

Then she was gone, but not before she winked at me, making my face feel like it was on fire.

This is starting to become odd.

"She seems like a nice girl," my mom says, starting to push the cart towards the check-out as I toss my breakfast goods into the cart.

"Yeah, she does seem like it doesn't she?"


	3. Spencer and the sleepover

I'm gonna chuck it out of the window.

I mean it.

I'd just gotten comfortable in my new bed – which seemed like a great idea at the time. But then I remembered all new things need breaking in – when my damn cell goes off.

I'm ripping whoever it is a new one. I mean who calls people at 9:30 at ni…okay, that's just pathetic. I'll stop complaining now.

"Speak,"

"Hello,"

It's her. How did she get my number?

"How did you get my number?"

"Um…you gave it to me….at the supermarket…"

Grocery store.

"Grocery store and no…I didn't. You stole it if anything,"

"I stored my number in your phone,"

"You did?"

"What did you think I was doing when I was borrowing your phone?"

"I don't know… looking at it?"

"Wow, uh…okay," She's trying not to laugh at me. "How did you guys exchange numbers in Ohio?"

"We usually just write them down and hand them to the other person. That way there's no theft and deception,"

"You are way too dramatic,"

I scoff. "Am not." I'm not.

"You so are. But it's okay…I like it," she practically purrs. Man, she's crazy and I know she's smiling.

"Whatever. Did this impromptu phone call have a purpose or…"

"Actually yes. I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party with me,"

"With you?"

"Well, not with me, with me, but…you know, we'd go together. Uh, not together, together," I laugh at her becoming flustered. She's never tripped over her words in the entire 72 hours I've known her.

"I get it, Ashley. Um…let me ask my Dad and I'll call you back?"

"Okay, Spen_cer_," she emphasizes the last half of my name. It would become a trend.

"Okay," I say with a laugh, hanging up the phone.

Now to ask Dad.

**--**

Okay, so I didn't really need to ask Dad it seems. I said party and he was handing me the keys even though he knew I couldn't drive.

Well, I can drive. I just can't drive well.

So I'm walking over to Ashley's alone. I'd usually be worried about that but we live in the kind of neighborhood that every time you pass a house it lights up.

That's right. Neighborhood Watch bitches.

I decided not to call Ashley, opting to just show up instead. I did all the necessary showering and stuff of course, putting on my favorite pair of jeans and a nice blue form-fitting tee.

I feel kind of intimidated walking up to the massive house, though. It's bigger than…I can't even function enough to come up with an analogy here I'm so in awe.

I walk up the three stone steps and ring the doorbell and…I hear the incessant yipping straight away.

It takes a good minute or two for her to answer the door, keeping Sparkplug away with her bare foot. And, I'm looking at her feet because I was totally gonna make a break for it if he came anywhere near me.

Then I realize she's in a towel.

"Wow…okay, let me guess, Ohioans prefer surprise home visits to phone calls,"

"Uh…um…uh huh, yeah. We're uh…weird like that," I say, shifting uncomfortably on my feet. I've never really been comfortable with...people wearing towels.

She smirks at me, I think. Then she takes the smaller towel she was, I presume, using to dry her hair, and drapes it over a naked shoulder, grasping one of my hands in one of her own.

"C'mon," she says, pulling me across the threshold, mumbling a quick 'stay' to Sparky. We hurry up the never-ending staircase and head to her room, or apartment I should say. I mean, a family could definitely live here.

"I was just trying to figure out what to wear and it looks like I'll have to do the same for you," she says, looking me up and down.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I ask defensively, as she ducks into her other bedroom, I mean closet.

"Two things," she says, and I have to strain to hear her. "Number one: It's a beach party. You're wearing way too many clothes. And two: you need something with a little more pizzazz in it."

"Why do I feel like you're going to bedazzle me?"

Her hearty laugh floats out to me. "Not quite Spence, not quite."

I'm still kind of standing awkwardly in her room. I mean she hasn't offered me a seat. And I don't know whether she'd be okay with me sitting on her bed, or maybe this couch, or maybe her kick ass drum set.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, emerging from the closet.

"Nothing,"

"Sit down doofus. Mi casa es su casa,"

"I'm not a doofus, and thank you," I say, opting to sit on the sofa. I'll save the drums for another time.

"Okay so I was trying to find something with a little blue in it 'cause I think it'll bring out your eyes -"

"Whoa. Uh, what is that?" I say, pointing to the piece of fabric hanging off of the hanger she was holding.

"What?"

"That piece of cloth in your hand,"

"It's a bikini Spencer. I'm sure you've heard of 'em,"

"That's not a bikini. That's dental floss. There is no way I'm wearing that,"

Has she lost her mind?

"Spencer, c'mon. If anyone can pull it off it'd be you. You'll totally look hot,"

"No. I'm sure that the one thing I will not be in that getup is hot,"

She stares at me. "You have got to be like the weirdest teenage girl I've ever met."

"Why? Because I like wearing clothes?"

"How about I get you a skirt huh? We'll find you a skirt and a jacket to go over it?"

That sounds…reasonable.

"Okay," I relent.

"Excellent," she says, taking off for the closet again.

The next time she emerges, she's in her own bikini. It's black and if you balled it up it'd probably fit right inside your hand.

She looks good.

Not that I was looking or anything.

"Here you go. Now," she places her hands on my hips, guiding me to her bathroom. "You go in there and change and when you come out, I should be all set to go."

I should have known by looking at her that when Ashley said "skirt" she really meant, "article of clothing that used to be a skirt, but it's been mangled so that if you attempt to sit down, you'll just flash everybody."

Thank goodness for the jacket.

"Alright," she says when I walk back out of the bathroom, eyeing me, checking out her handiwork I presume. She makes a slight adjustment to the skirt, it was a little crooked I guess, but other than that I must look-

"Perfect," she completes my thought for me, beaming. She doesn't look too shabby either in her barely there bikini and sarong. She tosses a jacket over her shoulder before reaching her hand out for mines again, leading us both back downstairs and out into the night.

Oh wait, I had a Sparky moment in there.

So we're almost out the door when I hear him scuttling across the hallway floor, his little pants echoing throughout the quiet house.

"C'mere boy," she says, crouching down to receive him. "Mama's going out for a little bit but I'll be back okay, Sparky?"

He barks his 'yes' I guess. Then she turns him to me.

"Tell Spencer bye Sparky,"

The hairy rat looks at me and barks…once. Maybe he isn't so bad. But apparently I have to say bye back because she will not put him down.

"Bye," I say and she smiles at me, putting Sparky back down and telling him to be good.

But not before she kisses him.

Gross.

**--**

The beach party turned out to be more like a rave or something, a mass of half-naked bodies, gyrating around (or sometimes against) each other. This is exactly the type of thing my mom told my brother and me to avoid before we made the decision to move out here.

Thank God I'm at least a little bit of a rebel.

I still feel out of place though, something I think Ashley can sense. She grabs my hand, in reassurance I think, and just walks us into the din, where she's mauled by some ape in yellow board shorts.

I scream. Completely involuntarily I might add.

"I can't believe you actually came you witch," the ape was saying, swinging Ashley around like a toy. I would have still been alarmed if it weren't for the smile on her face.

"Goddamn it Lucky, put me down. You're gonna make me pop out of my bikini," she barely manages to squeak out and he obliges quickly with a chuckle.

"Alright, 'cause we don't wanna blind anyone with those high beams," the guy pants. Then he catches a glance at me. "And you brought company…" he drawls out. Something in the way he delivered that makes me think he's not interested. Maybe it was the flamboyant hand movements.

"Uh…no. Spencer's new in town and I just wanted to show her a good time," she rushes to say, giving Lucky a look of sorts.

They have this silent conversation with their eyes that apparently I'm not supposed to notice but since they're carrying on for a while, I guess I should tell you what this guy looks like.

He's taller than both of us, which isn't something to brag on. I'd give him 5'8" at the most. Even in the dimly lit area we're in I can tell he has a deep even tan, and he probably lives at the beach, his bright blonde hair a dead giveaway to that theory. He's incredibly built though, but his eyes, they're the most intriguing. They're grey, with like flecks of green, and they absolutely sparkle in the moonlight. I'll admit it. He's attractive. Too bad he isn't into me.

Their eye convo is over. Now they're both staring at me.

"Hello Spencer. I'm Lucky," he says, holding out a hand to me.

I accept it, surprised at how they're softer than mine. "And I'm charmed," I say, smirking a bit.

Yeah, that wasn't lame.

"Ha, that was cute," he says, clapping his hands together once before slinging an arm around my neck. "I like you already. So what are we gonna do? Scope the crowd for hot ch-people?"

"I'm kinda thirsty actually," I say, and he hastens to attend to that tacit request.

"C'mon Ashley," he says, looping his free arm through one of hers. "We're gotta go get your girl a drink."

**--**

We've been here for more than an hour and I've danced more than I have in my entire life.

Apparently people in LA don't need to know you before they ask you to dance. I've boogied with five guys, all very cute, Lucky not included.

I danced with him first and the guy is nothing short of amazing…and intimidating, for the two songs we were going at it he made me look like I had two left monkey feet.

I don't know what's up with me and all the primate references today.

I do know that after a few drinks, I was loosening up considerably, enough that I stopped just turning down people when they asked me to dance.

I didn't even look twice when Ashley told me that I had to save the last one for her.

Speaking of Ashley, she keeps ditching me. I'd be ticked off about it if it weren't for the fact that she keeps coming back…and that I keep finding someone new to dance with. It's just she keeps turning down offers, and every time I accept one, she disappears. Right now I'm dancing with the really hot guy, name's Adrian I think.

He's not bad either and he's pretty okay conversation wise too. Only, he's a little louder than he needs to be for such soft music. Guess he's suffered one too many shots to the head. He boxes he told me.

"…and that's how I won my first match. Total knock out. I'm still undefeated actually,"

"That's uh…cool,"

"Not really into the boxing are you?" How very astute of him.

"I've never really gotten it, no,"

"Well, maybe you can come down to the community center some time. I can teach you a little about the sport and we can…spar," he says, raising a coy eyebrow.

"I might take you up on that," I say, raising an eyebrow of my own. I feel a little light-headed. It's doing things for my confidence.

"Who'd you come here with?" he asks, with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Ashley. Ashley Davies," I answer, continuing to dance.

He stops.

"You came with Davies?" he asks me, looking me square in the eye, like I've said something that upsets him.

"Yeah," I answer slowly, a bit put off by his behavior, and even more so when he says he's kinda tired and takes off. Not before he gives me his number (the California way) but still. Gotta ask Ashley what's up with that.

I'm almost over to our little spot we've carved out for ourselves when I hear them speaking in hushed whispers. They aren't aware of my presence yet I don't think but I'd love to know what they're keeping so secretive about, so I blend into the scenery as best I can and eavesdrop.

Yes, I'm being a bad girl.

Spank me later.

"….so, do you know if she's..."

"No, and I'd really appreciate it if we kept that bit of information to ourselves for a while,"

So cryptic. I need specificity people.

"Why? Were you lying to me earlier?"

"It's not like that Lucky, see…she's really cool. And she doesn't hate me yet and we all know how rare that is to find around these parts. I don't want her to freak out,"

Hold on. Are they talking about me?

"Why are you so sure she's gonna freak out?"

"Who wouldn't?"

I've been listening long enough.

"Hey guys," I say, and Ashley jumps about a foot off the ground. I would have laughed but I'm still replaying parts of what I've just heard.

"Hey Spence,"

"Howdy lady. Have fun?" Lucky says, knocking his elbow against my arm with a sly grin.

"It was…fun," I admit, unable to contain my smile. "That last guy though…Adrian? Something weird happened. I mentioned Ash and he got strange then took off after some lame excuse."

"Oh, you're talking about _Aiden_," Lucky says, narrowing his eyes slightly, before his face softens again. "Yeah, Aiden's not exactly a fan of que…I mean, Queen Ashley here."

I barely notice the brief widening of Ashley's eyes when he stammered.

"Yeah, all because I won't date him,"

"That's kinda dumb," is all I can think to say. For some reason an unsettling feeling inches its way into the pit of my stomach. But in a nanosecond Ashley erases it.

"You get a free pass tonight Carlin. I won't hold fraternizing with the enemy against you…this time,"

"Understood,"

"You ready to get out of here?" she asks me, taking a look around at the lessening crowd. There's been a significant drop off in bodies and I'm only just noticing. I would leave but I have unfinished business. Plus, I still feel bad about the Aiden thing.

"I believe I owe someone a dance," I say smiling, tilting my head to the side. The later it gets the sharper the angle.

The tilt angle also has a direct correlation to my degree of begging.

She returns the smile, taking my hand and dragging me off to the dance floor.

**--**

It was a short slow dance, and I don't know if it was the heat, the hour, or possibly a combination of both but I was extremely tired. Ashley practically was a human cane, allowing me to hang off of her as we rocked back and forth to the music.

By song's end I was half asleep, my forehead pressed into her shoulder, my eyes sealed shut.

I think they carried me to her car.

They did wake me up to call home though, see if I had permission to stay over or not.

Mom and Dad were ecstatic to say the least.

Now though, I'm in the softest bed I've ever been in, wearing an oversized tee and some shorts. There's an arm draped around my midsection and I don't know whose it is.

I don't really care though.

It feels kinda nice actually.


	4. Spencer and the hangover

I got back home a few hours ago. The kitchen reeked of chocolate chip pancakes and Canadian bacon. My fave. Ash had to walk me in though. I had a little bit of a headache.

I don't remember much of last night but I do recall this morning with pristine clarity.

_I have never woken up in pain._

_Never in my entire life._

_Seems like God thought I needed a change._

_I barely crack open my eyes before the throbbing between my ears commences. I have the headache of the century. I feel like taking a hammer and smashing my temples in. Hopefully connecting with enough force to stun those little men who are inside my head drop kicking my brain._

_I groan as I roll over, clutching my head and sealing my eyes shut against the light that seems to be trying to split my skull in two. I roll right into someone else though, and my eyes shoot open, to find that I am in a very compromising position._

_My eyes widen in shock as Ashley looks down at where my hand has landed. She smirks a little bit as she looks back to me and I can feel myself reddening by the second. My embarrassment temporarily paralyzes me until my head throbs again, something caused by my open eyes and sudden movement. My face crumbles immediately and I just fall back down, not bothering to move off of her. I'll be embarrassed later. (Well, I had to move my hand. That would have just been weird). I feel her chuckle, against my forehead, which has flopped down onto her stomach._

"_Hey, sleeping beauty's finally awake," she whispers in my ear. I can hear the amusement in her voice. "I was afraid we'd killed you."_

"_I think I'd prefer it," I grumble out and I can feel the subtle movement of her stomach muscles underneath me. She's moving._

"_Here. Drink up," she says, pressing something cold against my arm. _

_It's a chore to sit up but eventually I do, squinting at Ashley who looks so adorable right now with bed head. _

_What? Don't look at me like that. She does._

_I grab the cup and peer inside it at a reddish colored slightly lumpy concoction. It looks like chewed up food… in reverse mode._

"_I am not drinking this," I say, pressing the cup back into her hand._

"_It's a home remedy for hangovers. Drink it down in one go and you'll feel much better," She sounds so certain I can't help but believe her, however…_

"_What's-"_

"_And you really don't want to ask me what's in it," she adds on, reading my thoughts apparently. I make the mistake of sniffing it. It almost renders me unconscious._

_Oh well. What did they say in the Lion King…Hakuna Matata._

_--_

_They lied._

_I'm sputtering like a maniac, and Ashley's rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down._

_That stuff tasted terrible. Someone should have told me. Why didn't you tell me?_

"_Whoa, what's all the ruckus?" I hear a voice ask, from the bedroom door. It's Lucky._

"_Hangover Killer," is her simple answer. I'm still trying to hack up a lung._

"_Oh. I told you to slow down on the punch girl," he says, sitting on the other side of me, his pats to my lower back doing just the trick._

"_You could have told me it was spiked," I manage to get out, my throat cooperating with me now._

"_Now, what would have been the fun in that?"_

"_Ugh," I just fall backwards onto the bed, my legs hanging over, wiggling my toes in mid-air._

_Little did I know I was tempting the Devil._

_Sparky did a running leap onto the bed, landing on my stomach and startling the bejesus out of me. I shrieked, Lucky laughed, and Ashley wisely grabbed her dog._

_Two strikes dog. Two strikes._

"_Aww, Spence he missed you. Did you miss Spencer?" Ashley asks him and he barks again one time at her, before looking at me. He's kind of cute, if you're looking at him with one eye closed and he's safely within his owner's arms._

"_Anyway, we have to get you home I assume,"_

"_Oh God, home, they're gonna know, my mom…dad, they're gonna know 'cause I'm all hung over and…" Wait, my headache's gone. "…my headache's gone."_

"_Yeah, I'm good like that," Lucky says, brushing his nails against his shirt, blowing them off._

"_You can use my bathroom Spence, I'll take the guest one," Ashley says to me, ignoring the shocked expression on Lucky's face. I don't know what that's about._

"_Okay, thanks," I say with a smile._

"_No problem," she answers with a smile of her own._

_I feel kinda tingly._

Anyway, like I said, that was hours ago. Now I'm lying on my bedroom floor, stuffed. After charming the pants off my parents, Lucky had to bail which left me and Ashley, who, now I know, also is a profound lover of all things chocolate. Especially when they come in breakfast form.

"I'm gonna explode," I say, feeling Ashley chuckle beside me.

"Me too. Those pancakes were awesome," she agrees, sighing contentedly.

"Dad does have a flair,"

"Yeah, he's nice. So is your mom. Now your brother…"

"Ugh. I know. He's an ass," I grumble, rolling my eyes. Glen has been the bane of my existence for my **entire** existence. I swear he lives to torment me.

"Yeah, a little," she agrees, looking rueful and I laugh at her. "He kept staring at my boobs."

"He probably thinks you're hot," I say.

"Well, then he's got one thing right. Too bad he hasn't got a chance," she replies cryptically. I'll take the bait.

"Not your type?" I question, looking over at her. She looks right back.

"Not exactly," she says, pressing a palm flat on my stomach.

My breath hitches. She should know better than to touch an about to explode tummy.

And yes, that's the only reason it hitched.

"Ash, I'm gonna burst, stop it,"

"I'm sorry," she rushes to say, sitting up abruptly and removing her hand like it was on fire. Her face is awash in an emotion I've yet to see on her. I couldn't tell you what it was.

"It's cool. I just…I'm pretty sure you didn't want to see me puke," I say, with a smile, moving into a sitting position as well. "I mean, regurgitation is something a friend should only witness after a week, maybe two, tops."

She smiles at me but still looks unsure. "That's the second time you've said that,"

"Said what?"

"That we're… friends," She sounds like it's a foreign concept for her.

"Well, we are aren't we? I mean, don't you want to be my friend?"

"Of course I want to be your friend Spencer. It's just…I didn't think…" she sighs. "I'm just being stupid, I guess."

"I agree," I say cutely and she finally really smiles at me, a little chuckle slipping out at the end. Her nose crinkles.

"Okay then, we're friends," she says, holding out her hand for me to shake. This time I pull _her_ in for a hug.


	5. Spencer and the shiver

Turns out Ash and I have the same taste in movies.

Okay, I'm lying. My sense of adventure sucks and the closest thing I have to a thriller is _The Butterfly Effect_ and even that gives me the creeps.

I mean that Billy kid was crazy.

Speaking of crazy. I think Ashley may be a little off, and I mean that in the friendliest way possible. Who the hell in their right mind laughs at _The Devil's Rejects_?

Or watches it for that matter?

"Oh c'mon Spence, you don't think that was just a little bit funny?"

"She got run over by a truck Ashley. I mean it flattened her,"

"I know. That's why it's funny,"

"Okay, are you a psychopath?"

"If I say yes will you still be my friend?" she asks me, completely monotone.

Okay. I'm afraid.

"Don't look at me like that Spence. I was just kidding,"

"Are you sure?"

"Spen_cer_," there she goes stressing the last syllable again. It's kinda cute. "If I was a psychopath I would have killed you already."

I'm only mildly relieved.

"Okay. We'll watch something else," she says, moving in her big bed to grab another DVD but not before gratefully stopping this one. "What are you in the mood for?" she asks me and I'm about to answer before she interrupts. "And don't say romance," she says, glancing back at my crestfallen face. "So predictable."

"Oh whatever," I say, throwing a pillow at her, catching her on the butt.

"Okay Carlin, just for that we're watching something completely horrible,"

She pops in a disc and I hear the opening strains of something…something that sounds vaguely familiar. Then the opening segments flashes across the television screen.

"Oh my God, the _Care Bears Movie_!" I squeal before I can stop myself becoming embarrassed immediately after.

"And we have a winner!" Ashley exclaims, laughing at me and I attempt to get my cool back.

"I, uh…it's been forever since I've seen this,"

"Sure it has Spence. You probably watch it every night before you go to sleep…twice," she says, settling back into her spot next to me on her bed.

"We seem to be forgetting the fact that you're the one who actually owns this movie…why is that?" I ask turning to her and watching her try to suppress a smile.

"Let's just watch the movie,"

"That's what I thought," I say, with a self-satisfied smirk.

----

Man, I must've been a very easily entertained little girl because the Care Bears suck.

They're cute and all but, golly, they are annoying. 'I can be your friend,' 'You have to share your feelings', 'We care'. About fifteen minutes into it I was getting drowsy, ten minutes after that I was drooling, Ashley's shoulder my pillow.

I'm barely awake when I feel my pillow shift slightly, not enough to disturb my awkward position, but enough that I know she's reaching over to her nightstand.

"Hello…oh, hi Danny…um, actually right now isn't a good time…not that it's any of your business but no…look, I really don't have time for this…you knew that going into this…you know what? I'm hanging up now…no, I have to because if I stay on here with you yelling at me then I'm gonna start yelling back and I don't want to wake up my friend…whatever Danny, bye…."

She sighs as she snaps her phone shut (dangerously close to my face I might add). I'm still sleepy but I recognize crazy ex-boyfriend sigh anywhere. I'm about to "wake-up" and try to comfort her when I feel her fingers brush against the top of my brow, gingerly tucking my fallen locks behind my ear and out of my face. Then those same fingers brush through the wavy strands in a soothing motion, lulling me back into a deep sleep.

-----

"_I'm bringing sexy back, yeah. Them other boys don't know how to act"_

That's the first thing I hear when I finally come to and no, it's not Ashley, although that would have been HILARIOUS. It's just my cell phone.

I rifle through my pockets under the covers, refusing to open my eyes, finding the damn thing pretty easily.

My voice is thick with sleep when I answer… "H'lo,"

"There you are. Are you coming home for dinner or just staying over at Ashley's?" It's my mom.

"I wasn't planning on staying over…"

"You can though Spence. It's perfectly fine," she says, practically begging me to accept. I guess that's cool.

"Okay then. I guess I will stay over,"

"Alright. Bye sweetie,"

"Bye Mom," I say, ending the call. "Oh man Ash, I really think my folks don't…" I'm forced to trail off.

Seriously.

I'm forced to.

She's asleep, lying on her side facing me. I'm only just realizing that her arm is draped around my waist. There's a small smile playing across her lips and a few of her brown curls have fallen across her face which is half-buried into a pillow. She's snoring faintly but that just adds to the cuteness of the whole scene.

She's so adorable right now…man, I want to-

"Arf! Arf arf arf! Arf!"

She stirs instantly, eyes squinting open and meeting mine. She gives me a little smile. "Hey,"

"Hey," I reply weakly, still trying to suppress whatever it is my subconscious was just trying to tell me.

"I fell asleep," she mumbles sleepily and I smile at her a little.

"I can see that," I say teasingly, feeling her stretch out beside me, casually removing her arm from around me.

I don't allow myself to think about why that makes me feel bad.

"Ah shit," she says, glancing at her alarm clock. "We gotta get you home."

"Actually, we don't," I say, sitting up. "Mom called and gave me the green light for a sleepover."

Her face lights up with this piece of information. "I'm hungry though," I add, and as if on cue, my stomach rumbles, making her smile widely at me.

"Sweet. I know just the thing."

----

"Welcome to Jimmy John's. Can I take your order?" the voice drones out, not bothering to look up at us.

I kinda think I know this person but I can't be sure. That is…until Ashley gives him our order.

"Yeah, we'll take two maggot burgers with flies on the side," she says with a straight face and some kind of accent, before cracking up at Lucky's shocked face.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Not that I mind the company but I look like and feel like crap," he says, smiling at us both.

"I'll presume that has something to do with your hair," I say, staring at his unkempt mane, that his uniform cap is having trouble containing.

"Oh my God, Ashley. I love her. She just gets it you know," he says, serious as a heart attack.

"Okay, Luck, quit macking on Spencer and hook us up. Blondie's emaciated tummy needs to be fed,"

"Alright. What's that, the usual?"

"Yeah, two Vitos. One with hot peppers," Ashley says and I nudge her. She gives me a look and then corrects herself. "Two with hot peppers?" she amends, looking to me for conformation, which I give in the form of a firm nod.

"Coming riiight up. You two are staying here right? Because my break's in about ten minutes…"

"Why do you think I came here Lucky?" Ashley asks him, handing over her bank card with an eye roll. "Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain… scarecrow," she adds the last word under her breath and his jaw drops.

Nice one, Ash.

"Just sit down Davies and pray I don't spit in your sandwich," he says, walking back to retrieve our order.

I'm fishing around in my pockets for some money to cover my half of the bill.

"You lose something?" she asks me, spinning around in one of the stool chairs.

"Uh, no. I'm getting my money out,"

"For what?"

"To pay for the food," I say, producing a couple of crumpled bills from my back pocket finally.

"I got it. We're good,"

"Ashley, I can pay for it,"

"Spen_cer_," she says, putting her hands over mine. "My treat okay. It's payback for hanging out with me all day."

"But…wasn't it the other way around?" I ask her and she removes her hands, throwing them in the air slightly in exasperation.

"Fine. Then consider it an award for getting through the most gruesome part of the _Devil's Rejects_,"

I'll take that.

But damn, why'd she have to mention that now.

"You want to see my food in reverse don't you? Why would you bring that up now?" I groan, sitting at the table, letting my head fall onto the makeshift pillow folding my arms has created.

I feel a hand softly stroke my hair with a low chuckle. "Sorry about that Spence," she says softly, a lot softer than I've ever heard her say anything.

I have to look at her.

I raise my head and instantly my eyes are drawn to hers, which are blazing.

I must look like a deer caught in the headlights.

Her fingers in my hair shift, trailing themselves lightly down my cheek, then moving behind my ear. She's brushing hair out of my face.

I shiver slightly.

That's odd. It isn't cold.

"Hey! Can one of you give me a hand?" Lucky barks, balancing three loaded trays in his arms.

I shoot out of my chair immediately. "Oh sorry," I say, grabbing the one closest to me. It's got a lot more stuff on it than I remember ordering.

"Courtesy of moi," he says, noting my look I guess. "…for keeping me company on my break," he adds.

I can't really speak so I just nod. Afraid of saying something inappropriate or embarrassing. Trying very hard to ignore the blush that's threatening to overtake my entire face. Trying to forget the feel of Ashley's fingers brushing along my cheek.

"You okay Spence?" she asks me, looking genuinely concerned…and amused?

"I'm uh, fine…" I say, shaking my head, clearing my thoughts. "Let's uh…eat."

"Amen to that sister," Lucky says, digging in with gusto.

I'm not so hungry anymore.

----

We're driving back home.

I'm still debating whether to go to mines or hers.

We're abnormally quiet, well she is. Usually in the car she's like a chatterbox, talking about anything and everything under the sun.

Tonight though she's just quiet and it's putting me on edge.

"You still wanna go back to my place?" she's the first to break the quiet.

"Huh?" I ask her. I heard her, it's just that…I haven't nearly settled this in my mind yet.

"Are you still staying over?" she asks me, keeping her eyes on the road. She looks like she's bracing herself for something.

I need to be quick about this. If I go home I will have a lot of alone time to process that little scene at the restaurant. However, that could have negative implications in that when I'm alone my imagination tends to run a little wild…er. Plus I could be completely imagining things and thus, I'll hurt her feelings for no reason.

If I stay, I run the risk of …well, letting my imagination run wild…er, It's a no-win situation.

"Of course. I mean, why wouldn't I?" Let's see what she says.

"Maybe you're getting sick of me," she answers with a shrug. She looks less confident than I've ever seen her.

"Not possible," I answer, hoping to get the old Ashley back. This new one makes me think things.

"Okay. I get it. I'm awesome," she grins. Ah. There she is.

"Maybe a little," I concede, letting things return back to normal.


	6. Spencer and the giggles

"Hey loser,"

I almost swallow my toothbrush.

"Glen!" I yell, picking my towel back up.

"Whoa, gross," he says, covering his eyes. "Don't you know how to warn people?"

"It's called knocking jerk off,"

"Whatever, your 'friends' are downstairs,"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah and the boy dude,"

"Thanks for the message. Now get out of my room,"

"Whatever," he shrugs, leaving without another word.

He's very articulate.

--

I can hear him flirting with Ashley as I walk down the stairs, telling her all kinds of bullcrap. Ashley's obviously disinterested responses just makes the whole ordeal hilarious though and when I enter the living room and take a look at Lucky's face I see that he's just as amused as me.

"Alright," Luck says, standing up. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"That, dear Spencie, is up to you," he says, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, can I hang with you guys?" my brother asks.

Wait. What? No.

"No,"

"I wasn't asking you. Ashley, can I come with you guys?"

"Sorry Glen. It's Spencer's choice today and if she says no…"

I try hard not to laugh at his crestfallen face as I am walking out of the door, and I mean very, very hard.

"Alright. But one day Ashley…we hang,"

"Whatever you say," she says, closing the door behind us with a wink.

--

"Why'd you wink at the boy?"

"Had to throw him a bone, considering nothing's ever gonna happen,"

"Right," is all Lucky says. I've gotten used to them talking 'around' me.

We've been hanging out non-stop for like two weeks now. Me, Ash, and Luck. And, oddly I don't know much about the pair. I mean I know the essentials about Ashley, but…I mean, she practically lives alone.

And I don't even know where Lucky lives.

"Hey, can we swing by my place before we do whatever it is Spencer wants to do? I need to get some stuff," Lucky asks.

So I guess I will be seeing where he lives.

Lucky stays about four blocks over in a nice little house and his Mother is Martha Stewart.

Okay. Not really but she's pretty damn close. Check this out.

"Lucian, is that you sweetheart?" a voice cheerily calls from inside the house as we enter.

Lucky rolls his eyes and calls out in the weirdest voice I've ever heard, "Yes, Mother."

"Oh," is all I hear and then I see her for the first time. You know those Good Housekeeping magazines? She stepped right off the cover.

She's wearing a yellow dress, something that I wouldn't be surprised at except it looks like the kind of dress you'd wear to a square dance, and there's an apron over that. Her hair is curled tightly to her head, and there's a smile screwed onto her face. She's wearing oven mitts too, because she's holding a tray of…wait for it…freshly baked double-chocolate chip cookies.

Yes. My nose knows all.

"…and you brought company. Hello Ashley dear," she says, nodding at her and then looking quizzically at me.

I would look at me like that too.

I'm drooling over those cookies.

"…and this is my new friend Spencer,"

"Oh, how lovely. Are you gals ever in for a treat. I was making these for my church brunch tomorrow and I made too many. I don't know how I'll get rid of 'em,"

She'd better not be messing with me.

--

Me and Ash are in Lucky's…I mean, Lucian's (ha ha) kitchen, waiting on him to come back down, chewing away on the best cookies ever made. This woman is a goddess.

And she had chocolate milk.

I found my new favorite person.

"So, how did you guys meet?" the lady says, finally settling down enough to join us at the kitchen table.

I still don't know her last name. I think I'll just call her Mama Kay like Ash does.

"Ashley's dog attacked me,"

"Goodness no. Not Sparky. Why…he wouldn't hurt a fly," Mama Kay quickly dismisses and Ashley smirks at me.

"Spencer's afraid of dogs,"

"Well, it's a good thing she wasn't around when Tobin was still with us," she says, shaking her head, then nodding at a photo on the kitchen wall of what must be a Doberman. "I miss that dog."

Not. Me.

"But that's how me met," I conclude. There's not much of a story there anyway.

"Mmm, how long ago?" she asks Ashley this time.

"What…Spence, like three weeks ago?"

I nod even though I'm barely paying attention. I'm too busy wolfing down cookie.

"Lovely. And how long have you been official?"

My ears perk up at that. What did she say?

"Excuse me?"

"You are girlfriends aren't you?" she asks, looking momentarily worried.

Ashley pushes away from the table and walks out of the room.

I choke on my cookie. (No pun intended, I swear).

What?!

--

"Oh dear," Lucky's ma...Mama Ka…whatever her name is says, clasping her hands on her face. "I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

She's looking at me like I'm supposed to know.

I don't know.

I didn't know Ashley was…Ashley is…

"Where's Ash?" Lucky says, hoisting a bag over his shoulder as he enters the kitchen.

He looks from me to his mother's guilty face.

"Mom, what did you do?"

"Luck, are you ready to go?" Ashley re-appears, looking…well, not looking at me.

"Yeah, I got my bag," he asks, peering into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Not now," she says to him, before turning bravely towards Mrs.…goddamn it, whatever.

"See ya later Mama Kay," and then she walks back out, never looking at me.

Wow, she's good.

Lucky looks back at me and waves me over.

"Later Mom,"

"Thanks for… cookies," I stutter out before Lucky pulls me out of the kitchen.

--

It's the most tension filled car ride I've ever had and we aren't even moving. We're still parked in Lucky's driveway. Lucky's sitting shotgun now and I'm in the back, stealing glances at Ashley through her rear view mirror.

Her eyes finally look up to catch mine.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

I don't even get to react to that the way I want to because Lucky beats me to the punch.

"What?! Okay, what's going on? What happened?"

"Your mom happened, that's what," Ashley snaps at him, and I've never heard her use that tone.

I don't think Lucky has either because he recoils something fierce. Then he softens. "What did she do?"

Ashley look so conflicted but then she just looks back at me through the mirror.

"Do you want to go home?"

I don't know how exactly to explain it, but I feel like she's asking me something else…something big. I have no idea what, but I know that the wrong answer here could have major implications.

But I don't want to go home.

"No," I answer simply, with a little shrug.

She looks at me hard once again, and I hold her gaze, never blinking, not daring for a second to look away.

"Alright then," she says, breaking it first, starting up the car. "We won't go home."

I fall back against the seat with a deep sigh, feeling like a just sidestepped a land mine.

Lucky looks between the two of us before throwing up his hands slightly, settling back into his seat. "Women."

--

"Lucian,"

"Stop call me that Spencer," Lucky grumbles as me and Ash break out into giggles again.

We're lying in the grass, looking at the sky, and sipping Coronas.

I told them I was boring before we even embarked on this little excursion but they didn't seem to mind.

It's amazing the kind of affect alcohol has on a person. It can make them more courageous, more candid, saying things aloud they'd never even allow themselves to think. Some people become sullen and introspective, philosophizing about life and love. And some people are like me…

They get the giggles.

"It's so funny…" I have more but I just dissolve into giggles again.

Ashley's not far behind and Lucky just pouts, crossing his arms across his chest, and flopping down to lay entirely on the ground.

Ashley calms first taking a sip of her beer before setting it aside, lying all the way back too, with me following suit.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Spence," she says, sighing.

I feel braver with the liquor swirling through my system, I take her hand in both of mines, tracing the lines on her palm. "Don't worry about it."

"I didn't want you to find out that way," she says, even softer than the last time. "I mean, I wanted to tell you in my own time."

"I…understand," I struggle to get that part out. This feels so heavy.

I can hear her swallow beside me. Lucky's fallen asleep somewhere between the beginning of this conversation to now, and I'm grateful for the background noise his quiet breathing causes. It helps calm me.

"Are you…freaked out?" she asks me, holding her breath immediately after. My fingers still on her palm, inadvertently finding her steady rapidly beating pulse point.

Here we are…a moment of truth. The only question is who's moment of truth will it be.

"I'm not freaked out," I answer softly, resuming my stroking of her hand, and she lets out her breath finally.

I guess it won't be mine. At least not today.


	7. Spencer and the Davieses

**Chapter 7: Fortunate Event #7**

I am not avoiding her.

"_I'm bringing sexy back, yeah"_

I am not avoiding her.

"_Them other fuckers don't know how to act, yeah" _

I am not avoiding her.

"_Come let me make up for the things you lack"_

Okay, I'm avoiding her.

Now, before you get mad, I have an entirely logical explanation.

I…I…just can't tell you yet.

It's just they brought me home last night and I got to thinking about a lot of things, and then I thought about some other things, and then there were things on top of things, and I'm pretty much rambling now. But, seriously, this is what my brain has been like for the past…oh, I don't know 24 hours. It pretty much started right after Mama Kay's proclamation. I've been on a whirlwind ever since. And now I'm back where I started about three weeks ago. Locked in my bedroom, only now I have thoughts…and for the most part they revolve around a certain brunette.

And, surprisingly, Sparky.

Hang on, my phone's beeping.

Oh, she left a voice mail. First one.

Should I check it or no?

I don't know why I bothered asking I'm already doing it.

"Uh, hey Spence. I, um, didn't really want anything. Just wanted to see how you were doing…"

Wow, she doesn't really sound like herself.

"…so, you know, call me when you can…uh, if you want. Okay, bye…._You have no more new me_ -"

Oh, shut up lady. I know.

Aaaaannd, I'm already dialing.

"_Hello,"_

"Yeah, sorry Ash. I was in the…uh, bathroom," I stutter out.

I should have thought this out more.

"_All day?"_

Damn.

"How's Sparky?"

"_Sparky's fine. He's been acting a little crazy today, but that's not that unusual,"_ Who's she tellin'? _"What have you been up to all morning?" _

She will not let that go.

"Just…uh, hanging out. With the family,"

"_Oh. I'm only asking 'cause I call -"_

"Yeah, I know. I see, I mean. I left my phone in my room. We were all just hanging out in the family room -"

"_I get it…Spence. It's okay,"_

Okay, now she's just making me feel bad. Does she _have_ to sound so dejected?

I am so gonna regret doing this.

"You wanna hang out?"

"_Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to Spencer,"_

"I want to." I do. "I like hanging out with you Ashley."

She's quiet for the longest time. I mean, obnoxiously long. I actually looked down and checked to see if T-Mobile had dropped the call… again.

"_I'll pick you up in twenty,"_ I hear her rush out, then there's that familiar click.

I kinda hear it but I'm kinda focusing on not smiling too wide.

--

Whoa. Whoa. Ashley's in a new ride.

She's smiling at me as I approach the car, no doubt looking dumbstruck.

"You like?" she asks me, grinning like an idiot, shades perched precariously on top of her head.

"Hot," is all I have to say, inspecting the sleek convertible.

"I was talking about the car, Spen_cer_," she says, giving me a smug look.

I can't help but blush, but there's a comeback on the way.

"Cocky much?"

I didn't say it was a _good_ comeback.

"Whatever. You love it,"

I kinda do, but there's no way she knows that.

I'm still standing outside her car, a little wowed. Okay, a lot wowed. Plus, I don't know if she'll let me…

"What are you waiting for?" she asks me, looking up at my eyes and I know she can see it. "Go ahead," she mutters, shaking her head at me.

I happily hop over the door without opening it, sliding easily into the leather seat.

"Awesome," I squeal, getting comfortable. "When did you get this?"

"Dad just bought her for me," she says, peeling out of my driveway. "Just this morning."

"You wanna trade Dads?"

"You might wanna wait until you meet him Spence,"

--

Ashley and I are barely out of the car when I hear the loudest yell ever.

"Hey! You're back! How's she ride?!"

"Like a dream Dad. Thanks for getting her for me," Ashley says, hugging the white-haired man. He peers over her shoulder at me.

"And she's already gettin' the ladies I see,"

"_Dad_. This is Spencer Carlin,"

"Get out!" he shouts. He's a very loud man. "This is Spencer. Well, how do you do little lady?" he asks me, strutting over to me.

"I'm fine Mr. Davies, sir," I say, holding out my hand, kinda shakily. Loud people unnerve me.

He looks at my hand before grabbing it and pulling me into a hug. So this is where she gets it from. He lifts me off the ground in his exuberance. I can barely make out Ashley laughing at us. He's cutting off my oxygen…and my blood flow. Finally he puts me down, and waves us both inside, yelling something about… something…wait, he said chocolate.

I'm in.

--

Oh my God.

Mr. Davies, but I'm really supposed to call him Phil…whatever, just placed the world's greatest sundae EVER in front of me.

Try to keep up people.

It starts off with a nice warm, fresh-out-of-the-oven brownie. Then there are four massive scoops of ice cream, chocolate and vanilla. Next is a heavy drizzle of hot fudge. It's all topped off with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate Redi Whip, a cherry (of course)…oh, and some nuts.

"I call it the Davies' Devilish Delight. It's absolutely sinful but worth every bite," he says, placing one in front of Ashley as well.

How long do I have to wait before I inhale this without seeming impolite?

"On the count of three," Mr. Davies says, holding up a kitchen towel. It's our makeshift checkered flag.

"Spoons at the ready,"

I grab my spoon and shoot a look across the table at Ash. She's looking right at me.

"One,"

"You're going down Davies," I mouth to her. She smirks.

"I wouldn't bet on it Carlin," she mouths back.

"Two,"

I smirk at her.

She raises an eyebrow, mouthing, "You look cute."

"One,"

Huh? Oh, damn. She cheated. She's a cheater!

I start in on my sundae, dying a little inside at the taste.

But only one thought is running across my mind. 'I wonder if she really thinks I'm cute.'

--

Groan.

I'm holding my tummy.

Ashley's holding hers too.

I think I'm dying.

"Ash, can you die from chocolate poisoning?" I ask her. We're sprawled out on her bed. Both of us are spread eagle.

She's got a big bed.

"I don't think so. I did read about this guy going into shock from a chocolate overdose,"

"That's not making me feel better,"

"I didn't know I was supposed to be making you feel better,"

"The loser has to make the winner feel better,"

Oh yeah. By the way, I creamed Ashley. Again, no pun intended.

"Well, this loser can't move. Actually, she can barely talk so just…shut up,"

I'm about to when I realize that she just _told_ me to shut up.

"Hey -"

"Shut it,"

"Bu -"

"Shh,"

"You -"

"Spencer, I swear to God I will tickle you until you explode if you don't hush it and hush it now,"

Oh God no. Not the tickling.

"Fine. I won't say another word. I'll just lie here and be mute. And when I slip into a sugar-induced coma you won't know it because you've forbidden me to talk and -" I draw in a breath here. Not because I'm running out but because Ashley has her fingers pressed against my lips quite suddenly.

She's very close to me. Very, very close. She's looking right into my eyes and I can't look anywhere else but at her. She smiled widely at my reaction, pleased to have effectively caught me off guard. I trail my eyes down to her lips and watch as her smile softens. I look back at her and she's looking at me, asking me for…something. She looks like wants to…

Nah.

Her face changes back to mischievous. She presses her fingers harder against my lips, tapping them once before removing her hand.

"Next time, you listen when I tell you to shut up. Got it Spen_cer_." She stays leaning over me until I nod, then she rolls back onto her back staring up at the ceiling like nothing just happened.

And me?

I'm not gonna say a word.


	8. Spencer and the carnival

-----

Thanks a lot for the re-reviews and to you new readers, I hope you're enjoying the ride. Uh, let's see, the feedback is tremendous so keep it coming. It's really helping me get back into the writing mode. So, thanks again. Lurve ya'll.

-----

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked Lucky as he climbed in the backseat. He's wearing a pink polo shirt, with a sweater tied around it, khaki shorts, knee socks, and what I suspect are golf shoes.

"My dad came home," he admitted with an eye roll.

"Luck's dad doesn't really dig the fact that he's gay," Ashley adds further clarification.

"So he dresses you in pink polos and knee socks?" I ask him, confused. He and Ash just laugh at me.

"No. He makes me caddy for him and his golf buddies. Guess he figures being around middle-aged balding overweight men will make any gay guy straight. Problem is two of his golf buddies are doing the pool boys,"

"What?!" My eyes literally bug out after that declaration.

"Oh yeah Spence. Everybody's a hypocrite around these parts," Ashley says, making a left turn. "Everyone."

"So what are we doing today ladies?" Lucky asks, sitting up and placing an elbow on the shoulders of Ash and I's seat.

"I don't know," Ashley shrugs and I have a suggestion but I don't know how they're gonna take it.

"I was looking in the paper…"

"Yeah," Ashley prompts as we approach a red light, turning to look at me, hands dropping off the steering wheel.

Not that I was staring at her HANDS or anything.

"There was this thing about a carnival -"

"Uh, no. Sorry Spencer but I'm gonna have to veto that," Lucky interrupts, and I look back at him.

"Why not?" 'Cause I really wanna go.

They share a look again. They're really starting to piss me off with that. This time Ashley gives me a direct answer though.

"We don't really like hanging out where we know we'll run into people from school,"

I probably know the answer to this already but I'll ask anyway. "Why?"

"Because they're all small-minded bigots incapable of even tolerating things that may be a little different from the norm," Lucky rattles off like he's reading from a card.

"In short, they bust on us for being us," Ashley summed it up for me, paying careful attention to the road. She does that when something bothers her.

I've noticed.

"So, that's why we ain't going to no carnival,"

I don't know what it was but something swelled in me and I was compelled to speak, truthfully and with as much compassion as I could muster.

"Okay number one: That's a double negative Lucky. Point number two: you guys can't hide from idiots like that. If you do then they win and really, they're not worth all the trouble and if anybody messes with you two then they'll have to answer to me. So let's go to the freaking carnival 'cause I want to go," I finish my little speech, sitting back in my seat, silently daring either of them to object to that.

"Fine," Lucky says, a little less stridently than I expected. In fact he sounds downright pleased. It doesn't take too long for me to find out why though. "But you have to come with us tomorrow."

"What? Where?"

"Our secret. We got a deal?" he asks me. I glance quickly at Ashley who's trying and not succeeding in hiding her smile.

"You guys are lucky I like the carnival."

--

Who would've thought it huh?

She's got tattoos, piercings, she handles ferocious beasts with her bare hands.

What?

Sparky counts.

But she does all of this right? No sweat.

Now ask her to hop on a wittle bitty carnival ride.

"Not gonna happen,"

"_Ashley_," I pout. Yes, I'm whining. She really doesn't stand a chance.

"I said we'd bring you Spencer. I didn't say anything about jumping on a ride with you,"

"I don't want to get on it by myself. That'll be weird," I say, tilting my head this time.

"Luck'll go," she says, pushing Lucky towards me. Her defenses are wearing down.

"Uh uh, Miss Girl. I got on that roller coaster with her. It's your turn," he says, stepping right back.

"Please." I'm breaking out the big guns now, full pout, head tilt, and puppy dog eyes.

She's a goner.

"Fine," she relents, and I grab her hand rushing off to the line for the Ferris wheel.

--

The girl who secured our safety harness looked at us kinda weird but I didn't think too much of it, or of Ashley's tensing when she greeted us. I assumed it was because of the ride. I'll find out the truth in a minute though.

"So, how do these things work?" she asks me as it takes off once we're secured.

"Well, it moves around in a circle see, stopping every now and again to let more people on. We go around once and then we're done,"

"It _stops_," she squeals.

Oh, come _on_.

"Yes, how do you suppose it lets people off?"

"Okay. I'll just keep my eyes closed," she says, already getting short of breath.

She didn't keep them closed for long. We're about halfway up now and halfway up to Ashley means halfway down.

"Oh my God. I can not believe I did this Spen_cer_,"

Ha, I love when she says my name like that.

"Come on Ash. It's not that bad is it?"

"Yes," she shoots back quickly, squeezing her eyes tighter as our cart gives an involuntary shake.

I scoot over closer to her and pry one of her hands off the safety bar. I mean, I do feel kind of bad. After all I practically forced her to get on here with me. I intertwine our fingers, squeezing gently.

"It's really not all that bad Ashley," I say softly and she opens her eyes to meet mine.

She looks down at our hands and squeezes back before breaking into a wide smile. "No, I guess it's not."

--

"Hope you enjoyed the ride Davies," the same girl from earlier spits as we finally make our way back down.

"Don't start Danni," Ashley groans pushing the bar up with her free hand and pulling me with her with the other.

Now, how do I know that name?

"Look," the girl starts grabbing my free arm to draw my attention. "I don't know who you are but watch yourself with this one. She's a real heartbreaker."

"Whatever Danni. I'm sure your _boy_friend would say the same thing," Lucky fires back.

"Not even worth it," Ashley mutters and I snatch my arm back from crazy girl as we walk away.

"Is that what you guys were talking about?" I ask, and Lucky shakes his head.

"That's just one of Ashley's whor- I mean exes," he amends as Ashley glares at him.

"She's uh, not very nice,"

"And that's an understatement," Ashley says, attempting to make light of the encounter but it was only about to go from bad to worse.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," some chick with wickedly arched eyebrows says, walking up to us with a bunch of…well, clones.

They kinda remind me of my Barbie collection. My old…ancient Barbie collection. I don't like…have 'em anymore.

"…it's Dyke Davies and her Gay Boy Wonder,"

Okay, so I'll give her a few points 'cause that was kinda funny. Or it would be, if her intent wasn't to be mean.

"And you have a _newbie_. Who is she? Ellen's little sister?"

Okay that wasn't funny at all and…hold up. Is she talking about me? Oh no she didn–

"Madison, I can't believe that you're out so soon. Didn't think the mouth sores would clear up that fast," Ashley says.

"I know you're not talking to me bitch," the other girl says, taking a menacing step forward.

I only barely notice Ashley tugging on my hand, that she's STILL HOLDING, to get me to move behind her. Aww, she's trying to protect me.

I don't need it though.

I **got** this.

"I think she is and I also think you need to step off before I get a little…I don't know, punch happy," I say in my most intimidating voice, letting go of Ashley's hand so that I can take a few steps forward.

It works too because they shrink back a bit.

"Whatever bitch," she snarls at me before looking back to Ashley. "We're not done."

"We never are," Ashley mutters under her breath as Madison and all their clones tromp away.

"What a jerk?!" I exclaim, not caring that they're still close enough in the vicinity to hear it. "If we ever see her again I'm opening a can of whoop ass."

Lucky starts laughing and Ashley just looks at me, a silly smile playing on her face.

"What?" I ask, unable to hide my own grin.

"You're just kinda cute when you get angry," she admits, shaking her head a bit.

Lucky slings his arms around both of us again. "I think I want something to eat. What do you say girls? My treat?"

"Sounds good to me," Ashley says, biting her lip to suppress a smile.

Why is she smiling?

You really shouldn't have to ask.

But I'm blushing… again. Damn her.

--

"Don't forget. Tomorrow night. We own you Carlin," Ashley says as I climb out of the car. Lucky's grabbing some zzz's in the back seat.

"Gotcha," I say, still staring at my toes. I don't know why I'm acting all shy all of a sudden. "Thanks for coming to the carnival with me," I add, slowly bringing my gaze level with hers.

"No problem," she says, before grinning wickedly. "But I did have my ulterior motives."

"And those would be?" I ask, raising a coy eyebrow.

She splutters for a moment and I bask momentarily in being able to stump her finally. But she turns it right back around on me.

"I wanted to hold your hand," she says, not teasingly, or jokingly. She's sincere and now it's my turn to be stumped. And for my stomach to hollow out like it did on the roller coaster earlier this evening.

I'm sure my face displays my uncertainty, but before I can embarrass myself and say something stupid she just smiles at me again. "Good night Spencer, Spencer Carlin."

"G'night Ashley, Ashley Davies."


	9. Spencer and the purple elephant

Dreams.

I always have the strangest dreams. And the one last night was no exception.

_I was working at an IHOP making chocolate chip pancakes that the stupid boss wouldn't let me eat. _

_Asshole._

_Anyway, I'm all intent on my pancake flipping when Lucky comes marauding into the kitchen. He's kind of heated, I can tell, and when I try to talk to him he just gives me the brush off._

_My dream self was still trying to figure him out when another male tramps into the kitchen. That Aiden guy._

_He and Lucky have at it about something or another._

"_She's not into you. Deal with it," Lucky said, in a whisper, though he could have been yelling it in my ear for how loud it was._

"_I'm not gonna let you have her," Aiden fires back, the vein in his neck bulging._

"_She's too good for you,"_

"_So, by your explanation she should be with that skank?"_

_Who the hell are they talking about?_

_I'm about to ask what's going on when…"Spen_cer_,"_

_I _know_ who that is._

"_Hey," dream me says, abandoning the flapjacks._

"_I'm sorry," Ashley says, looking like she's about to cry._

_Dream me looks as confused as me me and then BAM!_

_A gigantic purple elephant comes in and tramples over all of us._

I told you it was strange.

Anyway, weird dreams aside, this day has been pleasantly normal.

Ashley and Lucky-less. But normal nonetheless.

Thinking of the two, where the hell are they? They'd have bugged me ten times already any other day.

And by bug I mean call-me-and-talk-about-nothing-really-just-keep-me-company-and-even-though-I-complain-about-it-I'm-sure-they-know-I-secretly-love-it.

Usually when I think about them like this they call.

Not today.

Today they just show up.

"Spencilicious," Lucky grins as he opens the door, and I roll my eyes at my very unfortunate new nickname, that came equipped with a theme song.

If you must know it's just a re-vamped version of Fergie's "Fergalicious".

"I was just thinking about you guys," I say, sitting up and making room on my bed for the both of them.

"Maybe we were reading your mind," Ashley jokes, sitting right next to me on my bed.

I don't mind.

"If that's true then what am I thinking right now?" I ask her, closing my eyes and concentrating on conveying a very important message to her.

"Too easy," she says, while my eyes are still closed. "You're thinking…I could really go for a Hershey's chocolate bar right now."

Wow. She's good.

I open my eyes to the brown and silver wrapping paper I am very accustomed with.

Ash_leyyy_.

"Ohmigosh. Chocolate," I gasp, snatching the bar out of her hands, before launching myself at her in an impromptu hug. "I love you."

"Well, aren't you easy," she chuckles, patting my back a few times because I've basically topped her. Lucky's cracking up.

"The things that girl'll do for chocolate," he mumbles, shaking his head.

Indeed.

--

"You guys sure this looks okay on me?"

I'm looking at myself in the mirror.

It's not like I don't like what I see…it's just…I look like a blonder, slightly taller version of Ashley.

You know, only less hot.

She's my friend. I can say things like that.

"You look great Spence," she says to me, still applying mascara.

"You look _hot_. Hell, we all look hot,"

"So…where are we going again?" I ask, more nervous than ever. He's not kidding when he says they look hot. They look like they're ready to go clubbing.

And me?

I am _completely_ out of my element.

Ashley must be very well-versed on picking up on people's moods because she catches my eye in her mirror. "You'll have fun Spence. I promise," she says, giving me a confident smile. I won't mention what that does. "…and I won't let you out of my sight."

"That's for sure," Lucky murmurs as he messes with his perfectly coiffed hair.

At least…I think that's what he said.

"What did you say?"

"That's better," he says smoothly. "I was talking about my hair. We ready to roll."

"Yeah," Ashley says tossing her mascara into her bag, along with her phone and other essentials.

Taking a few steps away, Ashley reaches back for my hand when she realizes I'm not moving.

"You coming?" she asks, tugging on it.

I just nod.

I guess so.

--

No way.

Let's recap shall we.

They wouldn't tell me where we were going.

I thought we looked dressed for clubbing.

I know that they don't like hanging out where people will give them a hard time for being gay.

All of that and somehow I didn't come to the conclusion that we'd be going to a gay club.

Silly me.

"Oh no. I can't go in there." I'm back pedaling, and they both grab one of my hands pulling me onward.

The first thing I think is how bright it is.

The second, it smells good.

Third, I wanna sit do- who the hell is that tramp walking up to Ashley?!

"Guys, give me a minute?" she yells at us over the music, before following the girl somewhere.

Lucky nods, and I keep a tight grip on his hand as he maneuvers us through the throngs of bodies. He finds us a table and sits, flagging down a waiter and putting in our drink order before doing a quick scan of the crowd.

"Ooh, he's cute," he says, nodding discreetly at some beefy guy, dancing by himself…or with others. You know, you can never tell.

"He's alright," I say, not really caring. "Who was that girl Ashley left with?"

He looks amused for a moment. "Tina."

"Another ex?"

"Something like that," he says, just as our drinks arrive. With Ashley and…._Tina_.

Lucky grabs a couple of the tubey thingys and hands me one, showing me how to down it.

"Hey Lucky," the girl says, sliding into the booth on the other side of Lucky, Ashley sliding in next to her.

"Hey T. Long time, no see,"

"Not long enough," I murmur and Lucky stifles a giggle as the girl turns to look at me.

"And you are?"

I am not talking to her. I guess I already irrationally hate her.

And I also guess Lucky picked up on that 'cause he answers for me. "This is Spencer or Spencilicious. That's her stripper name."

I hit him after that comment but I'm laughing nonetheless. That is until I see that girl lean over to Ashley…way over…way, way over.

I can't see this. I need the washroom.

"Washroom?" I ask Lucky, turning all the way around in the booth. Looking anywhere but at them.

"Sure. I'll come with," he says, knocking back another shot before joining me.

--

I'm in the stall, trying to force myself to pee. I wasn't actually planning on having company.

Oh, Lucky's in here too because these are unisex bathrooms.

I know, right?

L.A.'s so weird.

Anyway, I don't really have to go. I just needed to...well, you know that already.

"Having some difficulty?"

"No. Everything's fine,"

Lie number one.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I just get nervous when people talk when I'm trying to pee,"

Lie numero dos.

"Okay. I'll shut up…but are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Miss Tina?"

I almost fell into the toilet.

"What are you talking about Lucian?"

"Uh oh. Using my full name. Must have hit a nerve,"

He's really starting to annoy me.

"You didn't hit anything. Now shut up so I can pee,"

Lie nombre trois.

I'm multilingual and I finally have to pee.

"Fine. I'll shut up. But now I know that I'm right."

--

Where's Ashley?

"Where's Ashley?" I ask Lucky as we approach our table.

"Probably off getting down and dirty with Tina…ooh, and I see something mighty fine beckoning me to do the same," he says, not sitting down with me. In fact…he's leaving.

"No Luck," I say, clamping my hand on his forearm. "You can't leave me."

"I'll be right back Spencer. Ten minutes tops, 'kay?"

"Okay," I relent, but only 'cause he's begging. I can handle a few minutes by myself in this place, right?

"Hi, what's your name?"

Spoke too soon.

I look to my right to see a…freaking model!

Like, no lie I swear I've seen her on America's Next Top Model or something, or at least in a magazine.

I'm a second away from asking her when I remember that I'm in a gay bar and that she's probably hitting on me.

Can you say freak out?

"Huh?" I manage to eek out.

"Your name? You do have one right?" she asks me, smiling at me.

Yep. Definitely hitting on me. So what do I do? Oh yeah, talk.

"Yeah," nervous laugh. "I'm Spencer."

"Cute name," the girl says, leaning down closer to me, so I can hear her. "I'm Terri. Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind," I say, a little louder than I would normally. Guess that tubey thingy's kicking in.

"Well, I _do_,"

Terri and I both look up and find a miffed Ashley.

No, she's passed miffed…she's pissed.

What happened?

"Beat it Terri," Ash grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey. I was just having a friendly conversation with Spencer here," Terri says, holding up her arms in mock defense.

"Spencer doesn't wanna talk to you,"

"Maybe I do,"

Whoa. Did I just say that?

Ashley looks as shocked as I feel.

Terri takes that as her cue to sit down next to me, making sure to wrap an arm around the back of the booth, behind me.

She and Ashley have a staring match of sorts as Ash slides back into her seat.

That's when Lucky shows up.

"Mr. Mighty Fine had halitosis so I…uh, who's her?"

"I'm Terri,"

"Oh really," Lucky makes a quick and probably accurate assessment of the situation. Then his little annoying smirk crosses his face. He _so_ knows.

"Ashley, where's Tina?" he asks, scooching in next to her.

Gay boys are such instigators.

"She's with her friends. I was coming back to hang with _my_ friends and look what I found," she forces a smile here and actually glares at me.

At little ole innocent me.

Can you believe her?

"I wanna drink. Get me more tubeys Lucky,"

"Yes ma'am," he says, waving over another server amidst more Ashley glares.

Okay. So this could be fun.

--

Five more tubeys and I'm blissfully unaware of anything.

I've been dancing again working up a sweat. With Terri.

All in good fun. Nothing's gonna come of it.

Ash has been weird though.

Speaking of her, she won't stop staring at us. Me and Terri. Ter (that's her nickname) is flirting with me. I know it for sure now. Luck told me.

Lucky knows lots of stuff.

Like, if you mix a red tubey thingy with a blue tubey thingy, you get a purple tubey thingy.

"And that's how you make purple," Lucky concludes and I applaud him.

"That's really awesome Lucky. Isn't that awesome Ash, what Lucky did?"

"Yeah. Awesome," Ashley says, dryly.

"Aw, whatsamatter Miss Cranky Pants. You want him to make another color. 'Cause he can make green too."

"I can," Lucky says, thumping a fist off his chest, nodding once in the affirmative. "I can make lotsa colors."

"Lots and lotsa colors," I giggle, leaning further into Terri, who thinks I'm hilarious by the way. She's funner than Ashley I think.

"You guys ready for another round?" the server lady asks but before I can yell 'yeah' Ash looks her off telling me and Luck that we're way past our limit.

She doesn't know!

"Ash, I want more tubeys,"

"The pout's not gonna work this time Spencer, you're drunk,"

"I am not,"

"You kinda are…but it's hot," Terri says, tapping a finger against my nose.

That just sends me into hysterics again.

I told you. Drunk me gets the giggles.

Terri leans in dangerously close to me but I feel my arm being tugged away from her and pretty soon I'm wobbling haphazardly beside our table. "Let's dance Spence," she whispers in my ear, and I feel her breath tickle the tiny hairs on my neck.

I don't hesitate. I just follow Ash out onto the dance floor.

--

We're dancing a lot closer than we did the last time we did this.

I'm also a lot drunker than I was the last time we did this.

And if she doesn't stop the moving I might throw up on her.

"Ash…" I croak out. "Ash, I don't…mmm, stop moving so fast. I don't feel…too good,"

"Lean into me Spence," she says. "I've got you."

I do as she says and she supports me like she said she would. I don't think I've ever mentioned how good Ashley smells.

I really couldn't begin to tell you what her scent reminds me off, but it's easily one of my favorite smells, probably is my favorite. I bury my face into her shoulder, content with letting her hold me up for this song.

"I don't really like that Terri girl Ash," I mumble into her shoulder, so softly I doubt she even heard me.

But of course she did.

"I know,"

"I was just mad at you for leaving me," I say again, this time softer than before. "You broke your promise."

She doesn't say anything at first just tightens her grip around me, which may or may not have something to do with my knees giving again. She moves her head so that her mouth is near my ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispers against my skin and I have to swallow before I reply.

"It's okay,"

We're quiet for a moment. Not really even dancing anymore, just Ashley moving us slightly side to side.

"Spence?" Her quiet voice breaks in on the edge of my consciousness.

"Mmm hmm?"

"You falling asleep?"

"Mmm hmm,"

"Spence," I can really barely hear her now.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to tell you…You look really beautiful tonight,"

I feel warm. Warm all over. And I doubt it has much to do with the booze.

"Thanks Ash," I mumble sleepily, a lazy smile crossing my face.

--

"Oof," That's the sound I make as Ashley dumps me onto her bed.

"God, Spencer. You weigh a ton,"

"It was the tubey thingys," I say in my defense. I've sobered up somewhat on the ride home.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you bring pjs?"

"Uh huh,"

"Do you wanna put em on?"

"No. _Ashwee_,"

"What'd you call me?"

"C'mon. Lay down already. I'm sleepy,"

"So go to sleep Spence," she laughs, kicking off her shoes. "I'm gonna take a shower."

But what about-

"And Sparky's already asleep and locked in his room. God, Spencer, you're such a baby," There go her jeans.

"No, you're dog is vicious,"

"Yeah and Lucky's straight. How many lies are you gonna tell tonight?" The shirt goes flying.

"One more. That Terri girl _didn't_ kiss me,"

"What?!" she says, incredulous, and turning around.

Oh man, why'd I do that?

Don't stare at her.

Don't stare at her.

Don't stare at her.

Easier said then done right?

Even in the dark I'm sure she can see the color tinting my cheeks as I try very hard not to stare at her…her. Let's just stick with her.

"Nice Carlin. But I know she didn't kiss you," she says, finally slipping on the oversized shirt.

"And how do you know that?"

She doesn't answer just walks over to the bed I'm lying on, standing directly over me. She kneels to bring her face semi-level to mine. She's looking into my eyes.

"Easy. You can't lie to me Spencer. I can see everything you're thinking just by looking into your eyes,"

Okay, that worked earlier. But there's no way she's getting it now.

"Do it then. Right now…." She hesitates a moment. "Go on."

I try to tell her everything. Everything that I've been thinking. Everything that I've kept locked away and I know she sees it.

I can't explain it.

I just know.

Her face gets bigger as it gets closer to mine and I involuntarily seize my breath, enough to startle her, bring her back from whatever it was she saw.

"Not yet Spence," she whispers, speaking to some forlorn part of me. The part of me that's still just two seconds behind everything.

Then the air changes, the mood shifts, and a playful smile takes place of the serious look that was on her face. "I don't have any more chocolate Spencer," she says with a mock rueful look.

I go ahead and go there with her. "Damn. I _am_ way too transparent," I say with a smile.

"I'll be right back," she says, getting up and leaving for the bathroom.

I wonder if she means that literally or figuratively.


	10. Spencer and the talking movies

Guess what?

Mom and Dad gave me the okay to stay at Ashley's again. They totally are starting to freak me out now.

I hope they aren't trying to have another kid.

Anyway, me and Ash are having a lazy day, especially since Lucky has to work a double courtesy of blowing off work yesterday to hang out at the gay club with us.

Most of which I can hardly remember. Those tubey thingys are amnesia inducers.

Of course I've always been told I have selective amnesia.

So it's a movie day.

I know. I told Ash it'd be boring but when she's stuck on something it's hard to get her to change her mind, (Hint, hint).

In any case, I got first pick and decided to go with _The Notebook_, even though I knew it was going to make me cry. It doesn't matter how many times I see this movie it makes me cry.

I'm laying on her bed, stomach down, legs swinging in the air. She's seated Indian style up at the head of the bed, propped up against her headboard, Sparky in her lap.

Me and him called a truce for the day.

I'm getting really into the movie like always and the dialogue which Ashley's memorized too.

"_I'm not usually like this. I'm sorry,"_ That's Ash. She takes Noah's parts.

"_Oh yes you are,"_

"_I could be fun, if you want. I could be pensive, uh... smart, superstitious, brave? And I, uh, I can be light on my feet. I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want, and I'm gonna be that for you,"_

We still talking about the movie?

"…_You're dumb."_

"_I could be that too."_

That's one of my favorite parts and I guess it's Ashley's too. She just flopped down here on the foot of the bed with me. It's the boat scene, in the rain.

Gets me every time.

I don't think I can watch this all the way through. I'm gonna be bawling like a baby by movie's end.

"Wanna change movies?" I ask her in between sniffles and she laughs a little bit before saying 'sure'. Sticking in a classic: _The Little Mermaid_.

I absolutely adore this movie. It's all very fluffy and light and…wait a minute. The movie's trying to tell me something. And it's in the form of a Disney musical.

_D'ere you see her _

_Sitting d'ere across the way _

_She don't gotta lot to say but d'ere's somet'ing about her _

_And you don't know why but you dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

I look over to Ashley's who's intent on staring at the screen in front of her, only she's not really watching it. She just turned away from me.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Oh man. I'm screwed.

I look over at her again and just miss meeting her eyes. She looks down at the bed slightly, trying to suppress a grin. I bite my lower lip to hold mine back.

I wonder if she's thinking…

"You wanna switch gears again?"

Yo no comprendo.

"What?"

"The movies. Want to watch something different? Ariel's ditziness is kinda pissing me off,"

"Uh, sure. Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Well, I have something in mind. It's kind of a fresh take on a very overdone but nevertheless enjoyable love story…"

Sounds good so far…

"Starring Piper Perabo and Lena Heady…"

Don't know who they are but I guess they're good.

"It's an English film…"

No subtitles. I'm sold.

"Put it in," I say and she does just that, popping in the silver disc.

The requisite title screen comes up: the Fox Searchlight thing. Ash grabs a light blanket and tosses it over both of us. We've shifted to the head of the bed and Sparky's at the foot of the bed, on my side.

I don't know why he does that.

It always takes everything in me not to kick him clear across the room.

Damn dog.

Okay, back to the movie. _Imagine Me & You_…huh, still not ringing any bells. Oh, I know that chick. She was in…

"_Coyote Ugly_,"

"Yeah. Piper was in that," Ashley said absent-mindedly, already enthralled.

"I liked that movie," I say, settling into the bed further, willing my eyes to stay open.

It didn't take too long for me to get into it.

I kinda figured it out when their eyes met across the room at the wedding. Then they kept running into each other, hanging out, becoming friends but…hang on, the Luce chick, she's…

"_I'm gay,"_

"_Right…Well done,"_

Wow, that dude. What an idiot. But, I guess…I mean, really, what do you say?

Anyway, I think I might really like this movie.

**--**

"_You're a wanker number nine!"_

Aww, way cute. She heard her.

I am such a girl when it comes to movies like this man. I can't help but shed a little tear.

I finally tear my eyes away from the screen to look over at Ashley. She's looking right at me.

"So how'd you like it?"

"It was really good," I say, reaching my hand up to wipe the moisture away that just descended down my cheek. Ashley beats me to it though.

"I like movies with happy endings," I whisper out, my eyelids fluttering closed as she brushes her thumb back and forth across my cheek.

"Me too," she breathes out. The air expelling against my face letting me know that she's a lot closer than she was a second ago.

"Open your eyes Spencer,"

"I can't," I say, squeezing them closed tighter. And I really don't think I can. I can't do it yet. I don't think I'm ready.

"You can Spence. Just relax. Just trust. You need to learn how to trust,"

I know those words. I heard them earlier in _The_ _Notebook_. I _knew_ it was her talking to me.

"Please," she whispers, sounding so fragile and yet comforting enough for me to comply with her request. I open my eyes and confirm my suspicions of her being very close to me. Our faces are nary a breath away from each other.

"Just tell me…" she whispers, darting her tongue out to moisten her lips. "…Just tell me if you want me to stop."

I can't say anything. I can't even think anything. I just stare at her, looking into her eyes, letting her gaze fix me to a sticking point, making me strong enough to not only meet her at the edge, but to jump over it… with her.

"Just tell me," she whispers again this time leaning down and closing the distance between our mouths.

It feels…it feels…so very soft. Unbelievably soft, and it only gets better until I don't think I can breathe. Our lips only brush together at first, my eyes closing as soon as we made contact.

She pulls back from the feathery-light kiss, still close enough so that our noses are brushing.

I don't want to wait though. I want to feel that again.

I can feel her smile against my lips as I lean back in, pressing our lips together with more urgency. We move together perfectly with each other, our kiss still being very gentle but becoming more intimate with every passing second.

I don't stop until I feel her tongue brush against my top lip.

That was my wake-up call.

Oh crap, what did we do?

I pull back from her abruptly, and she looks at me, her face showing her obvious concern but I really can't deal with that right now. I just need to get away.

Far, far, away.

I roll out…correction I fall out of the bed, then fall to the floor, because the blanket we were wrapped up in accompanied my legs to the hardwood floor.

I hit the ground pretty hard but that doesn't matter. I just need to get out of here.

I grab my shoes and run down the stairs.

She's right on my heels, calling out to me. Her and Sparky.

Man, I'm gonna miss that dog.

I know I say I hate him but he's a cute little rabid dog when he wants to be.

"Spencer! Please?! Don't go, alright. I'm sorry!"

That's her. Not the dog.

I really, really can't handle this right now. Maybe I can explain later.

I run down the street to my house.

This time there is no dog chasing me.

This time I _do_ hear her calling my name.


	11. Spencer and the heartbreak

I broke my toe.

I don't know how. I don't know when. I just woke up this morning and it was all swollen and purple.

Oh and it hurt like HELL.

Anyway, Dad took me to the hospital with him and they put a splint on it.

The good news: it'll take no time to heal.

The bad news: I'm wearing a splint…on my toe.

"How are you supposed to get around with a broken toe? Do you need a wheelchair or something?"

It's Ashley.

"Nope. I'm just forbidden to wear shoes for the two weeks or so until it heals,"

"Is it painful?" she asks, grimacing for me.

"It's not too bad now but this morning was a totally different story," I tell her and she comes to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm sorry your toe's broken Spence," she tells me, never taking her eyes off the immobile phalange.

"It's okay Ash. I swear. I'm still fully functional," I tell her, wiggling my other ones. "Where's Sparky?"

Her eyes light up as she looks back to me. "He's at home of course. But he did the cutest thing this morning…"

I just let her talk about the dog, convincing myself that it'll help pass the time. If I was truly honest with myself that wasn't the reason at all.

After our incident that night with movies, I kinda avoided her.

I won't get into it now because…it's not something I'm all that comfortable with, but after I freaked out and ran out of her place, not before tripping down the stairs (maybe _that's_ how I broke my toe), and after she apologized thoroughly and profusely (even after I told her she didn't have to), I finally caved in.

I couldn't stay mad at her anyway. I'm more upset with myself than anything. For being such a coward.

I guess I should explain.

I used to play shortstop in grade school. I was pretty damn good. Allison played second. She was pretty good also.

She also _looked_ pretty good.

We'd been best friends all my life. There are pictures to prove it. Our parents met in the delivery room. We were born minutes apart.

I was a couple of minutes behind her.

It sort of became a trend for us.

Allie always seemed to mature just that nanosecond faster than me.

She kissed her first boy before me, lost her virginity, had her first crush before mine, and lost her first tooth first.

Not in that order of course.

But see me, I was always playing catch up.

So when she told me that she loved me, loved me as more than a friend, I was _not_ ready to handle it.

I freaked. Completely and thoroughly.

I ended the friendship. No one ever asked why, but I think my mom knew. She was intuitive like that.

I didn't realize that I loved her too until after they moved away. Not that I would have done anything about it anyway.

So I spent my last year in Ohio realizing who I was, then going into denial, then settling into a depression.

Maybe that inspired the move.

Regardless of why it happened, I figured we'd get out here and I'd start all over…new place, new people. I could be who I was and no one would judge me for it…they'd never know it was different for me, 'cause they'd never know the old me.

I would be a brand new Spencer, or at least, that was the plan.

That plan got thrown out the window almost as soon as the plane landed.

"_Quit looking so dumbstruck moron," Glen says, thwaping me on the head with a rolled up magazine._

_Before I can kick him, Dad reprimands him. "Don't call your sister moron, moron."_

"_Hey!" he whines and Dad and I just share a chuckle. "Nice one Dad."_

"_I do try," he says, taking a look at our new surroundings._

_I know it's just the airport but the people in this place already outnumber the entire population of our old town._

"_There…finally, the luggage carousels," Mom sighs, pointing at the crowded machines._

_We spend the next forty-five minutes or so, waiting on the two luggage bags Glen and I brought. We'd been staying with Grandma and Grandpa while Mom and Dad went ahead and settled everything. All of our major stuff had already been brought here._

"_I think that's my bag," Glen says, lunging for a black suitcase with red ribbon tied around the handle._

_I follow his motion and my eyes settle on a pair of hands, fingers intertwined. I don't know why but my breathing picks up and my eyes travel upward slowly. There are arms now, connected to the hands, hairy arms. I almost stop staring then, but I just have to know…maybe, maybe it'll give me just the kick in the ass I need to be me._

_I gather all the courage I have in me and look all the way up, watching the taller man, lean over and whisper something into the other man's ear. It's obviously an intimate moment and I almost feel guilty for watching but seeing them be so open with each other, obviously in love and not giving a damn about who witnesses it settles something within me. I feel a smile blossoming across my face but before I get too carried away…_

"_Oh, that's disgusting," I hear her say, her eyes trained on the same thing mine are. "I can't believe they're doing that in public," she hisses, into my ear this time. "That is just wrong."_

_I never thought it was possible to actually feel your heart break._

_But I do._

"Where'd you go?" she's asking me, peering into my eyes and I try very hard to conceal everything I'm sure must be swirling around in their depths.

"Nowhere," I mumble out, hoping she believes me.

Of course she doesn't.

"You look sad Spence," she whispers out, placing her hand over mine.

"Hey Spence, I thin- oh, hi Ashley," my dad says, walking into my 'room'.

"Hey Mr. C," she says, pulling her hand back instantly.

"I was gonna tell Spencer it might be an hour or so before I can take her home but maybe, since you're here…"

"Of course," Ash finishes for him. "I'll take Spencer home."

"Okay, thanks Ashley," Dad says, giving her a quick hug. He leans over me, planting a quick kiss on my forehead. "Feel better sweetie."

"Okay Dad," I say giving him my best smile, even though the prospect of being alone with Ashley has my stomach tied up in knots.

**--**

"Want me to take you straight home or are you hungry or something?"

I'm staring at her.

All I heard was straight.

"Spence?"

"Huh?"

"You hungry?"

"No,"

"Are you sure? It's about your lunch time," she says, reaching over to poke me in the stomach.

A week ago. I wouldn't have minded. Now I push her hand away.

"I'm sure,"

She sighs and I feel like something big is about to happen. Something that I'm not sure I want to happen.

"Are you still mad at me Spence?"

What? No, not even.

"I was never mad at you Ashley,"

"Then what's wrong…we've…we've hardly spoken in days and I don't want to sound like a super-obsessed clingy friend, but it's the longest we've gone without speaking since I've met you,"

"I know,"

"So, what's the problem? Is…is it because I kissed you?"

Wow, when you say it out loud-

"It is isn't it? I'm sorry I freaked you out…it's just…well, never mind. I just…we can forget it ever happened okay? Go back to being friends…."

"Stop-"

"I swear Spence. It didn't mean anything,"

"No, don't say that," I speak out before I have a chance to stop myself.

There's a pregnant pause and even though her eyes and mine are trained on the road, I can feel her scrutinizing me, wondering if she should ask me…

"Why not?"

I close my eyes. I'm so not ready to have this conversation.

"Spence?" she questions again softly and I think she knows.

"It…it meant something Ashley. We shouldn't pretend it didn't," I say, feeling all the breath leave out of me at once.

I never noticed how quiet her car rides. With all my other senses blocked off, either voluntarily or involuntarily, I can hear everything, including the sound of Ashley breathing.

It's erratic.

Like my heartbeat.

The car lurches to the right as she pulls over to the side of the road, turning off the engine.

"What are you trying to tell me Spence?"

I think I can tell her.

I mean if there's anyone in the world who would understand this it'd have to be Ashley, right?

I should tell her.

I take a deep shaky breath, filling my lungs with air and courage, opening my eyes slowly.

She reaches her hand across the console to my left one, holding and squeezing slightly, giving me her silent encouragement.

Now or never.

"I'm gay."

The words seem to echo in my head. I've never said it aloud to anyone, not even myself. But now that I have, I have a fleeting moment of panic.

It's out there now.

I can't take it back.

But, even if I could, would I want to?

"It's okay Spence," Ashley whispers out, before I even register the fact that I'm crying.

She pulls me to her, tucking my face into the crook of her shoulder, rubbing comforting patterns up and down my back. This is kind of embarrassing. I mean, I've known for a while now, so why should admitting it out loud weigh so heavily on me.

"Saying it just makes it a little more real Spence. You're just a little overwhelmed right now, but trust me, everything's gonna be okay,"

I don't know how she always knows what I'm thinking. But I won't question it for now.

"How do you know?"

She pulls back a little, so that she can look into my tear-laced eyes, offering me a little smile. "Because you have me."

I can't help but smile at that, even managing a tiny laugh.

"I like the sound of that," I say, looking right back at her, really. This time knowing I have nothing to hide.

"Me too."


	12. Spencer and the howler monkey

I would love to say that Ash and I got together right after that.

That, after my declaration, we professed our respective loves for one another then drove off into the sunset.

After all, we had already kissed. It was the next logical step, right?

Wrong.

This is the real world people. And in the real world, I, Spencer Carlin, did not realize that I even liked Ashley like that or even that I was attracted to her.

Okay, I knew I was attracted to her.

In short, I had the emotional capacity of…something with a low emotional capacity.

And, let's not forget I have a homophobic mother who is basically my financial lifeline. I'm only about to start my junior year in high school.

Anyhow, regardless of how it all played out, that night with Ash was one of my favorites. We talked, well I did and she listened, about everything and anything.

--

"So, do you wanna go home?" she asks after a long, but not uncomfortable, silence.

"Hell to the nizzo," I say, staring up at the stars. We're still on the hood of her car, still parked in a secluded parking lot, still lying under the light blanket she keeps stored in her trunk.

And I still don't wanna go home.

"There's no reason to be afraid Spence. You don't have to tell them anything,"

Oh, by the way, I told Ash about the incident with my Mom at the airport.

"But I don't want to lie,"

"What's there to lie about?" she asks me, smiling. "Is your Mom gonna ask if you like girls when you walk in the door?"

Hey, don't even play like that.

"What?!" I squeak out, not amused. "No."

"Calm down, I was just playin'," she says, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back down to the car. "You're so easy Spencer."

I kinda am, but not in the whory slutty way.

"Whatever," I say, picking up her hand and playing with it. She has rough finger pads from playing guitar. She said she would teach me. "Can I come over to your place?"

"You don't have to ask Spencer."

**--**

I've never particularly liked long showers, but I took my time tonight. I just felt so damn…I don't know, free. Like this giant 200 pound chimpanzee had been lifted off my back, but only to be replaced by a slightly smaller, equally annoying monkey.

A howler monkey.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Jeebus," I murmur, dropping the shampoo bottle to the shower floor at the sudden auditory intrusion.

"Everything alright in there?" I hear Ashley ask.

"I'm…fine. Dropped the shampoo,"

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go grab something to drink from downstairs. You want anything?"

I'm too anxious to drink anything, unless…

"Is there choco-"

"Okay. I got it. God, you're so predictable Spencer," she says and I can practically hear her eyes roll.

"Thank you," I call out, to no response. I just assume she's left and carry on with my hair washing activities.

And back to my thoughts about the monkey.

I mentioned howling right?

Yeah, the new monkey screams uncontrollably every time I think about Ashley, which is, suffice it to say, often.

Realizing I like girls, admitting that to myself was step number one it seems. Now, do I like Ashley or do I like like Ashley? That is the question.

Answers anyone?

No?

Fine, I'll figure it out myself.

**--**

"Took you long enough," she says, when I finally enter her bedroom, PJ'ed up and ready for slumber.

"Yeah, well, I had some tension to release," I say, thinking just after that I'd probably just set myself up for a-

"So, you _did_ use the detachable shower head?"

Joke.

I can't believe she just said that.

"Ass!" I say, picking up a pillow and launching it, missing by about a mile, but only because she's sitting next to my drink and bedtime snack.

Double stuff Oreo cookies and chocolate milk.

Ashley's _so_ very good to me.

"Get your butt in bed and quit stalling. I wanna talk to you," she says, grabbing my hand and yanking me forward, a move that nearly makes me fall onto the bed.

Onto her.

"Okay, but only because you asked nicely," I tease, settling down on my side, grabbing the plate of cookies and a glass in the process.

"You'd better not get crumbs in the bed Spen_cer_,"

As if.

These bad boys are going down.

"You know me better than to even think for a second that I would allow a chocolate crumb to vacate my mouth. Blasphemer,"

"Just chill out with the Hoover impersonation tonight. Not very attractive," she says, moving to lie on her side, propping her head up on her left elbow, looking at me. "I have a question."

"I may have an answer," I say, grabbing another cookie. I've eaten two already.

"Who was the girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"The girl. The first girl?" she clarifies, and my eyes widen in realization. Allie.

Yeah, not ready to talk about her.

I shake my head slightly. "That's a pretty heavy one Ash."

"Okay," she says, deciding to switch gears, astute enough to know that that topic of conversation was uncomfortable for me. "I have another idea. Truth or dare?"

I roll my eyes, "Come again."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun," she pleads, and I really can't refuse her, not with that face.

"Okay, who's first?"

"You, since it was my idea," she says, waiting for me to get even more settled. "Truth or dare?"

I feel my rebellious streak coming on.

"Truth,"

Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're disappointed. You guys know I'm a wuss.

"Lame," she says, and I just roll my eyes again, taking another swallow of my milk. Cookies are long gone thank you very much.

"Okay, we'll start off relatively easy. What's the first birthday you remember?"

Easy.

"I was three. There was a pony. It almost shat on me. And I broke my arm,"

Not a good birthday.

"Oh my God, that's awful," she says in that shocked way that barely conceals amusement. Especially when there's a chuckle in there.

"Yeah, you _sound_ real broken up about it," I say, glancing over at her as I get even more comfortable in her bed, propping my head up with my right arm. "Your turn, truth or dare?"

Please don't say dare.

"D- uh, truth," she amends, smiling at me slightly because she caught my cringe when she was about to say dare.

Hmm….so many things to ask. So little time to ask it.

Oh, I know.

"What was your first time like?"

I stumped her.

I stumped her for sure.

She was totally not expecting that.

You should see her face. Her eyes look like someone's inserted toothpicks under the lids to open them as wide as humanly possible, her jaw has dropped slightly, and I'm fairly sure she's not breathing.

Yes, I can say this now…it's cute.

"I…uh…um,"

"Cat got your tongue there Ash?" I tease, grinning at her and she merely smiles back, shaking her head and still looking uneasy.

It's not that bad of a question is it?

"I've only ever been with girls," she says to me, her face burning red. I can tell even in the darkness.

I don't know if I look as shocked as I feel but she pulls my arm that's supporting me out from under me and I fall down onto the bed, face half-buried in a pillow, and she lies on her pillow too.

We're still facing each other.

"My first time with a girl…was amazing…My date, a guy…(she rolls her eyes at this, and I bite back a chuckle) left and took off with some other girl, (asshole), and just left me completely stranded (super asshole). Annnd, this girl that had worked the door had offered me a ride…Maggie. (I feel my irrational jealousy rising again) We ended up at her place, over in Beachwood Canyon. I thought it was just gonna be an experiment…and it was that moment between knowing what you wanted, and feeling safe enough to go there… She made it gentle…sweet, hot, fun, and…just sensual. (No comment). I hope I can do that for someone someday…"

Done with her monologue, Ash stops there and just looks at me. That last line is floating around in my head, echoing something fierce.

"I'm a virgin," I blurt out.

Smooth, Spence. Real smooth.

"Uh…kay," she says, thrown off for sure.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to just blurt it out like that," I say, embarrassed, looking past her.

"Hey, no," she says softly, drawing my eyes back to her. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed."

"Easy for you to say," I murmur, feeling decidedly juvenile and all kinds of weird, for no great reason.

It's like this great divide, sex is. There's always this odd tension between people who've done it and people who haven't... It makes it hard to talk about things. Like right now, I feel like a baby, and I feel like Ashley's matured like ten years in a matter of minutes.

Which of course isn't true. But it's how I feel.

"You're going quiet on me. Start thinking out loud," Ashley teases, smiling at me.

Is it me, or is she a little closer than before?

"I thought you could read my mind,"

"Um…I can, but I don't think you wanna hear what you're thinking out loud,"

Man, she's _too_ good.

I blink a bit at her having hit the nail on the head… _again_, before looking down at the blanket, bringing my hand up the trace the design pattern on it. A nervous habit of mine.

She knows this.

She grabs those fingers, lacing our hands together and settling them between us.

It's a very friend-like thing to do.

"I'm still me. Your friend, brilliant songwriter, aspiring filmmaker, and the hottest girl in Los Angeles," she admits playfully before casting a sidelong glance at me. "Well, make that second hottest."

Yeah, I'm hot alright.

My face practically burns and she chuckles, tugging on my hand to play with it.

I decide to launch into a long speech of my own.

"Her name was Allie. She was my best friend, she played second base, and she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Looking back, there were signs all over the place. From my Barbies living in blissful harmony minus Ken for my entire childhood, to the fact that after he gave me my first kiss I punched my boyfriend in the stomach," I say, feeling the bed shake as she laughs quietly next to me. "We hung out all the time; inseparable. That is until she told me that she was in love with me and I completely flipped out…Man, I can remember it like it was yesterday…"

"_Hit me one more Dad," I say, and Dad hits another groundball up the left side of the diamond, a couple of feet to the right of third base._

_I dive for the ball, getting a glove on it to knock it down, while turning my gloved hand so that it rolls into the wicket. Raising to my knees, I grab the ball with my throwing arm, rifling it to Allie, which she grabs, stepping on second before launching it over to first._

"_Great job girls," my dad says, starting to pack up the equipment._

_Me and Allie lag behind, like always. _

"_The perfect double-play," I say to her, scuffing the toe of my cleat into the dirt._

"_That's because we're the perfect team," she quips, popping a rather large bubble right in front of me. A habit she knows annoys me._

_But I secretly love._

_I pop 'em every time._

"_Feel like tossing the ball around some?" she asks me, like she really needs to. Hilarious._

"_Yeah, Al. Let's go," I say._

_**--**_

_She's nervous. _

_I know it._

_Why's she nervous?_

_That I don't know._

_I have a feeling I'm about to find out though._

"_Hey Spence," she starts, lazily rolling her neck around._

_We're sitting in the outfield. I'm still doing stretches. She just finished hers._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I gotta tell you something. Something big,"_

_Oh no._

"_Please don't tell me you have a crush on Glen," I rush to say, glad when I hear her laugh at the absurdity of that request._

_I like her laugh._

"_God no, Spence. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're brother's disgusting…actually, you know how, like…well, last year I went out with Cameron Murray?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah, I didn't really like him. I just went out with him because everyone thought I should,"_

"_Allie, that's stupid," I say, immediately feeling my stomach tighten at the mention of _'that boy'_. God, he was so annoying and he would never leave us __**alone**__._

"_I know. I know that now. I shouldn't work so hard on doing what everyone else wants you know. I should…I should do what makes me happy," she says, this time sounding farther away._

_Her words should mean something to me, and deep down I know they do, but I'm a little too preoccupied with how she's moving toward me._

"_Spence, you're my best friend. We really are the prefect team, and, and you're so special, in every way. And you don't even know it,"_

"_Allie?"_

"_You're so beautiful Spence. I know you know I love you. I really love you and I know you love me. But Spence, what you don't know is that…I'm…in love, with you,"_

_We're outside and all the oxygen is gone. Don't ask me how that happened. I could not tell you but I feel dizzy, and short of breath, and nauseous, and dizzy, and light-headed, and did I mention dizzy?_

"_W-wh-what?" I stutter out, hoping I heard wrong._

_She gives me a weak smile, her nerves betraying her. "I'm in love with you Spence. I'm…I'm gay."_

The G word. It changed everything and nothing. In an instant everything I had been feeling, that I'd kept hidden came rushing to the surface.

Having a label set me free.

But, along with that came everything else: the abuse, the prejudice, the weird looks and whispered words.

With that one word, Allie went from being my everything to the girl I'd have to forget.

To not forget, meant going down with her, and that was too hard for me.

At least then it was.

You guys know the rest. I freaked out and bailed on my best friend when she needed me the most.

It's not something that I'm proud of.

"Have you spoken with her since?" Ashley asks me. We're much closer now, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

"No. I found her on myspace though. She looks like she's doing well. There was a picture of her and another girl up on her profile,"

"That's good then…for her,"

I don't think she said that in a tone, but I can't be sure.

"Look, Ashley. I'm not proud of what I did,"

"I know-"

"I felt awful, but I just was so confused,"

"Spence-"

"And I was so afraid,"

"Shh, Spence, you're rambling," she cuts me off, pulling me to her in a hug. It's different than the ones we're accustomed to sharing, mainly because we're lying in her bed. She pulls back slightly, her cheek brushing against mine. My eyes are clouding over again, my eyelids become a little heavy. She trails her eyes from mine to my lips, her teeth barely pressing into her bottom lip.

I know what she's thinking.

I know because I'm thinking it too.

But just as I'm leaning in –

"RRRRWARF!"

"Ow!" I scream out, bringing a hand to my face immediately.

What the-

"Sparky!" Ashley yells at him, picking him up with both hands as I clamor out of the bed. "Bad dog," she admonishes, "Bad dog. Now, go to your room."

He actually whines a little bit before doing what she told him to, filing out before me, my eyes on him the entire time, not daring to breathe until he's in the threshold.

Ashley places a hand on my hip and nearly gets KO'd by my rapidly swinging elbows.

"I'm sorry. He must have clipped you with a nail or something when he jumped in the bed," she says, gingerly removing my hand, gasping when I finally let her pull it away.

I smell blood.

Did I mention how _not_ good I am with blood?

I finally look at my hand before Ashley can stop me and then my knees give and everything goes black.

**--**

I come to back in Ashley's bed, where she's leaning over me, still applying something wet to my face.

"Your dog is mental,"

"He barely scratched you. You're just a bleeder,"

My stomach twists in knots with the second b-word.

"A little blood gets you that worked up?"

"I don't like it…the smell," I scrunch up my face, my nose recalling the scent instantly.

"Almost done," she says, her tongue pressing against the corner of her mouth as she concentrates. She takes out a little Scooby Doo Band-Aid and closes it over my wound, leaning down to press a kiss onto her handiwork.

I can't fight the blush.

"How's it feel?" she asks, and I can sense the double-meaning behind her question.

"Much better," I say and I know she senses the double-meaning of my answer.

"So, how 'bout it Carlin? Ready to get some shut eye?" she asks me, pushing me onto the bed regardless.

I am pretty sleepy.

"Did you lock your bedroom door?"

"It's Sparky proof yes," she answers, getting comfortable.

"Okay then," I say, getting comfortable myself.

Or trying to.

It's not really working. I turn on my side towards her bedroom window, facing away from her.

This is the way I always sleep over here but it's not working tonight, something's off.

Then I feel her hand snake across my waist, instantly settling me.

'Ah,' I think, moving my right arm to mirror hers, shadowing it across my stomach. 'Much better.'


	13. Spencer and the teacher

"AAAAHHH!"

That high-pitched scream is not me.

It's not Ash or my mom.

It's not even Mama Kay.

It's Lucky.

We just told him I'm gay.

Actually, this is how it went:

"_Don't tell 'em yet Spence. Let's just mess with his head for a minute," Ash says, as we pull into his driveway._

"_What's up beautiful people?" Luck asks, trying to hop into the backseat. I say try because he clipped the door and ended up with a mouth full of backseat._

_Ashley snorted. "Very smooth Luck."_

"_I know," he says, sitting upright again. "So…what did I miss last night? Anything interesting happen?"_

"_Um, you could say that," she says, casting a sidelong glance at me._

_Well, yeah. You could._

"_Man, I missed stuff?" he whines, sitting up further on his seat. "What happened? You better tell me girl."_

"_Have you noticed how great Spencer looks today?" Ash asks and I try not to blush._

_Not successful._

"_Oh, psh girl. I'm as gay as Rosie O'Donnell spoonin' Ellen but even I can't overlook the hotness that is Miss Carlin. But, quit stalling and give me the dirt,"_

"_I think Ash looks pretty hot myself," I say, joining in on the (not really) teasing._

_She grins at me and crosses her eyes, and I can't fight back the chuckle._

"_Yes, Ashley does look hot," Lucky says, dismissively. "Nothing unusual there. What is up with this little love fes-"he trails off in a gasp. "Oh my God, did ya'll get it on?"_

_What?!_

"_What?!" Ashley and I say at the same time._

"_Did ya'll hook up?" he asks again, practically bouncing in his seat. "Do the wild thing? The horizontal polka? Rock each others' worlds? Get your frea-"_

"_Luck," Ashley interrupts him, torn between laughter and admonishment._

_I'm in stitches._

"_What? Oh, I'm sorry," he says, rolling his eyes. "Did you two 'make love'?"_

_Ha._

"_God, Lucky, come on back to planet Earth, Jesus," Ashley says, reigning him back in._

"_No, I like Planet Spashley much better," he says with a smug little grin, earning eye rolls from the both of us._

_He's so ridiculous._

"_Will someone just tell me what happened already?" he asks, whining now. He hates being on the outs so I just go ahead and out myself._

"_I'm gay."_

And that brings us to where we are now.

He's still screaming and now he's climbing into the front seat to give me a hug.

"I knew you were one of the sisters," he screams, wrapping his massive arms around my neck, squeezing the life out of me.

"You're hurting her Lucky," Ash chuckles, poking him in the butt and still managing to laugh.

"Sorry girl," he says pulling back. "Oh man, this is so great. This is cause for a celebration. We have to throw Spence a coming-out party," he's telling Ashley and my eyes go wide.

"I don't-"

"We can have it at the club, you know? Invite people…"

I gulp. People?

"…and maybe we can hook Spence up with somebody,"

Am I having…a panic attack?

"Luck, cool it. It's still all kinda new for Spence," Ashley says, once again rightly assessing my moods.

She's great to have around, you know?

"My bad. Well, we can still do something then. Just the three of us,"

"Sounds good to me," Ashley agrees, beaming at me as she makes a turn.

"Me too," I can't help but say.

**--**

Today's activities have been blah. I don't know but what once was fun is not so much and I'm starting to think that it all is coming down to one thing.

Lucky.

He needs to leave.

"So, I was thinking about maybe dying my hair black. The blonde look is so overdone these days," he's saying. I'm paying attention somewhat but I'm becoming even more aware of everything Ashley does.

Every time she eats another fry, every time she takes a sip of her drink, every time she reaches a hand up to scratch her ear, touch her face. I've even noticed her blinks.

She's caught me a few times, staring, and each time I just manage to look away that half-second before we lock eyes. But when I look back, there's a slight smile playing on her lips.

Her lips-

"Spence? Spence, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's a no. I said, what are you going to do about Dennison? He's totally into you, you know," Lucky tells me.

Who the hell is he talking about?

"Who?"

"Aiden,"

_Oh_.

Screw him.

"He'll get over it," I answer quickly, not even putting much thought into the question.

"I dunno. That guy takes rejection pretty hard," he says cryptically, subtly (but not really if I caught it) glancing over to Ash.

She just shrugs slightly, deciding to change subjects. "You guys wanna go to the beach?"

"Oh, you so read my mind, Ash. I've been dying to get some tan time in," he says, jumping up immediately, grabbing our trays to dump them. He's nice like that.

I'm not that excited to go to the beach.

"C'mon Spence," she says, reaching out a hand for me with a smile.

Look out beach! Here we come!

**--**

I can't swim.

Don't think I mentioned that.

I know I've never told Ashley and this is proven when she attempts to drag me out even further into the foamy aquatic.

"What's wrong? The water too cold or something?"

I shake my head no.

"Are you…afraid of the sea creatures?"

I wasn't yet. Thanks a _lot_ Ashley.

"I'll fight off anything that tries to get you," she says sweetly, my stomach flopping crazily. "Come on," she prods again, and when I still won't budge, she reads my eyes.

"You don't-"

"Nope," I cute her off, embarrassed.

"Well then. I'll just have to teach you," she smirks, placing her hands on my hips.

And dunking me.

Ash_leyyy_.

I come up spluttering ready to attack back but the way she looks I just can't.

"Lesson number one: Floating," she says, trying to maneuver me into a laid back position.

Not gonna happen.

"You need to relax your body Spencer," she's telling me, after I've gone as stiff as a board.

"I can't. I'm scared," I whisper, and she holds her arms out behind me.

"Just fall back into me then Spence. I've got you," she says quietly, positioning herself directly behind me, and I allow myself to slowly fall backwards, her hands supporting my lower back.

"Just relax," she says again. "Close your eyes."

I do as she says, marveling in how her two hands seem to be holding up my entire body. In fact, I can barely feel her feather light touch.

"Ash?" I croak out.

"Hmm?"

"You're not holding me anymore are you?"

Her silence is enough of an answer for me.

I go under headfirst, swallowing a mouthful of salt water before she pulls me back up, hitting me repeatedly between the shoulder blades. Trying to get me to hack up as much as I can.

"You…(cough)…said…(cough, cough)…that you… (cough)…would… (cough, cough, cough) hold me (cough),"

"I said that I had you. And I did have you. Nothing happened," she tells me.

Yeah, like hell it didn't. My trachea says otherwise.

I start to march toward the shore, the water slowing me down considerably.

That's probably why she caught up with me.

Well, that and the fact that she can swim.

She's swimming alongside me in no time, trying to coax me to come back out with her. Finally, my stubbornness must get to her because she stops swimming, stands in front of me, and drags me kicking and screaming back out into the ocean.

"Put me down!" I yell, flailing my arms and legs about, feeling her hold on me tighten lest I fall out of her arms.

"Did you hear me? Ashley, you'd better put me down or they'll be hell-"

I didn't finish that.

Ashley put me down.

And me, I'm swimming. She drops me into the water mid-flail which just makes me flail some more. So much more that I'm keeping afloat, kicking and moving my arms in the water enough to keep my head above water.

"Look it Ash. I'm not dying," I just about squeal, more than delighted.

She just beams at me, laughing an unfettered laugh. "You're not dying Spence but you do look ridiculous."

We spend the rest of the time working on my technique. I even learned how to doggie paddle. But now we're back on the sand, the three of us, watching the sun and the horizon merge into one.

Lucky's passed out. He always seems to do this when we hang out all day, especially if he hasn't eaten a lot.

Me and Ashley are sharing a towel, I'm sitting behind her, and she's leaning back into me. My head propped up on her shoulder so I can see the view.

"Good day huh?" she asks me.

"The best," I say easily, realizing how it must sound shortly after. I'm too tired to try to clean it up though, plus it's true.

"It's my birthday," I add, and she turns her head to look at me. Well, she can't really look at me, but she glances back as far as possible.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not that big a deal. It's just another year,"

"It is so a big deal Spen_cer_. Tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want. Money's not a limitation,"

"Can we go to the moon?" I ask her teasingly, feeling her chuckle rumble against me.

"Twice," she answers.

"Can I…eat chocolate 'til I puke?"

"I'll hold your hair back," she answers, settling back against me even further, making me shiver.

"Can I…"

…kiss you?

"Can you what?" she asks me, her voice hushed yet hopeful. I think she knows what I'm thinking.

Sneaky ass subconscious.

"Never mind,"

I know, I'm a chicken.

I'll ask her tomorrow.


	14. Spencer and the baseball game

"So your mom didn't care at all that you didn't come home on your birthday?"

I switch ears before I answer her question, pulling out my baseball jersey and putting it on. "I told you that we don't make a big deal out of it."

"You people are crazy," she says, her voice giving away the fact that she's smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you on your way?"

"Why? Is someone in a hurry?"

"I haven't been to a ball game in forever. Sue me,"

Yeah. I told Ash I wanted to go to the game. She called up Papa Davies and the rest is history.

"What I want from you is not up for grabs. Besides, if you're bankrupt they'll be no one there to teach me about this thing you call baseball," she says and I roll my eyes.

"It's only fair. You taught me how to swim. I teach you about one of my loves,"

"Well, when you put it like that…" she says, sounding shy.

How do you like that?

She's shy and _I_ blush.

"Are you here yet?" I whine, past being ready.

"Look out your window," she says right before she hangs up.

I do as she says and can't help but crack up at the scene below.

"You totally went overboard!" I call down to her.

"You said to wear sports gear!" she yells back, adjusting her cap.

She's decked out in full baseball regalia. The pants, the socks, the jersey, and hat.

All Cleveland Indians.

We're going to an Angels game.

She's gonna get killed.

**--**

"Okay, now who's he?"

"He's the pitcher,"

"And him?"

"He's the first baseman,"

"Okay. What about that guy?"

"Still the pitcher Ashley,"

She's so cute.

Ooops. Did I think that out loud?

"Nope, you said it," she says, chuckling a bit.

Oh my God! Did I?!

She catches my alarmed look and quickly does damage control. "It's okay. No worries. You were only speaking the truth is all," she smirks at me.

Aaand it's time for another one of my random subject changes.

"You want some of my chocolate?" I ask her, waving the bar in front of her.

She snatches it away.

_Aw man_.

"Give it back," I whine.

"Ask me nicely,"

Psh. No way.

I press my lips together and sit on my hands, my legs bouncing anxiously. I'll just watch the game.

I hear a crinkle and my head whips around quick, watching her bend the top half of the paper down.

She raises an eyebrow at me, unknowingly strengthening my resolve. Unless her goal was to eat my chocolate. Then she's succeeded.

I'm not gonna watch.

I hear her munch on something and sneak a glance.

She's eating my chocolate.

"Okay, please give it back? Please?" I ask her as sweetly as possible but she still shakes her head.

Why is she being so mean?

"Look," she says, pointing toward the field and I see a guy jogging over with a bag in his hand.

It's freaking Nomar Garciaparra!

Sure he plays first base. Not my position or anything, but he's coming over here.

"Hi there," he says, smiling at us both, leaning over the rail to give Ashley a little hug.

"Hi Uncle Nomar," she says, hugging him back, laughing a little bit at me.

I understand why. I'm pretty sure my jaw is on the floor.

"And this is…" he says, pulling back to look at me.

Yeah, I can't finish that sentence.

"This is Spencer, Unc. She's kinda in shock right now,"

"Well, hi Spencer. I'm Nomar, but I bet you knew that already,"

I guess I nod.

"Ashley tells me that you just had a birthday,"

Again, my head moves enough to look like a nod.

"It just so happens that we don't have an honorary pitcher today and I was wondering…"

No freaking way.

"…could you help us out?"

**--**

Me and Ash are standing on the field, both of us wearing our custom jerseys. Mines even has my old number.

I'm so nervous to throw out this pitch and I'm so shocked that Ashley would do something like this…for me.

She's the greatest.

"_And our honorary pitcher tonight…celebrating her 17__th__ birthday…Spencer Carlin, of sunny Los Angeles, California_…"

That's my cue.

I take my stance, wind it up, and launch a strike directly at the catcher (I don't know who he is) as the crowd cheers.

I did it!

Nomar and a couple of the players come over to congratulate me, handing me an autographed ball and a glove, cap, and other stuff. I quickly lose track though.

And it's all because of the way Ashley's looking at me.

"Happy Birthday Spence," she mouths from across the way, there's a little distance between us because of all the players.

"Thank you," I mouth back.

**--**

"I can't believe you did that Ashley!" I yell, still excited. "You are the absolute best friend anyone could ever have. I have to do something for you."

"You don't have to do anything," she maintains, but she's been saying that since we got back to our seats, and that's been a while.

It's the sixth inning already.

And guess what?

That bag Nomar had…

Full of chocolate bars.

"I do," I contend. And I will. I'll just get Luck to help me.

"You don't. Oooh, look. Was that a touchdown?" Ashley asks me as the pop-fly, flies well to the right of the right field foul pole into the stands

"It's called a home run and no, that was a foul ball,"

"What's that?"

"Well, whenever a player hits a ball into the stands on either this side, or that side of those yellow poles, the play is ruled dead and they get a strike,"

"Oh, so if someone hits a ball at us?"

"It's a foul ball. They'll just get a-"

"Duck!"

"Huh?"

THUD!

Lights. Out.

**--**

I see the light.

"Spen_cer_. Spen_cer_."

God sounds awfully familiar.

"Spen_cer_, can you hear me?"

Oh, that's not God. That's-

"Ashley?" I murmur out, squinting against the harsh glare.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

I try to focus on what I presume are her fingers but she's got like a million of them.

"27?" I guess and she chuckles a bit.

"Real close Spence," she says and I finally open my eyes all the way.

I'm lying down on what must be the most uncomfortable cot in the history of the cot-making industry. I barely notice that though. I'm kinda preoccupied with the way she's leaning over me.

"You feel okay?" she asks me, bringing her hand up to touch my face.

Howler monkey's back.

Along with a raging headache.

I can't stop myself from wincing and she pulls her hand back hastily, "Sorry."

"Not you," I manage through the pain. "Head ache. Can you tell me what happened?"

"That jerk from the other team hit a foul ball at us and it hit you in the head," she says, sounding a little more than irked.

"Explains the pain," I say, trying to sit up.

I said trying.

The stabbing feeling in between my eyes nixed that plan.

"Can I have some drugs or something?"

"They were gonna give you stuff but I didn't know if you were allergic to anything or not," she explains sheepishly.

I see.

"Ashley?" I croak out, closing my eyes again.

"Hmm?"

"Next time I get hit in the head dead on with a baseball, don't hesitate to drug me. I'll take the hives over this headache any day," I grumble and she laughs, making me smile a little.

"Let me get you something then," she says, and I hear her walk away.

My hand feels a little colder than it did a few seconds ago and that's when I realize it.

She was holding my hand that whole time.

Aww, Ashley's so-

Damn it. Somebody shut this monkey up!

**--**

"I can't believe you told them we were girlfriends," I say to her, absolutely incredulous.

"It was the only way they'd let me back there with you," she says, defending her actions.

We're heading back to my place.

I figured I needed to at least make an appearance at home.

I mean, I _do_ live there.

"…you did want me back there with you, didn't you?" she asks, looking all pouty.

And I'm putty.

"Uh…" I say, stumped, ears turning a little red.

"Never mind," she amends quickly, looking a little embarrassed.

"Of course I wanted you with me Ash," I say, not wanting her to feel bad, because that would just make me feel bad and then I'd take it out on Sparky, or Lucky.

Probably Sparky.

"…I just didn't like that guy leering at me," I add, trying to ease some levity back into the conversation.

"Yeah, he totally wanted us to make out," she deadpans, keeping her eyes on the road, clearly expecting some kind of reaction out of me.

Well, she's not getting one. I'm just gonna sit here and stare out of the window, occasionally sneaking glances over at her…browner than brown eyes, and her cute nose, and those soft, moist, lips-

"Spence?"

"Yep?" I say, snapping back into attention.

"Did you enjoy your after-birthday birthday?"

Is she kidding me?

"Uh, yes. I got to throw the first pitch out at a major league baseball game, I got to eat a whole bag full of chocolate, and I got to spend it with you," I say.

Did I really put that last part in there? It's true and all but can you say, 'Freudian slip'?

"I'm glad you had a good time," she says, turning slowly onto my block. "And I'm glad you shared your birthday with me."

I suddenly don't want to part ways. Not this soon anyway.

"You want to stay over tonight? Mom's at the office and Dad's working a double," I ask her, looking at my hands, my teeth tearing my lower lip to shreds.

"I think I can swing that," she says, grinning at me.

"Cool," I say, beaming back.

"Yeah cool," she echoes.

--

**A/N: **

**Alright, just because I'm this bored at my new work, I want to play a little game. I want you guys to drop me a review and tell me one thing that you think is most important to know about you. Just the one. I just find it really interesting when I check out the statistics on this stories and there are like readers from all over the world checking it out and I'd also like to know more about you guys and who knows, it may inspire me to get back into this fanfiction thing all the way. I've already started some new stories but, nonetheless, it would be interesting to hear about you for a change rather than from me. So, what do you think? 20 responses minimum? Is that a good number? Nah, I'm going for 30? 30 minimum and the next chapters will be posted for each of the stories.**


	15. Spencer and the decisiveness

**A/N: Okay, you guys win. I surrender. Let's see an interesting thing about me is that I've never seen a single South of Nowhere episode...oh and that I'm a pathological liar. J/K. Here you go!!**

--

I don't know how we got here but I'm not moving anytime soon. Ashley and I are on my bedroom floor, poring over old family photo albums. We're both lying on our stomachs, our heads in our hands, our elbows propping us up. Our legs are occasionally running into each other as we both keep swinging them in the air.

I don't mind though and I'm guessing she doesn't either.

Sparky's getting acquainted with an old shoe of mine. We decided to walk on over from her house when we stopped to get her stuff. He needed a walk anyway.

"This is me in third grade," I say, flipping the photo album page and pointing to the picture of me, standing awkwardly next to some little boy.

Some crying little boy.

There was actually quite a lot going on in the picture. Joey something or another was the kid's name and he'd just given me his cookie. I then crumbled up said cookie after I hit him.

It was peanut butter.

That nutter.

Ashley laughed quite a bit over that.

"Already breaking hearts I see," she quips, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I resent that," I scoff. "I am not a heartbreaker."

"Broke his," she says, pointing at Joey.

"Okay, maybe, but-"

"And his," she says, pointing at another little crestfallen little boy in another picture.

"But that was-"

"Him too," she says, turning the page this time. Sure enough, there was a red-head boy with freckles, crying because I'd upended his ice-cream cone…on his head.

That bitch tried to give me vanilla. He _deserved_ that.

"Huh," I mull it over. "I guess I _am_ a heartbreaker."

Have you ever had one of those moments when you spontaneously burst into song?

No?

Well, me neither, or I hadn't until…

"_Don't go breaking my heart_…"

Ashley smiles at me, waiting for me to catch up. I swear we must have known each other in another life or something because I jump all over it.

"_I couldn't if I tried_," I sing back, and she stands, holding out her hand for me.

I take it.

"_Ooh, honey if I get restless_," she keeps it up, swinging me into her.

"_Baby, you're not that kind_," I keep going, allowing myself to be led, anywhere and everywhere she wants.

Pretty soon, we're twirling around my bedroom, singing at the top of our lungs, Sparky hopping along happily under our feet.

She spins me once we get to the second chorus, bringing me back into her for a dramatic dip.

Wow, this kinda hurts.

I turn back to look at her, "Ash, this-"

She's giving me that look again. The one where I know what it means and all I have to do is inch forward a tiny bit and she'll do it.

We'll do it.

I barely register an over-eager Sparky sitting off to the side of us, tail waggling happily. He looks like he's been waiting for this as long as I have.

I don't know. I know she probably wants me too. But there's this huge part of me that's thinking that if I do kiss her she'll melt, or run away screaming, or her tongue might fall off, or- oh man, I'm psyching myself out.

Just do it.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Can I…"

Her eyes shoot down to my lips. Her tongue darts out to moisten hers. "Can you what?"

"Kiss-"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

At that moment, a lot of things happened at once.

Ashley's trembling arms finally gave and she dropped me on the floor.

My heart jumped up into my throat.

Sparky jumped about three feet into the air.

And there was the loudest bang imaginable echoing throughout the room.

Even in my state of absolute shock, I had lucidity enough to look to the door and laugh at Sparky because that was HI-larious.

The doorway was empty.

Then where was-

"Madison, shut up. You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood," Glen was saying, somewhere.

Ash and I quickly scramble over to my open bedroom window and peek out of it. There in the driveway, still in his jeep were Madison and my brother, Glen.

God, he has horrible taste in women.

His last girlfriend, dead ringer for…Michael Jackson, post-op.

"What is she doing here?" Ashley whispers to me, thankfully interrupting my trip down memory lane.

"Looks like she's about to do my brother," I mumble out absently before lightening strikes in the form of an idea.

A wicked idea.

I just had a delightfully wicked idea.

"Come with me," I tell her, grabbing her hand and pulling her anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asks, following me anyway.

"To the moon," I answer sweetly, and she just rolls her eyes a little, smiling regardless.

**--**

It was tough decision.

Cold water?

Hot water?

I decided to go with cold.

Madison's wearing white so the cold water will have a little added incentive.

I know you guys didn't think I'd forgotten that little incident with her at the carnival. She can't just get away with messing with my Ashley.

And that bitch called me Ellen's little sister. She's going down.

Yes, indeed. Payback is a bitch.

And her name is Spencer Carlin.

"This is kinda heavy," Ashley says, helping me carry the tub to my parents' bedroom. It's directly over the driveway.

"Shh, lazy, before they hear us,"

"This is so deliciously evil. Totally ruins the good girl image I had of you,"

"Psh. That bitch is lucky I don't turn the sprinklers on,"

"Isn't this kinda the same thing?" she asks me as we set the tub in the window just enough so we have the perfect angle.

"Touché," I say, holding the tub steady. I look over at her. "Would you like to do the honors Miss?"

"Together," she says, smiling warmly at me, placing her hands over either one of mine.

It's kind of a tight fit, the window frame, but we make it work. She's standing behind me, arms on either side of me, her front pressing into my back. I can smell her shampoo as she rests her head on my shoulder, her exhaled breaths tickling my cheek.

"On three, alright," she whispers, pressing her cheek further into mine.

I nod, barely listening.

"One," she breathes out, tightening her grip on the basin…on my hands.

"Two," she whispers this time, inching her body even closer to mine, her lips brushing against my cheek.

I think _that's_ why I let the tub go prematurely.

**--**

Ashley and I duck back into the window, sitting down underneath the pane, our backs to the wall. I slide the tub away from us, hiding it safely in the shadows.

The shrieks from outside get louder and I'm holding it all in but Ashley…she's about to explode.

NO!

I dive at her, pressing my hand across her mouth before she starts cackling.

"You have to be quiet Ash," I whisper hurriedly, my eyes wide.

I don't want to get caught.

She snorts amusedly, her eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"I mean it. If they hear you, they'll know it was us," I warn her, slowly removing my hand, changing my mind when a chuckle slips out. Sparky somehow knew better and he's just sitting there in my lap.

Why he opted for my lap I have no idea, but I'm too worried about getting caught to shove him off me like I want.

"You're gonna keep laughing aren't you?" I ask her, crooking my brow, even though howler monkey is screaming at me how cute she looks.

She nods her head emphatically behind my hand, making me almost crack up. I finally just let go, laughing with her like an idiot. We're not that loud, just chuckling companionably, thrashing about where we sit.

"Oh my God Spence, that was-"

Why'd she stop talking?

I kissed her.

Well, I'm uh, kissing her.

I know it was completely impulsive of me but my GOD, her laughing like that did all kinds of things to me.

Good things.

Great things.

But getting back to the kiss, it's chaste, it's short, but it's the best thing I've ever felt…EVER.

It's better than turning a double play in the championship game.

It's better than winning the lottery on your last dollar.

It's better than chocolate.

Hold on. Rewind that.

_Nothing's_ better than chocolate.

Except maybe Ashley _and_ chocolate.

She pulls back from me, blinking rapidly like she can't believe I just did that.

_I_ can't believe I just did that.

I ground my eyes, feeling extremely shy all of a sudden. "Yeah, sorry about th-"

She cuts me off here with her lips.

Guess no one's finishing sentences tonight.

She brings her hands up to cradle my face, making my stomach just, I don't know. It's not flipping, it's not flopping, it's…you know what? I think it's doing the electric slide.

My arms move on their own accord, wrapping around her waist and bringing her closer to me.

Too close.

We hit the carpeted floor with a gentle thud, never breaking apart.

So far she's been patient, content to just press her lips against mine, letting them get used to the feeling, but damn it, passivity does not suit her.

Or me, for that matter.

So I take the initiative, snaking out my tongue, running it across her lip. She welcomes me eagerly and I. Am. About. To. Pass. Out.

Our tongues meet, allowing ourselves to get acquainted with the taste of each other, devouring each other whole.

Her body is taught on top of mine, and I'm desperately pawing at her back, trying to pull her closer even though she's already as close as she's gonna get. Finally we break away, breathing a definite issue. She's huffing and puffing like she just ran a sprint.

If she did then I ran the marathon.

The 5K marathon.

She places an arm around my shoulders, another around my waist, and rolls us over so that's I'm on top of her.

This feels better.

Like so much better.

I feel her hands slip down from my shoulders, sliding down languidly coming to rest just before the curve of my-

SLAM!

"SPENCER!"

Oh shit!

"Glen!" we both whisper loudly. Ashley grabs something furry and stands up hurriedly, looking around panicked.

I… am still on the floor.

What? My legs are worthless right now.

I've just been kissed by Ashley Davies.

"Spen_cer_. We have to hide," she whispers, looking at me pointedly.

"Hide?"

Is that code for kiss, because if so, I agree.

I _so_ agree.

"Oh my God," she whispers out, getting back on the floor and sliding under my parents' bed, taking me along for the ride.

"YIP!"

_Oh_, the furry thing was _Sparky_.

"Shh, Sparky," she says to him, closing her hand over his snout in case he didn't 'understand'.

My brain short circuits in 5-4-3-2-1..

"Do you think he heard us?" she asks me, turning her face in my direction.

I barely register the question. Did I mention how close we are? Well, if not, we're very _very_ close. Like, split a dime in half, that's how much distance there is between us.

So when she turns her head, toward me, our faces are a breath away from each other.

I don't know if she kissed me first or if I started it, all I know is I DON'T CARE.

**--**

Glen never found us.


	16. Spencer and the morning after

Question: Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched?

I have.

And I'm having it right now.

I can feel the quick exhalations on my face getting closer and I involuntarily smile.

Apparently, Ashley likes to make out first thing in the morning.

My kind of girl.

I feel something soft and kind of wet press against my nose and it kinda tickles for some reason. I scrunch up my face and crack open my eyes… and God help me if I don't almost throw the thing out the window.

"Sparky!" I yell out, wiping off my face and he smartly scampers away.

No way buddy. Not this time.

I'm out of bed in a flash, chasing after him to…well, I don't really know what I'm gonna do if I catch him.

But, be afraid dog. Be very afraid.

The little bugger runs under my bed, into my closet, under my desk, and, lastly, under my table. That's where I'm at now, looking for him.

"What are you doing?"

I hit my head on the bottom of the table because she's startled me. Sheepishly, I turn around and melt a little. She's just waking up, rubbing her eyes cutely, her hair is perfectly unkempt, if that were even possible, and she's wearing her "I Only Look Straight" t-shirt.

She looks amazing.

And I really want to kiss her.

"Um…" I stutter out, confused in an instant. That happens sometimes when she looks at me like she's looking at me. "I was uh, looking for Sparky."

"Oh, why?" she asks, knowing me well enough to know I wouldn't purposefully seek her dog out. Those kind of dire actions require some kind of provocation.

"He tried to bite my nose off," I say, very seriously.

What?

I'm not exaggerating.

He did.

Ashley doesn't believe me either, so she just looks at me, waiting until I crack.

"Fine. He licked my nose," I mutter out, resuming my task, knowing she's gonna laugh at me.

On schedule, she barks out a quick laugh. "Okay..."

"…so…who's the better kisser?" I hit my head on the table again, but not because she startled me by speaking. It was the sensation of having her hands suddenly on me, my waist, gently pulling me out from underneath the table.

I'm sure my breathing gets more ragged as she draws me closer to her, us sitting together on my carpeted bedroom floor. She brushes her fingers through my all-over-the-place hair, pushing it out of my face.

I can feel my cheeks getting hotter as her eyes drift over my features before finally settling on my own. "You look so beautiful Spencer."

"I…" …can't talk. I swear man. We must have different definitions of beautiful because she's absolutely gorgeous in my book.

"Um…" she starts, looking away shyly. "Can…can I…" she stutters out, bringing her eyes back around to meet mine.

I finally smile, knowing for certain what it is she's asking, but just when I lean in towards her, I pull back.

"What?" she asks me, worried.

I haven't brushed my teeth yet.

"I have…teeth…breath," I manage to say.

I'm telling you, when she's this close to me, I find it amazing that I'm even able to make words.

"Who cares?" she says, leaning back in. "Kiss me."

"If you insist," I mumble out with a smile, just before her lips meet mine, feeling her smile against my lips.

Things get pretty intense relatively quickly, our tongues colliding in the new sweet space we've decided to call ours.

She's a really great kisser. It's like she instinctively knows where exactly to move her lips, and how much pressure to apply, and just…everything. She's in my head in the best way possible.

I groan as her arms slip around my back, pulling me even closer, our chests pressing together. I can feel her heart beating rapidly…or is that mine?

Probably mine.

I bring my hands up to her face, cupping it tenderly, before moving them higher to tangle in her hair, my nails digging into her scalp lightly as she nibbles on my bottom lip.

We finally pull away, her trailing her lips along my jaw line to my neck, where she assaults the skin there with her lips and tongue.

I don't mind, I just let my head roll back, giving her more room to work with. I've somehow managed to end up on her lap, pressed even closer to her than before. I move my fingers in her hair to the base of her scalp, massaging the skin there, hoping to let her know just how good she's making me feel.

She moves to work on another hickey and I can't take it anymore, I need to kiss her. So I gently pull her face back up to mine, our bruised lips meeting blindly, chaste at first, but only for a second…

She tears her lips away from mine, pushing me back slightly and I don't know why. I tumble to the floor on my butt, my jelly arms supporting me.

What the hell?

"Come in," she breathes out loudly, giving me an apologetic look as my bedroom door swings open.

It's Mom.

MOM?!

"Hi girls," she says, walking into the room, still fiddling with an earring she's trying to put on. "Just wanted to let you know that there's breakfast downstairs. I have an 11 o'clock appointment today Spence and then maybe I'll take you shopping later?"

Shopping?

I guess she notices my look of absolute confusion because she clarifies for me. "You asked me to take you for some new clothes for school, right?"

Oh yeah.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course," I say, sharing a look with Ashley. We were supposed to go shopping for my back-to-school clothes.

"Ashley, you're welcome to join us if you want," Mom says, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead, repeating the action for Ashley.

"Thanks Mrs. C," she says, and just as quick as my mom entered the room, she was gone again.

"That was close," I breathe out, finally unclenching my jaw.

"Yeah," she agrees, turning to look at me. "Sorry for pushing you like that."

"It's fine," I dismiss easily, looking again at the open door, knowing how the fact that it was closed saved us big time. "Maybe we should go somewhere where can be alone and not run the risk of being 'discovered'."

"My place?" she asks with a grin.

"Read my mind," I say, grinning as well.

"Come on Sparky," she calls out and that little hairball comes zooming from underneath my bed, taking a second out to glare at me.

Don't look at me like that guys.

He did.

One of these days dog, it's just gonna be you and me. You and me.

He switches his little behind on out of my bedroom door before Ashley. She, oblivious to our entire exchange, his tail wagging madly behind him.

I oughtta kick that mothe-

Then I catch sight of the owner's…um, posterior.

Uh.

Sparky who?

**--**

Lucky needs a new name.

I was thinking ROBLAT.

It's an acronym for "Ruiner of Budding Lesbian Alone Time."

I can call him Rob for short.

He just had to be at Ashley's place when we finally got there. We had a few hang-ups at my house, mainly in the form of make-out sessions.

Really hot, intense, make-out sessions.

Oh, and then there was the Sparky debacle.

He somehow ended up getting locked in the basement closet.

I have no idea how that happened.

Honestly, I don't.

…

I'm such a bad liar.

"So, his name is Steven right and he is hella gorgeous. Just tan, lean, and he has the most piercing brown eyes. Gah, I'm drooling," he rambles on about something or another.

I'm kinda tuning him out.

Not purposely, but Ashley has my hand and is playing with it, running her fingers along my lifeline and such. And, yep, you guessed it.

I wanna jump her.

I'm starting to think that I'm addicted to kissing her.

I don't know if that's possible but, well, let's see…

1. I can't concentrate without her.

2. If I'm close enough I can't refuse her.

3. And I'm anxiously waiting for the next time I can be wrapped up in her arms, pressing my lips against hers.

Sounds like an addiction to me.

Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Why not just jump her? It's not like Lucky's gonna care.'

True. But we decided to keep things, or this thing, whatever it may be to ourselves for awhile.

The first reason was for security purposes. The less people know about us, the less likely it is that my mother would find out, because, let's face it; if my mom knew I was kissing Ashley, she'd ship me off to the nunnery.

The second reason is that I don't know exactly what we are. She's my friend, that's a given. A friend that I enjoy kissing. And she's gay, like me. So we're two gay girls who like to kiss each other. That much we've established. Anything more than that, we haven't discussed, so I don't know whether or not we're just that or something more.

Please let us be something more.

"…and now we're going out on Saturday," Lucky concludes, looking over at us from his swing. "You guys weren't even listening to me," he says, sounding deflated.

Ashley immediately straightens up. "Yes we were."

"Then what was his name?" Luck asks, jumping off of his swing with his hands on his hips.

I would laugh any other time but he looks really hurt so I'll hold off on it.

For now.

I don't have the answer to his question though and looking at Ashley I realize that she doesn't either.

We're sucky friends.

"Fine. I'll go bother someone who actually listens to me then," Lucky says, stomping off in the sand, which, I don't know if you've ever tried it, but it's kind of difficult, and he stumbles on every second stomp.

Again, I try not to laugh.

Ashley's off her swing in a nanosecond, bringing me along for the ride.

"Luck, wait up," she calls out to him, trying to keep pace, but he just marches faster, completely losing his balance and crashing butt first into the sand with a plop, right in front of us.

Ashley goes toppling over him first, somehow managing to land on her back, face up, I fall over on top of her.

I'm lying on top of Ashley in the sand.

I think I dreamt this once.

Before I can stop myself I lean down to kiss her and kiss her hard. Her hands come up to press against my back, keeping me close to her.

My hands bury themselves into the sand on either side of her head, clenching the loose, cool granules in my hand, feeling them slip between my fingers.

"OH. MY. GOD."

Oops. So much for keeping 'this' a secret.

I reluctantly pull away from Ashley. She looks up at me, a little shocked, but it vanishes quickly, giving away to her playful face as she winks at me.

I snicker a bit.

"Is this for real?" Lucky asks us as we both sit up, sitting side by side in the sand. "I mean, did I really just see that?" he says, poking my stomach with his finger and nearly getting slapped for it.

He knows I'm ticklish.

"I…uh, we're not sure yet," Ashley answers for us.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we're not sure if we're just friends or if…you know," I say.

"…you're girlfriends?" Luck finishes my statement for me.

We both just nod, me turning red and Ashley turning pink.

"I see," he says, grinning wickedly.

"But you can't tell anyone Luck, her mom is just…you don't want to know," Ashley says, her face conveying the importance of her message.

"Done and done," he says, looking at us oddly.

"What?" I ask, squirming under his gaze.

"I just can't believe you two finally got this party started," he says, launching himself at us and back into the sand.

At this rate, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow.

**--**

"See ya later," Ashley says to him, unlocking the car doors.

We're losing the Luckster. Actually, he insisted after spending a half hour more with us. Seems that Ashley and I couldn't stop staring at each other.

He said that like it's a _new_ thing.

"Yeah, much later. And take it easy on Spencer next time Ash, those hickeys look like leopard spots," he adds, making me blush.

"Bye Lucian," she says, gunning out of his driveway.

"Where we headed gorgeous?" she asks me, once we get to the end of the street.

Somewhere private.

Fast.

"Your place?"

"Excellent choice," she says, beaming at me. I reach my hand over the gearshift and interlace my fingers with hers.

I don't think I'll get much sleeping done tonight.

**--**

I was right.

No sleeping tonight.

But, it's not what you're thinking.

I mean, sure, of course we've made out, a LOT.

Not complaining about that by the way, but we've been talking too.

Mainly talking around a certain subject, but you know, I'm scared.

"…and that's how I broke my first bone," I conclude my story, looking over to her.

We're lying on her bed, a relative distance between us because if we were any closer I'd definitely be jumping her.

"You're kind of accident prone. Did you know that?" she tells me, and I just look at her.

"How long have you been around me and you're just now figuring that out?"

"You're right. What was I thinking?" she says, smiling a little.

"I have no idea," I say, smiling back and rolling my eyes a little.

Then we get quiet again.

That's been happening a lot too.

I think we need to talk about this.

"Spen_cer_, we have to talk," she starts, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style.

I mirror her movements until I'm in front of her, "I know."

She takes a deep breath and dives head first into the conversation. "We…uh, we kissed,"

"I know,"

"We kissed a lot,"

"I know that too,"

"I…um, I liked it," she admits shyly, fighting back a smile.

"I loved it," I blurt out before I can stop myself. My eyes bug out with the realization, but I just bite the inside of my cheek, trying to will the blush away.

Her smile finally breaks free, "Or, you know, that."

"Yeah," I say, looking down at her bedspread, picking at it.

"Hey," she says, drawing my eyes back to hers as she takes my hand. "I loved it too."

"Good to know,"

"You're a great kisser,"

She is definitely_ trying_ to make my face stay red. "I…uh, thanks. You too," I say, looking away for a moment.

"Thank you," she says, playing with my nails now. That's her nervous habit. "So, what now?"

She's asking _me_?

I honestly don't know. Ever since last night I've been on auto-pilot. Nothing's been planned out whatsoever.

"I mean, I like you Spencer. I like you a lot, but…I…I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you want to maybe _try_ to be with me?"

The way she asked that, sounding so unsure of herself, her eyes on my hands, it was just so cute.

So very cute, in fact, that I don't even know what the heck the question was.

"Can you say that again?" I ask her timidly, smiling a little so that she knows I blanked out again.

She gets it.

She knows she has that affect on me now.

She smiles as she repeats her earlier query. "I was asking if you'd like to, uh, be with me?"

"You mean like, go together and stuff? Like-"

"Like, I could take you out and stuff, and it'll be just like before only-"

"They'd be dates and-"

"We can kiss and stuff," she finishes, turning a little red herself.

"Yeah, I like the kissing…and stuff," I say absently and then blush profusely when I realize it.

She just smiles.

"What do you say?" she asks me, sounding hopeful.

Hmmm…date Ashley?

That could work.

Who am I kidding? I'm about to burst with happiness right now.

"I would really love to try and be with you Miss Ashley Davies," I say, smiling brightly.

"Good," she says, smiling back and bringing my hand up to her mouth to place a kiss on the back of it.

And, yeah, that's not gonna work.

"C'mere," I mumble out, pulling her hand toward me, pressing forward as I pull her in, our faces inching closer together, my eyes sliding shut a second before hers as our mouths meet.

"Very good," I hear her mumble out, making me smile, and lean more into her, us collapsing backwards onto her bed, me landing softly on top of her.

She's right.

This is very good. Very, very good.

And, yep, definitely addicted.

Def-def-definitely.


	17. Spencer and the mall

A/N: Okay, Hi. Not trying to be annoying or anything but the first federal trial to determine if the U.S. Constitution prohibits states from outlawing same-sex marriage got going recently and I'd really appreciate it if each and every one of you payed close attention to it and its happenings. This will undoubtedly go all the way to the Supreme Court and the ruling there will be major considering its the final decision in whether gay Americans have the right to marry. So...let's get loud. I'm annoying the crap out of people at work and you guys (maybe not publically) but I seriously think we can creatively use this online outlets to our benefits. The case is quietly monumental but I think people should be as aware of this as we were that Barack Obama was not a middle-aged balding white man. Let's do it. Okay, seriousness over. Fun time...now.

---

"Hi Mrs. C," Ashley says, grinning as she climbs into the car, sitting next to me. I wanted to sit in the backseat precisely for this reason.

"Hi Ashley. Glad you could join us today,"

Me too.

"Me too," she says, shooting me another bemused look and we both burst into giggles.

"Teenagers," Mom mutters, turning out into traffic.

I take the moment out to look at Ashley…again.

She looks great, which is ridiculous because she's only wearing jeans and a tee. But somehow she manages to do that and still look like she should be on the cover of a magazine.

Man, I really gotta stop thinking like this.

It's only making me want to jump her and I can't very well do that with my mom in the driver's seat.

Or could I…

Nah.

"So, where do you want to go?" Mom asks, glancing back at me through the rearview mirror.

"The mall?" I offer, looking to Ashley.

She just shrugs.

"I guess we can go to the mall," I affirm and Mom gets wrapped up in driving again. I'm about to start my Ashley contemplating when I feel her fingers crawling over my hand that was lying next to me on the seat. Her fingers lightly grasp mine and she just leaves it there. We're barely holding hands but I feel closer than ever before.

Okay, maybe not EVER before, because last night, when we were making out, let me tell ya, she felt pretty darn close.

All asides aside, I'm feeling a little weird. Not bad weird but good weird. Like, the fact that we could potentially get caught right now is not so much as an anxiety as it is…a turn on.

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and she's looking out of her window, trying not to smile. It'd be a dead give away.

"Spence?"

Crap.

"Yeah?" I croak out, rapidly pulling my hand away, getting a cramp.

Hmm, had no idea there was a such thing as handlash.

"I was thinking,"

Gee. Awesome Mom.

"What about?"

"That maybe you should get your license,"

Oh yes. Score.

"Seriously?" I ask, excited at once. Now I can drive Ashley around.

Mom snorts though and snickers a bit. "No, I was just kidding. But you seriously need to start looking at college options."

How old do you have to be to emancipate yourself from your parents?

"_Mom_," I groan. I hate talking about the future and stuff. Not that I don't plan on having one, but thinking that far ahead is a sure way to set yourself up for failure.

My long-term goal is to stay alive.

And maybe…._maybe_ move in with Ashley.

But that's a big maybe.

Oh, who am I kidding? I've already picked out a few places.

"Spencer, you're about to enter your junior year. The grades this year determine whether or not you'll get into a good school," she continues and I roll my eyes.

Seriously, she tricks me with the driving and now this. Somebody. Anybody. Help me please.

"Your mom's right Spencer. You really need to start checking into your options," the only other person in the car who wasn't getting on my nerves said.

You did notice I said _wasn't_ right.

She is now.

"Excuse me,"

"I mean, you should want to find out if you want to go somewhere close by, or somewhere way far away from here. Like a three hour-flight away," she says, her hints only subtle to the thickest of people.

Oh, Ashley. I do love the way you think.

"Where do you plan on going Ashley?" Mom asks her and I scratch my arm, wondering what her reply would be too.

"I don't really know. I was thinking somewhere on the East coast, but then again, the Midwest doesn't sound too bad," she says.

"Sounds like you have a lot of choices,"

"Yeah, well, my grades are pretty okay, and I don't really need a scholarship," she trails off here, feeling a little awkward probably.

I know I do.

But then she just turns and smiles at me.

Awkward moment's over.

Is shopping over yet?

**--**

My mother thinks I'm twelve.

That's gotta be the only plausible explanation for her trying to buy me a plaid jumper.

That outfit screams Britney Spears. You know pre-kids-no underwear-making out with Madonna Britney Spears.

See what happens when you play gay.

"I am not wearing this Mom or even entertaining the thought of wearing it," I say to her as plainly as I can.

"But you'd look cute in it," she says pouting a bit. It doesn't help that Ashley's standing right behind her making faces.

"Ooh, Mom, I just remembered. There's a sale at the bookstore. All cooking books, 30% off,"

"Oh my God," she gasps way too dramatically. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, Barnes & Noble had a sign in the window and everything," I assure her waiting the requisite three seconds for her to drop the dress and zoom out of there.

One…two…three…ZOOM

Told ya.

"What was that about?" Ashley asks, amused, watching my mom dash madly through the swarms of shoppers.

"She has a fetish for cookbooks. Like seriously, she can't cook that well, but she likes looking at the pictures," I explain, smiling when Ashley breaks out in laughter. "Honest to God, she like falls asleep with a stack of 'em lying next to her," I continue, knowing that she's gonna keep laughing.

I have no problem with that because honestly, there's no better sound in the world.

"That is so weird," she manages to say, her laughter subsiding a little as she moves a little closer. I move to put the jumper back on the rack for some pre-teen to adore, or maybe for some older couple's perverted role-play. I won't think about it too much.

"How long do you think she'll be gone for?" Ash asks me, threading her fingers through the belt loops of my jeans, tugging me forward slightly.

"I-I dunno," I mutter out, knowing she can hear the rapid beating of my heart.

"You dunno?" she echoes, inching even closer, so close that I can see that little spark in her eyes. The one that both brightens and darkens the color of them.

It's intriguing.

I just shake my head in answer, swallowing profusely to get my throat to work, but if I tried to speak I'd just squeak. I'm sure of it.

"Well, I know something we could do," she whispers, eyes darting down to my lips before looking back at me.

"What's that?" I barely manage to say, somehow.

"C'mon," she says with a smile, winking at me before dragging me away.

Crazy girl.

**--**

Ash_leyyy_.

She's like the most perfect person in the world okay. I mean, that's all there is to it.

So, I was vaguely bummed about my mom and the whole getting my license stunt she pulled earlier, but I didn't say anything about it, and I hardly moped over it, but guess what Ashley did.

Just guess.

She took me to the arcade!

Still haven't made the connection?

We're on the race car games. I'm driving!

"Stop squealing and stay on the road woman," she tells me, helping me maneuver the steering wheel.

"I'm trying. It's going too fast," I say, barely able to not laugh. This is hella fun, and having Ashley seated behind me isn't too bad either.

"Let up off the accelerator,"

"The wha?"

"The gas,"

"Oh," I say, pulling my foot up entirely and our red corvette slows to an accelerated crawl before stopping.

"Now," she says, leaning forward so that her mouth is right by my ear. "Press on the gas petal lightly."

I do as she says, but not because I was trying to. It's just, my brain's firing off messages halfway because of the feel of her breath on my ear.

"Now, situate the car so that you're in the middle of the road," she whispers again, her hands moving over my own on the play steering wheel.

"Now, press the gas harder, but keep your eyes on the road. Make sure you stay in the middle of the street," she continues, her front pressing into my back.

I keep my eyes on the screen, every now and again, turning the steering wheel to keep us straight. Pretty soon her hands leave my own and even though I feel the loss, I'm more ecstatic over the fact that I'm actually driving.

Granted it's virtual driving, but it's still me.

"I'm driving Ash," I say, marveled, still keeping my eyes on the screen not daring to look away.

"I see,"

I finally cross the finish line, ending our round. Instead of getting out though, I just slump back against Ashley, grabbing her hands and putting them in my lap, mines coming to rest on top of them.

"It's not fair," I mumble out, something suddenly occurring to me.

"What isn't?"

"You've taught me how to do two things and I haven't taught you anything," I say, pouting a little bit.

I feel her take a deep breath behind me, her chest rising and falling with the inhaled and expelled air. "You have no idea how untrue that is."

I have to sit up now. What does that mean?

"What does that mean?" I ask her, turning to look at her. She looks back too, for the longest time.

"It means…" she starts to say, then shakes her head as if to push the thought away. Far away. "I'm hungry. Let's go find your mom so I can get something to eat."

"Oh, okay," I say, a little jilted but I'll play along. "Hey Ash?" I ask her, helping her out of the chair.

"Yeah?" she says, pulling up her jeans a bit. They'd ridden down from sitting so awkwardly, and yeah, I'm trying not to stare at that.

"When we get back to your place…" I start, smiling before I even say it.

"You're not driving my car, Spen_cer_," she says, laughing a little but completely serious.

"But I'm good I tell ya."

**--**

We caught up with Mom and her three cookbook-loaded bags and grabbed something to eat at the food court.

Now we're eating dessert, soft-serve.

And, surprise surprise, I'm eating chocolate.

I tried not to launch myself at the teenage guy who offered to swirl it with vanilla for free.

Luckily Ashley and Mom were there to hold me back.

Then the teenage girl wanted to dip it in chocolate for me for free.

Ashley glared at her for that one.

"Spencer, we still didn't get you any clothes," Mom says, licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

I can _not_ get down with pink ice cream.

"We still have time," I say, checking my watch and almost jumping out of my seat when I feel Ashley's hand on my thigh.

"You okay there Spence?" Mom asks me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just…chills. The ice cream," I hurry to reply, casting a quick glance at Ashley who's still eating her ice cream like nothing's going on.

"So_ that's_ how she's gonna play it,"

"How who's gonna play it?" Mom asks me.

Oh damn. I'm thinking out loud again. I have got to stop doing that.

"Oh nothing. I was, look, why don't we try shopping another day?" I ask her, reaching under the table and grabbing Ashley's hand, only to have mine kept there as she threads our fingers together.

"That's…fine," she agrees grudgingly, looking at me strangely. "What did you girls do all that time I was in the bookstore?"

"We, uh, got a little sidetracked," I stutter out, turning a little red, even though our little arcade outing was completely innocent.

For the most part.

You know, minus the groping.

Oh, I left that out before didn't I?

Oh well, I'm sure you can use your imaginations.

"I see," she says, nodding slowly, with a silly little smile on her face. "See any cute boys?"

"Psh. No."

Okay, so I totally think I said that aloud.

Ashley's freezing up tells me so.

"I mean, _Mom_, I'm a young lady now. They'd be young men," I clean it up nicely. "And before you ask, no Ashley and I didn't see any young men today."

"We just hung out in the arcade Mrs. C. Spencer was feeling a little nostalgic," she says, sounding so retarded, or no, that's not politically correct. She sounds cognitively delayed.

I squeeze her hand lightly under the table and she squeezes back.

I really think I'm ready to get out of here.

"Mom, can we go now?"

I need to kiss Ashley.

I made sure to keep that comment to myself.

**--**

"G'night Mrs. C," Ashley says, climbing out of the seat, but not fast enough so I push her.

"Night Mom," I call out, racing after her up the walkway, my broken toe still slowing me down some.

"You girls behave," she warns us, and I turn around.

"We will," I assure her, making sure to keep my crossed fingers behind my back.

She peels off after that, probably in a rush to hop in bed with those cookbooks.

Ashley grabs my hand and walks us the rest of the way to her house and as soon as we're in the door she backs me up against the wall, approaching me slowly but fast enough for me to wonder how she closed so quickly.

"I've been wanting to do this all day," she whispers before bringing her lips against mine, me responding immediately.

I would've jumped her first but she beat me to it.

I feel her softer than soft hands framing my face and I bring mines down to wrap around her waist before the sound of a voice clearing startles us.

"Oh my…what happened?" I ask him, immediately forgoing the kissing. Don't get me wrong, kissing Ashley is great, but he looks awful.

"I said the wrong things to the wrong type of people," Lucky says with a grimace. His split lip's probably killing him when he talks. "I can go if you want. I wouldn't even have come here but I didn't want my Dad to find out."

"No," Ashley says, walking him into the living room, me trailing behind.

"Now what happened?" she asks him, once we're all seated and settled. His face looks even worse in this lighting. Whoever did this really gave it to him.

"I was hanging with Ernesto," he says, earning eye-rolls from both of us. "I know, I know. You guys told me he was bad news. Anyway, we were hanging out and these guys show up and you know how effeminate Ernesto is. They knew right away. So they start giving us hell and I swear I was just gonna swallow my tongue but then Ernie started crying," he sighs here, looking wearily at Ashley. "You know I hate it when people cry. So anyway, I said something to the effect of, you know, penises the size of pinky fingers and that's when they went all King Kong on me. It's just a few cuts and bruises."

"Did you eat anything?" Ashley asks him, and he shakes his head.

"Come on then. Let me make you a sandwich," she says, pulling him to his feet. "You want one too Spence?"

"Sure," I say, feeling a little odd. "I'm just gonna stay here."

"Okay," she says and they leave me alone.

I'm trying not to dwell on what I just heard. Really I am. But is that what it's gonna be like? Are people really gonna go all postal because of who I choo- have to be with?

I was gonna say choose, but it's not really a choice. Not actually.

Ashley brings me my sandwich and lets me know she'll come back downstairs after she puts Lucky to bed. It's cute how they look after each other.

They are all they've got.

Well, were.

"Turkey on rye, Miss Carlin," she says, presenting me with the sandwich cutely. "Just the way you like it."

"Why thank you, Miss Davies," I say, accepting the quick kiss she gives me.

It lasts a nano-second and my heart still bangs out of my chest.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," I say, sitting back into the sofa, prepared to flip on the TV to turn off this mechanism they call a brain.

It won't stop thinking things.

I dig under the sofa cushion, looking for the remote.

Not there.

I reach under a throw pillow.

Not there either.

Setting the sandwich onto the arm of the chair, I flip onto my stomach, peering under the sofa and spotting the thing near the right leg of the couch. Sitting back up, I happen to glance over at the arm of the chair and…oh my God.

Where's my sandwich?

There's a plate but there's no sandwich.

And that's when I hear it. The clickity-clack of little nails scuttling across Italian ceramic.

Damn that DOG!


	18. Spencer and the right and wrong answer

I wake up first, not even remembering when we all fell asleep. Me, Luck, and Ash are all in her massive bed, having talked endlessly last night about nothing in particular.

I was glad we were able to cheer Lucky up.

Nothing makes him happier than gushing about Chad Michael Murray.

Honestly, I don't know what he sees in the guy, but, then again, I'm gay.

And I have to pee.

I kick the light sheets off my legs, careful not to be too rough, lest I wake either of them up. Lucky deserves to sleep in and Ashley looks too peaceful to be disturbed, even if howler monkey is screaming at me to kiss her breathless.

Instead, I just press my lips against her forehead, applying lighter than light pressure, smiling as her lips ever so slightly turn up into a smile.

Walking out of the bedroom into the hallway I see him.

The rat bastard.

He's at the other end of the hallway, apparently just waking up as well.

You know what that means.

He has to pee.

And, by some twisted miracle, he's toilet trained.

I swear on anything that holds any significant relevance to you that he's sizing me up. Daring me to use the guest bathroom.

It's. About. To Go. Down.

I race toward the door at the same time he takes off, making it there a half second before he does and slamming the door shut.

BANG!

THUD!

Ha ha.

Betcha won't steal my sandwich again, will ya?

**--**

All the commotion apparently woke up the duo, who, when I return to the room are stretching and yawning earnestly.

It was a long night.

"Morning," Ashley says smiling at me, releasing about a million butterflies in my stomach.

Or, you know, dragons. Take your pick.

"G'morning," I say, plopping down next to her, scooting back so that I'm pressed against her headboard.

Lucky grins at the both of us, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" I ask him, wanting to know what he finds so funny.

"It's just," he says with a shrug, scratching his fingers through his hair, looking down at the bedspread. "It's just I always thought you guys were cute together before. Now, you're gonna be insufferable," he explains, making me blush.

"Shut up, Luck," she says, throwing a pillow at him, grinning nonetheless.

"Oh my God," he says suddenly, ceasing our impromptu about to start pillow fight.

"What?" Ashley asks, concerned that maybe he'd injured something.

"I just realized something. I'm the third wheel," he says in all seriousness, looking very pained.

Yes, Lucky. Yes you are.

It's okay though. I still love you.

"Lucky, you are not the third wheel," Ashley placates him.

"I so am. I'm like Kimmy Gibbler on _Full House_ when D.J. was dating Steve. She was all like a lost puppy after them and that's what I am now. A lost puppy," he says, pouting adorably.

Any other time I'd laugh, but he looks really broken up about it, so I keep it all inside for the most part.

"You're not Kimmy Gibbler," I say, trying to keep a straight face, "You're Lucian."

"Spencer," he says, throwing a pillow at me. "Stop calling me that."

"It's your name, doofus," I say, smiling as I whack him good with a throw pillow.

Now, our full fledge pillow fight is in action, but it ends abruptly when I stumble, losing my balance and crash right into and on top of Ashley.

"You plannin' on moving?" she asks me adorably, pushing my hair back out of my face, tucking it behind my ear, but keeping her hands on my cheeks, holding my face.

"I wasn't planning on it, no," I say, easily getting lost in her eyes, forgetting where we are, who we're with.

"What were you planning on doing then?" she asks me, bopping her head to one side, making me giggle.

"Can I show you?" I ask her, getting the answer in her eyes. I slowly lean down and press my lips against hers, dying a little inside like I have the tendency to do whenever we're like this. I move into a more comfortable position, straddling her, my hands on either side of her head, grasping and clutching at the pillow they rested on in uneven intervals.

We're getting pretty into it, the kiss becoming deeper as Ashley moves her hands over my shoulders and down to rest on the small of my back, pulling me closer.

I'm trailing my tongue along her teeth memorizing their contours again when I become aware of someone being very close to me and it's not Ashley.

Apparently, Ashley senses this too because she stops kissing me and opens her eyes.

Lucky's lying there next to us, staring at us.

Man, he's really making a strong argument for not being the third wheel.

NOT!

"Uh, is there a problem?" Ash asks him, looking just a little perturbed.

He looks at us for the longest time before breaking out into a grin. "Spencer's mom is downstairs."

It takes me a little while to digest the statement but when I do…

"Oof." That's the sound Lucky makes as I push him out of the bed, rolling off of Ashley onto my feet and, well, freaking out.

"What the hell?" I breathe out, pacing.

"Calm down," Lucky says, sitting up and rubbing his lower back. "I thought you guys would have heard the doorbell but you were off in another world."

I pause in front of Ashley's mirror, taking notice of my flushed face. "She's going to know."

"She's not gonna know anything Spence," Ashley says, trying to calm me down. But I'm already over the edge.

"Oh my God," I say, turning to her, grasping her arms, trying to convince her of the seriousness of the situation. "Oh my God. She's gonna find out about us and then she'll ship me off to a convent halfway across the world and I'll never see you again."

"That'll never happen," Ashley assures me, cradling my face.

"How do you know?"

"I'll follow you wherever Spence. Wherever you go."

Apparently, that's precisely what I needed to hear.

Freak out averted.

Now, let's go see what Mom wants.

**--**

"Oh great. There you are Spence. I was wondering if…Is that a hickey?" she asks me, eyeing my neck suspiciously.

Ashley and I share a look but I'm quick on my feet…sort of.

"No," I deny.

"Then what is it?" Mom asks, steeping a little closer.

"I…I uh…"

"We were at miniature golf," Lucky starts, coming to the rescue. "And we weren't being careful, kind of goofing around. And one of those little golf balls hit Spencer right in the jugular."

I would laugh at the preposterous nature of his story if my livelihood wasn't riding on its validity.

"A golf ball?" my mom asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yep," Lucky assures her and Ash and I both nod in confirmation.

"Okay," she says, a light smile crossing her face. She doesn't believe us obviously, but something's going on inside that little head of hers and I have a feeling it's only gonna be a short while before I find out what.

"So, how long have you and Lucky been dating?" she asks me, smirking.

Damn, that was the shortest while.

"What?" I squeak out, almost laughing idiotically, until I catch the look Ashley and Lucky are fixing me with.

"Oh, you're a slick one Mrs. C," Lucky grins. "Busted."

"Looks like your mom figured it out Spencer," Ashley says.

Huh?

What, did I miss the psycho memo or something?

"What are you talking about?" I ask them.

"Aw, Spence," Lucky says, throwing an arm around me and squeezing companionably. "It's okay. Your mom knows we're a couple now. We don't have to hide it anymore." He winks at me, and I finally catch on.

"Oh, right. Right. Man, Mom, you're good," I say, joining in on the fun.

"Well, what can I say? I am an attorney. I can spot the holes in every story,"

I wouldn't brag on that Mom because this crap we're feeding you now is as holey as Swiss cheese.

"Right you are," I say, biting my lip to stop from laughing.

"Come by for dinner sometime Lucky," she says, giving him a toothy smile, before re-directing her attention to me. "So, the reason I came over is because I won't be able to take you shopping, but, I'm gonna give you my credit card and you can go get what you need for school. Is that okay?"

Is she kidding me? Fuck yeah that's okay.

I'll curb my enthusiasm though.

"That's fine Mom,"

"Okay, then. I'm off. I'll expect to see more of you young man," she tells Lucky, then she holds her arms out for Ashley to give her a hug.

Aww, Mom loves my Ash too.

As soon as she leaves I-

Wait, too?

Never mind, I'm shoving that back into my subconscious.

Now, where was I? Oh yes.

As soon as she leaves, I break down into laughter, shoving Lucky away from me. "Can you believe she fell for that?"

"I know," Lucky agrees. "Girl, no one's mistaken me as straight since I was five and begged for that Barbara Streisand CD."

That just makes me laugh harder, especially since I can totally see him doing that.

That and singing "Over the Rainbow" at the top of his lungs.

"So, why did we go along with it?" I ask them, wondering exactly what their motive was for letting my mom believe _that_ story.

"It's the perfect cover," Ashley says with a shrug, walking the short distance over to my hysterical self. "Now, she'll think that whenever you're with me, we're hanging out with Lucky and she won't have as many questions to ask. Especially about the hickeys."

"An easier solution would have been to stop giving me hickeys," I say to her, smirking.

"Easier for who?" she asks me, moving ever closer. She brings her lips up to my ear, whispering so that I can only hear her. "Besides, I love the way you moan when I kiss your neck. You have no idea the type of things that does to me."

If it does half of what it does to me, then Ashley's endured several cold showers as well these past few days.

"I think I have some idea," I whisper out, kissing her briefly, before pulling away.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"Lucky needs to go home," I say.

"Yes, please take me," he agrees. "Watching you guys make out is not the way I planned on spending my day-off."

"Okay, dorkus. Get in the car," Ashley orders him, rolling her eyes at his last comment. "I'll be right back," she tells me, kissing me again before taking off quickly.

"I'll be waiting," I call out after her, laughing when I hear Lucky's playful gag.

And I will be waiting, but first I have an appointment to keep.

A dance with the devil.

"Oh _Sparky_,"

**--**

I'm trapped in the closet.

And my name's not R. Kelly.

Thank _God_.

Of course I'm not trapped by choice.

_He_ did this to me. That little demon of a dog.

How, you ask me?

Well, isn't that a funny little question because I don't exactly know how he did it. I just know that he _did_ do it. Just like I have no idea how the thing ate a sandwich twice his size.

But he did.

I know he did.

Damn dog.

Anyway, this is what happened. With Ashley gone, it was the perfect time to exact my revenge for all the wrongful things he's done to me since I've known him.

The list is long and there's no need to go over it now because I'm sure you guys have been keeping score.

So, the plan was to lock him in the closet. I prepped the closet door, turning the lock and leaving it open. Then I took some doggie treats and left a trail from the top of the stairs to the storage closet door and waited.

I heard his little claws tap all the way up the stairs, I even heard him munching away on the doggie treats. When I was certain he was inside the closet I slammed the door shut, pressing my back against it in triumph.

Short-lived triumph.

He wasn't whining and barking like the time I locked him in my basement. He wasn't even pawing at the door.

Worried I'd maybe have hurt him, I opened the door a smidgen, making sure to lock the lock back before opening it all the way, in case he was playing one monumental trick on me. Peeking inside, I saw nothing. No Sparky I mean. Just little crumbs where he'd apparently eaten the biscuits and taken off.

Incredulous, I swung the door open all the way, peering inside, thinking there's no way the little rodent upped me this time.

My mistake was stepping inside.

As soon as I did, the door swung closed somehow, with me trapped inside.

And now we're back to the present.

I don't know how long I've been in here, but it's long enough for me to get bored, and for my right leg to fall asleep from sitting on it.

My dumb self left my phone in Ashley's room and knowing that damn dog he's probably running up my bill dialing his fellow Pomeranians in Germany and his Greyhound buddy in Egypt.

I had to do a book report once on dogs and their origins.

I hear the front door close and am on my feet in an instant, banging on the door, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Spen_cer_, where are you?!" she calls out, sounding to me like she's in the hallway.

"Ashley!" I call out, desperate now. Thinking that somehow he's managed to sound proof the door so that I'll stay in here forever and starve to death while he keeps eating my turkey sandwiches and-

"Why are you in here?" Ashley asks me, after opening the door.

I quickly just fall into her, wrapping my arms around her. I'm so dramatic right now, but I don't care. I thought I was gonna die.

"Your crazy homicidal sandwich-jacking dog did this to me," I say in a rush, feeling her body quake in time.

"It's not funny Ashley," I say, pushing her away from me and crossing my arms. "I'm serious. Your dog has evil intentions. He hates me."

She's toning down the laughter as she reaches for me, grabbing one of my hands and tugging on it. "He doesn't hate you," she says softly, leading me back to her bedroom.

"He stole my turkey sandwich," I contend, still following her. I'll follow her wherever because she's that good at leading.

"I made you another one," she says sweetly, sitting down on her bed and pulling me into her lap, so that I'm straddling her.

"Not the point," I mumble out, pouting slightly, just for appearances. In reality, I've forgotten all about Sparky, and the closet, and my sandwich, and …the world.

She has the tendency to do that for me.

"I missed you. Just that short amount of time and I missed you," she says to me, looking me in the eye so that I know just how very serious she is.

I missed her too.

"I missed you too," I say earnestly, fixing my gaze on her eyes before glancing down at her lips. It's only a matter of time now.

"Yeah?" she asks me, her smile brilliant, her hands grasping slightly at my waist.

"Yeah," I answer, my smile slightly more shy, my hands a little tentative as they settle on her shoulders.

"Cool," she whispers before bringing her mouth up to claim mines, our lips instantly clashing in the sweetest battle known to man.

Or, in this case, woman.

**--**

No need to go into details there. After making out for a while, Ashley remembered that I needed to go clothes shopping.

Good thing she remembered too because my mind was on vacation.

"So, I was wondering," she says, as we approach a stoppage in traffic. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I don't know why I'm reacting like this. My stomach just flopped over and then tightened with the flutter of butterflies making me nervous. I knew that was coming. We'd discussed it and everything. Still, hearing her ask me out…

"I…uh…um,"

"Spence?" she asks, worried. I don't want her to worry.

"Whoa, just give me a minute," I hurry to say. "I'm just…odd," I say, not even trying to cover it up and she chuckles.

"I know. It's one of the things I like about you," she teases.

"Hey," I say, pretending to be offended, my actual emotion far from that.

"I'm just kidding," she assures me.

"I know and hey, I would love to go out with you…anytime," I tell her, smiling when I see the one that's threatening to split her face in half.

"Okay, tomorrow then? I'll pick you up and _everything_," she jokes, knowing she does that all the time.

"That's fine, but, just so you know, I'm not the kind of girl that kisses on the first date," I tease, glancing over at her with a grin to see how well _that_'ll go over.

"Interesting," she drawls out, pretending to be deep in thought. "Good thing I _am_ that kind of girl."

I can't help but laugh.

That is a good thing. A very good thing.

**--**

We're back…at the mall.

Only this time I have to get some clothes because otherwise I'll be attending school naked.

But, who knows, that look might catch on. Then soon it'll be the new trend and everyone will be going to school naked.

Hey, everyone includes Ashley.

Nice.

But, ew, Lucky.

I like him and all but I don't need to see all that.

"Spencer," Ashley says, breaking me out of my unintentionally long internal musings. "Stay focused," she continues, looking like she might laugh.

I think she was reading my mind again.

"Okay, fine," I say, grabbing a stack of graphic tees, tanks, and a handful of jeans and denim skirts. "All done. Let's go make out."

She laughs at me, looking through the items I've selected. "As tempting as that offer is, we really need to get you some clothes for school. Otherwise, your mom'll try to take you again. You don't want her dressing you in baby doll dresses do you?"

Damn. She has a point.

"Make out after?" I ask playfully, trying not to pull away when she casually, but not really, runs her fingers along my collarbone.

"Definitely," she whispers out, suddenly closer than she was a few moments ago.

"Gross," I hear someone mutter, breaking my concentration.

We both turn to see Madison standing there, with Aiden in tow, apparently her bag boy for the day.

I roll my eyes.

Not these morons.

"Heard your boy got pretty roughed up last night," Madison admits casually, like it's the most normal thing in the world.

I'm fuming because the only way she'd know about it is –

"If you did that to him," I threaten, stepping forward menacingly, Ashley's hand on my arm the only thing keeping me from flat-out attacking the girl.

"Chill out loca. I didn't do anything. But you know what they say about good news…it travels fast," she says with a smirk, that turns into a grimace and that only stays in tact because Ashley grabbed my elbow before I made contact with her face.

"You seriously need to vacate the premises Madison," Ashley warns her, her voice shaking with anger.

Madison quickly straightens out, glaring daggers at us both. "You," she says, looking directly at me. "Need to realize who exactly you're talking to. And you," she looks at Ashley now, "should tell your friend to stop trying to hit on straight guys."

And with that Madison leaves, her courier following obediently behind her.

Man, what did I ever see in that loser?

My nerves are still frayed, my breathing's still erratic, and my heart is beating maniacally against my ribcage.

I'm still pumped up on adrenaline and not being able to release it has my body reacting strangely, I think…I think I might cry.

Ashley notices the change in my breathing pattern immediately and she wastes no time in turning me around to face her. "Spencer," she whispers softly, pulling me into a hug.

One that I wasn't sure I needed at the moment but, with all the different emotions raging within me, who could even be sure anymore.

"I'm sorry Spence. It's okay," she says, directly into my ear, holding me closer. For my part, I'm stiff. My arms remain completely rigid. I'm frozen in my state of…shock? No that's not it.

I'm frozen in fear.

I'm afraid.

"Is that how it's gonna be Ash?" I ask her…I ask her so quietly that I'm certain she didn't hear me.

But when I felt her arms go taut around me, I know that she did. "She's an idiot Spencer," she assures me, pulling back to look at me, and I finally relax, my arms starting to feel again. The tear tracks on my face starting to feel hot again.

"Is that how it is? Is that how people are gonna be?" I implore. I know the answer, but I need to hear it from her.

I don't know why, but I need to hear it from her.

"Some people, yes," she admits, looking down at the ground, her eyes leaving mine.

She's letting me stew in this new, yet old, knowledge alone. Because then, only then, will this be real for me.

I'm at a crossroads. She knows it and I know it. But only I know the direction I'll take.

"Will you hold my hand?" I ask her, my voice coming out so timid, it reminds me of a time not so very long ago, and a question, so innocent on the surface, but the true meaning underneath it was anything but.

"_I'm gay."_

_I'm silent for the longest time. _

_Too long and she's looking at me, silently begging me to say something, but the words, they won't come._

_They never will._

_At least, not the right words._

"_Spencer, did you hear me?" Allie asks me, her eyes locked onto me, my face, my everything._

_I'm afraid to look at her. Because, if I look at her, she'll see._

"_I love you Spence. I'm gay and I love you,"_

"_I heard you," I whisper out, standing quickly. Needing a little space._

_She won't give it to me though, she stands right along with me. "Well?"_

"_Well, what? What do you want me to say?" I practically yell at her, and she sees it now._

_My angry eyes sparking at her are telling her. It's too soon for me. I'm not ready. And screw you Allie for trying to force me to be._

"_Tell me…" she starts, faltering now. She's afraid of messing up now. She's afraid of messing us up completely. "Tell me you'll still be my friend Spence. Tell me you'll still let me hold your hand."_

_I almost break right then and there. The look she's giving me, how vulnerable and open she is, it almost makes me give up the game right then and there._

"_Will you hold my hand?"_

_I should have answered right away, instead I hesitated and, in that moment's hesitation, my mom's car pulled into the parking lot, honking the horn for us to go. Practice is over. Play time is over._

_Real time is over._

"_I can't," I tell her, my heart breaking at the same time as hers. _

That was the wrong answer.

I don't want to say anymore. You know how it went.

Now, though, the roles are reversed, and the situation, although it's different is somehow the same.

I need Ashley to be there for me, just like I should have been there for Allie. I need to know that regardless of what happens with my mom, with other people, with the world that she'll still hold my hand.

I know I don't deserve it but…I'm not strong enough to do it on my own.

"I will always hold your hand," she assures me, taking my hand and holding it over her heart. "Always," she whispers this time, the words somehow having more of an affect that time around.

That's the right answer.


	19. Spencer and the first date

**Author's Note: Hey guys, do me a favor and check out the poll for me please? Thanks, MGMK.**

--

The tables have finally turned.

Tonight: Ashley and I go on our first date, but before I get into that…

Lucky came by very early this morning with Sparky, he was walking him for Ash.

"Hey Spencer. You decent?" he asks, pushing open my door even as he was knocking.

I am, but that's not the point. The real one is I'm freaking out.

"What am I gonna wear Lucky?" I whine, throwing another outfit to the floor and storming back into the closet.

"You know, traditionally, people usually go with clothes," he jokes, sitting down on my bed, or Mt. Couture rather.

"It looks like your closet exploded, Spencer," he says, picking up a shirt or two and I give him the eye. "What?"

"What good are you? Aren't you supposed to be fashionably conscious or something?" I snap at him, not really mad, just amazingly frustrated. When did hanging out with Ashley become so complicated?

"I am but there's no way I'm helping you when you're in full panic mode. You're liable to sprain something,"

I glare at Sparky chewing on my shoe and sit down on my bed, pouting. "Fine. I grant you free reign, only…I don't want to look too young, too old, too whorish, or too prudish…and stay away from the plaid," I warn, narrowing my eyes at him.

"But Britney-"

"No plaid," I repeat, smiling a little this time. This boy has the weirdest obsession with Britney Spears.

"You're no fun. You or Ashley. I just left her place because she was freaking out and almost obliterated me with a Manolo," he grumbles, heading into my closet to get to work.

That makes me smile. At least Ashley is as strung out as me.

"Did she really?" I ask him, grabbing my Tickle Me Ernie (they were all out of Elmos) and hugging him to me.

"Yes, girl. Then told me to get lost because I was just making her more nervous. Can you believe that? _Me_?"

He sounds a little put-off, but I think he'll get over it.

"I just had better get major details about this first date, you hear me Spencer Carlin? I mean detailed details. Better yet, I want a transcript,"

I'm glad he's in my closet and can't see me because I'm sure he would tease me about my flushed cheeks.

Sparky chooses that moment to jump on my bed and startle the crap out of me. I, in my shock, end up squeezing Tickle Me Ernie and he starts to laugh.

That's when the tables turned.

And that brings us to the present.

Sparky is afraid of Tickle Me Ernie.

He's scared of his laugh.

And, like the kind, caring, totally mature person that I am, I put Ernie away to make the doggy feel comfortable.

…

…

… Ha ha ha. Oh man. I could not keep a straight face behind that.

There was no way I was gonna let this opportunity pass me by. That dog _deserves_ this.

Sparky whimpers again and runs under my bed as I chase him with Ernie, that hissing laugh Ernie has must be keeping him from barking or something.

Lucky's too engrossed in dressing me to care.

And I'm too engrossed in payback to notice him.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" he asks me, stopping when he sees me hanging over the bed, laughing maniacally.

"Nothing," I answer guiltily and Sparky sprints out from under my bed, tail between his legs.

Ha ha.

He goes and hides behind Lucky.

Coward.

"Were you scaring the dog?"

"Maybe," I answer him, knowing that he and Ashley think I'm kind of nuts about the whole Sparky thing, but you guys get me right?

Right?

"Spencer, you seriously need a new hobby. Sparky's not out to get you,"

What is _wrong_ with these people?

That dog is the devil incarnate.

"Cujo has been angling for me since day one. And I'm not letting my guard down. Regardless of what you say," I say to Lucky and then look down at the thing and I swear to Jesus, Joseph, and Mary he winks at me.

He winked.

"Did you see that?" I ask Lucky, eyes still on the dog.

"What?"

"He…he uh, he winked at me,"

Lucky stares at me like I have four heads and each is a different co-host from _The View_.

"You're losing it,"

"I swear he did,"

"Just go take a shower. I'll have your outfit laid out and waiting for your approval," Lucky says, not willing to get into a Sparky debate just now, I guess.

I walk towards the bedroom door never looking away from _him_.

"This ain't over," I mouth to him.

"Bring it bitch," he mouths back and my jaw drops.

Okay, no. He didn't really say that. That truly was my imagination talking, but he did yawn.

The bastard.

**--**

"BUSTED!" Glen says, barging into my room.

Lucky barely flinches from applying my mascara when he turns to look at him. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, I thought you were…well um…" I know what he wants to say. He probably never in a million years dreamt he'd walk in on his sister and her 'boyfriend', with said sister sitting in front of said boyfriend getting her make-up done.

He forgot to take into account the gayness factor.

"Mom doesn't want this door closed," Glen says, still off-kilter.

"Why not?"

He laughs slightly. "Because, you're a girl. He's a boy. Do the math Spencer."

"_Oh_," I say dramatically, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice. "They're afraid we might make-out and stuff," I tell Lucky, and his eyes widen theatrically, playing along.

"I would never do a thing like that," he says, slowly, pretending to be affronted even though truer words were never spoken.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just keep this door open, okay?" Glen threatens half-heartedly before leaving. Not because he knew what was up but because Lucky would probably tear him in two…and not in the good way.

"Your brother's appeal keeps dropping by the bunches,"

"I wasn't aware that he had any,"

"That's because you're too blinded by one Miss Ashley Davies to realize that anyone else is actually walking this here planet," he teases, making me turn beet red.

It's not the first time he's said that.

"Aww, Spence, you're too cute," he says, brushing the big pouffy thing across my cheek again. I've only caught glimpses in the mirror, but he's doing a fairly good job from what I've seen.

I've never been a big fan of make-up but if Luck'll be available to do it, I might change my mind.

"Has she told you what you were doing yet?" he asks me and I blink once in answer. I've been told to keep my face still.

"She won't tell me either. I suspect it'll be something huge because she's never been-" he catches himself. "She's never been so secretive and stuff before," he says, giving me a look that lets me know that wasn't what he was about to say.

"Almost finished now," he says, finishing up with the eyeliner. "Annnnnnd there. Finito."

He moves to stand directly in front of me, blocking the mirror so I can't see my reflection. I'm kind of uneasy with the way he's staring at me.

"How do I look?"

"Better than Rachel Leigh Cook, post make-over and pre-falling down the stairs," he says, then thinks it over, "Maybe post-falling down the stairs."

I roll my eyes. He's such a girl.

"Close your eyes," he tells me, and I do right before he pulls me up. "Keep 'em closed."

"Okay, but you'd better not do anything gross,"

Lucky scoffs. "I don't do gross." His hands are on my shoulders, positioning me. "Okay, now…open 'em."

I do.

Who the heck is that?

"Is that me?" I ask, staring at my reflection, which obviously is me because she asks the same question.

Dude!

I look gorgeous.

"Wow!"

"I know. Spencilicious cleans up _pretty_ nicely," Lucky smiles at me in the mirror. Then he reaches down for something. "Wouldn't you say Sparky?"

I glare at demon dog through my reflection in the mirror and he looks at my reflection for the longest time before barking and wagging his tail.

"That's a definite yes," Lucky says and I smile at the little bugger. He does have his good moments.

I already have my outfit on and have taken care of the bare necessities, all that's left is to wait for Ashley.

**--**

Wait's over.

I run…no scratch that.

I somehow manage not to break my neck walking down the stairs very carefully while wearing heels and having a newly healed broken toe when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Glen calls out, beating me (obviously) to the door. Him and Lucky actually.

And the somewhat cute dog.

What?

I can have a change of heart.

"Is uh…Spencer in?" I hear someone ask.

Someone who's not _my_ Ashley.

"Who are you?" my brother asks, a little flippantly I might add.

"Aiden Dennison,"

"This is gross," I can hear Lucky say, walking back into the foyer, where I'm hiding.

"Spencer, some guy is here for you," Glen tells me, glancing at me and getting confused. "Are…is he taking you out?"

"No, I have other plans," I tell him, conveniently leaving out with whom.

"Well, he wants to talk to you," Glen keeps it up.

"I don't want to talk to him," I tell him, sending him the message with my eyes. Not only do I not want to be bothered. I don't want Aiden to see me before Ashley does.

Something about that makes my stomach churn.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

God, guys are such morons.

"Tell him to leave, duh," Lucky states the obvious.

Okay. It's only straight guys who are morons.

"You're her boyfriend. Shouldn't you be telling him to leave?" Glen shoots back, before stomping off to the kitchen.

Touché.

"Point taken," Lucky says, hoisting up his jeans a little bit and screwing on a mockingly angered look as he goes to the door. "Now, you look here Dennison. I have had it up to here," he holds his hand above his head. "with your buffoonery. When are you gonna get a clue, Spencer doesn't like you and she never will. Now, I'm gonna give you to the count of ten," his voice changes, "to get your lying," he sounds like a New Yorker, "yellow," this sounds familiar, "no-good keister off my property," Oh, I remember now, "before I pump your guts full of lead."

"What?" Aiden asks, oblivious.

"One," he starts counting, reaching behind his back for an imaginary gun.

"No Lucky, don't do it!" I call out, playing along.

This role-playing thing is fun.

"Two,"

"Lucian, NO!"

"Ten!" I see him lunge at Aiden but he doesn't go far, apparently the boy had taken off.

I can't stop laughing.

"Oh, ha ha ha, man, ha ha." I can't breathe.

"Keep the change, you filthy animal," he finishes it off and finishes me off too. I'm laughing so hard I'm gonna either piss myself or start crying.

Either way it'll be ruining his work.

"Spencer, come on," he chastises me, trying to not laugh so hard himself. "You're going to ruin your make-up. Stop."

"Did he actually run away?" I just need that one piece of information.

Lucky nods. "After almost tripping down the stoop stairs."

I snort and start giggling again. Not as much as before, but…man, that was classic.

I'm so wrapped up in laughing I don't hear her car pull up, or hear her walk up the doorway, or hear her nudge open wider the already open door.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asks and my head shoots up instantaneously.

If I thought I couldn't breathe before now I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'm breathing in straight carbon-dioxide or something because everything's blurry around the edges.

Everything, that is, except Ashley.

I can see her with absolute clarity.

She's beautiful.

"Hi Spen_cer_,"

"Hi Ashley,"

We have to look pretty goofy standing there a good four feet away from each other just smiling dumbly at one another.

I hardly notice Lucky edging closer to her. He nudges her forward a little and she comes back to life.

"Oh, I um, I brought this," she stutters out, holding out a single flower: a white carnation. "I won't tell you what it means just yet," she whispers, and I take it from her.

"Thank you," I say, my voice sounding odd to my own ears. It's so…breathy. Almost like if it gets any louder it'll break.

It's the way she looks that's doing this to me and I wish I could give you a description but I don't have words. Not good ones anyway.

"It's beautiful," I tell her, quite unnecessarily, and she just smiles.

"_You're_ beautiful,"

Oh, just kill me already. My face burns again and I bore holes into the floor with my eyes. What is she doing to me?

"Thank you," I mumble, twirling the flower in my fingers, catching a thorn.

"Ow!" I say, bringing the hurt digit up to my face, sucking furiously. I caught it good.

"Let me see," she says hurriedly, taking my hand in hers. She grabs the carnation and sets it down on the hallway table. "Oh man," she mutters. I think she's remembering how I am with blood. "I told them to de-thorn it," she says, getting frustrated, the worry marring her beautiful features.

"It's okay Ash," I tell her, bringing my other, unhurt, hand up to touch her cheek, stroking my thumb across it. "Still fully functional, see?" I joke, bringing up the other one and waving it around in front of her, still not looking at it because it's really not a joke.

I can't stand blood.

She smiles and takes the hand, pressing the softest of soft kisses on my finger. Don't worry the blood's long since dried.

I'm just _that_ much of a loser.

"All better now?" she asks me, her eyes sparkling. But that's not why I know what she said.

I only know because I was watching her lips.

Hey, I'm an addict.

I admit it.

And I never want to be cured.

"Perfect,"

"We should probably get going," Ashley tells me, not moving, still looking into my eyes.

Oh yeah. That's right. Our date.

"Right. Wait, where are we going?" I say, as she starts to lead me out of the house, at long last.

"Come on Spencer," she says, giving me a wink. "Don't spoil the surprise."

I stop asking questions and just grab my bag and flower before we exit.

I like surprises.

**--**

I don't know where Lucky and Sparky went.

I swear they were in the foyer with us when Ashley first came in and then poof! Nothing.

I know what you're thinking.

What do you know Spencer? Your eyes were glued on Ashley the entire time.

Well, duh.

But have you seen her tonight? She looks amazing.

She has her hair down, straightened and she's wearing the most perfect amount of make-up. I mean, she's practically flawless as is, but tonight…tonight she looks heavenly.

And this dress she has on…gah.

If you could call it that.

The car stalling draws me out of my musings. We're…well, we're at Ashley's place.

I'm sure my face shows my confusion but I'll ask her anyway.

"Why are we here? Did you forget something or-"

"I know you said that you don't kiss on the first date…"

I smile. "Mmm hmm."

"But uh, do you think that maybe, just once you can break that rule? You just look so beautiful Spence. I really want to kiss you,"

"Close your eyes," I tell her, interrupting what I'm sure are more words to make me blush. She's got that down.

She does and I try really, really, really, really hard _not_ to jump her, but I do kiss her.

On the cheek.

I let my lips linger a little longer than necessary, feeling more than seeing her smile.

"_You_ look beautiful," I finally tell her, in a whisper, my lips close to her ear.

Her head leans a little into mine and I'm starting to not care if we actually have this date.

Then someone knocks on the door and scares the crap, bejeezus, and hell out of me.

It's Lucky…in a red vest.

"Good evening ladies," he smiles as Ashley lets down the window. "Welcome to Ristorante de Davies. I am," he rolls his eyes, "Lucian and I will be your valet, host, waiter, and entertainment this evening…and I except no bills lower than Uncle Grant."

"Stick to the script funny man," Ash says, climbing out of her side, me doing the same, still a little confused.

"Fine, meet you inside," he says, running back into the house.

"Ristorante de Davies?" I ask her as we slowly stroll up the walkway.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable with me if we just kept it private. And while I could've had my dad shut down some fancy restaurant for us, I decided to play it a little low key and just use Lucky,"

Aww, that's so sweet.

"You're so sweet Ashley,"

Her nose crinkles in that adorable way as she smiles.

"Will you get your asses in here? These costume changes are not easy," Lucky says from the doorway. He's in a suit now.

**--**

We're seated after having "ordered" and having Sparky trottle (like that? I made it up. He's too little to trot so he trottles) out of the kitchen with a basket of rolls, also dressed in a little suit.

I'll admit it.

It was cute.

I take another nervous sip of my water.

What I'm about to do is either insanely sweet or utterly idiotic.

I'm hoping for the former.

"I have something for you," I blurt out, suddenly and rather loudly.

Ashley just smiles at me, sensing my nerves. She squeezes the hand she's been holding for a while now before letting go, letting me grab my gift.

I reach down into my bag and pull out the black jewelry box. It's long rectangular shape so calm down people.

I'm not _that_ crazy.

"Here," I say, handing it to her. Very eloquent I know, but I don't have my thesaurus, sorry.

She opens the box, recognition dawning on her face immediately.

She remembered.

It was stupid really.

Just, that night when we all laid out in the grass looking at the stars, and were talking about…well, nothing. I remembered her saying that she'd never partaken in a candy bracelet.

The girl who could buy anything she wanted hadn't ever eaten one of those nasty candy bracelets.

Enter me.

"Do you like it?" I ask her, more excited than anxious now.

"I love it," she tells me sincerely, smiling adorably at me. "Thank you. Here, put it on me," she instructs me, shaking her wrist as she handed me back the bracelet.

I can't help but acquiesce.

**--**

I am stuffed.

Full.

I swear to you, if I were straight, I'd get a sex change and be with Lucky. On top of all the other things he does well, he's like a Cordon Bleu level chef or something.

He made (and try not to drool as you read this): parmesan-crusted shrimp scampi, fresh bruschetta, Caesar salad, chicken scarpara (which I can not even _begin_ to tell you how good that was), mashed potatoes, ziti del Monte, and the most awe-inspiring chocolate cake that I almost didn't want to destroy by eating.

Almost.

Anyway, that's all the stuff he made. Now we didn't eat half of it, but, I appreciate the effort.

"I can't move," Ashley says, stretching out on the sofa, looking very un-ladylike.

It's strangely endearing.

"I know what you're saying," I say, kicking off my shoes and tucking my legs underneath me.

"I'm never taking this off, Spen_cer_," she says, holding up her braceleted arm.

I smile. "It's fine. Those things have a life-span of ten years. I should be able to afford you another one by then." I'm not lying about that. I found one I lost when I was five-years-old last year when I was moving furniture around. It still looked brand new. It was rock hard and almost broke Glen's teeth out but it still looked good.

I don't feel too bad about that.

He stole it from me.

Serves him right.

"You're still gonna want to know me in ten years?" she asks me, turning her body around to look straight at me. I do the same.

"Of course Miss Davies," I tell her. "Didn't you know? You're a keeper."

If it sounds like I'm being a little more candid, blame the wine.

She smiles at me. "You too."

"You're gonna tell me what the flower means now?" I ask her, getting lost in her eyes again.

"Not just yet. In time, Spencer Carlin. We still have many adventures and events to get through," she says, reaching for my hand and pulling me closer to her.

"How very fortunate for me," I tease, leaning in to her lips.

I don't know how long we kissed or when we stopped for that matter.

**--**

"Well," Ashley says, putting the car in park, in front of my house. "Here we are."

"Yes, here we are," I repeat, leaning my head back on my seat and looking at her. Just looking.

I can never get tired of that.

"Let me walk you to the door," she tells me, unlocking her side. "Hold on."

In a minute, Ashley's on my side, opening the passenger side and holding a hand out to help me up. We meander up the walkway hand in hand, like it's something we've been doing forever.

It kinda feels like it.

And here we are. The part of the evening when we must bid one another farewell until morrow.

Sorry, Shakespeare on the brain.

"I had a great time tonight, Spence," she tells me very quietly.

"Me too," I tell her, even quieter.

She looks at me like she's thinking about something, and then her face falls.

"What?"

She smiles as she answers. "I've been trying to figure out, uh, what it was that was different about you tonight," she trails off, her eyes trailing down and up my body slowly. She's never looked at me like that before. "That dress…"

"Yeah?"

"It really brings out your eyes," she whispers, trailing her eyes slowly up my body until they meet my own.

"Does it?" I ask her, leaning forward slightly.

"Uh huh," she answers, leaning in too.

We meet somewhere in between and it's the sweetest kiss I think we've ever shared.

She pulls back somewhere between the present and forever and I blink a few times re-acclimating myself to my surroundings.

"Have a nice night, Spencer Carlin."

"You too, Ashley Davies."


	20. Spencer and the discovery

**New Chapter: Fortunate Event #19**

**Spencer and the discovery**

**---**

So I bet you're all probably thinking, 'for a first date, that was lame.'

And normally I'd agree, except it was Ashley and it also happened to be my _first date with a girl_.

Give me a break, people.

Sure we weren't all over each other and we didn't dance or hold hands or make-ou-

Wait, we covered that last one.

But I was tremendously nervous, okay? I'm giving myself a LOT of credit for not puking, passing out, or carrying out any other undesirable bodily functions.

So if it's all well and good to you, I'm gonna think my first date with Ashley was perfect, and how could it not be?

It was me and Ashley.

Speaking of Ashley dearest. She called me a few minutes ago to ask me about "the hot chick I went out with last night".

I told her that the girl was "completely inappropriate and kept trying to cop free feels".

She laughed.

Me too, because nothing about that statement is accurate.

Except maybe the groping part. See there may have been some accidental gropage on my behalf.

My right hand has a mind of its own, or that's what I'm gonna say anyway.

We were making out on the couch, (I'm sure you remember) and my eyes were closed because, ew, who makes out with their eyes open, and I blindly reached to pull Ashley closer to me…by her hip.

My brain must have short-circuited somewhere and told my hand 'boob' because that's exactly where it went. Realizing what I'd done, I immediately pulled back, but she wouldn't let me get far. She grabbed my face, mumbled out an "it's okay", and started kissing me again, placing the offending hand over her chest…over her heartbeat.

I don't know why that touched me as much as it did.

I mirrored her actions, letting her feel how alive I was in that moment too, how alive she made me feel.

She always does.

I'm getting off-track anyway…where was I?

Oh yes, Ashley called, said she was coming over…with the dog.

He's on my good side today after yesterday, but who knows what'll happen.

That dog's too unpredictable.

Just in case, I reloaded Tickle Me Ernie with fresh batteries.

Don't mess with the Baby Girl Carlin, man.

**--**

I'm showered now, and dressed, just waiting on Ashley.

I'm also playing with the white carnation she gave me, well by playing I mean looking at it and smiling.

I just didn't want to be a dork and say that.

I'm also contemplating looking up the meaning online.

But that'll ruin the magic, plus I really want Ashley to tell me.

"Pretty big smile you're wearing there," she tells me, walking into my room, Sparky trailing behind her.

She must've been standing in the doorway a while.

She shuts the door behind them and walks over to my bed to join me in lazing around.

"Hi there, I'm Ashley," she says, holding out her hand.

I grab it, but I have a different intent as I yank her forward, placing my lips on hers.

Because that was beyond cute.

Needless to say, the kiss was not as innocent as it started out to be but we had to pull away because my mom was home and she was prone to walking into rooms without knocking first.

I'm thinking of installing a surveillance system for that very reason, something Ashley scoffs at.

"Spen_cer_, your mom will not let you put in a surveillance system," she tells me, stroking my hair as my head is positioned in her lap.

"She doesn't have to know about it. I'll just install it and then we'll be able to make out without worrying about getting caught,"

"But Spence, how are we gonna see her if we're making out?"

Good point.

"We'll train Sparky to bark or something when he sees her coming near us on the monitors. It's a foolproof plan,"

"Not as foolproof as us just continuing to stay over at my place," she says absently, still stroking.

Yeah, yeah. But, to tell you the truth, it's getting boring.

I'm getting sick of worrying about getting caught, hiding Ashley and I's thing, whatever it is, and it's only been a few weeks. What's gonna happen when it's a few months? I don't think I can handle it.

"Ashley?"

"Hmm?"

"What's gonna happen when school starts?"

The hand in my hair slows momentarily before picking up its pace. "Whatever you want I guess."

That's not the answer I was looking for. As a matter of fact, that's not even an answer.

"What does that mean?" I ask her, sitting up immediately, needing to see her face.

"I'm just saying that I'm willing to do whatever you want. If you want me to be around you, then that's what I'll do," she says. She's hesitant in saying the next part and her eyes won't meet mine exactly. She's staring at my cheeks. "And, if you want me to pretend like we don't know each other, that's fine too."

Oh no. Never. I'd never turn my back on Ashley. Is she kidding me?

"Why on earth would I do a stupid thing like that, huh?" I ask her, rhetorically, a smile gracing my lips. "Hey, those other jerk-offs can go to hell Ashley. I mean it, they can shove it. You're my best friend, and even though we're more than friends now, there's no way I'm gonna deny knowing my best friend. I was only asking about the hand-holding and et cetera. I didn't know if you wanted to or-"

"Wait, you want to hold my hand?" she asks me, looking at me inquisitively.

"I always want to hold your hand," I assure her, looking just as confused. What's going on?

"I mean, in public?"

Oh, that's what she's getting at.

"I'm getting sick of hiding it…us," I tell her, sighing wearily. I never realized how much it was weighing on me.

"But your mom?"

"If she finds out, she finds out. I'm not saying we walk around proclaiming our relationship with a bullhorn, I'm just saying I'm not gonna shy away from holding your hand in public anymore,"

Ashley's smiling at me and it's one of the big ones but she's not saying anything.

"What?" I ask her, feeling a little self-conscious.

"I'm just thinking about what you said," she tells me slowly.

"Oh," I respond, not really much else to say to _that_.

"Yeah, how you said we were in a relationship,"

_I _said that. When did I say that?

She can still read my mind. "You said 'our relationship'," she explains.

Oh yeah. I did.

"Well, we are, aren't we?" I ask her, suddenly timid.

"Are what?" she plays dumb.

"Are in a relationship?" I ask, rolling my eyes a little to mask my intense trepidation.

"I really hope so. I'd hate to think that you were just taking advantage of my body," she says, barely managing not to laugh.

I surprise myself by letting my eyes roam over said body, which today is clad in a baby tee and jeans. She's mellowing it out today.

"Hey Spen_cer_, my eyes are up here," she teases, leaning in to kiss me but I pull away quickly.

Why, you ask?

I saw the doorknob turning.

"Hey Spence, have you seen my…" Mom trails off, looking at a flustered me and Ashley. "Oh hi, Ashley. I didn't know you were here."

"Glen let me in," Ashley answers, a little croakily, but Mom doesn't notice.

"Oh it's not a problem dear," she assures her. "You're always welcome here. You know that."

"Thanks Mrs. C," Ashley says as Mom steps further into the room, joining us on the bed we were just about to make out on.

"So, what are my two best girls up to?"

"Nothing much," I tell her, scooting closer to Ashley. "We were just talking about school."

"That's right. Junior year's right around the corner for you two. You know, this is the most important school year of your life," she says, and I try greatly to suppress and eye roll. Something Ashley notices. Then she smiles at me and Mom's words fade into the background noise. "…These grades are primarily what they uses to determine whether or not you'll get into a good school,"

"Wow, that's great Mom," I say, not having heard anything she said. I move my hand next to Ashley's and without thinking about it, I grab her hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Uh…yeah. I guess it is," Mom says, completely thrown off by my comment. I'm trying not to laugh at Ashley's shocked expression.

"Oh look, you're holding hands. I used to do that with my girlfriends all the time," Mom says, and now it's me who looks shocked, only Ashley cannot successfully hold back a snicker.

"Speaking of which, Spencer could you invite Lucky over for dinner? I'd like to get to know him better," she tells me, standing to leave. "You're welcome to join us too Ashley." And with that, she was gone.

"What the hell?" I ask and Ashley just tips over, dissolving into giggles.

"Don't laugh Ashley. I thought she was serious," I squeal.

"I know," she chuckles out. "That's what makes it so funny."

"Man, so can you make dinner tonight?"

"Hmm, stay at home and watch Scooby-Doo reruns with Sparky, or enjoy a homemade dinner with my girlfriend while she and my gay friend pretend they're a couple so her mom won't send her away to some convent. Tough call,"

"Sarcasm is not your friend," I tell her, more than amused.

"But you are, right?"

"Of course,"

"And-"

I tackle Ashley to the bed before she can say anything else, but just as I'm about to shut her up my brain catches up.

Did she say girlfriend?

She did, she did.

I told you guys I catch on like ten seconds later.

"What's the matter?" she asks me, brushing some of my hair out of my face with her fingers.

"You called me your girlfriend," I tell her, looking down at her.

She looks away for a second, biting her lip to contain her smile. "I thought you didn't catch that."

"I almost didn't," I whisper out, gathering what little courage I have left to ask her, "So, am I?"

"My girlfriend?" she asks and I nod. "It mainly depends on if you want to be or not."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can," she teases.

I roll my eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, you may," she says cutely and it's a constant battle not to kiss her. I kid you not.

"Will you be _my_ girlfriend?" I ask her, shyly, my cheeks burning even more when she beams at me.

"Yes I will. Will you be mines?" she asks me, kissing the inside of my wrist when she takes my hand.

"Uh huh," I mumble out, enraptured.

"Guess that's all settled then," she breathes out, wrapping her arms around my body, pressing us even closer together. My heart working triple-time.

One day I'm sure I'll get used to this.

I hope.

It can't be good for my heart.

"So…will my girlfriend kiss me?" she asks me, running her tongue over her bottom lip, looking at mines.

That's one question she never has to ask.

**--**

We're in the kitchen enjoying a light snack. And by light I mean heavy. And by snack I mean dessert. And by dessert I mean chocolate.

My Ashley brought over some of that chocolate cake Lucky made.

Tell me she isn't perfect.

"Spencer, your infatuation with all things chocolate fascinates me," she tells me, watching me dig into yet another piece.

I'm on my third.

"I luff cho lit," I say through a mouthful.

"I know," she says with a smile, reaching over to brush a little bit off my cheek. She brings her thumb to her mouth, sucking the sugar away. "Mmm good."

"Yes, Cookie Monster, good," I tease, reaching a finger to swipe a dollop of frosting off of my slice. "You've got some chocolate on your face."

"Oh yeah?" she asks me, grinning.

I nod.

"Where?" she asks, sticking her face out to me.

"There," I say, smearing the chocolate across her cheek and trying not to laugh too loudly. Don't want Mom coming in here.

"Spen_cer_," she grumbles out, chuckling softly. "Get it off of me."

Gladly.

With a smirk I lean towards her and trail my tongue from her jaw to her cheek, swirling my tongue around in the frosting before sealing my lips over it and sucking it away. Man, it tastes good. When I pull away Ashley's brain looks like it's taken vacation and her eyes are much darker. If I didn't know any better-

"Ah!" I semi-yell as she jumps me. I'm only surprised.

It's a completely welcome sensation.

"Just be quiet," she whispers roughly against my lips before kissing me deeply.

We're getting carried away again and this place isn't as private as my bedroom.

Anyone could walk in.

Or scuttle.

That would be Sparky.

Dad just waxed the floor though, so instead of coming to a complete halt when he runs into the kitchen he skids across the floor and hits one of the cabinets…hard.

"Oh my God, Sparky!" she says, going over to inspect him, no wait…

…that's me.

"Oh my God," I say scooping him up and he whimpers pathetically. "Sparky, are you alright?" I ask him and he just whines some more.

Oh _no_. My annoying, sandwich-stealing, demon of a dog is hurt.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" I yell out into the house but Ashley calms me.

"He's okay Spence, he just hit his head,"

"But what if he has amnesia or something Ashley," I ask her, panicking. What if he doesn't remember our battles? That won't be fun.

"I don't think it's all that bad," she tells me, rubbing his little head softly. "He's fine. See? He's not crying anymore."

I'm still skeptical. "I still think we should get him checked out. Just in case."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. If he starts acting weird or walking weird, we'll take him to the vet, alright?" she asks me and I nod, slowly. It's an okay solution.

"Okay," I say, still cradling Cujo in my arms.

"You can put him down now, Spen_cer_. He's fine," she tells me, and if I'm not mistaken, there seems to be a little amusement in her tone.

"I'm just gonna carry him for a little while longer," I tell her, forgetting about the chocolate cake as I take him back up to my room, Ashley (smiling) following right behind us.

**--**

Sparky's fine.

And I am attributing his well-being to all my doting.

Ashley insists that I only wanted him better so that we could carry on our epic battles.

That is so…true.

But anyway, it's dinner time.

Lucky got here an hour ago and now we're coaching him on how to act straight.

Can you say, 'disaster looming'?

"Hey, I've been playing straight longer than you know. I can pull it off," Lucky says, sick of us messing with his hair.

Yeah right.

I've seen his 'straight' and it's kind of 'crooked' if you know what I mean.

"Luck," I start, looking him right in the eye. "No offense hun, but your 'straight' still reminds me of Carson Kressley from _Queer Eye_."

It's true. He is _that_ gay.

"Plus, Spencer's brother is like the quintessential straight guy. If he senses you're off, even slightly, this could be the end of us," Ashley tells him very seriously.

"Oh _no_. Not Spashley. What ever shall I immerse myself in every week?" he gasps theatrically.

"See, that right there. You can't do stuff like that later," I deadpan.

"Oh my God," he groans. "You want to see straight. _This,_ my friends, is straight." Without another word he grabs my desk chair and turns it backwards before slumping into it, crossing his arms to rest on the back of it, an unpleasant look on his face.

He's gone from gay Lucky to pissed off bar guy.

Definitely straight.

"Um…Lucky?" I say…ask, whatever.

"What?" he asks, voice sounding gruff and maybe a little annoyed.

"You're alright, right?"

"Yeah," he answers shortly, not moving his eyes.

Alright I'm convinced.

He's got my brother down pact. Even down to the monosyllabic grunts.

"We're good now," I say.

**--**

"Pass the potatoes please?" Mom asks, and I hand it to Lucky, who hands it to Dad, who hands it to Mom.

So if you're keeping track that's me next to Lucky, who's next to Dad, who's next to Mom.

Ashley's on my other side and Glen is sitting next to Mom.

And he keeps trying to make eyes with Ashley.

I keep trying not to crack the dinnerware with my extra-hard steak cutting.

"So, Lucian right?" my mom asks him.

I can feel Lucky go rigid but he eases out a "Yes."

"Are you into any extracurriculars at the school? Because Glen here is gonna try out for the basketball team," she says proudly, rubbing her hand on Glen's back.

"I was all-state back home," Glen brags, as if this news should be impressing. It is, honestly, but this is Lucky we're talking about.

"That's… good," Luck says, kind of. It really sounded like a question. He shoots me a questioning glance and I give him a subtle nod, before he continues. "And no, Mrs. C, I'm not into any extracurriculars at school. I'm not much of a joiner."

"I understand," Dad says warmly, giving Lucky a genuine smile. "I was the same way when I was your age."

"Yeah, plus my dad really wants me and my brother to follow him into the family business,"

The way he said that reminds me of the _Godfather_, when they first try to introduce Michael to 'the family business'. Wait a minute, Lucky _is_ Italian.

"What's he do?" Mom asks, intrigued.

Me too.

"Private investments,"

Interesting, Like…casinos?

Ow! A boomerang just whacked me over the head.

Okay, so it wasn't an actual boomerang, but remember when I told you that it always takes longer for things to sink in for me.

Well, it just hit me that Lucky said he has a brother.

Maybe my mom smoked pot when she was pregnant with me.

Explains the name.

"You have a brother?" I ask him, incredulous.

He turns to look at me, amused at the look of shock on my face. "Yeah Spence. Didn't I tell you?"

I think it over.

No, nope. No way in hell he ever mentioned that.

A dog? Yeah.

Martha Stewart for a mother? Sure.

But a brother? He never said anything about that.

"No,"

"Well, Spencer, I have an older brother, and an older sister while I'm sharing,"

"Are their names Sonny and Connie?"

"What?"

Ashley snickers beside me.

"Never mind," I say sheepishly, hiding a smile. "We, you and me. We talk about this later."

"Absolutely, mi amor," he says, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

I try hard not to laugh and Ashley…Ashley glares daggers at him.

I try to calm her by taking her hand under the table and running my thumb back and forth across the back of her wrist.

It works.

"How about you Ashley? You have any after school activities?" Mom asks.

"A few. Although, they're not necessarily through the school,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I do a little volunteer work at the extended hours center for the grammar school kids. You know, basic tutoring and such,"

"That's wonderful," my mom says, practically salivating.

"And then there's my band," Ashley says casually, with me still absolutely enthralled.

What?

She speaks. I listen.

Or melt. Whichever one works for you.

Now it's Glen's turn to salivate…more. "You're in a band?" he asks her, practically leaping across the table.

"Yeah," she tells him, eyeing him a little warily.

"What do you play?"

"Everything really but I'm lead vocalist,"

"She's pretty awesome too," Lucky adds.

And she is. I've heard a few demos.

"That is so cool," Glen sort of whispers, before blushingly turning back to his dinner plate.

Mom, ever the intuitive one, catches that.

"I keep trying to get Glen to go out more often," she says, looking at Ashley. "Maybe if you'd show him around–"

"_Mom_!" Glen yells out, completely mortified.

"I just want you to keep your options available instead of always hanging around that Madison girl. Something about her gets under my skin," she says, shuddering.

You and me both, Momma.

"Besides, there are plenty of other perfectly lovely young ladies around," she adds pointedly, her head none-too-subtley pointing in Ashley's direction.

I would be a little upset any other time but this whole thing's reminding me of…

"Hey Ash,"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that movie we saw, you know with _Coyote Ugly_ chick?" I say, hoping she catches on.

She does immediately and we both start cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Dad asks, smiling at our obvious shared hilarity.

"Inside joke," I manage to get out before collapsing into laughter again.

Even Lucky's shoulders are quaking and it's really not that funny, but with laughter being contagious soon the whole table is rolling around in their seats with laughter.

And all because my mother unwittingly re-enacted a scene from one of the best gay-themed movies ever.

It was a good dinner.

**--**

"Thanks for coming over for dinner you guys. I mean, thank you Lucky," I tell him. "Thank you," I point at her. "Miss Davies for staying."

"It was my pleasure Miss Carlin," she bows a little and I giggle…it never really stops; how ga-ga I am over her.

"Call me later?"

"Definitely," she says and she and Lucky turn to go. "Hey wait," I call out. "C'mere."

My parents won't know who I called back so it doesn't matter that I'm saying this out loud.

"I'm glad you came tonight, okay?"

Ashley just nods.

I lean in to kiss her briefly. Just a chaste one and I only did it because I can, and because I wanted to.

"See you tomorrow," I add, shooing her away.

I stand on my stoop until they drive off, even waving goodbye to Sparky.

My eyes must be sparkling when I step back inside, closing the door behind me, but then Glen shows up looking grim and scaring the living daylights out of me.

I am a very scary girl. I'm sure you've picked up on that by now.

"What the-" I bite off, trying to catch my breath. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

He's still looking at me oddly. It's a weird look; like a cross between pissed off and angry.

That's not really a cross is it?

Oh well, it's too late to care.

"Are you gonna speak or are you just gonna stand there looking at me like that?"

He still doesn't say anything so I just push my way past him and start walking upstairs.

I don't know why he's acting all weird.

Two words stop me.

"I know."


	21. Spencer and the new experience

**Fortunate Event #20**

**Spencer and the new experience**

**---**

I'm here.

I'm still here.

Stunned, but I'm still here.

What does he mean, 'he knows'?

You know what, I do not want to have this conversation, so I pretend like I stopped only so that I could stretch and continue up the stairs.

He's right on my tail.

"Did you hear me?"

Maybe if I hurry.

"Spencer, I'm talking to you," he says, right before I close my door, pressing my back against it.

I feel like I'm going to throw up, cry, and die.

It's a very odd sensation.

"Spencer," I hear him say quietly on the other side of the door.

I'm crying now, and I know he can hear me. I don't know what's gonna happen now. My tears are probably only vindicating what he's sure he knows.

"I've always known," he carries on, on the other side of the door, still speaking quietly. "I've known it ever since you were seven and told me that Peter Pan could shove it, because you were all about Tinkerbell."

I smile a little at that. It was my first time seeing _Hook_ and I've always had a thing for Julia Roberts…for some reason. She doesn't do it for me anymore though. Wonder why that is?

"I've known it ever since you got your first Ken doll and made him Kennisha, the transgender," he continues, sounding like he's trying not to laugh.

I don't bother with trying, that was way too funny. And so true. What the hell was I gonna do with a Ken doll? 

I open my door and see him looking at me. He doesn't look pissed now. I must've been delirious before. He just looks sad, and he looks even sadder when he takes in my bleary eyes and red nose.

"I knew when Allie moved away and your heart broke," he tells me, very, very quietly and I'm not sure whether to cry or faint.

I had no idea, _no idea_, he paid that much attention to me.

"I know Spencer," he tells me again.

Now we're just standing here, looking at each other.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid.

"Don't be scared," he tells me, holding out his arms. "C'mere."

I crash into his arms, not remembering the last time we hugged…well the last time we hugged and it actually meant something.

"Hey, I love you alright. I love _you_. No matter who you love, okay?"

I can't speak so I just nod my head but I feel relieved. So very relieved.

"It'll be okay Spence," he whispers to me, still holding me tightly. "I promise."

I believe him.

**--**

We talked for maybe four hours about…everything. I told him about Allie and about how that all went down, I told him about what happened at the airport with Mom, and, finally, I told him about Ashley.

My Ashley.

And Sparky.

"You really are mental Spence. The dog locked you in the closet?" he asks me, looking amused and confused.

I throw a pillow at him as he laughs. "Shut up. It happened," I squeal, chuckling a little though. "He like hates me or something."

"I wonder why?" he states sarcastically, before brightening. "Oh, maybe it's because you chased him around the room with Tickle Me Ernie."

"He deserved that," I defend, feeling only a little bad, but then I remember rat-dog's face. It was totally worth it. "Besides, that didn't happen until after he locked me in."

"I'm sure," he says, rolling his eyes, before fixing me with a serious gaze. "Ashley sounds great," he tells me honestly.

I can't help blushing.

"She is…" I say, trying not to smile too much. "She really is."

He looks at me a little while longer before breaking out into a grin. "Aww, look at my little sister. All sprung over a girl."

Shut up.

"Shut up. I am not,"

"You really are. But you know what? It looks good on you,"

My cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Thanks Glen,"

"Well sure, I mean. I can't exactly take credit for that though. You're into who you're in-"

"You know what I mean," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah," he says, shrugging like it's not that big of a deal.

I've never liked my brother as much as I do now.

"Alright, loser. I gotta go get to bed. Long day and all," he says, getting up off my bed.

"Okay," I tell him, already thinking about what to say to Ashley and on cue…

"Tell your girlfriend I said hi,"

"Good night Glen," I tell him, just as he's closing my door.

"'Night Spence,"

I reach over to grab my cell phone finger lingering over speed dial person number two but I don't think I want to wait until tomorrow to see her.

**--**

"Hello," she says, her voice thick with sleep.

I didn't want to wake her but…

"Can you let me in?"

"What? What's wrong?" she asks me, sounding panicked. Then I remember that it's like three o'clock in the morning and I'm making surprise visits to her house.

I'd be a little panicky too.

"Nothing. I just…I wanted to talk to you," I tell her and nothing more. No important words shared over the phone.

Before I finish my statement however I hear her front door being unlocked and then opened.

Then I see her, looking sleepy and disheveled and all kinds of cute. Especially when she smiles sleepily at me.

"Hey,"

"Hey," I say, stepping inside. "I'm sorry to wake you." Not really.

"It's okay. I wasn't sleepy anyway," she tells me. An obvious lie, but that's okay. I just want to tell her what happened already.

"Glen knows,"

Her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she catches on quickly, then her face changes from confused to worried.

"Is…uh, are you okay?" she asks me, swallowing afterward.

"I'm great," I tell her, stepping closer to her in the foyer.

"Wait," she says, shaking her head, probably trying to make sense of the situation. "What do you mean? How does he know? Did you tell him? Did he tell your mom? What's gonna-"

"Shh," I tell her, pressing my fingers against her lips to silence her, moving even closer. "He's okay with it. With me."

I feel her lips smiling beneath my fingers and I move them away. "That's great Spencer," she whispers, still looking a little skeptical. "Right?"

"Yes Ashley," I say, playfully sounding exasperated as I roll my eyes. "That's great."

"You know what I mean? We're okay, right?"

"We're fine," I assure her, pulling her towards me for a hug.

Just a hug.

For now.

"So, you came over here in the dead of night to tell me that you came out to your brother?" she asks me, whispering into my ear.

Well, when you put it like that- hey, wait. I _did_ come out to my brother. How freaking awesome is that?

"I dunno. I just was really happy and nowadays when that happens I really want to be around you," I tell her, sincerely.

And now I'm being sappy. This is not a good sign.

She doesn't say anything though. But she does pull back to look at me intently.

"I really want to kiss you right now," she tells me, glancing down at my lips for a nanosecond before mines are on hers.

Like I was gonna wait.

Being as close to her for as long as I was, it's amazing I hadn't jumped on her the moment I walked in.

Her hands move to wrap around me, pulling me even closer to her frame, and I lean my entire weight into her, pressing us up against one of the walls in the foyer. One of my hands busies itself around the base of her neck, brushing my fingers along the nape of her neck. The other moves to her shoulder, telling her how good she's making me feel through a series of tugs and squeezes.

Her back arches slightly up from the wall, a result of the cooler temperature I'm guessing. But I don't dwell on that too long.

Why is that you ask?

I think I failed to mention before just what it is Ashley is wearing.

Two words.

Not much.

If you want specifics, boys shorts (covered in cute little hearts) and a cut off tank top.

Like I said, not much.

I'm feeling a little adventurous tonight, or maybe just a little more free than usual, now that one of my family members knows about me but doesn't care.

In either case, my hands start to explore a lot more than usual and I slowly drag my right hand down her side until it's resting casually on her hip. I press harder into her and slip it further back, effectively cupping her ass, squeezing a little. 

She moans into my mouth which has got to be the hottest thing ever.

Her hands, which had been resting on the small of my back, do a little exploring of their own, moving down to knead my ass in time with the gentle stroking of her tongue against mine.

And it's all…it's all…

…

…

Wait, was I saying something?

Never mind. I'm busy right now, thank you.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I hear her whisper, right before taking my earlobe between her lips, sucking gently.

And, uh, I know she doesn't expect me to be able to verbally answer her. Instead, I start walking us upstairs finding it increasingly hard to remain upright, seeing as how we can't stop touching each other.

I can't help it. There's never been so much of her exposed to touch.

…Okay, that's a lie.

I've just been a chicken shit up until this point.

Never again.

Don't ask me how we made it to her room, just know that we did. Loudly.

We burst into her room, her door banging hard against the wall. It might have went crashing through if it weren't for the door stopper.

But enough of the trivial.

Ashley's on top of me.

We're on her bed, and she's kissing me, and touching me, and making me feel all kinds of weird sensations I've never felt before, and oh my God we're on her bed.

I must have stiffened or something after that because she pulls away suddenly, face flushed and lips swollen.

I'm sure I look the same.

"Are you okay?"

Now, there are two answers to that question.

The first: of course I'm okay. I'm being topped by my incredibly attractive girlfriend.

The second: of course I'm not okay. _I'm_ being topped by my incredibly attractive girlfriend.

I'm sure you guys remember me. The virgin. Yeah, right here.

Of course I can't verbalize any of this to Ashley so I think stuttering is called for here.

"I uh…it's just, um-"

"Hey," she says softly, stroking a hand along my cheek. "It's okay, Spencer. It's just me. Just us."

"I've never…" I start. I don't even know why I'm saying this. It's not like she doesn't know.

Dumb Spencer.

"I know, baby," she whispers, kissing me softly. "I'll go slow okay? I won't hurt you. I promise."

Looking deeply into her eyes, I know that she'd never hurt me…at least not intentionally.

And looking even deeper, I realize that that's the reason why I trust her.

"Okay. I trust you," I tell her, as sincerely as I can manage.

I must have come across very earnest because she looks like she's about to cry as she leans down to start kissing me again. Her knee presses in between mine in precisely the way I want her to, even though I'd never have known it.

I'm not at all experienced in anything like this.

A guy once tried to get to second with me and I gave him a black eye…and a sore sack.

The bastard.

Getting back to Ashley though, she's pressing her mouth against my neck, alternating between soft, butterfly kisses, and gently pulling the flesh between her lips, biting softly.

It brings a smile to my face. I didn't know Ashley was a vampire.

"What's going on inside that head of yours Carlin?" she mumbles, her lips trailing lower, stunting whatever smart ass comment I had on the tip of my tongue.

I feel her hands tug at the base of my shirt and I rise in compliance, her accompanying me. Within seconds my shirt is on the ground and instinctively my hands move to cover myself.

But Ashley's instincts are quicker, and she catches both wrists in her hands. "Don't…Just let me…look at you."

It might have been an odd request, for anyone that wasn't Ashley, but feeling her eyes burning into my newly exposed skin, the same skin she's seen before but now the revelation takes on a new meaning, a deeper meaning. Watching her watching me only makes me hotter.

Hotter for her.

God, I wish she'd just touch me already.

Like the mind reader she is, her hands loosen from my wrists and she slowly reaches her hands to press lightly against the smooth skin of my abdomen, taking her time.

She rakes her nails against the skin, making me hiss in approval. Then her hands shift and travel higher, their destination obvious.

As obvious as the fact that my heart is in my throat right now.

When her hands finally touch my still bra clad breasts I almost combust on the spot. Then she starts to squeeze.

Oh hell no. Take it off.

Our mental transmission must have gotten lost that time because instead of taking my bra off she takes off her half tank. Now we're both half naked and breathing heavy.

Do I have any complaints? 

You shouldn't even _have_ to ask.

Ashley pushes me over, so that we're pressed close again. Skin to skin now and God it feels good.

But I need more. I need-

Damn, when did she unfasten my bra?

I know she did because now she's pulling the offending material off, but when did she do that?

Do you know? 

Well, obviously you don't because you only know what I know seeing as this story is written in first person perspective.

Who really cares how it happened though, all that matters now is I'm now completely topless and Ashley is too.

She resumes kissing me again, this time kneading my breasts with her hands. Her thumbs are some sneaky little devils though, brushing and flicking against my nipples, which is sending jolts of pleasure throughout my entire body. I almost shake every time, and every time Ashley smiles against my lips.

She's moving again, her body moving lower, shifting down mine. Her kisses trailing down my neck, and across my collarbone. Nothing unfamiliar there.

She drags her tongue right to the base of my throat, her lips pressing softly there. Also, something I've become accustomed too.

Then her mouth covers a breast, kissing softly before suckling gently. That's new.

New and amazing.

And I can't take much more of this.

I'm sure I'm going to die.

I've never been sure of much of anything before but I'm absolutely certain that if she keeps this up I will die.

Then she moves to the other breast.

My God. The moan that comes out of me is so guttural I have to look around to make sure that was even me.

She's a little worried too, but not enough to stop entirely. "You okay?" she whispers against my breast, her teeth making it a little difficult to answer.

"Uh…huh," I somehow breathe out, amazed at how the actions of her mouth are making the lower half of me squirm.

"Are you ready?" she asks me.

I'm lost.

Ready for what? 

"Huh?" I breathe out, confused. I'm sure my face shows it.

She pulls away to look at me and a frustrated groan escapes my lips, completely beyond my control I might add.

My body has a mind of its own this evening.

Her rusty chuckle pulls me back from my musings. "Don't worry baby," she tells me, her brown eyes flashing something dangerous. "I'll make you feel so good," she finishes, her mouth finding mine again.

Or I think that's what she said. I got a little distracted by the nakedness.

Yeah, yeah. Sue me.

I feel her fingers toying with the waistband of my pajama bottoms, running back and forth just underneath it.

Oh crap, my pants…that's…that's lower right. Is it time? 

"Baby," she draws my attention back to her. "Look at me. Okay, Spencer?"

I do.

Her hands slip underneath the waistband and pull the pants over my hips, her eyes never leaving mine. Even as she slips a little lower to pull them completely off. Her body settles comfortably against mine when she comes back up.

I'm completely naked now by the way. I don't wear underwear to sleep.

And Ashley's staring at me, well, my eyes. And oddly, I don't feel the least bit uncomfortable.

"It might hurt just a little," she tells me and I wait for what must be the longest two seconds of my life before I feel her.

Her fingers press against the most intimate places and my skin blooms like a rose. She's merely stroking softly, and honestly, I couldn't tell you what she was doing but it feels so good.

"God Spen_cer_," she breathes against my face. "You're so wet."

I can't even begin to speak or think.

Then she enters me gently, wordlessly. Nothing really needs to be said.

My eyes stay locked on hers as I let the different feelings and sensations wash over me.

She pushes in and out of me, slowly, gently and at first, no lie, it felt a little odd. But, then I started to move with her and she pushed a little harder, a little quicker.

It feels amazing.

And it hurts a little.

But it feels amazing so who cares.

My hips take on a life of their own, undulating against her finger and she moves faster. Our upper bodies sliding together and against each other.

My eyes have closed against my will, but I can tell her face is still close. I can tell because I can feel her breaths against my cheek, her lips occasionally pressed against mine.

I feel like I'm approaching something. Something that's speeding at me as quickly as I am to it.

My entire body feels like it's being drawn into that point where Ashley is touching me, loving me.

"I know you're close Spencer," she whispers and my face contorts. "I can tell. You're getting tighter."

Man, I wish I knew what her words meant. My body does, that's for sure. I can tell by how frantically it begins to move against her.

I need to kiss her, like right now. I really need too. My hands suddenly veer up to her shoulders, pulling her face to mine as I kiss her blindly. Just then her thumb presses against me and I feel her finger curl inside me.

That's the last thing I feel before I die.

**--**

Ha.

Would you look at that?

I'm not dead.

Tired. A little sore.

But still breathing.

And alone.

What the hell? 

I sit up quickly and look around Ashley's big bed, moving the blankets around like maybe she's hiding, but she's not though.

She's not here.

Okay, Spencer, don't panic. She probably just went to the washroom or something. Lord knows I have to pee.

She didn't disappear on you because you were horrible in bed, or because you passed out on her without returning any kind of favor, or because-

Panicking now.

I head toward the bathroom, after throwing a robe on of course. It's closed. I'm relieved.

So she is in there.

The toilet flushes and the door opens slowly.

I smile, ready to greet her, but there's no one there.

No one unless I look down.

"Arf."

Shut up.

I shuffle past him into the bathroom. Crazy ass dog, can't use the outdoors like a normal – hey, he closed and opened the door.

I knew he locked me in the closet!

I'm telling Ashley.

Just as I turn to do so, the door closes behind me.

Damn you Sparky!

God, he's so lucky I have to pee, otherwise I'd be sending him flying out of the window.

**--**

Okay, so we crossed off the bathroom for places Ashley could be cowering from me, dreadfully awaiting the moment when she'll have to tell me how awful I was.

What?

That's my theory and I'm sticking to it.

Now, I'm headed downstairs, after having put my pajamas back on. I'd rather be prepared to flee if need be.

Nothing prepared me for what I was about to see though.

Ashley, my Ashley, standing in front of the stove. Wearing an oversized button up….only.

It's a little hot in here.

I silently cross the room until I'm standing right behind her.

"Are you…cooking?" I ask her, settling my head on her shoulder.

She smiles a little, poking at the bacon in the frying pan. "Yes."

I just stare at her.

"What? I don't have you convinced?"

"Not that exactly," I say, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice, unsuccessfully. "It's just that you'll be cooking that bacon for days if you don't actually turn the stove on." 

It took a moment for her to reply, even though she was kinda blushing. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

"Is that the only one?" I ask her, grinning. And then grinning even wider when she turns around, wrapping her arms around me.

"Just about," she jokes, smiling at me for a moment, before her face turns serious. And my heart almost stops before it picks up quadruple time, nearly bouncing out of my chest. "Are you okay? After last night? Well, I mean, this morning?" she asks me, almost looking flustered.

"More than okay," I tell her shyly, trying to avoid her eyes, which is nearly impossible with how close we're standing.

I've never seen anyone smile wider in my life. She's got the Cheshire cat beat.

"That's good," she breathes out, instantly relieved before giggling a little. "That's great, even."

"Yeah," I say, easing my hands over her hips, under the shirt. "Sorry for falling asl–"

"Nope," Ashley says, before pressing her lips to mine. "No apologies today, okay?" she mumbles against my lips.

"Mmm…kay," I mumble back.

She grabs my face gently, kissing me harder, making me sway a little before I stumble backwards, pressing smoothly against the kitchen counter. Ooh, leverage.

I quickly take advantage, switching our positions.

I register the surprise on her face with a smirk.

"Nice moves Carlin," she tells me, before pulling me into her again.

"There's plenty more where that came from," I tell her, surprised at my own boldness.

But now is not the time for surprise.

I want to make her feel like she made me feel.

If only for a little while.

Sparky'd better close his eyes.


	22. Spencer and the intruders

**A/N: **It's that time again. Getting to know you time. This time I want you guys to tell me the best and worst thing you've ever done in life thus far. I'll kick it off, Best thing I ever did was cut loose those posers that called themselves my friends. Worst thing I ever did, go after my ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Hands down - worst thing. Anyway, you guys keep 'em coming and I will too with the fic. It's interesting to have something to read you know because man, are there very little fics out there or what?

Thanks,

MGMK

**--**

**Fortunate Event #21**

**Spencer and the intruders**

**---**

I am going to cry.

How did I ever get myself into this situation? I don't know what the hell to do, what I'm doing.

I'm gonna cry.

Why'd you people let me do this?

"Spence?" Ashley breathes out, looking up at me, at my probably overwrought with worry face. "You okay?" she asks, even though her eyes tell me she definitely knows the answer to that question.

Halfway up the stairs, bold Spencer left and now naïve, shy, and completely inexperienced Spencer was back.

Back and mortified.

I don't even know where to move my hands.

"Spen_cer_," she beckons me again, this time holding my attention. "We don't have to do anyth–"

I cut her off there because that's not true. We have to. _I _have to. I _want_ to.

"I want to Ashley. I need to touch you. I'm just…I just…don't know what to do,"

Evidence of this fact would be that we're both in bed, still dressed, and I'm hovering awkwardly above her.

"Well," she swallows. "In that case…just do whatever you think would make you feel good," she whispers, one of her hands coming up to my neck, her thumb brushing back and forth at the base of my throat.

That kinda feels good. Maybe I'll try that.

I shift against her a little, my thigh falling between either of hers and I see her gasp before swallowing again. I think she liked it.

What?

What'd I do?

I look down between us trying to see what I could have possibly done to elicit that response from her, but she stops me, pulling me down for a kiss.

I hope her lips don't distract me too much this time because I have to get started on this…this, uh…what was I saying?

"Ashley," I whisper, pulling away, using my hands weaved in her hair to forcefully keep her back. She gets the message and simply waits there and I gather up all my courage and sit up to straddle her, slowly bringing my hands down to the collar of the oversized shirt.

My fingers toy with the first button and I keep my eyes locked on hers as I start to undress her. It won't take much, thankfully.

Did I just think that?

Pretty soon I've run out of buttons and the material falls way to the side, revealing her to me.

I know I've seen her half naked before but that was in the dead of night, and I was barely aware of it. And I know what you're thinking, how could I totally gloss over a hottie like her?

But, if you'd recall, I was otherwise occupied at that particular moment in time, mainly trying to remain conscious while the aforementioned hottie did illicit things to me.

With all that being said, I can kinda say I haven't seen her naked before…really. Which explains my trepidation with looking at her.

I tentatively shift my gaze to look at her bare upper body flushing instantly and also growing warmer in other, less visible, places.

My fingers splay themselves wide across the warm skin of her stomach, her muscles tightening under my feather-light touch, the sensation feeling like a flutter beneath my fingertips.

Feeling a little bolder, I drag my hands up lazily, tracing over rib cages, trying to memorize the count but failing miserably. Occasionally my eyes will meet Ashley's and I realize that she's breathing just as hard as me, concentrating on every touch just as hard as me.

My hands are really trembling when they finally reach her breasts. I hold my breath in at first contact but it's forced out of me soon after.

It's a little odd, I have to admit it. I've never even touched myself this intimately before, even though yes I've taken countless showers and baths, but it's just…my thoughts were never _there_ you know? But touching Ashley, feeling her heart beating rapidly beneath my palm and knowing that it's partly because of me, because of what I'm doing to her, it makes something shift inside me.

Whatever it is that's stirring in me, forces me to squeeze slightly, fondling her and then…then I get really bold.

She rises up off of the bed slightly when I finally press my mouth to her chest. It was a little funny actually and if I wasn't so preoccupied I might have commented on how she almost threw me off of her with the action.

She shudders a little when I bite down gently on one nipple, careful not to neglect the other breast, minding it with gentle caresses. I remember that from last night.

I didn't think that she would feel so good, and smell so good. She must've taken a shower or something while I was asleep. The scent of her, paired with the sensation, is overloading my senses, but worshipping her body with my mouth is something I could easily do for ages. Ashley, it seems, has other plans though as she pulls me up to her.

"Mmm," she moans, molding our mouths together. I still can't stop touching her, so my hands are trapped beneath my body, between us both, still kneading and tugging in earnest.

Every now and again, I swallow one of her moans and it's making me hot. Like literally. I'm burning up.

Her hands are rather impetuous too, seemingly trying to pull me closer even though we're as close as we're gonna get.

I don't mind though. I'd melt into her if I could.

I can feel her hips moving against me, kinda like mine were last night. I remembered what she said to me then…

"Are you ready?" I whisper against her lips, lightly raking my nails down her side.

She nods slightly, her fingers tightening their hold on my neck. "Yeah, baby," she replies, breathless. "I'm more than ready."

I nod now, swallowing against a dry throat, preparing myself. "Show me," I whisper to her and she flushes even further than before, but I can tell she's not embarrassed.

I think the thought of her showing me how to love her turns her on.

I know it does it for me.

She nods, swallowing thickly before I feel her take both of my hands, she guides them down her body, where my fingers catch the lacy trim of her underwear.

I tug hastily at the garment, mentally chastising myself for not getting rid of it before. Shifting slightly to throw them…somewhere, I settle back down into my previous position. Gasping a little.

I uh, I can feel something.

"Ash," I breathe out, possibly in amazement, possibly in surprise.

"You do this to me," I feel her whisper more than I hear it. "Just being near you, kissing you, touching you," she continues, taking my earlobe between her lips for a moment.

I growl.

I do.

I mean I literally growl before attacking her mouth once again. Those words, man. Those words.

Our hands intertwine and she smartly guides my right one lower, between our bodies. I can feel us both almost pulsating with anticipation.

Then I feel her…

…and nearly pass out.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph this girl…this girl…

Correction…_my_ girl.

My eyes lock onto hers again as I trail my fingers around in what I can only describe as liquid heat, exploring her.

I hope I'm doing okay, she's not really saying anything, but if the way she's biting her lip is any indication then I'd say I'm doing mighty fine.

Mighty fine, indeed.

I can't even begin to describe what it felt like when I entered Ashley for the first – never the last – time.

So, I'll take a page from the old time romance writers…

_And then I touched her _

_And the heavens opened up and shone brightly on me_

_And all the secrets of the universe were revealed to me_

_I felt like all had come full circle and I was complete and she was that completion_

_My life's journey was no longer important, I'd found my all and my all was divine_

_My all was she_

That may have been a little over the top but that's what I felt…basically.

I started thrusting into her, like she had done to me, and she moved to meet each thrust. It's like we moved together, danced in time to some music only she and I were privy to.

That only she and I would ever be privy to.

Ashley, thus far not very vocal, mumbled something a few seconds ago but I didn't catch it seeing as I am a little enraptured with the look and feel of her at the moment.

I stop for an instant and her eyes shoot open quickly to stare at me. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"You said something," I say, looking a little sheepish, but quickly pick the pace up again.

"I said more," she says breathlessly.

More?

More what?

"Fingers," she clarifies and I blush.

Oh.

I do as she tells me, a little worried until I see the blissful expression that crosses her features.

It doesn't take long before her movements become a little frantic and if there was a such thing as pleasurable pain, I totally discovered it. I don't want to end this but I think it'll be torturing Ashley to prolong it much more.

I remember how she almost killed me last night, what she did.

I wonder if….

**--**

Yep. I was right.

When I curled my fingers and pressed my thumb against Ashley she shook like a madwoman, as well as releasing the longest moan I've ever heard in my life.

Yeah, I did that.

What?

I'm not above a little gloating.

Especially when I think about the fact that Ashley is knocked out right next to me.

She's conked.

I cover her with a light blanket before going for a much needed shower.

And guess who I pass in the hallway…

"So…_dog_. We meet again,"

"Arf."

"I _know_ you locked me in the closet. One of these days, I'm gonna get you on tape and when I do Ashley's gonna ship you off to doggy boarding school," I tell him, looking mightily proud, then a little moronic when I realize I'm talking to a dog.

"Arf," he says again, panting a little, wagging his tail and staring up at me brightly.

I look around and make sure no one is watching before I bend down and pat him gently on the head. "We're taking you to the vet later on today, okay buddy?"

"Arf."

Alright, fuzzy moment's over.

"Be gone, overgrown rodent," I say, coming back to full height before walking away to the bathroom.

What can I say?

I have a soft spot for him.

But it comes and goes.

**--**

Okay, so after a completely innocent shower, and finding some of Ashley's clothes to wear, and an uneventful shower, and finding something that I could make to eat, and did I mention the tame shower?

So, yeah, the fact that I keep trying to downplay it means that something happened there.

And, honestly, I hadn't _intended_ on doing anything illicit in there, but illicit thoughts turned to illicit fantasies, and then illicit behaviors involving a multi-speed showerhead.

It started out innocently enough, me getting the shower going, then, you know, getting naked and hopping inside, which, after the night and morning that I had, was absolute bliss by the way.

Then I actually glanced up at the shower head and was struck with a memory:

"_Took you long enough," she says, when I finally enter her bedroom, PJ'ed up and ready for slumber._

"_Yeah, well, I had some tension to release," I say, thinking just after that I'd probably just set myself up for a-_

"_So, you _did_ use the detachable shower head?"_

_Joke._

_I can't believe she just said that._

I wonder what the big deal is. It's just a showerhead.

Pulling the thing down, I adjust the settings as I let the water caress my aching body. The pulsar mode is the best.

Trailing the device lower, I inadvertently um…I accidentally, well, let's just say it felt pretty damn good.

For a while.

I almost fell.

But now it's after that time, and I'm putting the finishing touches on the breakfast Ashley and I deserted earlier with a few minor adjustments.

Bacon, eggs, toast, some strawberries, and orange juice. Plus, I went out to the garden and snipped one of the finer flowers and placed it in a vase I found laying around to be our centerpiece.

I didn't think it'd taken me that long, but when I'm finished I hear her just turning off the shower.

Trying not to dwell on that, I internally debate whether to run upstairs and ravish uh, meet her, or to wait for her to join me down here.

I somehow settle for the latter. I kinda want to see her face when she first comes down. And on cue…

Ashley, now dressed and freshly showered, walks down the stairs into the kitchen, little devil right behind her. I don't mind though, not with the way she's looking at me, the way she's smiling at me.

"Hey," she says, walking up to me slowly.

"Hi," I answer, suddenly shy.

"You made me breakfast," she says, now standing a breath away from me.

"I made you breakfast," I concur.

"Thank you," she says, suddenly holding me. "Although, I have to admit. I was expecting another kind of surprise when I read your note."

Yeah.

I may or may not have possibly been a little misleading with that.

Bold Spencer took over then and told Ashley to "shower and then meet me downstairs. I'll be sure to make you satisfied."

I'm a baaaaad girl.

Was.

Blushing now. "Um."

"Aww, Spen_cer_," she says, kissing my chin with a giggle. "You're so cute. Now, what did you make me to eat?"

She sits down in a chair and as I move to walk past her to the other one she just grabs me and sits me down in her lap.

I, of course, have no objections.

"Well," I start, relaxing into her embrace, and reaching for a forkful of the jiggle-y eggs. "We have some runny eggs."

She takes a bite of the eggs and grins at me. "Magnifico."

"And some semi-burnt bacon…" I continue, breaking a piece in half to give to her.

She crunches on it a bit, before swallowing…loudly. "Tasty," she offers, her face not quite displaying that sentiment.

It's okay though. It's cute.

"What else?" she asks and I reach for the toast?

That wasn't really a question it's just… "What do you call toast when it doesn't toast?" I ask.

"Umm, bread," she tells me, looking at me oddly.

"Well then, that's what we have. Your toaster is a mini-robot that hates me," I tell her seriously and she just laughs before turning my face slightly to kiss me.

"You're so crazy sometimes, Spen_cer_," she mumbles as she pulls away, before taking a bite of the "toast" regardless. That's when I reach for the bowl of strawberries, grabbing one and turning back to face her, a mischievous grin on my face.

I bring one up to her face and she raises an eyebrow at me in question.

"You don't like strawberries?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"You're gonna feed it to me?"

My answer is to press the red berry against her lips. Her mouth opens and I slip the fruit inside, letting her take a bite; a big one.

She chews cutely and I just watch for a moment. "How is it?" I ask.

She just nods, still chewing and not wanting to speak with her mouth full.

Yeah, I'm really not trying to talk, either.

I think she was shocked when I sealed my mouth over hers, but she got over it rather quickly. And into it rather quickly.

And onto me rather quickly.

Gosh, man, she tastes like strawberries, and Ashley, and, and…Heaven.

She tastes like Heaven.

And just when things were getting good...well better…

"_Now, listen to me…Jo_lene_. I've got an army to raise and I must get to Nicaragua. I require a window seat and an in-flight Happy Meal AND NO PICKLES. OH, GOD HELP YOU IF I FIND PICKLES._"

It's Lucky. More specifically, Lucky's ring tone.

What the hell does he want?

Usually his impersonations of "Stewie" from _Family Guy_ crack me up but not when I'm otherwise occupied. Ashley looks apologetically at me before grabbing her cell. "I'll be quick, I promise."

I sigh, because I'm a baby like that, but one sweet little kiss from her makes it all bearable.

We smile stupidly at each other as she talks with him about something that hopefully doesn't really concern her. I say her because if it concerns her, it indirectly concerns me and I don't want to be concerned with anything except kissing her.

"Um…please don't hate me," she tells me.

Oh please don't tell me she's bailing on me.

"What?" I ask, not sounding as much annoyed as I am worried.

"Lucky's dad is being extra mean to him today and he really doesn't want to hang alone so…"

"He wants to come over here?" I finish for her.

"Yes," she says, so timidly it could have been a question. I have to giggle a little at her face. She's grimacing like I'm gonna bite her head off. "Is that okay?"

"Ash, of course it's okay. He's your best friend. I'd be an evil wench to turn him away in his time of need,"

"No, you'd just be perfect," she says, pulling me to her happily. "You're the most perfect person in the world Spencer." This she punctuates with a little kiss, her eyes sparkling when she pulls away. "I adore you."

My smile couldn't get any wider.

"Well, that's because I'm adorable," I say, a little teasingly, waiting for a response.

That's not forthcoming.

"What?" she asks me as I continue to stare at her.

""You're not gonna say anything?"

"Oh, I have no argument for that. I agree wholeheartedly," she tells me, and I just have to kiss her.

There has to be some kind of pill for this or something.

"Aww, look at the cute couple," Lucky says, stumbling into the kitchen.

He's treading on thin ice as is for busting up my groove before and he comes in here making me blush.

Not cool.

I fix him with the most steely gaze I can manage.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I brought you chocolate," he says, handing me a Hershey's bar.

King size Hershey bar.

All's forgiven.

**--**

I'm digging into my second Hershey's bar whilst sitting on Ashley's bed. I'm here, Sparky's at the foot of the bed, Ashley's putting things away in the closet, and Lucky's doing stuff on the computer.

I like it.

We're like one big, happy, homo family. Plus Sparky and the chocolate.

Can't forget about the chocolate.

We're finally getting down to why it is Lucky so needed to crash with Ashley today.

"Rosabella and Gabriel came home from Aunt Vittoria's," he mutters, his upper lip curled in a slight snarl.

Who?

"Who?" I ask, through a mouthful of chocolate.

He smiles at me before answering. "My siblings that I somehow forgot to tell you about," he says, rolling his eyes. "I wonder why?"

"Wait, what am I missing?"

"Spencer," Ashley says, finally done with the closet and joining me on the bed. "Bella and Gabe are insanely perfect. Leave it to Beaver perfect-"

Lucky's snort interrupts her.

"Sorry," he says, looking back at us when he realized he'd gotten our attention. "It's just…she said beavers. You know...never mind."

_Anyway._

"Anyway," Ashley says, turning back to me, rolling her eyes with a smile. "They are the children Lucky's father wants and in his mind, Lucky doesn't fit that mold."

"Thank God," Lucky mutters, still concentrated on the YouTube.

"I'll say. I like Lucian just the way he is," I say lightly, dodging the pillow he sends flying in my direction.

"Hey!" Ashley squeals indignantly, flinging the pillow back at him. "Don't throw stuff at my girlfriend."

"Ashley!" he squeaks, hurriedly scrambling off to the mirror. "Don't mess with the hair woman."

I giggle a little before lying back down, feeling Ashley do the same next to me.

Then I remember we're in her bed. The same bed that we…

"Are you alright?" she asks me quietly, grasping my free (non-chocolate covered) hand.

I nod quickly.

"But, you look a little…flushed,"

"Goodness Ashley. What are you saying to her?" Lucky says with a smirk, plopping back down at the computer after, presumably, fixing his one out of place hair. "She turns even redder she'll be a cherry."

Blushing harder.

"Or maybe a virgin strawberry margarita," he continues. "I think that's the color she's going for right now."

Stop him.

Please?

I'm gonna die.

"Lucky, cut it out," Ashley comes to my rescue again.

"Okay, okay. So sensitive," he mutters. "You'd think it was the first time I ever messed with her."

Oh God.

"Are you coming with us when we take Sparky to the vet?" Ashley asks him in a last ditch effort to save my face from becoming permanently red I think.

"What? What's wrong with Sparkticus?" he asks, hurriedly scooping up the little dog.

Aww.

"He hit his head at Spencer's yesterday and Spencer thinks he needs to be checked out," she says that last part with a smile.

"Oh she does, does she?" Lucky says, also with a knowing smile.

I shrug. "It's just precaution."

"Sure, it is. But, no. I wouldn't want to intrude on your little family outing," he says, not snarky, but I can tell his being the odd man out is starting to get to him. He turns back to the computer and I feel bad.

He is Lucky after all.

"You won't be intruding," I re-assure him. "Besides, even if you were, you're on a roll today. What's one more intrusion gonna cost ya?"

"Cute," he replies, not smiling with his lips but I can see it in his eyes. "What time is the appointment?"

"In a little bit actually," Ashley answers.

"Alright, just enough time for me to show you guys…this," he says, clicking on this, [insert link of Aladdin] guy.

**--**

I'm still cracking up about that video. That guy has some freaky vocal range.

It's impressive.

Anyway, we're at the veter…veteran…vet's. Sparky should be going in soon.

"I'm surprised you're being so calm Spence," Ashley whispers into my ear. She's seated on my left, Lucky on my right, Sparky in my lap.

Yeah, yeah. I know.

I'm so very fickle.

I'd make an excellent politician.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, a little confused.

Then she points over to the owner who just came in with a deranged maniac pit-bull.

"Spencer, sit down," Lucky hisses, tugging on my arm.

What's he talking about, "sit down"? I am sitting do-

Oops.

My bad.

I sheepishly and slowly climb/step down from the chair and settle back into it, but I don't stay there for long.

The owner of the crazy giant dog walks by us, his dog leering at us menacingly, snarling a little.

I completely stop breathing and commit the ultimate no-no.

I look the creature in the eye.

Never stare down an animal like that, it's like challenging them or something.

Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.

I leap into Ashley's arms, but she can hardly hold me up that high, so we both end up clinging to Lucky.

Then I hear him.

Sparky's standing in front of all three of us yapping his little head off, standing his ground against the big ferocious beast.

I kinda swoon.

My hero.

The big dog actually ends up stalking away, pulling his dumbass owner along with him. Honestly, why have a leash on the _dog_, moron?

Lucky's still grappling with us both while trying to remain upright when the receptionist says it's Sparky's turn, while staring at us wildly I might add.

How _rude_.

I jump down first and grab Ashley's hand, making sure to sniff at the woman as we walk by her. Lucky kinda looks at her apologetically before placing the leash back on Sparky and following us inside.

**--**

Dr. K.P. Bergman is Sparky's physician.

She has all the proper credentials. I know because I've been reading all the plaques and diplomas scattered about her office.

"Now," she starts. "Sparkticus Aloicious Davies is it?"

Ashley nods and I hold back a snicker.

"Okay then. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, my gi-" Ashley stops herself and glances over to see my wide-eyed look before correcting herself. "My friend Spencer here seems to think they he may have some kind of head trauma."

"He does," I object shyly. "He just almost took on a dog twenty times his size. That is not sane behavior."

"But why would he have head trauma?" the doctor asks, now shining a light into Sparky's eyes.

"He ran into a base cabinet," Ashley answers, her face changing when she glimpses at the doctor's. "Is he okay?" she asks worriedly.

"His eye. It looks a little infected," the doctor says, leaning in for a closer look. "Has he eaten anything unusual lately or been near any odd plants?" This question directed towards me.

I don't know.

"Um, not that I know of," Ashley says, now sitting down, chewing her lower lip to shreds. I, surprisingly, play the calm one this time, surreptitiously taking her hand and rubbing my thumb in comforting patterns along the back of it.

"Don't worry Miss Davies," Dr. Bergman tells her, smiling softly. "It's nothing a few eye drops won't fix."

Ashley visibly relaxes and I smile. I don't like it when she worries.

"Let me just write out a prescription," the good doctor says, patting Sparky on the head nicely before walking away to do just that.

"She's nice," Lucky comments off-handedly, choosing this moment to explore the office.

Ashley agrees apparently. "Yeah, she's a lot nicer than that jerk-off we had before."

"Dr. McDreamy?" Lucky asks and I roll my eyes.

He is like the most boy-crazy person I've ever met.

"Dr. Dumbnut," Ashley replies dryly. "He was a complete ass and always made me feel stupid."

"But you are-"

"Hush it Lu_cian_," Ashley cuts him off, before turning to me. "What are you looking so smug for?"

Ugh. Finally. I was getting tired of smirking.

"I was right," I gloat and she laughs slightly, her brown eyes shimmering.

"Whatever. It was a lucky guess,"

Still smirking.

"I was _right_,"

"But you thought he had a concussion,"

Still smug.

"I. Was. Right,"

"Okay, fine. You were right," she finally concedes. Then she tugs my hand to her lips, kissing it softly. "So I guess I'm the lucky one."

Swoon.

Oh, Ashley.

When you're right, you're right.

Ha!


	23. Spencer and the bomb

Remember when I told you I have weird dreams?

Well, this one isn't weird, just terrifying.

It started out innocently enough.

Ashley and I were strolling through this huge meadow, with lots and lots of… Hershey bars sprouting from the ground.

Okay, so maybe it was a little weird.

But, back to the dream.

Sparky was…around.

He was actually being chased around by miniature Tickle Me Ernies.

Hey. My dream, my rules.

Lucky's over the moon with some Matthew McConaughey look-alike, which, you know, whatever floats your boat.

I was just thinking about what makes my boat float when a bed just miraculously appears in front of us.

Apparently, my subconscious can read my mind. Hold on, isn't my subconscious my mind?

Whoa, total blonde moment there. Oh well, I'm allowed one, or two…hundred dozen.

Anyway, I'm distracting myself again, there is now a bedroom surrounding the bed in the meadow and Ashley and I are making quick use of it, and I'm naked before we hit the sheets. It's easier for your clothes to come off in dreams. You can just blink them away.

Anyway, things are getting pretty hot and heavy with us, how we're moving against each other, our bodies slick with sweat. I enter her at the same time that she does me and we find a quick rhythm, making each other writhe and pant in pleasure.

The cool silk of the sheets cool are over-heated bodies as we move together, the contrast of the coolness below me and the warmness above me is making me as hot as what we're doing.

And what we're doing has me close…so close…

"A-A-Ash," dream me stutters out, and it's barely a whisper.

"Yes baby," Ashley breathes against my lips, bruised and battered from our earlier kissing.

"I'm…I'm uh," that's all I can manage, but she understands. I know because I can feel her nod against my forehead, as she presses against me.

I'm about to slide over that edge into ecstasy when something else pulls me back with lightning quickness.

My mom opens the door on us, her jaw hitting the floor.

Then she whips out a semi-automatic and opens fire.

Which is an entirely plausible scenario if you ask me.

That's when I wake up, and that's where we are currently.

"Spen_cer_," Ashley says, still half asleep. I'm over at her place. With less than a week left until school, I've tried to spend as much solo time with her as possible, knowing that when school starts things might change. "What's wrong?"

I'm still breathing kinda hard and it's not just because of the first part of my dream, or Ashley's proximity to me. It's because I'm half-expecting my mom to come through Ashley's door and go all Rambo on us.

"Spence?"

"My mom is going to terminate us," I say, staring at our reflections in her mirror.

Oh, _mirror_.

Kinky.

Okay, Spencer. Stay on track here.

"Where'd that come from?" Ashley asks me, scooting to sit in front of me.

I look at her and how she's looking at me and I just want to tell her everything, so I do.

I tell her all about the dream, and the chocolate, and the Sparky's in hell moment, and my mom waving the machine gun around.

That's about when she officially lost it.

"Ashleyyyy," I wine, as she's almost doubled completely over on the bed, she kicks her legs a little as she continues laughing.

And she's laughing **hard**, like she has those long spells of silent laughter, where she can't breathe, only to inhale deeply again and erupt in cackles again.

It's all very cute, and even with my freak out still firmly in place, I can't help but smile.

"Ashley," I tell her, trying to keep my tone stern. "I'm serious."

Her laughter subsides just a little and now she's laying down on the bed on her back, me too and I'm using her tummy for my pillow. My jumpy pillow, because she's still laughing a little.

"Spencer. I swear man, that imagination of yours is gonna be the death of me," she says, her fingers playing with my hair.

"I don't think anything about my mom's reaction is imagined, Ashley. You just don't know how crazy she is,"

"But she's not gonna kill us,"

"I didn't say us. You," I point out. "She'd just lock me away in a dungeon or something," I mutter and she just chuckles deeply again, before reaching down to tug on my shoulders.

We shift in her big bed, me moving to crawl atop her, resting my head against her chest, letting the sounds of her heartbeat soothe me.

"Whatever happens in the future, whether your parents find out and go postal or whether we have to keep our relationship hidden, I'll be here for you Spencer," she tells me, sincerely, still stroking my hair.

She'd better cut that out. I'm getting sleepy again.

"And if your mom comes busting into our bedroom with any kind of weapon, I'll protect you," she continues, sounding rather amused.

I don't mind if she is. Especially if she's amused by me.

I fold my hands on her chest, moving my head to rest my chin atop them. "You'll protect me?" I drawl. I didn't exactly intend for it to come out that way buy hey, not gonna complain about it.

And apparently Ashley isn't either as her right eyebrow arches wickedly. "Well yeah," she assures me. "That's kinda one of my duties. Comes along with the job."

"The job?"

"Being your girlfriend silly," she tells me, tapping my nose.

Hmm. Let me have a little fun here. "Oh, I didn't know we were _girl_friends," I say, shifting up her body slightly, placing a kiss at the base of her throat.

She has to clear her throat before she answers me, but it's still husky, still raspy…still heavy with want.

Oh yeah. She wants me.

"Wh-what did you think we were?" she stutters out, her breath hitching as I inch a little higher. My lips insistent against the skin of her neck.

Don't mean to toot my own horn but…toot!

I've gotten kinda good at this whole kissing thing, but I've had lots of practice…with Ashley.

Don't want you to think that I've been kissing my hand or anything.

"I don't know," I tell her, nibbling gently, moving progressively higher. "I kinda thought we were…friends…with benefits."

She chuckles in spite of being more than turned on and grabs my face to kiss me and I nearly break my neck scrambling off of her and onto the floor.

I grab her arm and pull her down with me and now we're both on the floor, on the side of her bed not facing the door.

Why?

We're hiding.

Why are we hiding?

Well, her bedroom door just swung open in slow motion and I had a flashback to my dream.

"Spencer, what the he-"

"Shh," I tell her, my eyes wide as I clamp a hand over her mouth. "Shut up," I hiss. "Whacko mom may hear us."

She goes to look over the top of the bed, but I quickly yank her back down. "Stop it."

"Oh come on Spencer. We're missing out on quality make-out time. Let me look, 'kay?"

"But Ashley," I beg, pouting. I really don't want to watch her die.

And I really need to get a grip.

"Let's look together, then, okay? On the count of three?"

For some reason this sounds more appealing than watching her die so we both maneuver to get on our knees, slowly inching upwards so that we can both look over the bed.

I have never been so embarrassed, relieved, and infuriated in my entire life.

That demon dog is sitting in the doorway, trying to look innocent but he knows what he's doing.

"Spencer!" Ashley calls out, grabbing my leg.

Whoops! Hadn't realized I was moving.

I'm almost completely across the bed.

"That little bugger tried to scare me," I tell her, incredulous.

"He didn't even know about your dream," she tells me, pointedly. "He wasn't even in here."

This is true.

But dogs belonging to the devil must have some freakish supernatural hearing powers or something…

"Spence," she says, looking at me lovin- adorably but a little wary. I must be snarling at the dog again. She scrambles out of bed and scoops him up. "Look, I like you a lot…and I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but…"

"But?" Where's she going with this?

"I know you have a thing about dogs but, I need you to be nicer to Sparky,"

Okay. _What?!_

You.

*points*

You, at the computer.

Come pinch me.

I _must _be dreaming.

"You….want me…to be…_nicer_…to that?" I squeak out, choking on my own incredulity.

"Spen_cer_," she admonishes, holding him tighter. "He's just a little puppy. He can't be capable of all the things you're saying."

I think Ashley and I are about to have our first fight…and over that _dog_.

"So I just locked myself in the closet?"

She shrugs a little, not wanting to say it. "It's possible."

Screw this. Where are my pants?

"What are you doing?" she asks, as I scour her bedroom floor, trying to find my discarded clothing.

"Leaving."

Down to one word answers now. I'm pissed.

"What? Why are you leaving?"

I scoff.

Some people man. They just have some nerve.

"You're not even gonna tell me why you're leaving? That's really great Spence, but you know, I'm not surprised. It's not like you've never done it before,"

Alright. I have to say. Not really digging this new side of Ashley.

She's kinda bitchy and sorta mean.

And me?

I crumble under this type of confrontation.

Explains why I just started up the water works.

I'm frantically tossing my few things into my bag, and she sets Sparky down to approach me.

"I'm sorry okay, but, come on Spencer. Please tell me why you're leaving. Please," she asks, looking a little more than hurt herself.

God. I'm such a pushover.

"I'm not staying here with someone who thinks I'm crazy,"

"I never said you were crazy Spencer,"

"But you think it," I maintain, slinging my bag over my shoulder and turning to walk away, but she just grabs the loose strap and tugs on it.

"I don't think you're crazy either," she tells me softly, her fingers of her free hand trailing up the inside of mine. "The truth is…I'm crazy about you Spencer. You just really…you really have no idea," she whispers, pressing her forehead into the back of my shoulder.

I let my bag fall silently to the floor beside us before I turn to look at her.

"Like I'm really gonna fall for that," I tell her, my voice closing in on itself.

"Well," she says, with a watery smile. "I was gonna offer you some chocolate and kisses."

"Did you say chocolate kisses?" I ask her and she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me to her. I wrap mine comfortably around her neck.

"Fresh out of those," she says with a shake of her head. "I have other kisses though," she whispers, her lips very close to my own.

"Do tell," I whisper back, right before her lips kissed mine.

"Mmm," I mumble out, between kisses. "Ashley kisses."

Wow, that was the quickest little argument and make-up ever I think.

And we're not nearly done.

Sparky might get an eyeful today.

**--**

We were still tangled under the sheets in the blissful afterglow (which, whew, remind me to tell you something later) when Lucky showed up, but he had flowers and chocolate so it was all good.

Plus, school was right around the corner. Didn't really want to start alienating one of the only friends I have.

Plus, his _Family Guy_ quotes are to die for.

He, like, memorizes the show I swear and his Brian and Stewie: spot on.

"You know, I rather like this God fellow. Very theatrical, you know. Pestilence here, a plague there. Omnipotence ... gotta get me some of that," he says, in his Stewie voice.

God, I'm gonna squirt chocolate out of my nose.

"Oh, how about this one Spence?" he tells me, standing up. "So Chris asks Peter he's like 'dad what's the blowhole for?' and Peter goes, 'I'll tell you what it's not for, son. And when I do, you'll understand why I can never go back to Sea World'."

"Ha ha," I laugh out loud, a little disgusted but more amused.

Man, _Family Guy_ is awesome.

Once our laughter subsides a little we all lay back on Ashley's bed, staring at the ceiling.

It's kinda reminiscent of that night in the park.

"So, what are you guys gonna do when school starts?" he asks, obviously meaning me and Ashley and the fact that we're dating.

"The only thing we can do," Ashley answers for us both. "We just have to keep it very chill."

"Okay," he says and nothing more, then I practically feel him grin. "That's gonna be haaarrrrddd for you guys."

"Shut up," Ashley says, her smile evident.

"I'm serious. You guys only have eyes for each other and the sexual tension…phew,"

I'm not freaking out like I normally would because I know Ashley hasn't told him about us becoming more intimate.

"Lucky, seriously shut up," she repeats, a little firmer.

"Alright. Alright. I'm just saying. It's cute you know," he concludes, giving Ashley a look of sorts.

She meets his head on.

I feel…uncomfortable.

Maybe it's time for a bathroom break.

"I'm uh…I'm gonna go to the washroom and…uh pee," I tell them as I slide off of the bed, leaving the two best friends to work out whatever it is they need to.

**--**

I finished up too quickly in the bathroom because I can still hear their hushed voices rather heated on the other side of her closed bedroom door, so I decide to do a little exploration.

I hear the little feet scuttling way before I see him and wait for him to make his appearance.

He walks straight over to Ashley's door probably thinking he's going to be interrupting us…little sneaky bastard.

I clear my throat and then admonish myself mentally; I could've recorded him on my phone opening the door.

Dang.

"You can't go in there right now. Lucky and Ashley are having a conversation."

He looks to the door and then looks back to me…and whines pathetically.

I swear he got that from Ashley. "Fine," I grumble, turning around and walking. "Come with me. But, do not," I caution, waving a finger at him. "Do not lock me into any closets, rooms, et cetera. Understand?"

"Yip."

"Good doggie," I say, walking a little further down the hall. I haven't had much time to actually explore Ashley's house. We kinda only occupy her bedroom, bathroom, game room, living room, dining room, kitchen, and, of course, the pool. But I've never explored the upstairs bedrooms, which there appear to be a lot of.

I open the one nearest to the bathroom and take a quick look around. It must be her dad's room. It's actually not like I expected. Kinda bland.

I always expected his room to be wild and kinda funky. You know, like him. But it's neutral to the T almost depressingly so, but then again, he doesn't spend much time here.

Next is Sparky's room. I've never stepped foot in that place, but it's pretty much Puppy Heaven.

There are toys and beds and a fake fire hydrant (gross) and several stuffed dogs (I don't even want to know).

But it's clean, something that impresses me. "Nice digs, Sparkticus," I tell him, and he just wags his tail energetically.

The next room on our tour kinda blew my mind, but in a completely good way. On the wall in big letters is a sign that says TROPHY ROOM which is apparently where we are; only there are no trophies in this room, at least none that belong to Raife. Instead, there are pictures lining each and every inch of wall space in this room, all framed and neatly hung.

From one side of the door all the way around the room and to the other side are pictures, of various sizes, all indicating important moments in Ashley's life. It starts with her birth certificate and the pictures of her at the hospital. There's a woman lying in bed, cradling Ashley, her dad standing right beside them both, smiling at the lens.

It's Ashley's mom I bet, and I get my answer when I see her absence in the pictures right about the time Ashley was three. Shortly thereafter a little blonde headed dude makes an appearance.

Kinda scrawny and wearing braces, and he's always changing his hair – Oh my God!

That's Lucky!

Whoo! Man, I am _so_ teasing him about this.

Awesome.

I wasn't nearly done with the pictures when something told me to leave now, but right before I exit I spot a picture of Ashley and some girl, who looks familiar.

But she looks more familiar when she's calling me Ellen's little sister.

Madison and Ashley are posing for the camera, looking friendly even. Hmm.

I'll have to ask Ashley about that.

**--**

Their tones are far less combative when I walk up to the door this time but something I hear makes me stop before going in.

Then I press my ear against the door to hear more.

"So…when are you gonna tell her?" I hear him ask Ashley.

I think they're talking about me.

"I don't know if I should Luck. I don't want to scare her away," Ash says.

What? Scare?

"I don't see how. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Yep, definitely talking about me.

Better be, anyway.

"Aww, look at you blushing. You so have it bad,"

"Luck, shut up,"

"I'm kidding," he says, settling down I'm sure. "So, have you guys…you know?"

It's quiet for a long time.

"You're my best friend and all, but Spencer's my girl and I'm, uh, gonna be respectful of her,"

"That's cool," he says, and I open the door.

He looks at my face and chuckles. "I got my answer."

I'm as red as an apple.

And can't really speak so…

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Ashley offers, and I nod eager for a subject change, or diversion of any kind.

I'll even take gun-toting Mom at this point.

"That sounds like a plan," Lucky says, getting up off the bed. "I'm gonna go make us some sandwiches, Ashley can get the popcorn and drinks, and Spencilicious is gonna pick out the movie."

I roll my eyes.

He would stick me with the hard part.

Lucky files out of the room and I move for my task but Ashley impedes my progress, moving into my path.

"What?" I ask her, as she stares at me for the longest time.

"I'm just…nothing," she says, looking a little sheepish. Then she suddenly surges forward to capture my lips with hers.

No worries.

My lips are willing captives.

She pulls away horribly slowly, still looking a little sheepish.

"You good now?" I ask her, with a smirk.

I know what that was all about.

She told me before she can't go for an entire hour without kissing me.

That was fifty-five minutes.

We were cutting it pretty close.

"Yep, you?" she asks, matching my smirk and raising me a coy eyebrow.

I told her that I couldn't go that long either.

"Peachy,"

"Meet me back here in an hour?" she asks, her voice playfully hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do," I tell her, turning immediately after in search of that movie.

I hear her groan before I feel her hand slap gently against my butt.

I gasp.

That's a new one.

"Pick out something good, yeah baby?"

I just nod, my mind in dirty places.

She leaves the room with a chuckle and I clear the fog…somewhat.

Suddenly, I'm in the mood for romance.

**--**

I'm going back home because for some strange reason my mom wanted me home for dinner. She didn't even want Ashley driving me home, which is weird considering the numerous times she's 'not wanted to impose but secretly wished' Ashley would bring me home.

So, we have to say our goodbyes before she gets here and not at the door, like we would usually.

"Will you call me tonight?" she asks, ours hands blindly finding each other's and intertwining.

"Before I go to bed," I assure her, taking a quick breath before leaning in to meld my mouth with hers again. It's completely silent in her room save for our breaths and the sounds our mouths makes.

It reminds me of other times when we made sounds.

Kissing, wet, sounds.

Oh God, do I really have to go?

Looks like Ashley has the same idea. "Do you think your Mom will let you stay?" she asks me, as we try to regain some composure, our foreheads resting against each other's.

"She was pretty adamant about dinner, but maybe I can get the okay to come back over after?" I offer, not needing to really.

"Call me if she says yes," she tells me, just when I hear my mom's car pull up outside.

"Okay," I answer, kissing her one last time before heading down and out to the car.

**--**

Mom was unnaturally quiet on the ride home and even now as we're preparing dinner, she's not saying much.

Finally, it's time to eat and we sit down and pray before digging into the food.

Meatloaf.

This is what I'm doing instead of Ashley…

Talk about a downgrade.

"Spencer?"

Oh, that's me. I snap out of my funk to reply.

"Yes Mom,"

"Well, I was at work today. And there's a receptionist at the firm. Her name is Rosa Duarte,"

Glen freezes up.

"Okay…" I say not really sure where she's going with this. I mean, I don't know her.

"She's the mother of a girl you'll be going to school with…Madison. She'll be in your class,"

Oh man. My mom probably wants me to be friends with that skank.

"Anyway, she was telling me about some of the kids at the school and I thought it'd be good for you to know some people before hand, because I know how hard it is for you to make friends,"

I roll my eyes here.

I mean, if you asked my parents, you'd think I was such a loser.

"Well, anyway, she got to talking about Ashley and…Spencer. I don't think I want you to spend so much time with her anymore,"

I think my heart stopped.

…..

…..

Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud. Th-thud.

Nope, there it goes.

But what, why?

"What? Why?"

Dad speaks up, "Now calm down, honey. Your mother and I have had a discussion about this and we don't think it's right for you to go prancing around with that _girl_,"

Okay.

First of all, I don't prance.

I strut.

And second of all, that _girl_?!

"Since when did Ashley become that _girl_?!"

I didn't think I said that last part out loud but, I did.

"Since we found out that she likes girls," my mom says, and I feel my skin burn.

They are so right and oh so wrong.

Ashley doesn't like girls.

She likes girl.

Me.

Spencer.

She likes me Spencer.

And I like her, so this whole conversation is moot.

"That is such a ridiculously stupid reason for not letting me hang out with somebody,"

"Not if she like attacks you."

My dad said that.

Can you believe it?

"Oh my God. She's not a pariah. Plus, you guys don't even know if it's true or not. It's all hearsay. You never asked Ashley,"

This seems to calm them down for the time being. "You're right," my mom says, nodding. "You're absolutely right. So, I guess we should ask Ashley, next time she's here."

My eyes widen, because Ashley will not, NOT, back down from who she is.

She'll deny us and everything but she will not make excuses for who she is.

It's one of the things I lov- like about her.

Man, I really have to get that mental stutter looked at.

I know, I know what that really means. But I do not have time to process that right now.

Glen, whose spoonful of mashed potatoes keeps coming out of his mouth, looks at me.

I shoot him a look that screams 'Help me'.

And for once, big, dumb, and somewhat emotionally sensitive brother gets the message.

He clears his throat.

"You know Mom," he starts nervously, raking some peas across his plate with his fork. "I don't think Ashley is gay."

"Oh you don't Son?" Dad asks, fixing his eyes on Glen for a change. "Why is that?"

Glen shrugs, popping a piece of meatloaf into his mouth. "Because she's dating me."

Oh.

My.

God.

Ashley's gonna kill me.


	24. Spencer and the getaway

**---**

**Previously in my life…**

"You know Mom," he starts nervously, raking some peas across his plate with his fork. "I don't think Ashley is gay."

"Oh you don't son?" Dad asks, fixing his eyes on Glen for a change. "Why is that?"

Glen shrugs, popping a piece of meatloaf into his mouth. "Because she's dating me."

Oh.

My.

God.

Ashley's gonna kill me.

But not before I kill him.

"What?!" I ask, almost leaping out of my seat, seriously looking suspicious but I really don't care.

Mom and Dad shoot me a look, somewhere between surprise and confusion.

I understand the sentiment.

"Chill out Spence," Glen says, off-handedly, even quicker on his feet this time. "We were gonna tell you eventually. We just kinda wanted to keep it private for a little while."

Oh this is rich.

"Oh really?" I ask him, crossing my arms, and quirking a brow.

I'm so disgusted right now. Not only were my suspicions about my parents' reaction completely confirmed, but now I have to watch my brother and girlfriend play make-believe couple?

No way.

"Yes," he says simply, turning back to his dinner.

And I quietly do the same. I'm gonna hurry up and finish this so that we can talk about this.

Glen has other plans though as he nurses his tablespoon of mashed potatoes for about fifteen minutes. I finally just get up and drag him away, announcing that we're both done.

"But I was-"

"Shut up," I tell him, tugging him up the stairs. "Done."

I throw him in my room and shut the door before shoving him…hard.

"What the heck are you doing man?"

"Saving your butt," he squeals, falling back on my bed. "Mom and Dad would've flipped if they knew Ashley was gay."

He's got a point, but-

"She is gay," I inform him, like it's a newsflash.

"I know that and you know that, but if they know that, then you can forget about knowing Ashley,"

Again, he's right. Curse him and his logical brain.

I feel empty. "But couldn't you have come up with something more…I don't know, believable? I mean, Mom's a lawyer Glen. She's not stupid and this story has more gaps in it the Paris Hilton's head."

Zing!

He just looks at me. "Well, she ain't that bright either. I mean, _she_ didn't know _you_ were gay."

Zing!

"Point taken," I tell him, my illogical anger dissipating into something more dreadful.

"They're just way old-fashioned Spence. Don't let it bother you,"

"That's just so stupid," I say, my voice breaking. "They loved Ashley before, why can't they love her now?"

"C'mere," Glen says, patting my bed for me to come sit next to him. When I do he wraps an arm around my shoulders. "It doesn't matter how Mom and Dad, or even I feel about Ashley. The only thing that matters is how you feel about her and how she feels about you. Don't let the rest of this," he gestures around. "…interfere with that."

Something tells me that that's gonna be easier said than done, but at least I have an awesome brother and a kick ass girlfriend on my side.

Can't forget about Gay Boy Wonder.

Aha. Gotta hand it to Madison. That was a good one.

"I guess you'd better call Ashley and tell her the good news huh?" I hear and feel Glen mumble and I wince.

I don't know why I'm so uptight about it. I mean, Ashley's not the most unreasonable person in the world. If anything, she's been more than understanding, and patient, and caring. I mean, last night, when she was about to go do- hold on. This is _so_ not a conversation to have while my brother's still holding me.

"Okay," I say shoving him off me. "Go away so I can call my woman."

He snickers a little at that and leaves. But not before pulling out a half eaten Hershey's bar and tossing it to me.

I love my big brother!

I'm munching on chocolate as I dial her number, something which instantly calms me. Both the prospect of hearing Ashley's voice and the candy.

She picks up on the second ring. "Need me to come get you?"

Hmmm? Not just yet.

Now how do I start this conversation? 

"We need to talk Ashley," I tell her, my voice squeaking oddly.

I hear her sigh. "Those words are never good, plus you're using squeaky voice. What happened?"

"Promise me you won't kill me,"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No,"

"Then I promise I won't kill you," she says, the grin evident in her voice.

I can't help but smile back. "Okay," I say, heaving a deep breath. It's probably easiest to just launch right into this. So that's what I do. "My….mom works with some lady named Rosa Duarte and she's Madison's mom and they were talking and stuff and my mom was making her think I was a unsociable loser so they started talking about friends of Madison's at school and your name came up and Madison's mom said you were gay and then Mom and Dad said they didn't want me to hang out with you if you were gay because you'll jump me or something which you kinda do but I totally like it so don't stop but anyway I was like no way you can't do that and Glen tried to help me but he said that you two were dating and so my mom and dad think you're dating Glen."

Whew.

…

Oh man, it's quiet.

Here comes the boom.

"Is that all?" I hear her ask me, her voice calm. Eerily calm.

Like 'quiet before the storm' calm.

"Yes," I inform her, keeping my voice as low and as still as possible.

"Okay," I hear her say, her tone unreadable. "Are you still coming over?"

I swallow.

"I don't think I wanna."

"Oh come on, come over. I want to see you," she tells me, sounding sweet.

I'm still apprehensive.

"What's gonna happen when I get there?"

I can hear her chuckle, it's a little husky…and a LOT hot.

And, yes, I'm officially a horndog.

"I'm gonna hold you, and let you know that we'll get through this. Then I'm gonna kiss away your fears. And then maybe, _maybe_, we can pick up where we left off before Lucky got here," she says, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

My breathing's already a little shallow.

Well this is turning out better than I expected.

"But Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"There is no way in hell I'm pretending to like your brother,"

"Mmm kay," I say. I understand.

Half the time _I _ can't even pretend to like him.

"Besides, there's only one Carlin I'm after," she purrs.

"I'll be there in ten."

Click.

**--**

I made it in five.

I don't think I've ever shimmied down the drain pipe so quickly before.

Lust can do that to you.

I'm prepared to simply jump her when I walk in the house, but I hear a blood-curdling scream just when I push open the front door.

It's coming from the kitchen.

Oh God.

My mom made it here before me and now she and Dad are chopping up Ashley into little pieces and turning her and Sparky into a dog-kabob.

Before my imagination can run too wildly I push open the kitchen door and almost combust instantaneously with amusement.

Ashley, wide-eyed and panicked, is standing on the kitchen table, Sparky in her arms, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Ashley?! What the hell?"

"Spen_cer_!" she yells, just noticing me. "Kill it!"

"Kill what?" I ask her, now a little panicked. If it's a spider I'm gonna die.

"It's one of those weird bugs that don't die. Kill it, please?"

How, if it doesn't die?

I'll just keep that comment to myself. She's freaking out.

I survey the floor looking for what she's afraid of. "What kind of bug is it anyway?"

"It's like this psycho bug Spence and it has like a million legs and every time I spray it, it duplicates itself or something," she rushes out, her eyes darting to every square inch of the floor.

I didn't notice the bottle of bug spray.

"You're gonna break the table," I tell her, squishing one bug with ease. "Get down," I tell her, reaching out my hand to her.

She just stares at it and stays put. "There's at least two others Spen_cer_."

SQUISH.

One.

"C'mon," I tell her, smiling up at them. She takes my hand this time, still cautious.

He body shudders when she sees the dead things on the ground. "I really don't like those bugs," she tells me.

And while I'm _really_ trying to listen I _really_ just want to kiss her right now.

"They're just so freaky looking. Like a hairy worm with creepy double jointed legs," she says, her face scrunching up in disgust. She's still focused on the floor, but I'm focused on her.

Soon, I'm standing right in front of her, and while I'm still not good with initiating things, I can kiss her with ease.

So I do.

"Mmm," she moans against my mouth when I press my body into hers, as we both lean against the table. I feel her smile as she nibbles on my bottom lip. "You've been eating chocolate."

I grin back, moving us over to a wall, pressing her back against it. "You've been eating strawberries," I tell her.

It doesn't take too long for things to get heated.

The fact that she was already in a robe really moved things along.

She's tugging at my shirt and I lift my arms over my head, ready for her to remove it. Pulling away from her lips briefly as she flings the garment off of me, my eyes open to study hers. They're hooded of course but not for long.

She saw it too.

That last water bug…

…it's right by her head.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**--**

Ashley has finally calmed down enough to talk to me; But not before a very extensive shower.

She offered me the opportunity to join her but I don't think I could handle a wet, naked Ashley.

Dry, naked Ashley already gives me the fits. I'd pass out in there.

And that's really a situation I couldn't imagine myself explaining to a doctor.

Now though, we're in her bedroom, her seated between my legs as I run a brush through her still wet hair and talk about my mom and dad of course.

"And here I was worrying about your mom," she states dryly, her fingers dancing along my kneecap.

"Tell me about it. I never knew Dad could be such a prick," I mutter, finding a little tangle and working it through with my fingers.

"So, what're you gonna do Spence? I can't go there with your brother and it's only a matter of time before Lucky's gayness is uncovered," she says, leaning even further into my embrace.

I really don't know what we're gonna do. But there's no way in hell I'm leaving Ashley alone.

"We'll figure something out," I assure her, giving her a nice peck on the crown of her head. "Hey, and if worse comes to worse, we'll run away."

"Where will we go?" she muses, her hands coming to rest on my thighs now.

"I dunno," I answer. "Somewhere where there are more than two seasons."

"Okay," she nods once, serious. "But you're driving the getaway car."

"But I don't know how to drive Ashley," I remind her gently and she jumps up suddenly, tugging on my arms.

"C'mon,"

"Where are we going?"

"We're being spontaneous teenagers." She tells me, throwing my shirt and pants at me. Yeah, I ditched those a while back, and I don't _really_ wanna put them back on.

"So, we're going on a beer run?"

"Beer's gross Spencer,"

"So that's a no?"

"Spen_cer_,"

"Ooh, I know. Tattoos?"

"Will you stop asking me questions and come on?"

"Okay, but if we're getting tattoos yours has to say 'Property of Spencer Carlin'. It's only appropriate,"

She chuckles before grabbing my hand again practically yanking me out of the bedroom. "Only if yours says 'Ashley's bitch'."

I scoff.

"You're mistaking me for your dog,"

"Sparky's a boy dog Spencer. He can't be a bitch,"

Thank God.

Can you imagine?

Sparky Juniors?

*shudders*

"Besides," she continues, "We're not getting tattoos." We're in her garage. "You," she says, flipping on the light. "…need to learn how to drive."

…

Say that again.

I wheel around to look at her. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah," she says, smiling that smile where her nose crinkles and everything. But that's probably because I jumped on her.

Well, jumped up on her.

I'm a little surprised we're still vertical actually. Evidently, my Ashley is strong enough to hold me up for extended periods of time.

Storing that information away for later.

She giggles as I place a billion quick kisses all over her face.

"You are seriously... (kiss)…the best person…. (kiss)…in the universe… (kiss),"

Her cheeks turn a dangerous color of red and I dismount her, knowing why she's blushing.

I said that earlier today.

When we were definitely _not_ vertical.

She clears her throat, averting her eyes momentarily trying to keep her cool. "So, um, pick a car…any car."

My eyes almost jump out of my head. If there's even a possibility I can drive her dad's white…

"Dad's Ferrari (a 2001 Ferrari 550, mind you) is the best to learn in. I mean, because you probably don't know how to drive stick,"

I try to swallow it down but-

"I most definitely don't know how to drive stick," I tell her, trying to keep a straight face.

And I ain't trying to learn either.

"That mind of yours stays in the gutter, doesn't it, Spencer Carlin?" she asks me, opening the driver's side and letting me climb in.

"Only around you,"

"Is that right?" she asks me, hopping in on her side.

"Yeah," I tell her, taking the keys from her. "It's not my fault I have a hot girlfriend…who never likes to wear clothes."

That makes her laugh out loud. "Okay, let's start. You remember everything I taught you right."

"Uh huh," I mumble out, checking my mirrors, adjusting my seatbelt, turning on the engine. All the basics.

"Okay, now…keeping your foot on the brake, change gears into drive," Ashley states slowly.

She's gone over all the practical stuff with me and not to brag or anything, but I caught onto that fairly quickly. Now it was time to turn that into actual driving though which is a different matter altogether.

I yank back on the gear shift and it makes this loud stripping sound.

"Jesus, Spen_cer_, press the brake. You're gonna mess up the transmission,"

"Sorry," I say, sheepish, trying again, this time successfully switching gears.

"Good job," Ashley breathes out. "Now ease your foot off of the brake and gently, _gently_, press down on the gas."

I slowly ease off of the brake and slam on the gas, propelling us forward fast.

"Stop! STOP!" Ashley yells, right before we almost collide with the trash cans. "Oh my God, Spence I said gently."

"I'm sorry," I tell her, shaking my head. "I'm kinda nervous."

"It's okay," she says, her eyes wide. "We're gonna try again, alright? And, don't be nervous, it's just you and me."

"Okay," I swallow, readying myself again, this time successfully moving the car forward a few yards. I let out a breath as we reach the end of the driveway. "I did it."

Ashley mirrors my actions. "Uh huh."

"I drove,"

"Yep,"

"It's not that hard," I say, a little disappointed. Is this what all the fuss is about?

A sly grin spreads across her face. "Pull out into the street."

"Huh?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

**--**

Somewhere is actually some abandoned strip of drive.

Deserted.

"And now what?" I ask her, looking around at the vast…nothingness.

"Drive,"

"Where?"

"Just drive,"

I press my foot on the gas and the car lurches forward…Ashley's not saying anything to me about it, so I press harder, the car going faster. Soon, I'm doing about 80 and the wind's whipping through our hair, which probably isn't good for Ashley because hers is still wet, but at the moment she doesn't seem to mind.

Me neither. This is quite possibly one of the most freeing experiences in the world, speeding through life with Ashley, and for just a moment, one fleeting moment, it really was only me and her.


	25. Spencer and the declarations

******Super Update Thursday**

**A/N: **Yay! The chapter after this is my favorite. I might just post two chapters today to get to it sooner, lol.

**--**

We're out on a date.

A real one.

Three days until school is about to start and Ashley's finally taking me out on a real date.

Not too excited about the whole prospect of school and everything, especially if you consider the fact that, just by association, I'm already a social outcast.

But, hey, on the plus side, I have a super-hot girlfriend.

Also, I can sic Sparky on anyone who gets completely out of hand.

But back to our real date, Ashley's taking me out to dinner at a real restaurant.

It almost always goes without saying, because she always does, but Ashley looks really pretty.

Her make-up is done up perfectly and she has her hair swept up and out of her face. Not unlike usually but something about the way she looks tonight makes me want to…

Want to…

…

Zoned out again. Was I saying something?

"You alright there Spence?" she asks me, holding out her hand for me to take, and I do, our fingers interlocking. I lean into her as we make our way inside the crowded restaurant.

It's a Friday night.

We get a couple of open stares when we walk in together, and I avert my eyes, not used to the looks people give.

Ashley squeezes my hand a little tighter.

The maitre 'd looks a little unfriendly as we stroll up to him.

"Hi," Ashley says, smiling brightly at him, in spite of his tepid behavior. "We have reservations."

"I'm sure," the man drawls, flipping through his book. "And your name Miss?"

Ashley's about to open her mouth to speak when a hand loudly plops on her shoulder, "They're on me," Ashley's dad says, smiling down at us.

"Daddy," she squeals, letting me go to hug him.

I'm only mildly jealous.

Yeah, it's irrational, but, sadly, still true.

"Hey Baby girl," he says, rocking her gently, then he turns to me.

Good thing I've been drinking lots of milk.

Mr. Davies' hugs are as back-breaking as I remember. "And Miss Carlin, as I live and breathe," he says, finally setting me down.

He's loud too, causing a bit of a stir. I hear a few whispered, "Oh my God, it's Raife Davies," as we're escorted back into the more exclusive area of the restaurant.

"So, what have you girls been up to?" he asks, once we're seated, waving off the man who asks for our drinks and appetizers orders.

"We're actually kind of on a date Dad," she tells him smiling at me.

I blush.

Naturally.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry," he says, eyes growing wide as saucers. "Well, tell you what. I'm gonna go back into the kitchen and see if I can't work a little magic."

His quick wink and Ashley's subsequent groan is all a precursor for fun times for me.

He's a natural at embarrassing Ashley and my baby is adorable when she's blushing.

Psh.

Who am I kidding?

My baby's adorable all of the time.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," I assure her, squeezing her thigh under our table.

"Not with you here," she tells me, leaning in to kiss me quickly.

I don't let her get away that easily though, tugging on her neck to keep her close. When we finally do pull away she looks a little dazed.

Well, her and our waiter who'd just come back to get our drinks order.

If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times.

We.

Be.

Hot.

"Uh…" he croaks out. He's about our age, but a geek so yeah, no intimidation. "Wine?"

"Water thanks," I say, smirking at Ashley. "Make sure hers is extra cold because she needs to cool off."

Ashley narrows her eyes at me and gives me a look that screams 'you'll pay for that later'.

I shoot her one back. 'I certainly hope so.'

**--**

Remember _When Harry Met Sally_?

And when Meg Ryan eating something at that deli and she like has an orgasm right in the place?

Got it?

Okay, so substitute the deli for our restaurant, the "something" for this shrimp pasta dish, and Meg Ryan for me.

Welcome to the present.

Ashley's face is seriously red as I tear into the heavenly spicy shrimp, the explosion of taste making me moan in delicious pleasure.

"Spen_cer_, will you quit it?" she whispers, looking around. "People are starting to stare."

"But it's soo good," I moan out, between bites. I don't know what it's called, but it's way up there on the list with things that I love.

Right next to chocolate.

And Ashley.

And now I'm choking.

Well, now, _that_ was unexpected.

"Oh shit," she mutters, throwing her napkin on the table and scooting closer to me. Her hand pats between my shoulder blades and my eyes tear up.

My windpipe is burning and my eyes are watering, and I am so in love with Ashley.

Oh my GOD.

How did I not know this before?

"You okay?" she asks me, once my coughing has subsided and I nod. She hands me my glass of water, still gazing at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I croak out. "Food went down the wrong pipe."

She smiles that little half-smile at me. "I know."

"Yeah," I say, just barely. My eyes are stuck on hers again and I'm worried about her reading my mind like she used to.

"I still can," she says, smiling even more. "I still know what you're thinking that is," she clarifies. "It's just that lately, the thoughts haven't been as…"

As…?

As what?

"Let's just say that lately, you've had a one-track mind," she grins, moving in to kiss me on the cheek.

Well, yeah.

I'm actually going down that road again when-

"I have something for you," she says, her words snatching naked Ashley back into the recesses of my mind.

Ooh, goody. Presents.

I pop the last shrimp into my mouth (because, hello, they're good) and turn slightly so that I'm completely facing her. "Now," she starts, "It's not exactly the most elaborate gift in the world, but it's fairly unique, and I really wanted you to have it before school started. So, here."

Ashley hands over a box. A ring box.

My eyes go HUGE.

"It's not-" she rushes to say, apparently noticing my look. "It's not…that. Not that I wouldn't…it's just, we're young and- I'm gonna stop talking now," she says, smiling ruefully, and I reach up to cup her cheek.

She does flustered _really _well.

My thumb trails back and forth across her skin and I just look at her for a while before I remember the box in my other hand.

My eyes dart to it before looking back at Ashley. "Open it," she tells me, looking pointedly at the object.

She looks nervous but also eager and I can't help but think I look the same way.

I flip open the box and in the ring slot is a red piece of paper, barely the size of a pencil eraser.

My confused eyes find Ashley's and she just urges me on silently.

I pull the paper out of it's confines, setting the box down on the table and start unfolding.

There's no writing on it, and it's fairly thin, but I can tell it's been folded many times, then slowly a shape starts to form.

It's a heart.

Ashley gave me a heart.

"It's my heart," she says, looking shyly at me. "I know it's very, very lame and all kinds of just…well, lame, but I wanted…no, I needed you to know Spen_cer_."

My voice is very quiet. "Know what?"

Her eyes find mine this time, unwavering, and she doesn't look as shy as she did just moments before. "That I love you."

I feel alive and happy and magnificent and floaty all at once.

Like, if I wasn't anchored to the ground my Ashley that I might just float away on a cloud and live with the Care Bears or something.

But I'm not floating away.

I'm still here with Ashley.

Amazingly sweet, unbelievably hot, and just overall perfect Ashley.

And she loves me.

"I cheated," I tell her, and her eyes cloud over. A fury of emotions working themselves into a frenzy behind those orbs. "Not…not on _you_ or anything. That's impossible," I amend, and she smiles, instantly relieved. "But, I did cheat. You told me…you told me not to look up the meaning of the flower." I swallow and Ashley nods, her brow knitted. She's trying to follow me.

Good luck with that.

I'm not sure if I follow me.

"I did though, and I know. I know what it means,"

"And…" she prompts.

"And," I say, taking a deep breath before shaking my head. "I have a bunch over there for you. Mixed with some of my own personal choices."

Ashley turns and sure enough there's a vase filled with long-stem white carnations and ambrosias.

They mean, or at least I hope, 'Your love is reciprocated.'

It's a really hokey way of saying 'I love you too.'

She turns back to look at me, her eyes sparkling with an already answered question.

"I do," I say shyly, my shoulders giving a slight little shrug. "I really do."

"You're…you're perfect," she tells me, leaning in to kiss me.

I return it, obviously, but she has it so wrong.

I'm not perfect.

Not even close.

But we are.

Perfect.

**--**

_And then…_

"Ash…" I breathe out and nothing more. There's nothing I really need to say and I know Ashley knows this as she smirks up at me before disappearing from view again.

We've discovered the joys of oral sex.

And by "we" I mean me.

I mean, when your parents give you the birds and the bees talk, why don't they ever mention the benefits?

Maybe they're afraid it'll turn us all into lushes.

Although, Mom should be kind of proud; the way I'm doing it…

I won't be bringing home no babies.

Yes, that was a double-negative but I'm not too concerned with proper English right now.

"Holy mother of Ashley fuck," I stutter out.

Case-in-point.

"What's that?" she asks me, pulling her mouth away from where I want her, where I need her.

"Ash?" I ask her, groggy, dazed.

"You were saying something Spencer?" she asks, her lips upturned just slightly.

Is that a smirk?

Is she teasing me?

"You alright there Spence? Looking a little heated? Frustrated even?"

I narrow my eyes at her.

Now I know where the dog gets it from.

"Ashley," I say, trying to sound threatening.

It's not very effective when you're as naked as the day you were born, spread eagle, and panting like you just sprinted a five-

Six-

Seventy mile race.

Hey.

She's got it like that.

"Spen_cer_," she replies, still smirking.

I'm gonna-

"You want this?" she asks me, her fingers pressing against me intimately.

And I nod.

"Tell me Spencer." She whispers but it echoes in my ears. "I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me."

That's it?

"I want you," I blurt out, quickly. If that'll end this madness then so be it.

Her fingers slip inside me…just the tips, teasing. "How?"

Well, damn.

"I want to make love to you Spencer," she whispers harshly, her face now suddenly so close to mine. "I want to make you feel so good," she continues, her lips roughly taking mine, her teeth sinking into my bottom one before she runs her tongue along it, soothing the wound. "I want to make you come, Spencer."

My breath halts at that whispered declaration, and my body, of it's own volition, presses down against her, blatantly trying to coax her into loving me.

End the madness already Ashley.

"But…"

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

No buts.

"I don't just want to love you how I want. Tell me how you want me to fuck you Spencer,"

Jesus.

No, not Jesus.

Ashley.

Ashley freaking Davies.

We're doing this together.

Without a second's hesitation I slide my hand down between us, finding what I'm looking for, wet and waiting.

Somehow, I manage to get out a strangled "together" before she's inside of me, filling me.

I'm not exactly sure when we passed out.

I do however remember nearing the edge with her, panting into each other's open mouths. I could feel her body pulsing against me, my own shivering in pleasurable anticipation.

It's the best feeling in the world, being with Ashley like this.

The world slipping away and just when I'm about to fall over; just when I'm about to succumb to the sensations and watch the fireworks display inside my closed eyelids, I feel her breath on my ear: a whispered "I love you."

That pushes me over.

**--**

It's morning now and Ashley's still sleeping.

She's turned away from me; her beautiful back uncovered and inviting.

I prop my head up with one arm and traverse her soft skin with the other, tracing patterns over the warm flesh.

She shifts slightly, not awake, but apparently enjoying my caresses.

I lean forward to press my lips to her shoulder, trailing light kisses along and across her back. The skin beneath my lips feels alive, electric to the touch.

My lips are tingling.

I know she's awake now.

"Morning," she says, turning over onto her back, smiling up at me.

"Good morning," I reply, leaning down to kiss her quickly. I pull back and just stare at her for the longest time.

And she looks back, her eyes never leaving mine, our brown/blue gaze growing deeper…falling.

"I love you," I tell her.

It's a whisper, but she hears me.

Her smile is radiant as she closes the distance between our mouths again.

I do love her.


	26. The dog finally has his day

**A/N: This chapter is by far my favorite I have ever written and also the most challenging out of anything I have ever written and strictly because of the POV. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy.**

**-----------**

**Fortunate Event #25**

**The dog finally has his day**

**--**

**A Day in the Life of I, Sparkticus Aloicious Davies, the Third**

What is that I hear?

I perk my ears up, still lounging in my luxurious doggie bed.

Is that Ashley?

No, it cannot be. It is very early in the morning.

She never wakes before noon, unless it's a school day.

Thankfully I taught myself how to use the potty when I was a wee little puppy.

And I am very stealthy when finding my own food.

But I can hear her, talking very clearly.

Let me go see what she is up to.

I take the short little walk to Ashley's bedroom, opening the door with ease.

How, you ask?

Why…that's my little secret.

"Morning Ashley," I say, walking on in and hopping onto her bed.

She rolls over in the bed, petting me lovingly, her phone still pressed against her ear.

I can't really understand people talk, but here's what she's saying.

"Yes, that is Sparky Spen_cer_," she says, giggling a little at the end. "He did not. We've been on the phone for an hour and he only just came in here. You wanna say hi?"

Ashley presses her cell phone to my ear and I can hear Spencer on the other end, grumbling to herself. She doesn't like me that much.

I do not know why.

I always am extra nice to her.

Except that one time, but it was only because Ashley made me.

I did not want to chase her.

"Good Morning Sparky,"

"Good Morning Spencer," I say, only to them it sounds like, "Arf! Arf!"

_Okay, I did it. Can you talk to me now? _I can always hear the words, but I have no idea what they're saying.

Ashley chuckles at her, rolling back over and away from me, but I'm still sleepy being awake so early. I let out a yawn and stretch out, falling asleep quickly and easily on her bed.

**--**

**But just because the dog's sleeping, doesn't mean you should miss out, so… **

**-Ashley's POV-**

"So…" I trail off, shifting in bed a little. "What are you wearing?"

I swear I can feel her blushing and it only serves to make my stomach erupt with butterflies.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she says, shyly.

I would. I so would.

"Only if you'd like to tell me," I tell her, and I know I've said the right thing.

She's gonna play along.

"Okay, wait. Am I supposed to say what I'm actually wearing or make-up something that might seem more visually appealing?"

Or not.

I try as hard as I can not to burst out laughing. The sex thing is still kinda new for Spencer and, I hate to say it, but my baby has no game.

Not that she needs it.

She's already got me.

"Spen_cer_," I start, my tone seductive. "You could wear a burlap sack and I'd still find you visually appealing."

"Really?" she asks.

Well, yes really.

It's very cute how she has no idea.

"Yes," I emphasize, lowering my voice a little; the way that always gives her goosebumps. "I think you're sexy Spencer," I drawl out, waiting for her response.

I wasn't expecting her to start laughing.

"Spence," I whine, burying my groan and face in a pillow.

"I'm sorry," she squeals, her laughter escalating. "Nervous giggles."

"Aww baby," I internally squee. "You're so cute."

"And you're not helping," she barely manages to get out, laughing a little maniacally.

"Okay, okay. So you've totally managed to change the mood of this phone conversation," I start and she interrupts sensing where I'm going.

"Aw, no. C'mon. I'm good now," she says, and I can hear her shuffling around. "Go ahead. Ask me again."

"What you're wearing?"

"Duh, Ashley," she says, and I know it's with one of her patented eye rolls.

"What are you wearing Spencer?"

I hear her take a deep breath, stifling a giggle. "My underwear?"

I swallow. "Is that all?" No way.

"Mmm hmm," is her response, and I can tell she's not lying.

Well, fuck me.

"Alright," Spencer says. "Since you asked nicely and everything."

Oh man. I said that out loud?

She's rubbing off on me big time. And I love it.

"What are you wearing?" she asks me, her voice timid and I can just see her there, biting the right corner of her lower lip ever so slightly, twirling a lock of golden hair along one of her wonderful fingers.

It's all very reminiscent of the first time she asked me to kiss her.

First and last I should say.

Now it's pretty much a constant with us.

I heave a heavy sigh and blow my breath out, my answer floating along with it. "Nothing."

It's quiet for almost a full minute before I hear her swallow. "Nothing?" she asks, her voice taking on a deeper quality that I've come to recognize.

"Yep," I say, keeping my tone very nonchalant, although now I'm thinking about ways that I can make Spencer's voice get all breathy like that again. "Nothing."

Her breath hitches on her end and then, "Can I come over please?"

I snort.

My baby, my girlfriend…Spencer Carlin.

Ever the horn dog.

**--**

**DING! DONG!**

My head pops up.

Is that the doorbell?

Ashley peeks her head out of the closet, "Sparky, no."

Sorry.

I'm being a bad doggie.

I take off down the stairs laughing giddily or, you know, barking.

I am a dog after all.

I'm at the door almost a full thirty seconds before Ashley, jumping up at the door handle.

I love the door bell.

People magically appear when it sounds.

"Hey baby," she says, grabbing an arm and tugging someone inside.

Oh, goody. It's Spencer.

I bark double time now, but I've stopped hopping.

It makes her jumpy.

"Hey," Spencer says, hugging her, then pulling back to look Ashley over. "You're not naked."

"I _was_. I can't just walk around the house naked," Ashley says, her hands reaching for the belt of Spencer's totally unnecessary trench coat. "Whatcha got on under there?"

Spencer smacks her hands away. "I'm not sharing until you lose the clothes."

"Well, come on," Ashley says, starting to pull her upstairs. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," she says, pulling something wrapped in foil out of her duffel bag and walking towards me. "This is for Sparky. It's leftover meatloaf from yesterday."

She crouches down and sets it in front of me, opening it up.

Oh, Spencer.

If I wasn't so sure you'd run away shrieking, I'd jump up and kiss you.

Okay.

So I know what you're thinking.

Aren't she and I mortal enemies?

And the simple answer is yes, yes we are.

But, if you truly examine the deep and complex relationship that is mine and Spencer's, you'll understand that as much as we give each other a lot of flack, there's a lot of love there too…for Ashley.

I admit it.

At times it is difficult to share her.

And at times that difficulty may manifest itself in sandwich raids or mysteriously locked closets.

But that is all.

We can occasionally be nice to each other and this is one of those occasions.

I watch them go up the stairs but happily just eat my meatloaf. It's really good.

Spencer's Papa's a good cook.

**A short while later…**

Oh, I'm so full.

I wonder what Spencer and Ashley are doing.

I take forever climbing up the stairs having eaten my own weight in meatloaf.

Peering down the hallway, I see something strange standing just at the base of Ashley's bedroom door.

It's about my size and it's orange… (gasp) oh my God…it's the crazy giggle man.

I slowly walk up to him, giving him my best growl but he doesn't move.

He just stands there, mocking me with his cruel little smirk, and his red and blue striped sweater, and his very oblong shaped head.

I take another cautionary step toward him but just as I nudge the door he springs to life, making that odd hissing sound and I high-tail it out of there.

I know exactly who has done this.

Okay, Spencer.

You have won this round, but I shall be victorious.

**--**

**Before Sparky came up because I know you want to know…**

**-Ashley's POV-**

Spencer closes the door behind her after setting the Ernie trap. "Now we'll be all alone."

"You're crazy if you think that's gonna keep Sparky away,"

"Oh it will," she assures me, slowly walking towards the bed, which I'm sitting on, staring at her.

I can't even begin to picture what she has on under that coat.

Part of me wishes she was naked, but that's wishful thinking.

She may be a sex-crazed maniac, but she's nowhere near being that brazen.

The other, less illogical, part of me thinks (and kinda knows) she's in her day of the week underwear and since today is a Friday, they should be purple.

Purple.

Internal snicker.

How fitting.

"Now," she asks me, trailing a lone finger down my nose, across my lips, down my chin, throat, and chest, stopping just at the swell of my breasts. "Why. Are. You. Not. Naked?"

Without another word I fling my top off, tossing it across the room. My shorts are quickly discarded and now I am naked…with Spencer standing right in front of me, toying with the belt of her coat.

"Your turn," I tell her, pulling her hands away and opening the garment myself. I tug the belt lose from it's moorings and within seconds I'm standing inn front of Spencer, pushing the material off of her shoulders.

Shock.

Total understatement.

She _is_ naked.

And very wet.

And I-

Wait, owie. Spencer's got a boo boo.

"What happened?" I ask her, grabbing her wrist and examining the long scrape trailing up her inner arm.

"Oh," she rolls her eyes, embarrassed. "It was nothing. I wasn't looking and I scraped it on this nail."

"Did you clean it out?"

"It's just a scrape,"

"The nail could have been tainted Spencer. You could get an infection," I tell her, my voice very stern. I think she's a little taken aback and then her face softens and she looks at me endearingly. "C'mon," I say, tugging on her non-injured arm and pulling her with me into my bathroom. "Let's clean it out."

I grab some cotton balls, a band-aid, and the hydrogen peroxide, sitting her on the toilet seat.

Wetting a cotton ball with the peroxide, I reach for her wrist only to have her shake her head at me, wide-eyed.

I should have known.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Spencer. I promise,"

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's that stuff," she nods at the brown bottle.

"Peroxide barely stings. It just bubbles,"

"It stings me,"

"Trust me," I tell her, taking her injured arm lightly and she lets me. I daub lightly at first, blowing on the skin immediately after. She has a goofy grin on her face now, and I kiss the inside of her wrist. A few more dabs and I'm satisfied with my work, fitting a Garfield band-aid over the wound.

I place a noisy kiss on the bandage and she giggles, surprising me with a not so noisy kiss of her own.

Well, she wasn't noisy.

I'm moaning quite a bit.

I love the way she kisses and having her kiss me while we're both naked is quickly becoming my new favorite thing to do.

I think I may major in it.

I'm surprised even more when Spencer turns on the shower, pushing me inside before following.

"What…what are you doing?" I manage to ask her between heated kisses.

She reaches up for the detachable shower head, changing its speeds rapidly. "Show me how to use this," she tells me, a wicked smirk on her beautiful face.

I barely heard her, but I get the idea.

She definitely doesn't need to repeat it.

**--**

That "thing" won't let me near the bedroom without going all hissy on me, so I just lie in wait, patiently, like a sniper waiting for the perfect shot.

And it will come, my friend.

Oh, it will come.

Finally, Spencer and Ashley emerge from the bedroom, fully dressed and smelling Zest-fully clean.

I won't let them know just yet that I'm miffed about the booby-trap, so I hop up and down happily, like a dog who was separated from his owner would.

"Need to go for a walk boy?" Ashley asks me, and I bark louder, because yes I am ready for a walk, and yes, it's the perfect opportunity to chase Spencer through some sprinklers, but apparently, Miss Carlin is not going to join us.

"I'm pretty tired Ash," she says.

"I wonder why," Ashley replies, taking hold of Spencer's hand and pressing her lips to the pads of her fingers. "You're all prune-y."

"I wonder why," Spencer echoes slyly, pecking Ashley on the nose. "Go on so you can get back and we can make-out some more."

"Very discreet Spencer," Ashley teases, grabbing my leash off the slip hook in the foyer. "You know where everything is, so help yourself. I will be right back."

We turn to leave but Spencer calls Ashley's name right before she jumps on her, kissing her lips furiously. "Thanks for the shower," she says shyly, as she pulls away.

"No," Ashley corrects, smiling at her. "Thank _you_."

They're doing that thing again, where they stare at each other for very long periods of time and usually I wouldn't mind, except that I'm a little salty at Spencer and now I actually _have_ to pee, so I start clawing at the door and whining, effectively breaking their staring contest.

Ashley blinks, giving Spencer one more quick kiss before we head out the door.

Thank goodness.

I can't concentrate on exacting my revenge on a full bladder.

**--**

This is it.

My moment.

Spencer and Ashley are on the sofa watching some movie, probably a scary one.

I think Ashley just likes the way Spencer squeals and burrows into her.

No.

I know she does.

I never said before, but I've never seen Ashley as happy as I have seen her with Spencer. Those other girls, and there are several mind you, were users, and then when Ashley finally caught on and dumped them, they'd blame her for being a heartbreaker.

But I was there.

And I saw how much she cried at night because she felt like she was all alone.

Sure, she had me.

But I'm not much use when it comes to certain departments, but then Spencer came along and all of that changed.

They cling together like clothes in a dryer without dryer sheets, and it's made Ashley very happy.

I shall forever be grateful to Spencer for that.

But I'm still gonna mess with her.

It's too much fun.

So, anyway, I see my target: A turkey sandwich, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise.

It's Spencer's for sure, and it's sitting on the ledge of the couch, half-eaten.

She keeps stealing bites whenever the action on the television screen seems to settle, but I've timed it.

She should be taking another bite right….now.

Bingo.

I step out from my hiding position and start towards the couch, trying to be quiet, but this tiled floor in the hallway is giving me away.

Sure enough Spencer's head whips around, but I'm one step ahead of her and quickly duck out of view.

"What is it?" Ashley asks.

"I thought I saw… never mind," she says, turning back around.

A few more feet and I'm on the carpet, crawling. Now I'm right below the plate.

The plate that her sandwich is resting upon.

I can't just jump up and grab it, Spencer'll see me. So, I wait again.

I wait for the television screen to flash red or for a scream, because that always makes Spencer jump and turn to Ashley, away from the sandwich.

"_AHHHHH!" _

The scream.

"Eek!"

The squeal.

"Aww, you big baby," Ashley murmurs out lovingly.

And the turn.

We have go time.

I leap up and with one swift flick of my mouth, I've grabbed the sandwich, I hurry away before she's turned back, taking it to one of my many hiding spots.

I'll eat it later.

I have to hurry back now to see Spencer's reaction.

I'm barely back into the hallway, peeking around the corner when I see her blindly reach for the sandwich, her nails scraping against an empty (save for crumbs) plate.

She looks over the side of the couch, probably thinking that it fell, but she knows better and in a few seconds it all clicks into place.

"SPARKY!"

Tee hee.

That is my name. Do not wear it out.


	27. Spencer and the blast from the past

**---**

Two days until school now.

And I don't like my mom.

She's making me do the dishes.

I haven't washed a dish since I was twelve, but she was adamant I get it done before I went "over to Ashley's" so that's what I'm doing.

Alone.

I'm so lonely.

I have nobody, to call my-

_Tap. Tap_.

"What the-"

Luckily for her I dropped the glass back into the murky dishwater, or else we'd be in some big trouble; breaking Dad's favorite coffee mug.

Ashley's grinning at me from the other side of the kitchen window; you know the small one over the sink.

"I'm sorry," I say loudly, smile on my face. "No one's home."

"Then who am I speaking to?" I hear her say back. Her voice is muffled.

"I'm a hologram," I say.

Weird, I know. But she put me on the spot asking for an explanation.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "I didn't think holograms could wash dishes."

I roll me eyes. "Get in here," I say, scrubbing another plate as she walks in through the back door.

"Spen_cer_, I'm home," she says, wrapping her arms around me from behind. "Did you miss me?"

"Honestly?" I ask and she nods, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck. I turn around in her arms, draping my soapy dish hands around her shoulders. "I miss you the second we're apart."

"Yeah?" she asks, a crooked smile playing on her face.

"Yeah," I assure her, leaning in to kiss her, our lips crashing together softly.

I hear a voice groan and Ashley and I break away quickly only to find Glen in the doorway. "I don't wanna see that," he grumbles, but his grin gives him away.

"Then stop watching," I say, leaning into Ashley again, now that I know it's just him. "What're you doing back already? I thought you had to go to the grocery store."

"I did. Groceries are in the trunk," he says, tossing the keys to me, before wrapping an arm around Ashley.

Uh…what?

"What're you doing?" I ask him as Ashley shrugs out of his embrace.

"Relax. I'm not trying to put the moves on your girlfriend," he tells us, rolling his eyes a little. "It's just…I'm big brother, and now that I know you and Ashley are dating, I think she and I need to have a little talk."

_Oh._

I smile. "Okay."

"Spen_cer_," Ashley says, her eyes wide.

"Aww, come on Ashley," Glen snickers evilly, re-draping the arm around her. "I won't hurt ya. Promise."

She gives me a scared look before he tugs her away, out of the kitchen.

I go get the groceries, barely able to contain my laughter.

Hope he doesn't break out the big guns.

**--**

Of course I didn't mean that literally, but apparently…

"And then he brought out this big rifle and he starts like, polishing it,"

I'm listening to Ashley's recap of her conversation with my brother and it's very amusing.

It doesn't hurt that she's all animated about it either.

Her hands keep waving about, gesturing and stuff.

Sigh.

Her hands.

Or, more importantly, her fingers.

"Then he says, 'I'd hate for anything bad to happen to Spencer…or you,'" she says, giving me a look. "Like, in other words, don't hurt my sister."

I shrug. "What can I say? He's protective."

"That is an understatement," she says, finally done with all the antics. She crawls onto my bed with me, laying on her side, facing me. "God, you're lucky I love you."

Her lips start to turn up into a smile and she starts playing with the hem of my shirt. "What are you thinking?" I ask her, keeping my hands to myself, for now.

Her eyes dart from my lips to my eyes and back again.

I totally know what she's thinking.

Her fingers have moved under the t-shirt now, teasing the skin around my belly button.

"Nothing that interesting really," she says, her face coming dangerously close to mines.

"Oh, I think it was _very_ interesting," I drawl, my lips brushing against hers with every word. I feel her smile before pressing her lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"You do huh?"

"Mmm hmm,"

"God, is this all you guys do?" Glen asks, bursting into my room again.

I swear he's trying to kill me.

"Can you learn to knock first?" I breathe out, hand on my chest.

I mean, give a girl some warning.

_Jesus._

"Maybe if you guys did something other than," he gestures, "that, you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught or being worried about being caught."

"Shut up," I mutter, sitting up.

I'm tired of my idiotic big brother being more level-headed than me.

"Besides, I was de-traumatizing my girlfriend. Guns, Glen? Really?"

He shrugs. "Big bro's gotta do what big bro's gotta do."

Ashley looks as bored with him as I do.

We have much more entertaining things we could be doing.

Like branding each other with hot pokers.

Or, you know, sex.

Mainly sex.

"Did you interrupt us (again) for a reason or are you just evil?" I ask him, pulling on Ashley's shoulder so that her head is in my lap.

Mind out of the gutter pervs, I'm massaging her temples.

Glen's voice sometimes gives her a headache.

He kinda stalls for a moment, thinking something over, and seemingly decided to just forge ahead. "There's gonna be a back to school party tonight."

"And…"

"And…I was thinking that you guys should go."

Whatcha talkin' 'bout Willis?

"What?! Why?"

Ew. I don't wanna go out there with…people.

Harsh, evil, judge-y people.

"I don't know Glen," Ashley even adds, her voice cautious. "That doesn't sound like a good idea." 

"Okay. It's totally you're prerogative or whatever, but I was just throwing it out there. I mean, if you were to go, just to have a good time like everyone else, then, you know, I'd be there…to kick ass and stuff. That's if you were to go," he says, actually looking a little shy.

Glen's turning out to be all kinds of awesome.

I wonder how we both turned out so open-minded with such homophobic parents.

_Sesame Street_, man.

The stuff diversity is made of.

But what's up with making Cookie Monster dig broccoli?

It's like against his nature, man.

"Spence," Ashley says, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna go? I guess it could be a little fun,"

I…don't know.

Glen must sense my hesitation. "Plus, the flier said something about a sundae bar."

I am so there.

**--**

I'm not trying to brag or anything…

But we look good.

All of us.

This includes, myself and Ashley, of course, Glen, Lucky, and Lucky's new play thing, Javier.

He's the neighborhood pool boy.

And he kind of reminds me of Jay Hernandez from _Crazy/Beautifu_- uh, I mean, _Hostel_.

_Hostel_ makes me sound cooler right?

Anyway, back to our hotness.

Ashley's wearing one of her outfits that used to be clothes, but then they went all emo and started cutting themselves. I guess you could say she's wearing a skirt and top, but, yeah, no, not really.

I'm wearing a sundress.

Laugh if you must but Ashley thinks I look cute.

Lucky's in his ever present beach apparel, but it's his hair that has him looking like super-handsome today.

He straightened it or something and it kinda looks like a bunch of straw colored pick-up sticks. But it works, really.

Even my brother has managed to groom that thing on his face he calls a beard, making him look somewhat decent.

Like, I said, we're hot.

And the room takes notice.

So much so, that I find myself hovering possessively over Ashley almost immediately.

"Fuck off," I mutter to some brazen jerk who leers a little too closely.

I think I shock myself as well.

_I_ didn't know I could be that possessive.

"Spen_cer_," she whispers into my ear. "Can you try to stop glaring at everyone?"

"It's not my fault. You should've worn something a little less…transparent,"

"Nice," she nods, impressed, and I just pout. "Awww," she teases, squeezing my cheeks together. "While your irrational jealousy is all kinds of cute. It's totally unnecessary." She moves a little closer, her lips brushing my puckered ones. "I don't want anyone but you baby."

Aww.

Butterflies.

"Now, c'mon. Let's go get you liquored up."

I have no objections to that.

**--**

Ashley and I sit down at the bar, waiting on the bartender.

I thought there was supposed to be a sundae bar.

"What gives Ash?" I ask her, tugging on her arm. "I don't see any ice cream."

She smiles at me, patiently adorably, if that makes sense. "I don't think there is any ice cream, Spen_cer_."

"But Glen said–"

"I think he only said that to get you to come," she interrupts.

Why, that sneaky, son of a-

"But you're glad you came? Right?" she asks, her hand resting on my thigh not so innocently.

"Uh huh," I smile, my eyes only on hers.

"Plus, I'm fairly certain we can find you some chocolate. I know you must be going through a withdrawal or something by now,"

Ashley kiss withdrawal, sure.

"Aww Spence," she says with a grin, leaning forward to kiss me quickly. "You're so cute." 

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask her, blushing.

She nods.

I shake my head. "I'm such a spazz."

"No," she corrects, kissing me again. "You're adorable."

**--**

One drink.

I'm buzzed.

Ghost, where have you been all my life?

Ghost is a drink, a chocolate drink, a chocolate drink with vodka.

It's my favorite.

And, hey, there's Ashley!

"Babbbyyyy," I say, draping onto her in a half-hug, half-collapse.

She holds me up sharing a look with Lucky, Javier bobbing alongside of him, the glow stick hanging from his belt buckle entrances me.

"And she had one drink?" I hear Luck ask her as I make a grab for Javier's glow stick, missing horribly and grabbing something else.

I shriek.

He squeals.

"Ew!" I say, staring at my offending hand. "Ew, I need Purell, quick, somebody help me."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asks, the incident having happened out of her vantage point, but I'm too busy trying to find water for my crotch-grabbing hand.

I dive behind the bar and find a sprayer nozzle, pulling the trigger and spraying my hand.

"Spen_cer_, what are you doing?" Ashley asks, pulling me up off the bar floor. Lucky's laughing in the background as Javier explains what happened.

"This isn't water," I answer, glaring at the nozzle.

What the hell?

"It smells," I continue, still inspecting the hose.

"That's because it's beer. C'mon," she says, lifting me up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I'm still slightly traumatized but then…my song comes on.

"Oh my God, Ashley, we have to dance," I say, tugging on her arm., not caring about my sticky beer hand.

Her face scrunches. "To this?"

I nod in earnest, still tugging.

I don't know why but Bobby Brown's "Roni" rocks my socks.

"Please?" I pout, and she caves immediately, tugging on my lower lip.

"Put the lip away," she says with a smile. "I'll dance with you."

**--**

So far, the night has been incident free. Madison and Aiden are here but they're keeping their distance.

No doubt because of my brother's glares.

Glen's actually talking to this new girl, Chelsea, and she goes to our school too. She's really nice and everything, but, a little off.

I mean, she actually _likes _my brother.

But now, I have my arms draped around Ashley's shoulders, my eyes closed. Her hands are on my hips, sometimes they wander up my back, but for the most part they stay at my hips, tugging me closer.

I like this.

I like us.

I love us.

"You're all kinds of groovy Spencer," she murmurs into my ear, making me snicker.

Everything she says makes me giggle.

But, then again, drunk me gets the giggles.

I'm sure you remember.

Then she starts singing along to the song, softly, so that only I can hear her and my grip tightens around her, our hearts beating in sync.

"_If you believe in love and all that it can do for you  
Give it a chance, girl, you'll find romance,"_

She sings much better than Bobby.

I move even closer to her but you know how you can feel someone's eyes on you sometimes.

I can, looking right at me, but when I open mine to look at them it's not Madison, or even Aiden, glaring at us.

It's Allie.


	28. Spencer and the admission

**-------**

I feel it start up immediately and before I can stop myself I'm laughing like a maniac.

If drunk me gets the giggles, then drunk and anxious me has a panic attack.

Ashley pulls away to look at me, amused. "What's so funny?"

I'm doubled over now, hugging my cramping torso and I really should stop except I can't.

I can't because if I stop laughing, I might just cry, and I really don't know why.

"Spencer, did you hit your head or something?" she asks me, brushing my hair away from my face.

God, my stomach muscles are really hurting.

Laughing is such a work out.

"No, it's probably because she's anxious."

Oh crap.

I am not standing back up.

"Who are you?"

Maybe I can crawl away.

"Spencer knows who I am."

Or, pray to God for an earthquake.

Please send me an earthquake.

"Spen_cer_, who is this?"

Dear God,

Thanks a _lot._

Love, Spencer.

"Hmm?" I ask, standing back upright, finding myself presented with two entirely different faces.

Allie is looking smug, arms crossed over her chest, raising one eyebrow and smirking at me.

Ashley on the other hand looks perplexed, worried even as her brow creases, glancing back and for the between me and Allie.

"Do you know her?" Ashley asks me, her tone not one I'm used to, so I'm taken aback.

"Yes…" I haltingly reply, not wanting to say more.

This is too much for me to process right now.

Allie, though, never misses a beat as she reaches her hand out for Ashley's. "Hi, I'm Allie."

And I watch the pieces fall into place for Ashley, but instead of freaking out, like I would, she just casually drapes an arm around my shoulders. "I'm Ashley," she says, smiling as she accepts the handshake. "Spencer's girlfriend."

Or maybe she is freaking out…just a little.

Allie's eyebrows noticeably raise, and she noticeably looks surprised, and she noticeably tries to cover it up with a look of indifference. "Girlfriend," she repeats, trying a little too hard to sound casual. "I didn't know Spencer did those."

I'm not particularly fond of this Allie.

"I guess she just was waiting for the right person,"

Uh.

Wow.

Is this Ashley pissed?

"And, I take it that that is you?" Allie asks, stepping into our…space.

"I think it's fairly obvious," Ashley fires back, stepping forward of her own accord.

Things have the potential to get fairly ugly here, but I'm not having it plus…if it turns physical I might have to kill someone, because nobody lays a finger on my Ashley.

"Hey," I say softly, tugging on Ashley's hand to get her attention and she immediately turns back to me, her face still hardened.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask her, keeping my eyes solely on her.

"If you want to," she shrugs, not quite ready to drop the Allie thing I guess.

"I want to," I insist, tugging on her hand again and walking backwards. "It was nice seeing you Allie," I offer the other girl, kindly.

"You too," she tells me, giving me an odd look then looking smugly at Ashley. "It was nice meeting you too _Ash_ley. _Real_ nice."

I can not quite figure out what she means by that but Ashley bristles instantly. Still, she manages to compose herself…barely.

"You too," she bites out before whirling around and practically dragging me out of the party.

We're almost to her car when I remember, "Crap, we didn't tell the guys we were leaving."

"We'll call them," she says, forging ahead.

"But-"

"We'll call them Spen_cer_, Jesus," she almost yells out, still pulling me along.

It's hard for me to keep up because A) she's walking too fast and B) I really can't handle my liquor.

"Ash, wait," I whisper out, feeling a little woozy.

Her pace slows and she glances back over her shoulder at me, stopping instantly. "You okay?" she asks me and I just shake my head, trying to take in some air.

Not so much, no.

"What's wr-" she tries to ask me, but before she can finish the question I vomit all over the ground.

Well.

I feel much better now.

-----------

I'm hanging onto Ashley because my legs feel like jelly as she walks us up to her house, barefoot.

She pushes the door open and immediately we're met by an adorable little fur ball.

"Aw, c'mere puppy," I say, picking him up off of the floor. "Who's a good doggie huh? Who's a good boy?"

Oh.

I must've failed to mention that drunk me actually _likes_ Sparky.

This is why I don't drink much.

"Spencer,"

"Yes Ashley?" I say, nuzzling my nose into Sparky's fur.

"Put the dog down,"

"I don't wanna,"

"Spence," she sighs, and I instantly turn to look at her.

She looks hurt, confused, and a host of other adjectives that she really shouldn't.

I put Sparky down.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asks me, confused.

"Because…you met Allie?"

"Did you know she was gonna be there?" Ashley asks, her eyebrows to the sky.

"No," I'm adamant in refusing. "No. I just…I don't know what to say."

She looks at me for a long time. "Were you happy to see her?"

Maybe I shouldn't have this conversation when I'm half drunk.

I'm liable to say and do crazy…er, things.

"Not happy as much as I was shocked," I answer honestly.

I don't like the way we are right now.

We're both standing in the foyer but she's keeping her distance and I really don't know how to make it better.

She nods, swallowing audibly. "Do you…do you like her Spencer?"

Wait.

What?

Where the heck did that come from?

"I mean, I get that she was your best friend and you…loved her for a very long time and maybe was in…love with her-"

"_Shut_ up."

Didn't exactly mean to say _that_ but I had to stop her from saying those...words.

"And I thought I was the crazy one," I mutter, stepping closer to her. "You do know that you're talking nonsensically now, don't you?" I ask her, hiccupping at the end.

What?

I'm _tipsaaay._

She shrugs, averting her eyes. "I just-"

"No," I cut her off again, a step away now.

"It's just-"

"Uh uh," I murmur, smiling as I wrap my hands around her waist.

"Okay," she sighs, smiling a little. "I know but-"

"No buts," I say, hugging her close to me. As close as I can. "Allie was my friend Ashley. Was and friend being the operative words. You _are_ my _girlfriend_. See the difference?"

She smiles at me now, a big one.

"And I'm in love with _you_," I add on, as if it needed to be said.

"I really want to kiss you right now," she says, her brown eyes flashing.

I totally knew that already though.

I'm irresistible.

"Go for it," I mumble, leaning in and…frowning when she pulls away.

What gives?

"I will…after you brush your teeth," she smirks, shoving me away playfully as she takes off up the stairs, nearly knocking my highly uncoordinated ass on my…well, uncoordinated ass.

"Excuse me?!"

"You threw up Carlin," she tells me, perched at the top of the stairway.

"Yeah, well you smell," I tell her, matter-of-factly.

"Like your vomit," she asserts.

Damn.

Got me there.

"Shower?" I ask, looking up at her hopefully and she just grins.

The big one that totally makes her nose crinkle.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-----------

I inspect my fingers.

They're prune-y.

"You made me all prune-y Ash," I inform her, rolling over to face her.

We're lying in her bed, naked, exhausted.

It was a good shower.

"Psh. You made yourself all prune-y," she counters, grabbing my hand and kissing my fingers. "You wanted the prolonged shower."

Touché.

"I was dirty,"

"That explains the first shower, but the bath afterward,"

Yeah, I kinda had trouble standing.

"Really dirty," I clarify with a smile and she just snorts, pulling my arm to drape over her.

"Today was crazy,"

"Just tonight," I correct.

But she begged to differ.

"I beg to differ. You're brother threatened me with guns today,"

"I grabbed Javier's crotch tonight,"

She thinks it over for a minute. "You win."

I know.

She smiles at me, trailing a hand down my face, slowly. "I didn't like the way she was looking at you."

"Hmm?" I ask her, not really following.

We're too close for me to follow.

"That girl. I didn't like the way she was looking at you,"

"How was she looking at me?" Honestly, I hadn't noticed.

"Like you're the most precious thing in the world," she informs me before she pecks my nose. "And that's something that's only reserved for me."

"I agree," I tell her, giving her a quick kiss, tightening my hold on her as I press even closer, impossibly closer. "Ashley?" I ask, burrowing my face into her chest.

"Mmm hmm?" she replies, settling her head comfortably on top of mine.

"I don't want you to worry about Allie," I murmur, feeling her tense in my arms.

"I won't," she tells me, although I can tell she doesn't quite believe that.

"I mean, you shouldn't really," I tell her, sounding very sincere. "You're the one that I want, the one that I love."

"I know," she says.

She believes that.

"Love me too?" I ask, and she chuckles above me, sleepily.

"That's not even a question."

I believe her.

-----------

Ow.

Pain.

I'm in pain.

The little man in my head keeps pounding away with his little hammer and I just wish I could whack him back but that would most likely just result in more pain for me.

I don't like drinking.

Surprisingly, this is one of the few mornings that I've waken up before Ashley. Usually she's all out of bed and showered before I can even blink open my eyes.

But not this morning.

This morning she's sleeping, on her back, and arm draped casually across her eyes.

The sheets we were sleeping under have fallen away, past our legs, leaving her completely bare before me.

Bare.

Before me.

Heh heh.

Let's have a little fun shall we.

I gradually prop myself up on my elbows, careful not to shift the bed too much, lest I wake her.

I walk my fingers across the blanket, sliding my hand across the warm skin of her stomach.

I can feel her breathing, slow and calm.

She's still asleep.

Sliding my hand upwards, I cup one of her perfect breasts in the palm of my hand, not pressing too hard but finding it hard not to.

I'm biting my lip so as to suppress the moan that wants to break out.

I don't think I'll ever get used to touching her.

Her breathing changes subtly, like her body's subconsciously responding to my touches, but I know it'll wake her up if I do what I really want.

Meh.

Who cares.

I climb over on top of her in one swift move, settling in before she takes her arms away from her eyes.

She focuses them on me, in all my glory before she grins, her half-awake but loving what she sees grins.

I have one of those too.

"You topped me," she observes.

"I did," I agree.

"That's hot," she murmurs, reaching out suddenly to pull me down to her, our lips eagerly embracing.

But before things can get too out of control-

"_Dun dun dun duh, Dun dun dun duh DUH!"_

Mom's ringtone.

Sigh.

"You should answer that," Ashley says, scrambling to get from underneath me.

Is it just me or is something a little off about her?

I mean, usually she'd use this opportunity to fluster me into oblivion and now she's just…getting up to get clothes.

I'm so distracted by her odd behavior that I don't hear my mom shouting "hellos" to me.

I guess I answered the phone.

"Yeah Mom?"

"I thought I told you to come home last night." She's pissed.

"I, uh, I was gonna but it was pretty late and Ashley didn't feel like driving me home."

That's not exactly a lie.

After I pulled my sundress off Ashley most definitely did not feel like driving me home.

Mom sighs. "Spence, you are spending entirely too much time with that girl."

"Mom, don't start," I say, feeling my head start to throb again, but it has little to do with the alcohol working its way out of my system.

"I'm just saying,"

She's always just saying.

"It's the end of the summer Mom. We all just wanted to hang out. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not," she says and I can hear her tinkering with something. "Just make sure you're home for dinner okay? Everyone's welcome."

Oh no. No way are we doing that.

"Your dad's making chocolate cake,"

"We're in."

Before that sinks in she hangs up the phone, leaving me listening to a whole lot of nothing.

Curse me and my chocolate weakness second only to my weakness for Ashley kisses.

I flip my phone closed and look to Ashley, who's carefully avoiding my eyes in the mirror as she brushes her hair.

"Is something the matter Ashley?" I ask her, really not wanting her to be upset with me. She puts the brush down and sets her eyes on me. "I mean, are you mad at me?"

"No," she's adamant about that. "Not mad. Not at you anyway."

"Then what is it baby?" I ask, not liking the look in her eyes.

She looks hurt.

But only for a minute.

She quickly smiles at me, walking over to the bed and standing over my kneeling form.

She leans down and kisses me softly, once on the lips, two quick pecks on the nose, and a loud noisy smooch to my forehead.

When she pulls back her eyes have a little more life to them. More like I'm used to. "You should get dressed. There's something I want to show you."

-----------

Me, Ash, and Sparkticus are in the car driving to some place that Ashley's being very secretive about.

I kinda feel like something's gonna hit the fan and when/if it does, it won't be pretty.

Even Sparky is being relatively subdued.

Usually he's flopping all over the car when we go anywhere, getting on my nerves and generally making me want to throw him out.

And I would, only I secretly hope (worry) that he may just flip out anyway seeing as how little he is.

It's why I don't like Ashley driving with the top down.

I mean, do.

Do like.

With her as emotionally detached as she's acting, she certainly isn't detached physically.

Her free hand is clasped with mine, squeezing intermittently even as her eyes stay focused on the road.

"Wanna hear some music Sparky?" she asks, reaching for one of his favorite CDs and pushing it into the player.

Soon, her convertible is rocking to the sounds of the Baha Men.

Sparky's jumping around the backseat like a nutter and she's swerving the car in the lane to the beat.

I roll my eyes.

They are too cute.

"Ready Sparky? Here we go. _Who let the dogs out?!_"

"Arf! Arf arf! Arf arf!"

He never misses a beat, that dog.

I got him back though.

So he likes taking my sandwiches right?

Well, the other day I made one with horseradish, raw onions, sauerkraut, and spicy Dijon mustard.

It reeked and made me tear up so I had to keep it wrapped up in plastic wrap.

So, Ashley and I were sitting down to a movie, something scary I think.

Even if it wasn't I'd find some reason to shriek and jump into her.

I absolutely love being in her arms.

Sigh.

Anyway, I took out my sandwich and set it on a plate on the sofa arm, setting the bait.

I really had to sell it when he took it so as not to tip him off.

He is one smart dog after all.

I'm not exactly sure when he grabbed it, all I know is that when I finally gathered up enough "courage" to look at the movie again, the sandwich was gone.

And about ten minutes after that Sparky's loud yelp echoed throughout the house.

He was smart enough to not tell Ashley anything about it though.

He knows the rules.

"We're here," Ashley says quietly, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Here, where?" I ask, peering around.

As far as I can tell, here looks like your average neighborhood, complete with tree houses and tire swings.

"Come on," she tells me gently, opening her car door and stepping out. She reaches into the back seat to get Sparky, snapping his leash on before coming to my side of the car, helping me out.

I didn't need it but she's kind of insistent on these kind of things.

Okay, maybe I did.

I'm kind of clumsy.

She intertwines her hand with mine as we step out onto the sidewalk, walking down some street, aimlessly almost until Ashley stops us.

"I used to live here," she tells me, nodding at a rather large backyard with a tree house.

Say huh?

"You used to live in a tree house?"

She smiles the patient smile at me again. "_No_, I used to live in this house," she says, pointing to the house adjacent to the tree house.

Duh, Spencer.

"O…kay," I say, wondering what she's trying to say.

"Madison lives right there," she says, nodding to the house on the other side of the tree house.

My eyes get wide.

"You guys used to be neighbors?"

Ashley nods. "This was our tree house. Daddy had it built for us when we were three and wanted a place to keep Aiden and Lucky out of."

Whoa.

Whoa.

Whoa.

Come again.

"Aiden and Lucky and Madison and you were friends?" I squeal, my voice shrill with incredulity

She gives me a half smile, before taking off to the tree house, running around to the side of the tree facing away from the tree.

When I catch up to her she's running her fingers over some carvings in the tree, which I quickly realize are names.

"We all grew up together, right here. Madison and I were as close as sisters and eventually we got used to Aiden and Lucky, because, you know, girls don't like boys," she chuckles a bit here.

"Yeah," I say, my mind hardly wrapping around the fact that they all used to hang.

I have a sneaking suspicion of why they hate each other now.

"We used to date,"

"Yeah, I know. Lucky told me that you and Aiden dated for a while,"

"Not me and Aiden," she says, and of course my attention snaps back to her. "Well, we did but I was talking about Madison and me."

I'm sorry.

I think I'm having an auditory hallucination from a lack of chocolate.

Did she say that she used to date Madison?

"She and I used to date."

Yep, that's what she said.


	29. Spencer and the weirdest day

**New Chapter: Fortunate Event # 28**

**Spencer and the weirdest day**

**--**

I need a moment to process this.

Ashley and Madison?

Gasp.

I know what this is.

Am I being Punk'd?

And if so where the hell is Ashton?

I start looking around for him when Ashley starts talking again, giving me more validation.

"I'm not exactly sure when it all started, but I don't think it'd be fair to say that it just happened anyway," she starts, sitting down under the tree and motioning for me to do the same.

I think I'm gonna stand.

I'm stubborn like that.

I'm not sitting under some Madison and Ashley tree.

Gross.

She seems to understand and presses on after giving me a slight smile. "We'd always been a little closer than friends. But you know how it goes. Your hormones get going and bodies start changing and you start noticing things you'd never noticed before. I knew that I never ever looked at Aiden or Lucky the way I did her."

She could be telling my story.

It sounds almost exactly like me.

Both with Allie and with Ashley.

"It was just fun and games at first. Gentle touches and teases, lingering stares and whispered words, but then one night, our games escalated and we kissed. We kissed right up here in this tree house," she says, looking up towards it and I do the same.

Maybe if I look hard enough I can see what she sees.

Something's not quite adding up though.

If she used to date Madison and it was a mutual thing why do they virtually hate each other now, and why is Madison extolling the ways of the anti-gay?

Can you say hypocrite?

"It was her mom, eventually, that wore her down. She was fine when we were alone, okay when we were among strangers, but we couldn't be who we were always, or, like she thought, ever," she says, her voice getting a little odd.

I finally sit down beside her, taking her hand in mines and threading our fingers together.

"So, instead of trying, she ran from me. Pretended she didn't know me when she saw me. And when it finally came out that I was gay, she distanced herself from me entirely, eventually becoming who she is today."

A closeted homophobic lesbian with heterosexual tendencies, and an inclination to pronounce her last name incorrectly.

I've noticed.

"I bet you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this and I'd be lying if I told you that I hadn't been thinking about this for a while, but…Spen_cer_, people are gonna talk,"

I don't care.

"I don't-" I start to say but she cuts me off with a gentle squeeze to my hand.

"I know you don't care, but…I really love you Spencer. I mean, I am so in love with you and I really don't want to lose you,"

Lose me?

What craziness is she babbling about?

Is this about Allie because I swear on… on… eight-million king-size Hershey chocolate bars that that is impossible.

May God render me sexless and ban me from Ashley kisses for life if I'm lying.

And may God also lock Sparky in the closet with a billion Tickle Me Ernies if I'm not.

"Ashley, I swear to you," I tell her, infusing my voice with as much sincerity as possible. "I'm not going anywhere."

She doesn't look convinced, and now that I know where this insecurity is coming from, I have to do something to fix it.

I want my fun Ashley back.

The one with the sparkling eyes.

Oh I know.

I reach behind me, digging into my back pocket, rolling my eyes at myself.

I should have thought of this earlier.

It's my prized possession…well, today at least.

My last chocolate bar.

"To prove to you just how seriously and crazily in love I am with you, Ashley Davies, I'm offering you my last chocolate bar as a token of my deep affection. Now, you don't have to eat it. As a matter of fact, it probably would behoove you to share it," I say, and she's smiling at me.

"Preferably with blonde girls with blue eyes?" she asks, taking the candy from me.

"Girls?" I question.

"Girl," she corrects, pointing at me so that I'm sure.

I just smile, glad to see the sparkle back in her eyes.

She unwraps the chocolate bar, holding it in one hand, while the other reaches out for mine, her fingers tracing the lines of my palm as she munches away.

"Did I mention it was good luck to share it?"

She snorts at me, for some reason.

I don't think it's _that_ funny.

I can't help it.

I love my chocolate.

"C'mere Spen_cer_," she says, tugging on me and bringing my face close to hers, pausing for only a second before kissing me deeply, letting me taste the chocolate and the intense flavor that I've come to know is all Ashley.

I can now answer that age old question.

Ashley and chocolate taste _way_ better than just chocolate.

**--**

We pretty much kissed the afternoon away.

Just us together gradually erasing away any bad memories and any worries, for the moment.

I'm not stupid.

I know my parents are not gonna wave the rainbow flag proudly when I come out.

They're gonna freak…exponentially.

But, I'm not giving Ashley up.

Ever.

Bottom line: worse comes to worse, we're running away.

But anyway, where was I?

Oh yeah, we were pretty much kissing the afternoon away, until Sparky decided my lap was his personal puppy pillow.

I don't think so, pup.

I very calmly remove him from my lap, but when I turn back to Ashley she's looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Uh oh.

"I thought you two were playing nice today," she says, keeping the stern look on her face but there's a smile in her eyes.

"I just don't want his doggy drool on my skirt," I maintain, smiling sheepishly.

She cracks up.

I know.

I'm a hoot.

"God, you are so crazy in a good way Carlin,"

Is that a compliment?

"Thanks…I think," I say, and she just laughs some more.

Then the damn sprinklers turn on.

I'm on my feet as quick as a flash, shrieking as I get out of the way of the jets of water.

I don't wanna look like a wet rat and if you need a visual just look at Sparky right now.

"C'mon," Ashley tells me, tugging on my hand and walking us back to her car.

We're going back to my house because I have to be home for dinner.

It's all good.

But only because of the chocolate cake.

**--**

"You are finally here. Thank goodness," Lucky says, tugging me into my house.

What the hell is he doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He takes a deep breath looking at Ash and I before he breaks it down, quickly and in his own little Lucky way, meaning, he's using a lot of hand gestures. "So, your mom's crazy Spencer and she bumped into my mom at the grocery store and invited her over to dinner, and fortunately my mom omitted anything that had to do with my gayness or my love for Shirley McClain. Then, your crazy mother played matchmaker at church inviting both the Duartes and Dennisons hoping we can all meet each other before school starts. So, of course, since Glen is dating Ashley she invited your dad and so this is a dinner party with Aiden and his folks, Madison and hers, me and mines, Ashley and her dad, and of course your family Spencer."

Three.

Two.

One.

"Oh I am _so_ out of here," I say, turning around and heading for the door again. There is no way in hell I'm staying through this.

But before I can reach the door, "Hey there, Spencer. Where are you going?"

Oh gods.

I know that voice.

I don't even have to look to know who it is.

Ashley's face is speaking volumes.

"I know you aren't leaving already," Allie says, walking over to us smirking. "It's been so long since Mom and Dad have seen you. And I still think we need to get better acquainted."

It's official.

God hates me.

"Dinner should be starting shortly kids," my mom says, poking her head in from somewhere. "Oh good, you're finally home Spencer. Why don't you and Ashley go change and get ready for dinner?"

I nod.

Ashley…._pro_bably didn't hear her. She's so busy glaring at Allie.

I _so_ don't hope dinner dissolves into a food fight.

**--**

We're in my room.

Ashley won't look at me.

She's just looking sullen, sitting on my bed, petting Sparky who's on her lap…and on my bed.

I'll let it slide this one time though, but only because my baby needs the comfort.

I'm finally in something presentable for dinner and Ashley's made the transformation too, donning one of my polos and khakis.

The fleeting thought that we're twinning crosses my mind but I can't even fully enjoy it I'm so anxious about tonight.

I walk over and kneel in front of the bed at her, placing my hands on her knees and looking up into her face, trying to get a lock on her downcast eyes.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not pouting," she pouts.

I suppress an eye roll.

"Okay, I know you're not mad at me. It's not like I set this up, you know?" 

"I know that Spen_cer_. I just…I really can't stand that girl," she says, the words blew forth on a sigh.

I nod in agreement. Yeah, Allie's a bit of a pain these days.

Talk about sour.

"I know you love me and that you're in love with me, but, I dunno…I guess it just bugs me because she was your first and it's so…unresolved," she mumbles out, haltingly I might add.

I guess I can kinda see where she's coming from. I mean, I ran from Allie because I loved her, but we never really put a cap on things, she just moved away, left the chapter unfinished so to speak.

"Be that as it may, you gotta know that there's nothing there. I mean, there's a lot of "what if's". Who knows what would have happened if I'd only met you when school started after running into Allie again? No one does. And that's the point. It didn't happen. What happened was some beautiful girl's crazy dog attacked me and I, being the glutton for punishment that I am, sought out a relationship with said girl," I say and this actually gets a smile.

"When did you get to be the one making me feel better?" she asks, keeping her eyes on me.

"I think it's a two-way street," I reply easily, feeling a little lighter. "We were meant to happen Ashley and you're not just a stand-in because I didn't go for it with her. You're my soul mate."

"It was written in the stars," she muses, brushing her fingers through my hair, before gently pulling me up as she stands. "Thank you," she tells me, her voice a little shaky.

I kiss her quickly once, then twice, the third time we get a little carried away until there's a slow knock at my door.

"C'mon Spence. Mom's got everything ready," Glen's muffled voice filters through the oak.

I nudge Ashley. "He finally learned how to knock."

**--**

It's quiet.

Dead quiet.

Mom and Dad are in the kitchen getting ready to bring the food out and we're all sitting around staring…glaring, leering, and sneering at one another.

Awesome party Mom.

Lucky's mom is providing what little levity there is, trying to wipe some non-existent smudge off his cheek with a freshly-licked napkin.

He looks hilarious trying to ward her off for a moment or two, finally just deciding to let her have her way.

Ashley is being stared down by both Allie and Madison and she of course glares back. I, of course, glare at them too, more so at Madison but I don't know why. Glen thinks his fork is extremely interesting and Aiden is just…Aiden.

I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't worry about him too much.

He doesn't seem all there.

The parents of course are completely clueless and interspersed between us all, so I'm sandwiched between Lucky and Ashley, who's sitting next to Glen, then is her dad, Madison's mom and pop, then Madison, then Aiden and his parents, then my parents' empty seats, then Allie's folks and Allie, and then Lucky's dad and mom.

"Okay, sorry about that. But you know the Misses' right guys," Dad says, breezing into the dining room with a couple of dishes of food. "Everything's gotta be perfect."

He gets a few chuckles and within seconds everything's on the table and it's quite the spread.

Mom kinda outdid herself.

Once everything's in its place and everyone's glasses are topped off, thankfully not with alcohol, we join hands in prayer that my mom leads us in.

I brush my thumb along Ashley's knuckles as Mom prays, peeking an eye open to see how it's going over.

She's smiling.

"Amen," Mom says.

"Amen," we all echo before (finally) digging in.

I breathe a sigh of relief when all I hear for the next few minutes is the sound of silverware scraping against plates. Maybe everyone will be so occupied eating we won't have to worry about talking.

"This is magnificent Paula," Ashley's dad says, munching on some broccoli casserole.

Broccoli.

Yecch.

I take a forkful of mine and stealthily sneak it under the table.

Sparky can have that.

"Why thank you Raife, and can I just say, Art and I are huge fans,"

"Really? Ash never told me," he says, looking over at her.

"It, uh, never really came up,"

She's not lying there. My folks and Ash don't really talk.

"That's strange. All I ever hear about is Spencer," he says, shooting a wink in my direction.

Ashley grins down into her plate and I can't fight the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Spencer this and Spencer that. She's a broken record over that girl," he finishes, playfully popping a piece of turkey in his mouth.

"Yeah. They're great friends," my mom starts, a little unsettled, but she's a trooper. "That's why I thought this little dinner was in order. I mean, it was due time," 

Ashley stops chewing.

"I'll say," Ashley's dad agrees.

I drop my fork.

"They've been dating for months now."

My eyes go wide.

"Seems like longer."

Lucky chokes and his mom pats him on the back.

"Yeah, and they certainly make a cute couple," my dad adds. "Our Glen and your Ashley."

I don't think anyone was expecting that, especially not Ashley's dad.

He pauses and looks over to us, startled.

I don't know what Ashley's telling him with her eyes but if my mortified look is working he'll play right along.

He turns back to my folks. "I couldn't agree more."

You have never seen someone more relaxed than me at the moment as I melt back into my chair.

I'm not hungry anymore.

**--**

I don't know why Madison, Aiden, or Allie didn't rat me out, but I'm close to not caring.

Lying sucks.

And lying about Ashley sucks even more.

I guess that's why I'm in our backyard, sitting in our garden swing…with Sparky.

I know, I know, but he makes me feel better, okay?

"There you are," I hear a voice say, a man's voice.

It's Ashley's dad.

I straighten up (no pun) as much as possible, wiping away the moisture from my cheeks.

"Ashley's looking for you," he tells me, sitting down beside me.

I nod, looking pathetic no doubt. "I needed some fresh air."

"I hear ya," he says, letting lose a sigh. "The homophobia in there is stifling."

I would chuckle any other time, but that statement's too true to be funny. "I don't know what to do. It's like, I know I can't come out. That'll be disastrous for both me and Ashley. But I hate having to lie about her and our relationship. I mean, it's like I'm stuck between a rock…and another rock."

He laughs a little, throwing an arm around me and hugging me to him. "There's really no right way here Spencer. And, I ain't gonna lie to ya, one way or the other, someone's gonna get hurt. You have to decide though, is it worth it to have people accept you for who you aren't, or not accept you for who you are. It's something I deal with everyday, music business being as funny as it is."

"And what do you do?" I ask him.

"I listen to my heart,"

That's the most cliché and dumb thing I've ever heard, if it was really that simple…but, maybe it is.

"You just have to listen to yours," he says, squeezing my shoulder again.

The back door opens and out steps my heart, the worried look on her face disappearing in an instant.

"I'll leave you two to it then," Mr. Davies says standing. "But, girls, seriously, you couldn't find anyone better than that Glen guy? Come on."

"Bye Dad," Ashley smiles, shoving him playfully before sitting next to me on the swing and taking my hand.

Sparky's fallen asleep and I'm debating whether or not to wake him by a) screaming in his ear or b) pouring my glass of water on him.

I'll figure it out in a minute.

"Your mom wants me to join the choir,"

I burst out laughing at that abrupt declaration.

"Are you serious?" I ask her, and she just nods her eyes smiling along with the rest of her face.

"She totally found out I could sing and she wants me to join right up. I told her I'll think about it,"

"Oh my God. She is so strange, but you should stay far away from _that_ though,"

"I think I should do it," she says, and now I'm looking at her like she's just sprouted Jay Leno's chin.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Well, I kinda dig your mom's daughter and if I ever wanna get in with the girl, I'm gonna have to make nice with the family,"

"Even if they're narrow-minded homophobic freaks?" I teasingly ask her, but she looks completely serious when she tells me,

"Even then."

I gulp.

"Look, Ashley…there's something I really need to do. I need to come out to my parents. I'm not even gonna pretend to know what's gonna happen because I don't. My mom could do anything from yell to implode. But, I do know that I love you and I'm sick of having to pretend that I don't."

I'm surprised I got through that whole thing without sounding like a dork, but I'm sure I look like one now what with the way she's looking at me.

"What?" I ask shyly, using my free hand to brush my hair away from my face.

"I love you so much Spencer. You just…you really have no idea," she tells me, her voice strangled with emotion, and I have to swallow so that mine isn't gonna come out as shaky as I feel.

"I think I have some idea," I manage to croak out, and just like that, she kisses me, sliding her lips against mine in a way that I'm familiar with but will never get used to.

It gets pretty heated, us quickly forgetting where we are until I hear the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat.

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear a voice ask.

My mom's voice.

Well, it was good while it lasted.


	30. Spencer and the determination

**--**

I don't like popcorn.

Never been a big fan of the stuff.

I mean, it doesn't really have its own taste and the little tufts of kernel always get stuck in my teeth.

Yep, indeedy.

Not a big fan of popcorn.

…

…or, you know, moments like these.

I can hear, see, and feel everything.

I can still feel the light weight of Ashley on top of me. She's straddling the swing, her thighs on either side of mine, her hands cradling my face as her lips reluctantly break away from mine.

I can hear Sparky, in the not too far distance, running around in the yard, probably chasing some kinda of bug. He has developed an odd fascination with those lately.

And I can see my mom, standing on the deck, her head exploding.

Okay, that last part was imagined. Although, it just might be true.

"Get off of my daughter now," she continues, her voice quaking.

As soon as Ashley scrambles off of me I'm on my feet, peering at the framed silhouette of my…my…Lucky?

"You son of a-"

That statement got caught in the back of my throat because I supermanned myself across the deck, clearing what had to have been a seven foot distance with room to go.

And that's where I am now, currently on top of Lucky, pounding his chest amidst a stream of incoherent murmurs and tears.

Yeah, he really scared me.

"Ash-" he tries to say, protecting his face. "Ashley, come get her off me."

"Why should I?" she hisses, still pulling me up though, almost unwittingly wrapping her arms around me. "That was messed up Lucky."

"I know. I know," he says, dusting himself off. "But…there's a lesson to be learned in all of this."

"What?" I bark out. "That you're a prick?"

He looks a little taken aback by my brashness as he visibly recoils.

His voice is a lot softer as he speaks again. "No, that you guys should really be more careful. Anyone could have walked out here and seen you guys. Then what?"

Damn it. He has a point.

Why does he always have a point?

I'm still t'd at him though.

"Aww. Don't be mad at me Spencilicious. It's for your own good really," he grins, playful façade back in place. He holds his arms out. "Gimme a hug."

I grin too, walking forward into his embrace and at the last second lowering my hand to gut check him. "Don't ever do that again," I get out through gritted teeth, breezing by him before smiling brightly.

"Now, who's ready for dessert?" I ask airily, opening the back door, beckoning for Ashley to follow.

And she does, hiding a smile all the way.

**--**

"Where's my chocolate cake?" I ask as Dad places a plate of something orange, square, and frosted in front of me.

"Oh, your mother nixed the whole chocolate cake idea," he says.

What?

"And since tonight is all about trying new things," he continues.

WHAT?

"We have carrot cake," he finishes.

WHAT?!

"Relax Spen_cer_," I hear Ashley whisper into my ear and I release my grip on my butter knife.

Somebody was about to go _down._

"So," my evil mother starts, digging into the orange cake. "Hopefully, you kids will have some classes together. Mrs. Duarte tells me that Madison is the head of the cheerleading squad Spence. Isn't that great?"

"Uh, I guess so," I squeak out, hating now being the center of attention.

"She used to be on the squad back home," she whispers, conspiratorially bumping shoulders with Mrs. Duarte, who just nods curtly, still leveling her gaze on my Ashley.

If I didn't know any better I'd be two seconds from jumping on her.

"That's great Mrs. Carlin," Madison speaks up, steeling me with a fierce look. "But of course if Spencer wants on the team she's gonna have to try out."

"I don't want on the damn team. Not yours anyway," I shoot back.

"Spencer," my mom gasps.

"No. I wouldn't think so. You're already playing on a team," Madison fires back pointedly, arching an eyebrow at me.

How dare she?

And there goes my orange cake.

The last thing I see is Madison using her napkin to get as much white frosting as she can out of her eyes before I leave for my bedroom.

This _so_ wouldn't have happened if they'd have given me my chocolate.

**--**

"Uh, Spence," I hear Ashley's tentative voice no less than five seconds of lying down on my bed. She eases open the door some more and shuffles in, Sparky scuttling along side of her.

I pat my bed to invite him up.

Blame my cocoa imbalance.

"I think your mom's really pissed," she says, sitting down beside me, tracing an eyebrow with her forefinger.

"I think Madison's ass should be deflated," I mumble out, pouting.

"Well, if it's any consolation she might have an orange stained face at school tomorrow," Ashley says, lying down beside me, mirroring my position.

I smile inwardly, still feeling like crap outwardly.

I really need to just do it already. For my own sanity.

"Just tell me when, Spen_cer_. I'll be there."

I don't open my eyes. "You'll do it with me?"

"It's you and me, Spence," she whispers, taking my hand and I curl into her, resting my head on her shoulder. "Just you and me. Always."

"Always?"

"And forever."

**--**

Mom got rid of our guests fairly quickly after the cake incident. But if you ask me it's all because they didn't want to be forced to eat that crap.

How the hell can anyone be comfortable with eating a cake containing vegetables?

I mean, broccoli tarts, beet sorbet, and cauliflower cakes are not my idea of a good time.

Yecch.

"Let it go, Spen_cer_,"

That would be Ashley. Did I fail to mention she was the only guest they allowed to stay? It was our last night of the summer and with our tandem pouts, Mom couldn't resist when I asked if she could sleep over one more time. Granted, all we're going to be able to do is sleep, but that's okay. I just wanted to be near her.

"Must your rodent sleep in my bed?"

She just looks at me. "You're so bipolar I swear," she says, crawling under my covers, covering up. I yank them back down.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, reaching for them again.

"Stop. Okay," is all I say, giving her my best smile.

I missed out on dessert. I deserve a little eye candy at least.

"Okay, Spence, this is weird, what are you looking at?" she asks, her own eyes roaming her body, twisting and turning, making her abs work and legs flex.

God.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I say.

Her face melts into a smile, literally. The one with the nose thing.

"I love you too Spence,"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Twenty bucks that's Mom," I say, turning away from her quickly because there is no doubt in my mind that I would have kissed her had I waited a second longer.

I am _so_ sprung.

"Hi girls,"

"Hi Mrs. C,"

"Mother,"

Mom sighs. "Spencer, I thought you would like a change of pace."

"I have no mother," I say, looking at the ceiling.

She and Ashley chuckle. "You all set for school tomorrow, Ashley?"

"Sure am Mrs. C,"

"That's good," she says, rocking on her heels a bit. "It's gonna be a pretty exciting year for the both of you."

I don't doubt that.

"And your most important year. These are the grades that colleges look at,"

"Yep," Ashley agrees, nodding.

I'm still staring at the ceiling…then I almost fall when Ashley's hand is suddenly on my thigh.

Thank God for covers.

"So, you girls need to stay focused," her hand inches higher, "On your studies."

"Mmmhmm," I mumble. I would discreetly move my hands, but inching them under the covers now with my mom in direct sight would look very odd.

"Don't let those boyfriends of yours take up too much of your time,"

I almost burst out laughing and still can't keep the amusement out of my voice. "I, uh, don't think that's gonna be a problem Mom."

Ashley pinches me on the butt then and I fight to keep the smile off my face.

"Are you having sex Spence?"

…

…

WHAT?!

"What?!" I squeak out.

"I'm only asking because that Lucky boy seems very experienced, and you have been acting…differently lately,"

"_Mom_," I squeal, mortified. This is so not a conversation I want to be having. "No, I am not having sex…with Lucky."

Crap. Why did I say that?

"What do you mean 'with Lucky'? Are you having sex with someone else?" she rushes to ask, and my face is bright red I'm sure.

"Mom-"

"Because if you're having sex Spencer, there are things we have to discuss. Protection, birth control-"

"Slow your roll woman," I say, holding a hand up and she goes silent. Now, with some time to think, albeit seconds, what can I say that'll get my mom outta here, relatively unscathed, and will protect my Ashley, because even I know that denying us…again, would hurt her. "Mom, I'm not having sex with any yucky boys anytime soon," I say, scrunching up my face, affecting the little girl routine.

It works.

"That's good," Mom breathes out, her body practically sagging with relief. "Well, I'm off to bed then. Good night girls."

"Good night Mrs. C," Ashley's strained voice sounds behind me.

"Night, crazy lady," I say, smiling just for her benefit.

She finally leaves, shutting the door and I turn to her, worried because she sounded so strange telling my mom good night, but when I get a good view of her face I see that she's smiling.

"I can't believe you said that,"

"What? It's the truth," I admit with a shrug and a grin. Ashley's hands work around my torso, bringing me closer to her. I let my head flop down onto my pillow, tucking my left arm underneath her and letting my right hand brush a few wayward curls out of her face.

"And why won't you be having sex with any, and I quote, 'yucky boys' anytime soon?" she asks me, a smug grin on her face.

"Boys do not interest me," I admit casually, my fingers drifting lower to stroke her cheek. "You Miss Davies are the only person who interests me and, in case you haven't noticed, you're all girl."

Her eyes soften from playful to loving, and she grins at me adorably, bringing her face closer to mine.

My fingers on her lips stop her, and her confused eyes open to meet mine. "If I start kissing you I won't be able to stop."

Her look turns smug. "Who said anything about stopping?" she says, leaning into me and claiming my lips with hers.

Sparky might get a show tonight.

**--**

It's two in the morning.

I should be passed out, tired, completely worn out, but I can't turn off my brain.

I can't sleep.

There's something I need to do.

I look over at Ashley, raising my hands to her face, smoothing my fingers lightly over her facial features.

It's when I trace her lips that she wakes.

"Hey," she mumbles sleepily, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Hey," I reply, a light smile on my lips.

"What's wrong?" she asks me, a worry line creasing her forehead. I lean forward, brushing my lips over it to wipe it away.

"Nothing's wrong," I tell her, my voice quiet.

"Then why are you awake?" she asks me, her eyes confused even though she's smiling.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow Ashley. I need to. I have to. I want her to know how perfect you are, how much in love with you I am," I say, my voice quiet yet serious.

"You don't have to Spencer," she tells me, sitting up slightly.

"I know," I nod, pulling her back down. "I know that. But I want to. Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell her. Just you wait. And it's gonna be okay," I assure her, not nearly believing it myself. But Ashley doesn't push it.

She merely smiles at me, pulling me into her arms, kissing the top of my head. "Yeah, we're gonna be okay."

**--**

"Rise and shine…girls,"

I shoot up faster than-

"Ow!"

My eyes blink furiously to focus on the figure in the doorway. My mom, standing awkwardly, is clutching the door frame, while Sparky attacks her fuzzy slippers.

He doesn't like fuzzy slippers.

"Sparkticus Aloicious," I hear Ashley's sleep-rough voice behind me. "Cut it out this instant."

Sparky's ears jerk forward and his mouth lets Mom's foot go before he whimpers and hides over by my desk.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Carlin," Ashley says sheepishly, still glaring daggers at her dog.

My mom is still breathing frantically, a hand on her chest as she eyes the Pomeranian warily. "That's no problem Ashley. You girls should get ready so that you can have some breakfast before school."

She backs out of the room very slowly and once she's finally gone I start laughing like a maniac. Ashley scrambles out of the bed to snag Sparky, giving him a very stern 'bad dog' before leveling her gaze at me.

"Don't encourage him Spencer,"

"That was classic," I barely manage to get out, before I collapse into giggles again. "Mom looked like she was about to cry."

"She probably was," Ashley says, settling back down onto my bed. She runs her hands through my bed head. "We should probably get ready."

"Yeah," I agree, still chuckling a bit. "Shower?" I ask, a smirk forming across my face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Spen_cer_," she tries to argue, but I just grab her hand and yank her out of the bed.

"I'll be good, I promise," I smile. "And…if someone catches us we'll just say that we're conserving water."

**--**

After a briefer shower than I intended (Glen used all the hot water), and a slight set-back in my bedroom (Ashley couldn't find her bra…I wonder why) we're downstairs in the kitchen and going through the same routine I've gone through a million times back in Ohio.

Dad's reading the paper, talking about the interest rates. Mom's flipping some bacon onto a plate, and Glen is chugging orange juice out of the container.

Ah. Memories.

Ashley pokes him in the stomach making orange juice almost squirt out of his nose and he responds by wrapping her in a bear hug until she says uncle. It's all pretty innocent, but the way my mom is salivating after them makes it look a lot more naughty than it is.

"Look at them Arthur," she says, nudging him as she pours some more coffee into his mug. "Aren't they adorable?"

"They are pretty darn cute," he agrees, smiling fully at them.

Glen and she quickly detangle both of them looking over at me guiltily. Normally, it would bother me, but my dad made chocolate chip pancakes.

They may continue.

"Come on over and eat, love birds. They'll be plenty of time for that later," she says, pulling out a couple of chairs for the both of them.

Glen and Ashley try to hide smiles as they file to the table, still poking one another.

"Have you guys picked up your schedules yet?" Dad asks.

"Yeah," I muffle out through a mouth full of pancake. "Me n' Ash goff four classes fugetter."

"Not with your mouth full Spencer," Mom reprimands and I watch as Ashley hides a grin in her glass of orange juice.

Whatever.

I wouldn't be this way had _some_one not screwed me over with dessert last night.

See what happens when I'm deprived of chocolate.

"That's good though," Mom continues. "Now you won't have such a hard time acclimating."

"Nope. Not wiff Ashley by my side," I say, sincerity in my voice.

Ashley's eyes soften as she smiles at me, adorably, and her nose starts to crinkle-

Crap.

Why did I do that?

Glen must've caught on to the look Ashley and I are caught up in because he starts gathering his stuff, saying we have to leave.

**--**

In no time we're all out in Ashley's car, waiting on Lucky to arrive so that we can drop Sparky off before going to school.

"…and you guys have got to stop that weird staring contest thing," Glen says, chewing on a stick of beef jerky. "Mom and Dad are dense, but they're not completely clueless. They're bound to catch up one of these days."

"Well, after today it won't matter," I tell him, beaming at Ashley.

She grins in response.

"What do you mean?" he asks distractedly. He's too busy playing tug of war with that stick of beef jerky. Sparky must've been a little hungry.

"I'm telling them…about Ash and I…tonight,"

Glen lets go of the jerky.

"Are you crazy?! Dad and Mom are going to go postal," he nearly shrieks, which is pretty damn funny…or would be except he's freaking me out.

"Glen," I squeal.

"Spencer," he replies.

"Guys," Ashley says, silencing the both of us with a pointed look. "Keep it down. Your parents may overhear us."

Right.

"Way to be supportive Glen," I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

I can't _stand_ my big brother.

"What?" he squeaks. "I'm more than supportive of you. I'm just being realistic. You know they're gonna freak out."

"Whatever. I'm still telling them."

"Alright, but don't get your expectations up too high. There's a possibility they may disown you, well us, when we tell them,"

My pout just deepens. Glen's such a jerk. I mean, you'd think he's be just a tad more optim-

"We?" I ask, wheeling around to look at him, my brow still furrowed.

"Well yeah," he says, looking down at the seat. "I know you didn't think I'd let you tell them something this important alone."

I almost kick Ashley in the face when I jump over the seat to hug him and Sparky was smart to jump up on the seat when he did.

"Thank you," I barely manage to get out, my voice strangled by unshed tears.

"You're welcome Spence," he says, hugging me back.

I _love_ my big brother.


	31. Spencer and the first day of school

**--**

"Later losers," Glen says, swinging his feet over the door and nearly decapitating me in the process.

Ashley chuckles at my startled look before playfully calling after him. "We're losers you just got a ride from."

He just kind of shrugs and walks away, grinning back at us.

Lucky's about to climb out of the car when I yank him back in. "Hold on. We need to talk."

He clutches his stomach. "I won't do any more impressions Spencer."

I laugh, then frown, remembering. "I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh,"

"We actually want to run this idea by you," Ashley speaks up, taking my hand.

Instant blood pressure reducer.

"Oh, okay," Lucky says, more relaxed. "Hit me."

Gladly.

"Spen_cer_," Ashley says, grabbing me about the waist and pulling me back down into my seat. "You're really impulsive, you know that?"

"Says the girl who kissed me for the first time out of the blue,"

"Oh, you knew it was coming," she smirks and my ears turn red. "But, you're no better. Jumping up and running away and breaking your toe in the process."

"It healed okay," I mumble absently, looking at my previously hurt appendage as it rests in my flip flops. "At least I didn't jump in the shower with my straight friend."

"When did I do that?" she asks, her face contorting.

"Maybe I dreamed it," I say absently before getting back on track. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" she challenges and I just shrug.

"Don't remember," I say, holding my aloof face for about two seconds before we break out in huge grins.

Lucky rolls his eyes and I throw a Starbucks straw at him.

You're treading on thin ice buddy.

"Spencerrr,"

I hold up my hand. "Warranted."

"Can you guys just tell me what you have to tell me? I can feel myself getting boring. And you know what that means, I'm getting straighter."

This time we all laugh.

"Okay, that's a lie. But come on, tell me. No…wait, don't tell me. I know what it is," he says, looking very seriously at the two of us. "You guys are getting married."

Ashley socks him in the arm as she laughs and I just…blush furiously.

I just envisioned Ashley asking me to marry her and a wedding in 2.4 seconds. And now I'm replaying the honeymoon…

"Shut up," Ashley grumbles as he continues to snicker.

…over…

"I knew you were gonna take that plunge Ashley," Lucky giggles out, clutching his stomach.

…and over…

"What makes you think Spencer wouldn't ask me?" she questions, raising a lone eyebrow in my direction.

…and over…

"Because you're the dude in your relationship," Lucky answers, matter-of-factly.

…and over.

Whew.

What are we talking about? 

Oh yeah.

"Shut up Lucian," I say, fixing him with a teasingly stern look. "We're trying to tell you something important." He finally silences himself and Ashley nods at me once to tell me to continue. "Well, I think it's time…it's time I told my parents the truth, about Ashley and I."

Lucky's silent for all of about five seconds.

The longest ones of my life.

"So, when are we doing it?" he asks and nothing more.

I lucked into some great friends.

No pun intended.

"You're coming with?" Ashley asks.

"Like I'd leave my two favorite girls hanging," he says, hooking an arm around our shoulders and pulling us both into one arm hugs, and dangerously close to his armpits. "Besides you two would do the same for me."

"Absolutely," Ashley confirms, looking at me.

Uh.

"Spen_cer_," she lightly admonishes and I give her a sheepish smile. "I was about to agree."

"Okay, well since we still have time before we have to be in homeroom, you want to practice?" he asks me, letting us go and sitting up all prim and proper in the backseat. "I'll be Mr. C and Ash can be your mom."

I watch him sit up straight and cross his legs better than I ever could on a good day.

"Are you sure you want to be my dad?" I ask him, teasingly.

"Don't make jokes about things like that Spencer. Of course I want to be your father," Lucky says, slipping right into character, along with his voice.

He should really think about pursuing a career in it.

Then he could cross-dress his heart out.

Ashley's smiling at me like she heard that last thought and she just might have.

"You said you had something you want to speak to us about, Spencer?" she says, pretending to be my mom, which means messing around with everything around you instead of focusing your attention on the person you're talking to.

"Uh, yeah. Mom, Dad, see…it's about Ashley…and uh, me,"

Ashley smiles caringly patient at me. "What about you and Ashley sweetie?"

This puts me at ease. "See… the thing is," I say, scratching a non-existent itch on my arm. "Ashley and I, we're like…well, I love her Mom."

Lucky's face is a mask of non-emotion. "I'm sure you do honey."

"But," I stutter, way too into the role-playing now. "But, I mean like, we're in love."

"I understand," Ashley replies, her voice light.

Okay.

Hold the phone.

This is not how it's going to go down.

"Hey Art," Ashley says, still smiling at me.

"Yes dear,"

"Do we still have the rifle?"

Oh, there it goes.

I chuckle along with them, laughing at how "well" they pulled that off.

"Look, here's the bottom line. They are going to freak out, okay. May even try to ship you off somewhere," Lucky says, looking off into the distance. "Thing is, what are you gonna do if that happens?"

"Whatever I have to I guess," I mumble, shrugging. This whole situation seems too surreal for me. I look to Ashley. "I can't not be with you," I tell her, very honestly and very sincerely. "It's just not a possibility. So if they go all crazy psycho on me, it really doesn't matter. If I have to make that choice, it's gonna be you Ashley. It'll always be you." 

She almost looks like she's gonna cry, but she doesn't.

She just grabs my hand and pulls me toward her, planting one of the sweetest kisses I've ever received from her on my lips.

"And if she goes all Terminator on us, we're running away," I mumble against her lips, making her smile.

**--**

"Okay, this is where I leave you," she says, standing as close to me as she can.

It sucks we can't hold hands.

Well, it's not that we can't. It's just…I'm still not entirely comfortable with the PDAs just yet.

Soon enough though because I know I won't be able to go a full day without kissing her.

"Yeah," I sigh, not at all wanting to part ways.

I mean, we've been each other's shadows for the greater part of an entire summer. It's gonna be weird not seeing her face.

Even if it is for a fifteen minute homeroom class.

Okay, sue me.

I like having her around.

"I'll see you in a few Spen_cer_," she whispers, pressing a quick kiss into my cheek, surprising me.

I'm still standing slack-jawed when someone nudges me lightly from behind.

"I finally get you to myself," Allie says, smirking at me while, for lack of better words, she undresses me with her eyes.

"Wrong. Just because we coincide somewhere doesn't mean you get me anywhere," I say, as cruelly as I can manage.

Which is pretty darn cruel because she's not at all like the Allie I remember.

No, this Allie is much bitchier.

"So you can just run along," I say, brushing by her into the classroom and taking the seat closest to the door.

What?

It's just in case a fire breaks out.

I want a seat closest to the exit.

Okay, and it may have something to do with getting out of the room quicker or whatever so that I can get to Ashley.

I.

Am.

Whipped.

And.

Pissed.

Why pissed, you ask?

The empty seat next to me is no longer empty.

It's now occupied by none other than my ex-BFF.

Allie.

"Long time no see, huh?" she asks, pulling out a notebook.

Oh joy.

**--**

I make my way to the next class, gratefully, and find Ashley squabbling with Lucky about who should hold my seat.

How cute is _she_?

"Lucky, just put your bag on the floor. I've got this," she insists, throwing his shoulder bag to the ground regardless.

"Fine," he shrugs, not at all seeing what the big deal is, as am I. Then he spots me and smiles. "Spencilicious."

"Lucian," I acknowledge his presence.

He smile fades. "I said I was sorry."

I shake my head with a smile. "Dog house."

I slowly walk over to them, eyes on Ashley's all the way now. "Seat taken?"

"It is," she assures me.

"By whom, might I ask?" 

"The future Mrs. Davies," she grins, pulling her book out of the seat and letting me sit down.

My face feels like it's on fire as I collapse into the chair and she just laughs lightly.

"I was just kidding, Spence. Calm down,"

"I am calm," I gulp out.

And I am.

It's my libido that's working triple time.

"Then why are you turning red?" she asks me, and I lean over to whisper just what I envisioned that morning when they mentioned something about marriage.

She coughs a little as I pull away, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't even want to know," Lucky says, opening a notebook and scribbling whatever it is the teacher is writing on the board.

Ashley and I don't bother with that.

We pulled straws and Lucky ended up with the one with the black tip, which designated him as first week note taker.

I neglected to tell him that they all had black tips.

Anyway, Ashley just leaned over to tell me she was sorry for not picking me up from class.

"I just wanted to make sure, we'd have a seat together," she tells me, leaning as far over to my side as her half-desk/half-chair will allow.

"Aww," I say, inching my chair even closer. "That was sweet of you baby."

"I am sweet,"

"That is true," I concur with a scientific air, making her giggle.

Oh yeah.

School is gonna rock this year. 

**--**

Two classes later and we're parting ways with Lucky.

He has gym class.

"Have fun in chem, girls. Professor Darwin is a hottie. I…must brave through gym. Yuck. All those sweaty boys, running around and wrestling with one another half naked…" he freezes. "Later girls."

I shake my head, watching his overly tall self run down the hall. "He's crazy," I say.

"Understatement," Ashley murmurs, holding open the classroom door for me.

No _freaking_ way.

"Hi girls," Madison grins, giving us an over the top wave. "We've been waiting for you."

Madison is flanked on either side by those Barbie drones from the carnival, and of course Aiden.

"Just ignore her Spencer," I can hear Ashley whisper and it breaks through my fury.

Yeah, I was seriously craving for some orange cake so that I could hurl it at that girl again.

I take a deep breath and try to do as Ashley says, rolling my neck and shoulders, trying to fend off the looks and glares I feel boring into me.

And I'm doing a pretty good job of it too, at least I think so.

That is until we're informed that we've been randomly assigned lab partners.

Carlin and Duarte.

Oh yeah.

School is gonna suck this year.

**--**

I was on my way to lunch when my phone starts vibrating and silly me, I left it in that very front pocket of my denim skirt.

Yeah, that was…never mind.

What the?

It's a message from Sparky.

Number one: How?

Number two: Why?

Number three: Again, how?

I open the text file and scan it over quickly.

"Ri, Rencer. I riss ru and rove ru rerry ruch – rove Sparky."

Awww.

My doggy misses me.

I mean, *scowl*, how dare he waste my text messages on such insolence?

Yeah, that's what I meant.

"Pretty big smile, you're wearing there Spen_cer_," Ashley says, looping her arm with mine.

It only gets wider as I show her my phone. "Are you the architect behind this?" I ask her.

She just looks around shyly, playfully avoiding my gaze. "Maybe." 

I lean over to press my lips against her cheek, ending in a loud "mwah". "Thank you," I murmur, keeping my face close to hers.

I don't know how she knew it but I was missing that little bugger something fierce.

"No problem. So," she starts brightly. "Are you ready to partake in the wholesome goodness that is the King High cafeteria dining experience?"

"Possibly…not," I answer, grinning at her frowning face. "I don't feel like being stared at," I explain hurriedly, dragging her out to the quad. "Plus, I have something much better for you to eat," I grin mischievously, trying not to burst out laughing when her eyes get wide.

"Spencer Carlin, that was dirty," she offers reproachfully before raising a coy eyebrow. "What you got?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's why I asked,"

"Sit down. Close your eyes. And open your mouth," I tell her, pushing her down onto one of the dining tables.

She does as I ask and I fight the temptation to straddle her lap and meld my mouth to hers. Instead, I break open my backpack and pull out the brown paper bags I have inside.

I place it in her mouth and she almost starts laughing immediately.

It's a turkey sandwich.

I know, not as hot as a strawberry or…I don't know, uh, me, but, she does need to eat from time to time.

And at least this time I don't have to worry about sandwich-snatching, ankle-biting, rabies-infested dogs.

Wow.

I _am_ kind of bipolar when it comes to him.

"You made me a turkey sandwich?" she says, taking the sandwich out of her mouth and motioning for me to sit down next to her.

"I…helped…open the refrigerator while Mom made you a turkey sandwich," I correct, looking at her shyly. "I did suggest she make you one though."

"Well, the suggestion is the toughest part," she reasons, looking at me.

You know the one.

The look that makes me wonder if we'd actually get arrested for doing illicit things in public if such illicit things looked _so_ good.

Probably not.

"That it is," I manage to say, reaching into my own bag, almost crying when I feel what's inside.

I pull my hand back out and wrapped up very tightly in plastic wrap is a chunk of that ever-loving orange creation.

I wonder how far I could hurl this thing.

Contemplating Newton's laws of motion, I pull my hand back ready to fire when a voice clears behind us.

It's Lucky. His head is bowed and he's wearing all white.

I grin.

It'd be a shame for someone to, I don't know, _accidentally_ smash carrot cake into it.

He brings his hands from behind his back and in either hand is a king size Hershey bar.

"Peace offering?" he asks, smiling cutely and peeking at me through his hair that's fallen in his eyes.

I snatch the candy from him.

He's off the hook…for the moment anyway.

**--**

The first day of school was like any typical first day of school.

Apart from the Madison and Allie drama.

Oh, and Aiden staring at us all through seventh period.

Yes, it was as weird in real life as it is written.

Now, though, we're waiting on Glen.

Glen, my brother Glen.

"Hey Spence,"

Three guesses.

"What do you want?" I ask her, annoyed really. I don't need any added drama.

Not today.

"I was just letting you know how much I'll be looking forward to spending time with you tomorrow,"

This mother-

"What?" Ashley asks, looking strangely at her.

"Oh, Spencer didn't tell you? We have homeroom together," Allie says, smirking in triumph.

Short-lived triumph.

"Move bitch," Glen barks from behind her, sounding just like Ludacris, which, come on, it's Glen.

It was hilarious.

She startlingly stepped aside.

Again, pretty hilarious. Ashley's even laughing although she was stewing a minute ago.

I'm not naïve enough to think that this won't be coming up again, though. Especially the fact that I forgot to tell Ashley Allie and I had homeroom together.

Or, neglected to tell her.

Those mean the same thing, right?

Anyway, it's time to go, finally.

"You ready to do this babe?" Ashley asks me, reaching over the gear shift to lace her fingers with mine.

"Hell yeah," I grin, leaning over to give her a big kiss to which Glen just groans from the back seat.

Up, up, and out of the closet I go.

**--**

…and I'm hyperventilating.

"Just breathe Spencer," I can hear Lucky saying.

I can't see him though. My eyes are screwed shut.

Opening 'em sends me into dizzy spells.

We're all in my room and by all I mean Ashley (of course), Lucky (that's cool), Sparky (ew!), Glen (meh), and Ashley's dad Raife (a little disconcerting to be honest).

"There you go hun," he's saying, wrapping his hand over mine, over the paper bag I'm breathing into.

"Honestly Spencer," I hear Glen say, standing over me. "It won't be that bad."

He doesn't sound too convincing and my withering look says as much.

"I'm just saying," he offers and I'm about to rip him a new one when Ashley interrupts.

She's good at that whole recognizing when I might be about to fly off the handle.

The yin to my yang.

The sunrise to my sunset.

The peanut butter to my hot dog.

…

…what?

They go together.

"Guys, can you give Spencer and I a minute alone?" she asks the multitude and they all acquiesce.

I'm momentarily distracted by the fact that they're all men.

I mean, even Sparky.

I whistle him over to me, pulling something out of my pocket.

He wolfs it down quickly as Ashley's ushering everyone out of my bedroom.

Then she turns around and we both look guilty I'm sure.

"What were you doing?"

I glance at the dog. "Nothing," I say, voice muffled because of the bag.

Sparky barks quietly and shakes his tail.

Good boy.

I didn't give him anything except a Sparky snack.

I need him on my good side in case he's needed to attack my mom later.

"Okay, Sparkticus, vamoose. Spencer and I need a moment," she says, opening the door a smidgen.

He scuttles on out and she comes to sit down next to me on the bed, pulling the paper bag away from my face, smiling sweetly at me.

I smile back.

"We don't have to do this today," she says.

Smile's gone.

"Oh, no, Ashley," I say, shaking my head. "We do. We really do. I'm just…it's just…" I'm so frustrated with my brain power or, more accurately, lack thereof. 

"It's a big step Spencer, and if you're not ready, I'll understand,"

"I'm not ready for the bad Ashley. I'm not even gonna lie. I don't want my mom and dad to look at me differently, and I really don't want them to hate you, but…you're more important than all of that. And, damn it, I am too," I say, setting my jaw.

She almost looks amused. "I love you so much Spencer," she tells me, her eyes staring into mine. "Like, you have no idea."

"I love you more," I tell her.

"Not possible," 

"I disagree,"

She pauses for a moment. "We're so lame."

"I agree," I say, laughing a little along with her.

"Come on," she tells me before standing and holding out her hand for me to take. "Let's go come out."

"I don't wanna," I murmur, shrinking away from her hand and trying not to laugh when her eyes bug out. "Just kidding."

She pokes me in the stomach. "Hardy har har."

"No poking," I tell her, grabbing the offending finger and holding it in my fist. "Poking only leads to tickling and for some reason tickling always leads to groping and groping is almost a synonym for sex when it comes to us."

"And you _don't_ want me to poke you?"

Yeah.

What the hell am I thinking?

"Later," I tell her, turning the handle on my bedroom door.

"Later?" she asks, pressing closely against my back, her breath tickling my neck as she presses a few light kisses to the nape of it.

And we're leaving the bedroom because…

"Definitely."

And that is a Spencer Carlin guarantee.


	32. Spencer and the sitdown

--

This reminds me of an old time mafia sit down.

On the sofa are Ashley and I, Lucky and her dad sitting to her left. Glen's sitting on the other side of me.

And my parents?

My poor, unsuspecting parents are smiling at us with offerings of tea and crumpets. Okay, not crumpets, but the tea's there.

"No thank you Paula," Mr. Davies refuses tea for the third time.

This is how I know my mom is nervous.

She tries to feed you and poison you with blackberry tea.

I take another Hershey's kiss from my pocket feeling all sets of eyes on me as I pop it into my mouth.

I have no idea how to start this conversation.

Luckily, I don't have to.

"So," Dad starts. "What is all of this about?"

I can sense them all slightly turning to me and it's literally now or never. "Mom," I say, well squeak with be a more accurate description.

Let's try that again.

"Mom," I start, swallowing the remnants of chocolate. "I have something I need to tell you. And…and, uh, it's very important."

Ashley casually shifts a little closer to me, providing me with more strength than she can possibly imagine.

"Now, I don't want you to freak out or anything," I continue, looking at their totally wiped on smiles. Their anxious and I look around the living room for anything that could possibly be used as a weapon.

We're good.

"Spencer, what is it?" my mom asks, her brows knitted, even as a slight smile is on her lips. She not so discreetly glances at Ashley. Sees how much she's leaning into me.

I think she knows for sure right then.

"Mom, Ashley and I…we're in love," I barely manage to say, whisper.

And then all eyes aren't on me, anymore.

They're on my parents.

My frozen parents.

"…in…love?" my dad manages to echo.

"Um…yeah," I admit, feeling my face burn. It's just a little embarrassing to be admitting this in front of everybody.

"I see…" he says, his face still warm, although you can practically see the wheels turning. "Well, then," he turns to Mom. "I guess that's that."

Mom breathes out a long breath. "I guess so."

I'm confused. "It's fine honey," he says, looking in my direction. "We're okay."

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. No doubt in support of Spencer, so that was very kind of you," I hear my mom say, standing and gesturing for everyone else to do the same.

Ashley and Lucky both give me odd looks, like they can't quite believe what's going on.

And I just shrug because _I_ can't quite believe what's going on.

Mr. Davies shakes both of my parents' hands. "I'm so glad you two are okay with this. My little girl was fretting so. She adores your Spencer. Of that you can be sure."

"Thank you Philip," Mom says, smiling and shaking his hand. "We will keep that in mind."

Not too long after, everyone who doesn't live here has been filed out of the house and I can't quite believe my luck.

Glen and I are still sitting in the living room, almost giddy that it went over so well and when Mom comes back into the living room I leap off the couch ready to give her a hug.

"Oh my God. Thank you so mu-"

_SMACK!_

My hand goes up to my cheek immediately as I stumble back, the sheer force of the blow forcing me too. "Mom?" I question, tears already forming in my eyes.

Her eyes are blazing.

"How dare you humiliate me like that? Like this?"

Glen's on his feet. And I can sense him standing behind me. "Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

He's never sworn at Mom or Dad before.

"Glen, stay out of it," I hear Dad bark and I've never heard him sound that way.

I'm scared now.

"The hell I will. I'm not gonna just let Mom hit Spencer, Dad. She hasn't done anything wrong,"

"Anything wrong," my mom echoes, her voice eerily quiet. "Anything wrong? What would you call being in love with another girl Glen?"

"She can't help who she loves. None of us can,"

"It's unnatural, Glen. She's unnatural,"

"I'm not unnatural Mom," I say, still cradling my stinging cheek and Glen moves in front of me when it looks like my mom might hit me again.

"You are _not_ touching her,"

"Glen," Dad warns but Glen stands tall.

"No Dad. Yell at her, call her names, but I am not going to let you lay one hand on my sister, okay? That's not gonna happen,"

"We're gonna get Spencer the help she needs. Maybe see a family counselor," Dad suggests, trying to calm Mom down.

She's quaking with either anger or disgust.

I've never seen her look at me that way.

"You disgust me," she whispers out, eyes locked on mine.

My lip trembles a little. But I'm not sad. I'm angry, so angry and the words spring forth from me before I'm even sure what they are.

"I hate you!"

She tries for me again, but Glen moves us back, away from her flailing hands.

He's taking all the blows.

Blows meant for me.

"We're gonna go upstairs until the two of you calm down," he says, shielding me the entire way, and Mom just yells things I've never ever heard a decent human being say.

It hurts.

By the time we're in my room, I'm bawling my eyes out. I swan dive into my bed, grabbing Tickle Me Ernie and hugging him close.

This only sets me off more. He just reminds me of Sparky and Sparky reminds me of Ashley and oh, God, what if I never get to see Ashley.

"Spencer shut up," Glen mumbles, stroking my hair softly even as he's nursing a bloody lip.

Yeah, Mom went loco.

"I'm sorry," I murmur.

"For what?" he asks and I almost scoff.

"For being so stupid. For telling them. For…being gay,"

"Okay. Seriously, shut up," Glen tells me, his voice kind of harsh. "I don't ever want you to apologize for being who you are Spence. There's nothing wrong with you, okay?"

"But-" I try to protest, albeit weakly.

But Glen stands firmly. "Nothing at all. So, don't even talk like that. We just have to figure out a plan is all."

This strikes my fancy.

"A plan?"

"Yeah, well," he starts, his mind working overtime. "I'm guessing that you'll probably be grounded to kingdom come and I probably am gonna get it for knowing and not doing anything about it," he grumbles out, rolling his eyes. "And, that's not gonna fly for either of us. You have Ashley and I have… an innumerable amount of girls who think I'm the shit so…we need to figure out something."

I try to come up with a possible solution, my tears finally calming themselves.

My brother is so unbelievably awesome.

"What if they lock me away in some mental institution?" I ask.

"I won't let them," he replies quickly, placing a quick, also distracted, kiss on the top of my head.

What did I tell you?

Awesome.

He thinks for a little while longer before there's a knock on the door and Dad wearily pokes his head through.

"Good you're both in here," he says, opening the door wider. "Start packing."

"Wait, what?" I ask, heart rate picking up considerably.

They're shipping me off already.

"Pack your things," he adds, a little more stridently.

"Why?" Glen asks. "Where are we going?"

"We're moving back to Ohio," he says, closing the door behind him.

I share a look with Glen.

Oh _crap._

**--**

So, I guess you can say this is where the events turned really unfortunate, or fortunate, still not quite sure. In either case, the whole situation reminded me of Newton's Third Law of Motion: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. I guess the same holds true for overreactions as well, because when Glen and I found out that they were moving us back to Ohio, we lost it.

Big time.

"What the hell are we going to do Glen?!" I yelled/asked for the fourth time, now a little worried I was wearing a hole in the carpet.

Hey, there's an idea. Maybe we could desecrate the place, delaying the move, therefore allowing us more time to come up with a plan.

I grab my baseball bat.

"What are you doing?" Glen asks, eyeing me warily. "You're not gonna go kill Mom with that are you?"

Hmm. There's an idea.

Okay, maybe not kill, but she could take a whack or two.

Anyway, that wasn't what I was about to do and when I raise the bat prepared to swing, his eyes go unbelievably wide. "Are you gonna kill me?" he squeals, ducking before the bat makes contact with the wall…

…and barely scratches it.

"Spencer, what the hell?!" he screams, taking the bat out of my hand.

If you're worried about my parents hearing it, don't. From the sound of things, they're both in the kitchen and Mom is throwing stuff.

Yep, just heard a glass break.

"I had an idea,"

"To what, dig a hole to China, because not only are you using the wrong tool, you're going the wrong way," he says, holding the bat away from me as I try to grab it again.

"I was gonna destroy the house,"

"And then what? Get even more grounded? No, just let me think for a minute, Jesus," he says, before standing up abruptly, eyes sparking. "That's it."

"What?" I ask him, voice hesitant.

"You join the nunnery. It's the perfect cover," he continues and I try not to laugh. "Mom'll think you're all married to Jesus when you're really involved in a scandalous love affair with Ashley and this way I can stay in California with…"

"With?"

"No one," he answers, sitting back down and looking at me expectantly. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're crazy, but you knew that already. I'm not joining a nunnery Glen. It's immoral and plus, I'd be lying to God and that's a major no-no, especially if you're surrounded by his peeps."

"Okay, so… God, this is so McCauley Culkin in _Home Alone_?"

What?

That makes no sense.

"How?" I ask, my brow furrowed.

"I wish my family would just disappear…" he says and I instantly remember the little boy saying that before his family left him home alone.

That'll never happen. Not now, but maybe…

**--**

I don't know how I made it to Ashley's house so quickly but I'm here and climbing to her balcony window.

Hee, I'm Ashley's Romeo.

Which is kind of odd because I'd always thought she'd be mine.

Anyway, this son of a bitch is a lot harder to scale than I thought and by the time I hook a leg over the railing I'm already huffing and puffing.

Tapping on her balcony doors, which she now only keeps locked because of me.

I had a nightmare that a bad man came up here and did ungodly things to her. You know tickling her and making her eat cauliflower a.k.a. Satan's vegetable. Then the guy forced Sparky to eat baker's chocolate.

Worst. Nightmare. Ever.

Needless to say, I called her as soon as it was over and after she finished laughing, she promised me she'd always keep her balcony doors locked to keep herself safe from the chocolate-napper.

Oh yeah. I failed to mention the bad guy ran off with a dozen or so of my chocolate bars.

Bastard.

Nevertheless, I'm tapping at the door, hoping that she'll hear me and I won't have to wake her dad.

We need to be covert about this.

Ten minutes later and I'm still tapping.

Ashley's a heavy sleeper and neither Glen nor I have our phones.

They've been confiscated by the homophobe police.

There's a sliver of light on in her bedroom now and before I can think to do anything else, Sparky's at the door.

He peers into the darkness, tilting his head quizzically at me. I'm mouthing to him to go wake Ashley, but he just yawns and turns around, heading in the opposite direction of a slumbering Ashley.

Damn dog.

I press my forehead against the window, resuming my slow and steady tapping, when suddenly the lock clicks, and the handle turns as the door is flung open, Sparky waiting patiently for me as he's dressed in pajamas.

Aww.

I scoop him up quickly, hugging him close to me as I quietly walk into the room. "I love you, you crazy little dog."

I approach Ashley's bed slowly, Sparky still tucked under my arm.

She's knocked out, snoring comfortably, her phone in hand.

At closer glance, she doesn't look like she's sleeping well. Her face is marred with a frown and she's glistening with sweat.

I kneel down and brush my hand across her forehead, watching her slowly stir into consciousness.

When her eyes finally open and focus on me, I know for sure that she's had a rough go at it.

"You've been crying?"

"Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"My mom kinda took it,"

"Oh," is all she says, avoiding my gaze. "Why are you here Spencer?" she asks me, her voice taking on an odd detached quality.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Usually, when someone breaks up with you, they don't sneak into your bedroom at night,"

"Ash, I- I, I," I try to say and nearly slap myself for getting stuck, stupidly, on that one syllable.

"I got your text," she says, sitting up and moving away from me.

"My text," I echo, still confused.

"About not wanting to see me anymore," she practically spits out. And I finally get to see Ashley angry at me.

It's not my favorite thing.

"What?" I whisper, as loudly as I dare. "Are you crazy? Why would I- Ashley, you _know_ I wou–" Then it hits me.

Mom.

That bitch.

"Oh my God," I say, hitting the pillow in frustration, imagining a certain blonde instead of the billowy fluff.

"What?" Ashley asks me, looking at me oddly through red-rimmed eyes.

"My mom has my phone Ashley. My mom sent that text," I say.

My mom is going to die an excruciating death.

"You mean–"

"Ashley," I cut her off, not needing her to ask. "You're crazy for thinking it. You think I went through all of that for nothing? Besides, I'm only over here to see how fast you can grab everything you hold near and dear."

I belly flop onto her bed, my head easily finding her lap.

She peers down at me, a confused smile playing across her lips.

"Why?"

"Because I'm driving the getaway car," I smirk.

**--**

"I pity the fool who wakes me up," Lucky says, sticking his head out of the window.

We peer up at him and Ashley gestures for him to come down.

In no time Lucky's standing at his kitchen door, eye mask propped up on the top of his bed hair.

"What do the lesbians want?" he grumbles and I poke him right in the ribs. He merely chuckles sleepily, leaning heavily against the door jamb, his eyes half-closed.

"We're saying goodbye,"

That wakes him up pretty quickly.

"Goodbye?" he asks, eyes wide open. "What? Are you guys gonna pull a Romeo and Juliet?"

"No, even better," I practically squeal. "We're running away."

"What?!" he yells.

"Lucky," Ashley hisses, looking around. "Be quiet."

"Sorry," he says, lowering his voice, but still ridiculously repeating "What?"

"We're running away. So, I was thinking…how upset would your brother be if we borrowed his van indefinitely?" Ashley continues not allowing Lucky to quite wrap his mind around anything.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind but you'd have to fill it up before you return—whoa, whoa, whoa. Say that again and, this time, speak into my good ear," he said, inching forward.

"My mom went crazy after you guys left and well, she was going to move us all back to Ohio. She and Dad, and that can't happen so…"

"You're running away?" he guessed.

"Yep," I say, pointing at him one good time. "We've already loaded up Ashley's car, which I'm gonna try to drive."

"And we need the van to sleep in if we can't find a place, and to switch it up sometimes, in case people figure us out," Ashley continues to explain as if we're talking about the most natural thing in the world.

If you ask me it is.

I mean, what else could we possibly do?

"Hold on," Lucky says, darting back into his house. He's gone for the longest half hour imaginable, and I keep looking over my shoulder, scared my mom is gonna show up and slap me to oblivion and back.

"We're gonna be okay Spence," she says, but the tremor in her voice makes it sound more like a question.

"Yeah," I say, nodding like I know it for certain. "We're not running away forever," I add, making sure she knows. We've talked about this though. We're just running until my mom and dad learn to deal. Because there is no way I'm moving to Ohio and leaving Ashley behind.

"What about my dad?" she asks, looking a little concerned. "I don't want him to worry."

"Do you think he'll adopt me?"

"I don't doubt that he would," she says, eyes amused even as her brow furrows. "Why would you do that though? That would make us sisters."

"Oh yeah. Yeah, no. That wouldn't work. They'd put us on Springer or something. Incestuous lesbian sisters….part four,"

"Okay." We both snap our heads to Lucky's doorway, where he's carrying a couple, well four, duffel bags, and wheeling a suitcase. "I'm ready," he says brightly.

Ready to…rumble?

"For what?"

"I'm going with you silly and don't worry. Gabe said we could keep the van as long as possible. He's getting a new car. And he gave me some money," Lucky squeals, pulling out a wad of cash. "Yeah, so he needs the van to disappear for a while or something."

I nod, taking this in.

The movie _Godfather_ comes to mind.

"You're driving then," I tell him, well ask him, fixing him with my sweetest smile.

"I'll drive the van," he agrees. "But we must go and scoop up Javier, because I will be dreadfully lonely and heartsick following you girls around all the time."

This is turning into a gay caravan.

But it might work to our advantage to have a couple of guys around.

The world's a crazy place.

"Deal," I say, and we shake on it.

One more little stop and we're on our way.

**--**

Two more.

"Here's my number. I want you to at least call me twice a day and let me know you're okay and I'll let you know how bad Mom and Dad are. Okay?" Glen is saying, kneeling down in front of the passenger window.

I nod and he reaches in his pocket to hand me something. Money.

"It's what I can spare without Mom and Dad becoming suspicious so here. Use it wisely loser," he tells me, ruffling my hair. He looks across to Ashley. "You'd better take care of my sister," he warns, lightly. "And this is just a loan. I expect her back and fully functional as soon as things cool down."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Ashley nods, smiling at him. "And don't worry. She's in good hands, trust me."

Great hands.

And now my mind's somewhere it totally shouldn't be in the presence of my brother.

"Alright. I would hug you but, you know, nah," he says, standing upright and backing away a few paces.

"Glen?!" I squeal, in mock offense.

I know he's just kidding.

"What?" he asks, still keeping it up and rolling his eyes. "God, you're so needy," he mutters, walking back to the car. I stand in the car and he leans over the window for our embrace.

"Thank you," I whisper, into his ear.

"You just stay safe," he whispers back. "I would come with but someone's gotta be the spy."

"I know," I say, sniffling a bit.

He pulls away hurriedly, almost making me fall out of the convertible. "My bad," is his sheepish apology before he dashes onto the side of the house, coming back with a huge garbage bag. "I almost forgot," he says, trying to hand the bag over to me.

"I'm not dumping the garbage Glen," I tell him, face screwed up in a pout.

He is so ridiculous sometimes.

"It's not…" he says, before ripping the plastic bag open, revealing an old backpack. He unzips the bag and inside is…

…Oh my God, I am going to die.

It's loaded with King Size chocolate everything.

"It's my secret Spencer stash, although I'm now gonna have to find a new one. This should last you until you get back," he says, handing it over, but…damn the chocolate.

At least for now.

I have to hug my awesome big brother.

At long last, I'm finally settled back in the car, precious chocolate cargo carefully loaded and secured and we wave goodbye, waiting until we're down the block before we turn the headlights back on.

"Hey Spence," Ashley says, as we approach a stop sign.

"Yeah, Ash,"

"I kinda love your big brother," she tells me, smiling adorably, forcing me to smile as well.

"Yeah. Me too."


	33. Spencer and the renewed rivalry

I have no idea when we finally left L.A.

I have this weird habit of wanting to sleep when the sun goes down.

Call me crazy.

Or, you know, human.

Ashley and Lucky drove all night, the former apparently having to constantly wake me from nightmares.

I don't remember any of them.

Okay, that's a lie. I remember one.

It was of my mom and dad.

Dad tied me up, while Mom dropped chocolate bar after chocolate bar into the garbage disposal trying to cure me of my gayness.

Come to think of it, that may actually work.

Thinking of food, I'm hungry.

"I'm hungry,"

"Eat another chocolate bar," Ashley suggests, her eyes still on the road, one hand on the steering wheel, the other keeping her hair from blowing in her face.

Oh yeah, the chocolate.

I turn around in my seat, ready to dig into my backpack for another taste of heaven when–

"I'm sick of chocolate," I murmur, quickly turning back into my seat.

Ashley almost drives off of the road.

"Am I…did you just say that you were sick of chocolate?" she asks me, her eyes looking pointedly into mine.

Okay, maybe that was a little drastic.

"Alright, yeah. That was crazy talk, but I need some real food Ash. I didn't exactly get a chance to eat last night, what with my mom hitting me and everything,"

She looks sympathetic. "I'm so upset that she did that," she says, taking my hand. "Nobody should ever lay a hand on my baby."

"Except you, right?" I say, coy grin on my face.

"Except me," she agrees, pulling my hand up to her face and kissing the back of it. "What did you want to eat?" she murmurs against my skin.

Now, that you mention it…

"I want pancakes, waffles, hash browns with ketchup, eggs, both scrambled and sunny side up, bacon, sausage, and Canadian bacon or ham, some orange juice, hold the pulp, and cereal,"

Ashley's eyes are about to pop out of her skull. "Anything else?"

"A dozen chocolate glazed donuts," I add, as an afterthought.

What?

I'm hungry.

"Come in, Crooked as they come," Ashley speaks into her walkie-talkie.

Yeah, we're using those to communicate instead of the cell phones because then they can't track us down.

We're so smart.

Lucky's voice sounds a half second later. "Go for Crooked, Drop it like it's hawt."

"Gotta take a break. Mama Drama needs some refreshments," she says.

Yeah, I came up with our radio names.

I was bored one afternoon and Ashley was dropping it like it was hot.

Go figure.

"10-60," he says, and Ashley and I look at each other.

"What?" we both ask into the walkie-talkie.

Lucky laughs. "I mean 10-4. Whoops. Silly me,"

Huh?

"What's a ten sixty?" I ask Ashley and she only shrugs.

Oh well, I'll ask Lucky later. Right now, it's time to get my grub on.

**--**

I'm still shuddering.

Lucky just told me what a ten-sixty was.

Trust me; you do NOT want to know.

But, on the plus side, my food's staying down, barely.

We decided to maybe digest a little before hitting the road again.

And also come up with a legitimate game plan instead of just blindly running without a definite destination or direction.

"I say we go to Mexico," Javier suggests, rubbing Lucky's knee absently. "It's inexpensive and we could definitely lay low for a while."

"Yeah, but we'd need passports and stuff and I didn't think to bring mine," Ashley says, glumly. "And to get a new one would take weeks and we'd need information that we don't have like birth certificates and social security cards."

"Okay," I say, sitting my bloated self up, knocking Sparky out of my lap. "Mexico's a no go. Any other ideas?"

"I think we should head east," Lucky says, rubbing his chin wistfully. "If they're following us, it'd be a lot more places to go out there, considering we're already as far west as we can go. It'll buy us some time until things calm down, or we figure out something more permanent."

"I've always wanted to go to New York," I say, looking to Ashley expectantly.

"Cross-country road trip?" she asks, smiling at me.

"I'm in," I say.

"So there," Lucky adds.

"Let's do it," Javier joins in.

"Arf," Sparky speaks up.

Guess we're headed to the Big Apple.

**--**

Squee.

I'm driving…

…very badly.

"Whoa Spence, stay in your lane," Ashley says, guiding her hands over mine, nudging the steering wheel.

"I am in my lane," I insist, feeling a little panicked.

"Okay," she says slowly, detecting that she may be nearing a nerve. "Well, then, stay out of _his_ lane."

Nice one.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Eyes on the road!" she semi-yells, scaring the crap out of me.

Jesus.

"God, Ashley. I thought you were gonna take a nap,"

I convinced her to let me drive, because she looked sleepy and needed to rest. After Lucky declined, claiming fatigue as well, we settled on me following the van as Javier drove.

It was supposed to be easy.

Cake.

…Yeah.

Not so much.

"I was going to but when you drove off with the car still in reverse I decided against that in lieu of staying alive," she says.

"Ha ha. Very funny,"

"Just…please concentrate on the road," she says and I do.

A short while later, she's asleep.

Sleep soundly baby.

**--**

Oops.

So, I totally didn't mean to do it, but I spilled my soda all over Ashley.

Let's recap shall we?

About ten minutes of her being asleep I turn on the radio, needing it to keep me company since Sparky decided to ride with Lucky on our last stop.

It was okay at first, quite peaceful actually; holding onto Ashley's hand as Lily Allen's gentle voice drifted in the background, mingling with my girlfriend's light snores.

Then the station went to commercial.

First, there was one about flexi-grip. You know, for dentures? Weird advertisement placement seeing as I don't know of too many toothless twenty-somethings. The next was Dave's Waffle Hut, where "the waffles are piled high for only 99 cents. That's right 99 cents."

My eyebrows rose sky high until I heard the quickened-voice radio man. "Syrup is $8.99 a serving."

Bastards.

The last one is the one that got me though.

Some woman's voice rings clear through the speakers, talking all sensually, like on those after hour infomercials.

"Is that stretch of road looking endless? Are the sun's rays beating down on your body making you hot? Thirsty? Then try Sprite: the thirst quencher."

I think I will hot-sounding lady.

I know from experience she doesn't look at all like she sounds.

My Aunt Shelia works in radio entertainment. Pleasant woman, voice as soothing as a babbling brook.

Face as attractive as a baboon's bottom.

I'm not talking about her. I'm only stating the facts.

Anyway, I glanced over at my half-full Sprite can, thinking of how awesome it would be to have some at the moment.

I glance back to the road.

Clear sailing.

Back to the can, I reach one hand out to get it.

The road. Still good.

Nearly at the can, wrapping my fingers around the cold aluminum and that's when the pothole from hell attacks me and Ashley's tank top and lap.

Back to oops.

"I'm sorry," I say sheepishly, still patting at Ashley's damp and now sticky lap.

"It's okay Spen_cer_," she tells me, throwing yet another soggy napkin away. "We need to get cleaned up anyway. Lucky's growing a beard."

I noticed.

He had a five o'clock shadow at six in the morning.

And Lucky hates facial hair, aside from his mustache.

"There's a hotel a little ways up the road," Javier says, climbing into Ashley's car.

Lucky starts up the van as Ashley and I clamor through the back, joining Sparky.

"No hanky panky in the back of the van or so help me God, I will brake incredibly hard and send you both flying,"

"That might make for some awesome penetration," I say, shocking the hell out of both of them.

Lucky's jaw is on the floor and Ashley's frozen in place.

"It has been a while," I shrug, making myself comfortable on one of the many bean bag chairs lining the back of the van.

Ashley grins, crawling up to me slowly while Lucky re-focuses his attention on driving.

"Why are you looking so smug?" I ask her.

"Someone's looking a little deprived," she says, sliding her legs over mine, effective sitting in my lap and straddling me.

Multi-tasker.

I pout, "I am."

"We should remedy that," she nearly purrs, bringing her face dangerously close to mine.

I'm a little lost; missing what she's saying so I only nod.

"You'll just have to be quiet," she whispers nuzzling her nose along my jaw line, placing gentle kisses wherever her lips inadvertently touch my skin.

I manage to get my throat to work. "What about Lucky?" I rasp out and she pulls back to look at me, cupping my cheek and smoothing her thumb back and forth across my lips.

She smiles a dreamy smile. "_Very_ quiet," she rectifies, leaning down to claim my lips with hers.

Gulp.

Dear God.

**--**

Hallelujah!

I just had my first official quickie and it's fair to say that Ashley could definitely give Jiffy Lube a run for their money.

Full body service in less than fifteen minutes is an _Ashley Davies_ guarantee.

My baby's got skills.

"You guys ready to check in?" Lucky asks, putting the car in park.

I'm still resting, fully clothed on top of Ashley, my face buried in her neck. She looks up at him, "Good to go."

Lucky climbs out of the car and she reaches her hand under my shirt to re-do the front clasp on my bra. "C'mon Spence," she mumbles, pressing a quick kiss against my sweat-glistened brow.

"I don't think I can walk," I say, into her chest.

"I'll carry you. But I'm not leaving you out here. Don't you want to shower?" 

Shower?

Me, Ashley, water, naked?

Alone? 

That sounds like it could be good.

**--**

The hotel room guy looked at us kind of strange, but we caught on pretty quickly, gradually stepping toward a member of the opposite sex.

Nope. No queerleaders here.

And when he barked a "No pets" rule at Sparky, I resisted the temptation to ask him about that gorilla he called his wife and Javi had to pretend he couldn't see well and Sparky was his seeing-eye dog.

The moron.

Not Javier but the jerk-off that has an ape for a wife.

"C'mon Spencer," Lucky manages through a forced smile, looping an arm through mine as I glare daggers at that dude.

_He's_ lucky I just got laid.

Speaking of, the room leaves a little something to be desired, and the bed looks like the man and his monkey may have just been getting down in it.

In short, no sex in herre.

I hardly want to sit down.

We all edge toward the bathroom door, easing it open and peering inside.

It's immaculate.

"I got firsts," I call, squeezing between them into the small space and slamming the door with a cackle.

I crack it open again.

"What?" a miffed Lucky asks, raising an eyebrow. "Did you forget something?"

"Uh yeah," I say, wrapping a hand around Ashley's wrist and pulling her inside with me. At his smug look, I narrow my eyes. "She's my cleaning lady is all."

"I'm sure," I can hear him say, through the door, as I climb into the stall, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature while Ashley gets us both undressed.

"I seriously need to rinse off in the worst way," she says, throwing her clothes off quickly, getting naked faster than you could say…get naked.

"Spencer, you're staring," she smiles adorably, even more so when my hands slip around her waist.

I run them up her back, over her shoulders and to her hair, gathering her curls in my hands so that they get doused in water. "We need to hurry up and get you clean," I say, my lips brushing against hers, my body also.

"Because…" she prompts, still smiling at the look on my face.

I know why. Horny me and drunk me are one in the same and pretty damn hilarious.

Or so I've heard.

"Because then… I can take my time… getting you dirty," I say, a smirk on my face. It vanishes the instant my mouth drops to hers.

"Sounds good," she murmurs, kissing me back with abandon.

I think Lucky and Javier should find a hose somewhere.

We're gonna be in here for a while.

**--**

Ashley and I are sitting on the sofa waiting on Javier and Lucky to finish up in the shower.

And by sitting, I mean, Ashley's sitting on one of the bath towels and I am sitting in her lap and by waiting I mean making out.

It's hardly surprising.

We are unsupervised teenagers in a hotel room.

What else would we be doing?

Brushing each other's hair?

Zing!

Another thump sounds from the bathroom, breaking us apart. Well, that and the fact that Ashley couldn't breathe.

Now we're discussing our dinner options.

"I personally think we should go out to eat. Celebrate our first night on the road," I say, rubbing circles on her stomach with my fingers.

Her clean skin is my favorite landscape.

"Hmm," she pretends to think, tilting her head. "I think that is an excellent idea Spen_cer_," she says, kissing my nose quickly. "Any ideas?"

"I think you should pick actually," I tell her, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. You occasionally have good taste. I mean, you suck at picking out dogs," Lucky and Javier finally emerge from the bathroom. "And the company you keep is rather suspect," I say, kind of loudly. Lucky rolls his eyes. "But, you did choose me and that was an excellent choice."

"The jury's still out on that one," I hear Lucky murmur, slipping on his shoes.

Why I oughtta–

"Well, I do have good taste. But, you, my dear, were not a choice," she says, drawing my full attention back to her. "You were a given." 

True.

I lean down slowly into her, kissing her lips quickly as my hands slip around her waist to wrap around her. "Still. Dinner decision is on you," I say, pulling back a few millimeters. "What do you want to eat?"

Her eyebrow raises and I cut her off quickly.

"Besides that," I whisper kind of urgently, ignoring the two male chuckles behind me.

"Now that you mention it, though, there is one thing that I've been craving…" she says, trailing off.

**--**

Alright.

So, it was bound to happen right?

My incredibly gorgeous, superbly talented, unbelievably sweet, and extremely sexy girlfriend was bound to have a flaw sooner than later.

Well, it's sooner.

CRACK!

Ashley's obliterated yet another Sebastian.

I'm trying not to cry.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," she's saying, popping another chunk of butter-drenched white meat into her mouth. "This is _so_ good. It's been so long since I've had any seafood Spence."

"Mmm hmm," I mumble, watching her practicallygut the red shellfish. "I can tell."

"You sure you don't want to try any?" she asks, holding up a fork with a bit of claw meat on it.

I try not to gag.

"No. No, I'm good over here with my salad," I say quickly, tapping my fork against my nearly undisturbed greens for emphasis. "You just keep that there crab and lobster for yourself." 

Lucky looks on amused as Ashley pops another leg and I cringe. "How about an oyster, Spencilicious?" he asks, holding a shucked one out towards me. "It's gooey goodness."

I think I'm gonna hurl.

I manage to shake my head and not barf, only to find Javier shoving something into my face.

It's still wiggling. "What about eel?"

I need the washroom.

"What the heck is the matter with you people?!" I finally screech, looking at them all. "You're _eating_ the entire cast of _The Little Mermaid_!"

Javier drops his eel.

Lucky is doubled over in laughter.

And Ashley looks like she can't believe I just yelled that out into a crowded restaurant.

I feel everybody's eyes on me and that's not making the situation any better.

"Now," I say, pushing my chair back and standing slowly. "…if everyone will excuse me. I have to go to the washroom."

…

I didn't make it to the washroom.

**--**

I'm still breathing heavily and clutching my stomach as Javier is finishing paying the restaurant owner the money to clean his carpet.

Ashley's being very nice about it, and Lucky…Lucky is really starting to piss me off.

"If you don't stop chuckling Lucian, I swear to God," I grumble, sounding pitiful.

"I'm sorry," he says, sitting on the other side of me. "I bet the last forty-eight hours have been pretty eventful for you."

I nod, agreeing.

"But, the way I see it, to avoid feeling bad about all of it, we have to laugh. Paint a pretty picture with otherwise drab colors, you know?"

I pull back to look at him. "You are the absolute strangest boy I have ever met, you know that?" I say, starting to go after him but Ashley hugs her arm around me tighter, keeping me in place.

"I got it Lucky. Go…make out with Javi or something," she says, waving him off. "Now, you, Miss Carlin. Why didn't you tell me you didn't like seafood? We could have gone somewhere else." 

"That's why Ashley. You've been so great to me, for me. For so long. If I'd have said that, you wouldn't have gone and you deserve to do what you like too," I say, leaning into her. "…sometimes," I add, leaning closer, nudging her when she chuckles. "I'm serious though. Baby, you're so great. I wonder sometimes if you're even real."

"Your mom and dad don't think I'm so great," she mutters, looking away for a barely discernable moment.

I shake my head, vehemently. "That's not it. They adore you Ashley. You know this. They're just…stupid," is all I can say, shrugging a bit, and she snorts, making me smile shyly. "Well, they are."

"You said it," she says, holding up a hand in mock defense. "Not me."

"Yeah," I say, standing up and holding out a hand for her. "C'mon. Let's go find a place to crash."

**--**

I wake up when I hear the car start up, my ears alerting me almost immediately.

I know the sound of that car starting anywhere.

They're leaving me!

I run out of the doors, yelling after them as loud as my lungs will allow.

The tires screech loudly as the brake lights come on, then the convertible reverses a few feet before Ashley jumps out of the passenger side, looking worried and running over to me.

"I'm so sorry baby," she says, scooping me up into her arms. "I didn't mean to leave you."

"Arf," I say, looking over her shoulder to an evilly smirking Spencer.

I narrow my eyes at her, even as my tails wags enthusiastically.

It's on.

It is _so_ on.


	34. Spencer and the phone call

**--**

I suppose it may have been just a little bit wrong to try to leave Sparky behind but was it really enough to warrant this?

I'm riding with Javier, banned from riding with Ashley, who is now just a short half car-length in front of us.

This blows.

"You can turn on the radio if you'd like," Javier suggests, sensing my down-ness.

I sigh, sinking even lower into the passenger seat, staring forlornly into the backseat of Ashley's car.

Sparky's there, his little head popping up over the headrest as he's seated on my bag of chocolate.

He's making faces at me.

I swear. If my Hershey's bar smells like doggy butt-crack I'm pummeling him.

"Stupid dog," I mutter out loud, kicking the van lightly, turning to face the passenger side window.

I hate him.

--

I'm sleeping in the back of the van when the doors swing open unexpectedly.

"C'mon Spence," Lucky says, grabbing a couple of bags. "We're crashing for the night."

"Crashing?" I mumble out sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah. We found a place," is all he says, holding the door open for me to climb out.

I do so and immediately lock eyes with Ashley who's looking at me sadly.

Okay Spencer. Time to suck it up and make nice.

Then I see her little rat dog and make an about-face.

No freaking way, man.

No way.

It's not like we actually lost him.

I walk right past them and grab my chocolate bag.

"I'm sleeping in the van," I inform Lucky snootily but he just grabs my arm and drags me with him.

I don't object too much.

--

The place they ended up getting is a bed and breakfast to the stars or something.

Seriously.

It's like been in magazines and stuff, and the old couple who own it…they're prefect.

And they're cool with the gays.

Because they are gay.

"Oh, look June. Isn't it great to see such young people in love?" Marie asks the other woman.

She's talking about Lucky and Javier of course.

Ashley and I are still standing far enough apart that you can wedge a mach truck between us…and two African elephants.

I watched a lot of Discovery in that last hotel.

"Sure is," June answers, holding open the door for us. "It isn't often we get young visitors. Where did you kids say you were from again?" 

"We didn't," Lucky smoothly interjects, smiling kindly. "But we're from Nevada. Las Vegas actually. On our way to visit his grandparents in the valley."

June smiles back. "Just adorable you are," she gushes, hurrying up the stairs to what I assume will be our rooms.

"Now, you two," she gestures towards Javier and Lucky. "You two can stay here," she says, leading them into a room decorated in gold and maroon. A warm fireplace the main attraction, opposite the king size bed.

Suitable. This room does look to be made for a king.

Further down the hall. Just a door really, is Ashley and my room.

My breath leaves me at the sight.

It's decorated very simply, almost immaculately so.

Everything in the room is white, just about.

The furniture, the walls, the bedding. Even the carpet is a plush white majestic color, suitable for the angels quite possibly.

How fitting…for Ashley I mean.

Sparky is definitely a descendant of Lucifer.

Then June opens the double doors leading to the marble balcony and I literally sway.

The view is astounding. There's a waterfall spilling quietly into a lake, adorned by tall trees.

It all reminds me of Ohio and suddenly I'm very glad to be here with Ashley.

It's almost like sharing a little piece of me with her.

"I'll leave you two alone to get settled," June says, closing the door behind her quietly.

Ashley and I pause momentarily before turning to each other slowly.

I take a deep breath. "Look Ashley," I start, eyes on the floor now. "I'm sorry I tried to leave Sparky, but I really wasn't gonna leave him. It was just funny and a way to get him ba–"

No words.

I have no words.

I will never have words for how good this feels.

Ashley's tongue is in my mouth and her hands are holding my face securely, making sure I don't move.

Like I could.

Or would.

Finally, and with one last soft peck, she pulls away, her brown eyes twinkling magically almost. "Thank you for apologizing baby. I knew you didn't hate Sparky."

Whoa. Hold up.

I didn't say all that.

"Well…" I start haltingly, taking in her crestfallen face immediately. "He has his good moments," I finally relent and she pulls me tightly to her.

"Sometimes," she whispers, very close to my ear. "Sometimes I love you so much I swear it hurts."

I don't exactly know how to respond to that, other than to hold her closely. Or maybe…

"Wanna go take a shower?" I ask, extremely hopeful.

She chuckles, at my expectant look no doubt, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "One track mind," is all she says before pulling me away, both of us oblivious to her ringing cell phone.

--

**Back in Los Angeles…**

Glen paced around, hugging his cell phone as tightly to his ear as possible. "C'mon Spence, where are you?" he whispered urgently after getting Ashley's voice mail again.

"Who are you talking to?"

Glen spun around immediately, expertly terminating the call and deleting his dialed calls simultaneously.

Dexterity.

"Nothing. Just checking my voice mail to see if Spencer called," he said, hurriedly. Paula's eyes narrowed at him.

"Did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Call?"

"Nope. I got nothing," he said, edging closer to his bed as she stepped forward.

"Give me your phone Glen," 

"I don't wanna," he said.

"Glen," she implored, her eyes flashing. "Your phone. Now."

Without further hesitation, he held the device out and she snatched it away, checking the call log immediately.

Her lips turned up into a devious smile. "Ashley Davies," she read, turning her steely gaze on the boy. "Would you look at that?"

"No, Mom. Wait," he said, but she merely pressed send, calling the phone.

From somewhere in Glen's room a jingle sounded, alerting the two blondes to its presence.

"What the…" the boy said, scrambling across his unmade bed to the source of the sound.

It was a cell phone. Apparently Ashley's.

"I can't believe…" he said, holding it out to his mother. "Looks like they're smarter than we thought, huh?" he said, barely containing a smirk.

Paula snatched the device away, almost crushing the casing with her grip. "When we find your sister, she is going to be in so much trouble…" 

"What's the big deal anyway Mom?" he said, haltingly. "So, Spencer likes a girl. It's not the end of the world. And they do seem to genuinely care about each other."

"The big deal is that what those two girls are engaged in is fundamentally and morally wrong. And I wouldn't be doing my job as a mother if I stood idly by and let it happen,"

"Yeah," he sassed, crossing his arms. "I guess you're right. It is better to force your own daughter to run away in cases like these."

His stinging words were met with a stinging slap.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again," she said, her voice filled with quiet anger. She left without another word.

Glen released a breath he had been holding in and closed his bedroom door, pulling his actual cell out of his pocket and dialing Ashley's real number one more time.

--

"Mmm," Ashley moans, wriggling just a little under my touch. "Spen_cer_, that feels good."

I adjust my hands, still straddling her.

Yeah, totally feels good.

"I know it does," I tell her, amusement in my voice and on cue.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing," I say, smirk on my face.

"Then stop smirking,"

"I'm sorry Ashley but you sound so funny," I barely manage before giggling uncontrollably.

Each and every time I give her a massage, I'm reminded of that _Friends_ episode when Monica's getting one from Phoebe.

Yeah, _that_ one.

"It's not that funny," she says, turning around completely so that she's lying on her back, looking up at me.

"It _so_ is. You make sex sounds Ashley," I say and she shrugs before not so stealthily slipping her hands up the back of my shirt, tracing lazy patterns on my lower back.

"You can't blame me really," she says, smirking as my eyes close partially. "After all. Your hands are on my body."

"Yeah," I stutter out, barely cognizant. She's found that spot, right at the base of my spinal column.

It reduces me to mush in, oh, let's say, 0.42 seconds.

I'm a puddle now, and also intent on turning Ashley into a puddle, only she has other plans.

She sits up suddenly, almost throwing me off of her and grabs the remote, turning off the stereo and turning on the television.

Yet _another_ debate is on.

Oh joy.

"Let's watch a movie Spence," she says excitedly, pushing buttons on the control, finding the OnDemand menu.

I groan. "Ash_ley_," I whine. "I don't wanna."

"Oh, please Spence. We can cuddle while we're watching it. Just like before," she says, giving me that look.

Wow.

I am _such_ a push over.

"Okay, but only one," I say, getting more (read: less) comfortable on the bed, opening my arms up to her.

"Okay," she grins mischievously as she crawls the length of the bed back to me. She's already selected the movie and we both settle in for an evening of entertainment.

Preferably of the clothing optional nature.

--

It has to be said.

I walked right into this one.

Seems I temporarily forgot my girlfriend is a horror movie buff and also occasionally gets a kick out of watching me squeal like a little girl.

Crazy bitch.

"Ahh!" I scream again, pulling the blanket high over my head, which coincidentally happens to be tucked into the crook of Ashley's neck, near her chest.

Call me chicken all you want, but this chicken's no dumbass.

"Is it over yet?" I call out timidly, feeling more than hearing her chuckle.

"Not quite. You might want to stay under there,"

Not.

A.

Problem.

Maybe she'll let me watch the entire movie like this. Although, watching her chest rise and fall is only gonna remain interesting for a little while.

After all, feeling is so much better than looking.

Leave it to Ashley, though, to pick a scary movie that mirrors precisely our current situation.

Four kids are traveling cross country.

They stay at this nice bed and breakfast, tucked in some beautiful yet deserted area, but then they notice that other tenants turn up missing before they've checked out, and it's all because the inn owner is some crazy psycho skilled in chainsaw combat.

I'm freaking myself out again.

I jump out from under the covers and wrap my arms around Ashley, even more so.

"Are you scared?" she taunts, a little evilly, but I' too petrified to care.

I just nod.

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"Yes please," I whimper out pathetically.

I am _such_ a peon.

Now the room is dark though and that's…not helping.

"Ash?" I whisper.

"Yeah Spence," she whispers back.

"June's hands seemed a little rough when I shook them," I say. "Like she's been working with wood, or concrete, or…" …human bones. You know? _That_ kind of thing.

Ashley tires not to laugh out loud and I think that last part may have slipped out. "I don't think she's been out hunting people Spencer, but you shouldn't worry about it. If anything happens, I'm here to protect you," she says, holding me tighter against her.

My eyes flutter shut as the day's activities finally catch up to me. "You promise?" I ask, nearly inaudibly but she hears me, tucking a kiss onto my forehead.

"Promise."

--

"Get up," Arthur barks at him, pulling his blankets completely off of the bed.

Glen awakes with a start, half of his hair, matted against his head. "Wha–"

"Get up. Your mother and I have to speak with you,"

"But Dad it's like two in the morning,"

"Get up," Arthur says, once again, this time leaving the room entirely.

Glen waits until he hears footfalls on the stairs before he scrambles out of bed, searching for the cell. He finds it and breaths a sigh of relief before dialing like a maniac.

"Spence?…yeah, hey….no, I mean. I don't know. Just look. You might want to move it or something because…well, I don't know. Just be prepared or something….I gotta go. Love ya," he says, then looks at the phone, shaking his head a little.

He could have sworn he heard–

"GLEN!"

"Coming!" he yelled back, hurrying out of his bedroom, hiding the phone again.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking into the family room where his mom, dad, and an unexpected visitor were seated, waiting on him.

"That's what we're here to ask you, son," his father said, looking perfectly calm. "We know you've been in contact with your sister. We know you know where they are. Now," Arthur paused here, looking to their guest. "Mr. Davies here is also concerned with the whereabouts of his daughter, as are Lucky's parents and would appreciate any information you can give them, so that they'd know their children were safe."

"I just want to know where Ashley is," he said, sounding miserable. "I'll do anything to help her. And Spencer. Just, tell them to come back, Glen."

Glen looked into the man's pitiful eyes and felt his heart break. Torn between familial loyalty and doing the right thing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davies but, I don't know anything," he said, swallowing slightly. "Spencer called me from a payphone the night that they left and I haven't heard from her since."

The man's eyes clouded over with worry and Glen kicked himself for not being able to say more. "I'm sorry, sir. But, I'm sure they're alright. They're pretty resourceful, that bunch."

Arthur and Paula, eyed their son with a meticulous callousness, not sure of his validity, but their suspicions melted away as the young man led the distraught father to their front door. "If I find out anything more, I'll be sure to tell you Mr. Davies," Glen said, an arm slung around his shoulders. He waited until the man met his eyes before he winked, pulling out a blank piece of paper, save for a phone number on it.

"Call her," he whispered urgently and very quietly before returning to his regular voice. "I wish there was something else I could do."

"Thank you Glen," the man offered, very sincerely, finally stepping out into the night air.

--

Paula flipped over in bed for the third time before finally giving up and flipping on the lamp on the nightstand. "Art?"

"Yes dear," Arthur droned, used to the routine.

"I can't sleep," she said, eyeing his slumbering form with envy. Or his apparently slumbering form. He was actually more awake than her.

"Thinking about Spencer?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, her voice sarcastic but not amused.

He sighed deeply, mulling over something for a moment before deciding to just forge ahead. "Do you think we did the right thing?" 

"How do you mean?" she asked him, slowly.

"I mean, do you think our reaction to Spencer's announcement was the right one? I mean, moving Paula? Really?"

"What else were we supposed to do Arthur? Our daughter outright flies against everything we've ever taught her and tells us she's in love with another…another…Ashley. We couldn't just let it be,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong. You know that,"

Arthur shook his head, an internal battle waging deep within him. "No I don't know that. Not fully. But I do know that our little girl is out there somewhere, running scared, from her parents. We're her _parents_ Paula. She should never be afraid of us."

"She should if she's gonna keep up with that girl," Paula hissed, beyond furious now. "What are you trying to say? We were wrong."

"We _are_ wrong Paula," he told her and she shook her head furiously. "Your parents didn't want you to marry me because I wouldn't cut my sideburns. Yet you went against them."

"That was different," she maintained, her eyes tearing up.

"How?" he implored.

"Because they were being irrational," she exploded, nearly bursting with the revelation.

Arthur fixed her with an indecipherable look. "Like us."

--

"Mom's being extra rough on Glen," I say, pouting a little.

This whole thing sucks monkey balls.

Lucky and Javier, or Zombie Lucky and Javier, I don't think they got any sleep, shuffle heavily as they re-load the van.

After Glen's urgent and brief phone call and the even more relevant absence of a follow-up phone call, we decided to hit the road again.

"Man, this being on the lamb stuff is exhausting," Javier says, well yawns with inflection.

Lucky for him, we're all used to his yawn talk.

Anyone would be really, if you were forced to listen to Lucky's mom for any extended period of time when photos or family videos are involved.

It's like watching paint dry, on the side of a museum, designed for books, that were seldom if ever read.

"It's too late to go back," Lucky says, looking off into the distance at the just rising sun. "If we do, there's no telling how much trouble we'll be in. I'd rather them beg. Then our inevitable return won't be met with such disdain because they will have," he air quotes, "missed us."

I'm about to roll my eyes at him, when my pocket vibrates, making me jump momentarily. Then I flip it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Big mistake.

_Oh God, Spencer. I'm so glad I got you_

I drop the phone.

The guys notice I'm not saying anything and that I'm…well, I'm kind of not breathing.

"Spen_cer_, what's wrong?" Ashley asks me, her face awash in concern.

I can't speak, I can barely even inhale. But as soon as I finally do, all I can do is croak out one word.

"Dad."


	35. Spencer and the rather unfortunate event

"_Spencer? Spencer, are you there?"_

I stare at the phone like it's a snake ready to attack at any moment.

"Who's on the phone?" Javier asks, loudly.

"_It's Mr. Carlin. Pick up the–"_

He cuts off there and it sounds like there's some kind of struggle for the phone. My breathing picks up because I'm certain my mom's voice is gonna rocket across the speaker.

What I _do_ hear however is nothing short of miraculous.

"_Spencer? It's Phil. Can you put Ashley on if you don't want to talk? We just want to speak with you girls? Make sure you're alright."_

Ashley looks at the snake – I mean, phone, and then she looks to me, asking me questions with her eyes. I can't move. I'm so unbelievably paralyzed by emotion.

Which emotion it is – I couldn't even begin to tell you. Just know that it is very difficult to breathe at the moment.

I do however shrug and Ashley must interpret this as "pick up the phone" because it's exactly what she does.

Oh my God.

I'm gonna pass out.

Seriously, my knees just trembled a little and not in the good way.

How I wish it was the good way.

Before my mind can wander too far in that explicit direction, Ashley speaks.

Her voice is shaky when she speaks.

"D-d-dad?"

Silence.

…then–

"_ASHLEY RENEE ELIZABETH DAVIES!"_

Uh oh.

I heard all of that and he isn't even on speakerphone.

He full-named her.

That means she's in trouble.

The only other time he's done that (she told me) was when she "stole" his red Porsche and kinda ended up driving it into the ocean.

And she says _I_ can't drive.

"_Do you have any idea how much you scared me?! Us?!"  
_

"I'm sorry Daddy. But, but they were gonna move Spen_cer_ to Ohio and we're in love. So in love. And her mom _hit_ her, then Spence and Sparky got into it…again, because you know how she thinks he's all out to get her, then Glen gave us an assload of chocolate…" she trails off there, looking at our gaping faces. Well, Javier and Lucky's gaping faces. I'd find out later that the two thought she was pointlessly giving away info.

I didn't.

I actually think she's forgetting some key details.

"Tell them about the quickie," I interject, wanting to be at least somewhat helpful.

"Yeah," she continues, ignoring Lucky's look of abject horror. "There was a quickie in the van and the gorilla lady gave us a crappy hotel room, then Spencer thought she'd re-injured her pinky toe..."

Ah yes.

I neglected to tell that incident.

Not purposely or anything, just, uh…

Well, this morning before we took off, I woke up way before Ashley and was tip-toeing to the washroom because for some reason I always have to pee like a racehorse after…you know. Anyway, it was kinda dark and me being the considerate person that I am, I left the light off so as not to disturb my lady love.

I ended up tripping and falling face first–

Hold on.

Ashley's staring at me.

"What?" I mouth at her.

She smiles back at me, phone still to her ear. "That is not the way it happened," she mouths back.

I can't help blushing a little.

How the hell does she know this stuff?

Alright, I was tip-toeing to the bathroom when Sparky barked at me; startling me and making me trip over the shoe.

Ashley clears her throat.

_Okay._

God.

I was tip-toeing to the bathroom when Sparky barked at me, startling me. So, I turned around and tried to kung-fu my alleged "attacker" when my severely uncoordinated self ended up flat on my butt after tripping over the shoes.

And that is how I re-injured my previously broken pinky toe.

I look to Ashley and see her smiling at me, still taking to her dad.

Then the smile drops.

I feel the air around me chill as an immense shadow blocks the sunlight from reaching me.

I can hear the air whistling out of her nose, and I can hear the grinding of her back molars, but mostly I can hear her voice.

"I found you."

MOM!

"I'm sorry Daddy, what did you say?"

My eyes blink as I wheel around, expecting to see my mother in all her eyes-a-blazing glory.

I don't.

And when my shocked self turns back around, Ashley sends me a "what's wrong" look. I shake my head quickly, not wanting her to worry more. But she does anyway.

"Daddy, Spencer and I just want to be together. If Mr. and Mrs. Carlin are against that then…" her voice trails off again, and I raise my eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Ashley hands the phone back to me surprisingly enough.

I just look at her like she's crazy.

That is _so_ the pot calling the kettle black.

"Go on," she prompts, nodding toward the phone.

My croaked "Hello," is so faint the wind almost carries it away. It even sounds foreign to my own ears.

"_Hi honey. Are you okay?"_

"Dad," I say, my voice almost breaking. He sounds so concerned. "I'm fine Dad," I assure him, pausing before adding, "Ashley takes good care of me."

That she does.

"_I know she does sweetie."_

Huh?

"_She's actually doing a much better job than me."_

Come again.

"_And, it really shouldn't be that way. Ever."_

Is someone having…a change of heart?

Nah, nope. It's a trick.

"_I'm sorry honey. I feel absolutely horrible for what I did to you, what I let your mother do to you. I shouldn't have let her tell you those things…or hit you."_

No.

Really shouldn't have bitten your tongue there Dad.

But…okay Spencer. Be nice now.

"It's okay Dad. I'm sorry for running away," I say, sincerely meaning it.

…well. "But I'm not moving back to Ohio."

"_Okay."_

Really?

That was easy.

Hmm…

"Or," breath, "breaking up with Ashley."

"_That's…that's fine honey. The actual reason I'm calling is because-"_ The call's breaking up. _"…your mother…where you are…coming…"_

Hold the phone.

There are two words in that statement I know don't go well together.

"Mother" and "coming" to be exact.

Oh.

My.

God.

I almost drop the phone again.

"Dad. I can't hear you," I say, pleading even just before his voice completely fades.

Dropped call.

Damn T-Mobile.

"What happened?" Ashley asks me, her brow knitted in concern.

It's quite…sexy, actually. It looks like she's concentrating and she concentrates a lot in bed, you know, when we're doing…stuff.

Okay, sorry, back to the headline.

Crazy Homophobic Mom Hot on Trail.

"I think my mother's coming after us. I think she knows where we are."

"What?" is all Javier can think to say.

Lucky's beside himself with incredulity. "How can she know?" he shrieks. "What? Does she have GPS in her ass or something?"

For some reason, that makes me laugh…uncontrollably.

All I can see is the image of my mother with a satellite sticking out of her butt.

It would explain the monumental and ever present case of PMS.

"Spen_cer_," Ashley admonishes, extremely worried. "This is no laughing matter." She waits until I calm down entirely before posing the obvious question. "What are we gonna do?"

"How'd your dad know how to call you anyway?" Javier asks and I think, stroking Sparky between the ears.

I know, I know. But I need him on my side in case my mom shows up to inflict some major pain.

It is a good question though.

One that apparently leads Ashley, Lucky, and I to the same conclusion.

"_Glen."_

--

"Dad, turn off here. I'm telling you Spencer's this way," Glen, determined to be the best big brother ever, insists.

To no avail.

"No offense, son," Mr. Davies interjects, looking pointedly into the rear-view mirror. "But you'll have to excuse me for being a little skeptical. I mean, just an hour ago you told us they'd been held up by the border patrol."

"That was so Mom wouldn't know. And before you guys assured me that you were gonna help Spence," Glen says, still pointing at the exit ramp. Mr. Carlin finally turned right, turning off the freeway and Glen relaxed back into his seat, blowing forth a huge breath.

"Don't think you're getting off scot-free in all of this. Encouraging your sister to run away is in no way something that I approve of."

"I didn't _encourage_ her. I helped," Glen said, shrugging it away.

"That's really so much better,"

"Whatever," the young Carlin huffed, annoyed. "She's my little sister and she deserves to be happy and if Ashley makes her happy then…well, I'm not gonna _dis_courage her from running away." Glen looked up then, catching the eyes of his father looking back at him. "What?"

"As screwed up as your mother and I are, we still managed to raise some pretty damn great kids," Arthur said, pride shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, well…" Glen started, unsure of what he was going to say, and honestly a little embarrassed. "Just make sure you beat Mom to Spencer. I'd actually like to bring her home in one piece."

--

I'm still kicking the dirt, also known as my brother, also known as my mom when Ashley comes back from the phone call.

"Thirty-five minutes at least."

Damn,

Damn it all to hell.

Tow truck's gonna take forever.

Why do we need a tow truck?

Well, let's see.

Shortly after figuring out my brother – the traitor – gave us up, we all decided that it'd be in our best interest to get moving again.

Only we needed a direction.

So Ashley and I were designated as the inquisitors, meaning we're meant to travel into town and ask of the townsfolk how to get to the nearest big town. And of course Lucky and Javier stayed behind to finish packing up (read: make-out). And of course Ashley and I took both of the phones because a) she's hot and b) I'm blonde, so c) when Ashley told me three times to make sure I left my phone behind, all I heard was "kiss me a lot or until I forget my name".

In all fairness, I did kiss her until she forgot her name.

It's "uhh" now.

Anyway, I went through all the trouble of letting you know the particulars so that you will know the direness of the situation.

Her car got a flat.

Of course it did.

"This sucks," I murmur, kicking the ground again and she looks at me longingly and adorably.

Can't say I blame her.

That kiss wound me up too.

"Stop pouting," she says, a little smile the emphasis.

She's looking at me weird.

I know that look.

"Why?" I say, still pouting.

"Because."

Oh, well. I see it now.

"Because why?" Still pouting.

"Because of this," she says, whispers really, closing the distance between us in an instant and kissing me.

Hey.

I may have stupidly neglected to leave my phone behind.

I may even believe myself to be in an epic battle with a conniving Pomeranian.

But I am no dummy.

Ashley's always thought my pouty lips were irresistible.

I'm on the verge of forgetting where we are when suddenly I feel very cold.

And I mean very cold.

And not just because Ashley's roaming hands have managed to work their way into the fabric of my shirt, shifting the material upwards slightly.

No, this chill is different.

Kind of like it is right before it…

_Plop._

…rains.

No sooner than I can speak on it the sky opens up suddenly and buckets – and I mean buckets – of rain water wash over us.

The rain is so frigid and Ashley struggles with her car keys because 1) they are in her pocket, B) she's wearing jeans, and three) it was raining and wet denim, while having the ability to make your ass look very good, is not the most cooperative material.

Finally, I just swat her hands away, digging my own fingers deep into her pocket.

…that sounds kinda dirty.

Never mind.

I dig her keys out, opening the door with ease before unceremoniously tossing her inside and then almost running her over in my haste to climb in too.

The leather squeaks as our wet clothes move across the seats. Ashley puts the key into the ignition, turning the heat on full blast as I wring out my soaked shirt.

Her teeth are chattering.

It's cute.

"This is useless," I mutter, opting to just take the freezing material off.

Ashley's teeth stop mid-chatter.

"Where'd you um…Spence?"

She's looking at me.

Well, my chest.

My soaked bra – lace bra.

Huh, I'm kinda naked.

_Oh._

"See something you like?" I tease her.

She nods.

I giggle.

"Ash_ley_,"

"Spen_cer_,"

I raise an eyebrow at her and she grins.

"How badly do you want to kiss me right now?"

"On a scale from one to ten?"

I nod. "Sounds good,"

"One million, four hundred and eighty-nine thousand, two hundred….and one." She grins.

"Wow. You must really like me," I tease.

She shrugs. "Nah." 

What?

"Nah?"

"No. I don't like you," she says, her voice very serious.

"You don't like me?"

"No silly," she says, her smile coming back. "I love you."

I smile on reflex.

"I love you too."

--

Javier peeked out of the van's window, searching for any signs of the girls with no such luck.

"We should totally just take off and freak them out," Lucky said, a devious smile on his face.

Sparky growled.

"Chill out Sparkticus. I was just kidding," he assured the dog before turning to Javier. "Not entirely," he whispered only to have the dog jump up in his face with a growl. "Alright, alright."

"Stop messing with the dog, loco and come look at this," Javier said, clamoring over the seat to look through the front passenger window.

They watched three figures hurry out of a car, their jackets draped over their heads for protection from the rain. The tallest of the three surveyed the area while the other two went into the rest stop. When they re-emerged, talking animatedly with one another, Lucky got a good glimpse at one of their faces.

"Hey, that kinda looks like–"

"Mr. Carlin!"

--

"Oh God. Spen_cer_ yes," she whispers as I keep up a steady rhythm – fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue working in symphonic precision.

You know, where even your mistakes are music to your ears.

Damn, I'm good.

Although, she might want to cool it with the kicking or she's gonna break her backseat window.

The keening sound she's making now let's me know she's more than close and I hurry to press against her with my thumb…hard.

I can feel her tighten around me almost painfully.

…but it hurts so _good_.

I know this is probably the least responsible thing we could be doing right now what with my psychotic mom on our tails, but with the rain as severe as it was we weren't actually gonna walk anywhere. And if my mom was truly on her way to take me back home, I'd at least like to spend my last moments as a free gay woman wrapped in the arms of my extremely hot girlfriend.

Go out with a bang so to speak.

Hee.

I made a funny.

At least I have my priorities in order.

Ash finally comes down from her high long enough to wrap her arms tighter around my neck, blindly pressing her lips against mine, kissing me better than anyone ever has or probably ever will.

Which is the point really.

I know with absolute certainty that we're supposed to be together. Like soul mates. And I know it might be teenager-ish to think that way but it's true. I honestly feel that she and I were made for each other. That's why I'm doing all of this.

Otherwise, I'd have caved at the first sign of trouble brewing.

But, anyway, back to the backseat.

Ashley's somehow managed to divest me of what little clothing I still had on in practically no time and virtually without me noticing.

I'd be surprised but most of the time I blank out to the world when she's kissing me so this doesn't come as a shock.

I do gasp however when her knee not so innocently finds a place and rhythm between my legs. Then I shudder as she drags her tongue across my collarbone, nipping it with her teeth intermittently.

God.

Who knew bones could be so sensitive?

"You are so beautiful," I hear/feel her murmur.

Opening my eyes, I find hers closed.

"You can't even see me," I say with a chuckle and she giggles back.

"You _feel_ so beautiful then," she enunciates, slowly dragging her fingers down my torso, smirking when my hips, of their own accord, start rocking against her thigh.

That's all the coaxing she needs before she enters me, slowly and with a gentle kiss placed right below my ear.

I clutch at her naked back, holding her as close to me as possible, turning my head to meet her lips with my own.

I t doesn't take too long before my movements become a little frantic, all of these sensations sending my mind and body to teeter on the edge of bliss.

I've stopped kissing her, opting to breathe instead. She's panting in my ear, taking my earlobe between her lips every now and then. Her fingers work their own magic below, setting me on fire and the only way to stop it is to…is to….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Three quick knocks against the window do absolutely nothing to drown out the sounds of my orgasm.

Or the string of expletives that leave my mouth.

Ashley is damn good.

Neither do they stop her from thrusting into me.

Nope.

No force on this earth or out of this world can stop us now.

We're unstoppable–

"I' know you're in there Spencer Aeryn Carlin."

Or not.

Damn it all to hell.


	36. Spencer and the rescue

My heart hardly slows back down before it picks up again.

At first I think I'm just having another hallucination, but when Ashley freezes too, I know that it was real.

It is real.

My mother is standing just outside the passenger door, peering inside the tinted window as the rain pounds even harder.

I think it's in a contest with my heart.

I look up at Ashley and she's looking back at me with wide eyes.

Wide, scared eyes.

Okay Spencer.

Think quick.

Oh, I know.

What would Jesus do?

A very loud crack of thunder stops all of that silliness before it starts.

BAM BAM BAM

God is _so_ not on my side right now.

Now, my mom's trying the door handles – all of them. They're locked of course, but it's the way she bangs on each window after she's thwarted that freaks me out.

"Spencer, if you don't come out…"

Yes?

"…of that car…" Oh. "…right now, I swear to God!"

Her last door handle tug shook the entire car and finally forced Ashley and I into action.

She jumped off of me quickly, searching the floor for our clothes, me following close behind.

"It's your mom,"

"Duh Ashley,"

"Oh my God," she gasps, spotting something in the window.

Thank God these windows are tinted.

"What? Does she have a shotgun?" I ask, peering through the rivulets of rain, while pulling my skirt on.

"No. Just holy water."

Huh?

"Huh?"

"Look,"

I do look, and my eyes almost fall out I'm sure.

"Girls, we only want to help you."

Father Martin.

The bitch _brought_ Father Martin.

"She brought Father Martin," I hiss and Ashley just nods, her clothes back on.

"Spen_cer_?"

"Yeah," I reply, pulling my shirt back over my head and trying not to hyperventilate.

"I think I know where you get your craziness from,"

I smile in spite of myself. "Not the time, Ash."

"Just an observation Spence," she says, a little cute smile on her face.

Oh, she's just asking for it.

I lean in – no, no time for this.

Focus Carlin.

"So, what do you think we should do? Think we can outdrive them with the flat?" I ask her just as Father Martin starts talking again.

"It's not too late for you to renounce your sinful ways, child. God loves you."

Psh.

More than I can say for my mom.

"Spencer, sweetheart. Come out of there please. I just need to know you're okay,"

I share a skeptical look with Ashley.

Wordless, I reach a tentative hand out to the door handle.

"Damn it, Spencer! Stop this nonsense this instant!"

"It's not nonsense!" I yell back before I can stop myself.

"Spencer!"

"No Mom!" I yell, conviction filling me. "You're gonna hear me out, damn it!" I cringe. "Sorry Father!" Ashley smiles.

"Forgiven Child!" Father Martin says and I can see my mom glare at him. He shrugs.

"Are you listening now, Mom? Because I'm only gonna say this one time, and one time only. I love Ashley. I'm in love with Ashley. Yes, she is a girl but I don't care and you shouldn't either. Or you wouldn't, not if you really cared about me!"

I pause here to take my sweetheart's hand.

"And even if you never care it doesn't matter because we're gonna be together no matter what!"

Ashley smiles at me. The big one where her nose crinkles.

I smile back.

"I love you," I whisper.

It's silent for a full minute before I hear the most bloodcurdling scream I've ever heard.

My mom's gone postal.

She's practically foaming at the mouth as she attacks the car, yanking at the door handle with such force that it swings open in spite of being locked.

"You," she snarls before leaping across me and grabbing Ashley, pulling her from my shocked grasp and I just manage to hold onto Ashley's hands.

"Spen_cer_," she groans.

"Mom!" I cry.

"Mrs. Carlin!" Father Martin yells, or tries to. He must've been in the Vienna Boys' Choir as a youth of something, because at best it comes out as a harsh whisper.

He's whacking her with a bible.

"Let go!" she yells, fisting a handful of Ashley's hair and tugging, wrenching a cry forth from her.

Hell.

No.

"No," I say, not knowing when I started crying.

"Spencer, let go!"

"Never," I say, somehow managing to wrap my arms around Ashley, in spite of my mother's attempts to pull us apart.

It's still raining, we're soaked, and Father Martin is praying silently.

Ashley's crying, my mom's crying, and I'm crying.

And Sparky's growling.

I just can't believe it's all happening like this.

I know my mom is a psycho but she can't be _this_ psycho.

Wait.

Hold on.

Sparky's growling?

How the hell…

"Get your goddamn hands off my daughter, lady," Phil says, then amends. "Sorry Father."

Father Martin nods.

Sparky snarls, taking a menacing step forward.

Now, I know I've always said I was afraid of him, and all dogs really, but this is the first time I think it's ever held true.

His teeth are bared, his fur is slick from the rain, and his ears are pinned to the back of his head.

He truly looks like a demon dog.

My mom, Ashley, and I have all frozen, sniffling every now and again.

Six pairs of eyes are trained on us (Father Martin has his closed and is praying silently again), and my mom has never performed well in front of an audience.

She flubbed her lines at our yearly Easter play back in Ohio. She was Pontius Pilate and at a crucial point she referred to Jesus Christ as King of the Dudes.

Yeah, the church never asked her back.

"Paula," my dad says, his voice firm. "Let the girls go." 

"No," she says, kind of. Her voice is so odd right now.

Like, pending psychotic break odd.

Sparky barks like I've never heard him bark before.

He sounds like a Doberman.

A cracked out Doberman.

Ashley and I finally manage to put some distance between my mother and I, but I'm purely acting on instinct because I'm not about to get in the way of a full-blown Sparky attack.

Before I can blink though my mom reaches for Ashley again and Sparky takes off, jumping about five feet into the air and wrapping his teeth around the cuff of her sweater.

Ash knocks back into me, just barely avoiding my mom's grasp and knocking us both back into the car.

My mom's screaming, spinning around and, let's face it, flailing Sparky around like an overgrown paperweight. He's got all the courage in the world but he's still a Pomeranian.

"Get this crazy dog off me!" she yells, slipping in the mud, and Glen, because she's still our mom, moves to do just that, but because of all of her spinning and Sparky's firm grip he's having difficulty.

Javier and Lucky join in, and they're all grabbing at the air, trying to get a firm grip on the dog.

It reminds me of the Hungry Hungry Hippos game.

Hey, I'm hungry.

Since Ashley and I are out of harm's way, for the time being, I reach into my back pocket, wrapping my fingers around the foil packaging I know and love.

And just like that, my mom stops spinning.

Lucky, Javier, and Glen back away from her, but not before snatching Sparky out of harm's way. Glen looks like he wants to sacrifice himself but I look him off. She won't try anything.

Then I see her eyes and immediately regret even thinking that.

Her eyes are on me and the look within the depths of them scares me more than Freddy Kruger, Jason, Alien, Michael Myers, and the Predator combined.

I have to hand it to her though.

She knows that there are only two things in my life that I am obsessively devoted to the protection of: My Ashley and…

My chocolate!

She lunges for me and snatches the candy out of my hands, smiling evilly.

I'm on my feet in a flash.

"Give it back,"

"No,"

"Mom," my tone is warning. I really needs my chocolate. It's my nicotine and this has been a very hectic day.

"We'll get you some therapy sweetie," she says, backing up with my chocolate.

I follow.

"I don't need therapy Mom, _God_. When are you gonna get it? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm a perfectly healthy and fully functioning teenager who just so happens to like girls way much more than she can pretend to like boys. But I promise you that there will be something wrong with you if you don't give me my chocolate!"

She looks alarmed, and I know, I know, I can just get another chocolate bar. We have money. We can buy some.

But I'm chocolate-deprived and my brain's not functioning past right now at the moment. And right now, that bitch has my cand–

"ARRRGGGHH!"

"Oh my God!" someone yells.

"Help!"

"Get her off of her," someone else says.

And I, I'm on top of my mother.

She _threw_ my chocolate bar into the woods somewhere.

Just slung her arm to the side and sent it flying.

And then I went flying, and now here we are.

I'm not hitting her…hard.

My open palms are merely pounding the muddy earth on either side of her head. I can feel all of my frustration boiling over, fleeing my body and seeping into the earth in the form of my tears.

I can see my mom, eyes wide and full of some emotion, not fear, because I know she knows I could never hurt her, in spite of how badly I may want to. But the look on her face is one I remember from so long ago, a different time that for the moment I can't remember.

But it doesn't matter, they're pulling me off of her now, trading words that sound and feel more like blows. Placing fault and laying blame, and the only two people (the source of the conflict) that are left on the outside of the fray looking in are me and Ashley.

And Sparky.

Can't forget about the dog.

She pulls me away from them, Father Martin making his opinions on the whole ordeal known. "Honor thy Father and thy Mother. That is what the bible says."

"What about 'Treat others as you'd want to be treated'. The Bible says that too," Glen, my brother speaks up and I internally applaud. "I guess there is certain conditions for that rule, huh Father?"

"It's your fault she's like this in the first place," my mother says, pointing an accusatory finger in my dad's face. "With your hippie ways and your rock n' roll music. You did it. You invited that girl, that heathen, into our home."

Now Phil's pissed. "That is _my _daughter you are talking about and she is not a heathen. I'm surprised she could stand being in your home for more than a few minutes. Your self-righteousness is suffocating."

"Suck a prick, Phil," she says dismissively then turns back to my father.

It's an all-out free-for-all, but we don't stay long.

"Psst."

Ashley and I turn around and see…

"Madison?"

"Get in the car, chicas. And hurry up. I don't want anyone to see me,"

I look to Ashley and she just shrugs. "I don't think the day could get any worse Spen_cer_."

"Alright, but if she's just angling to get into your pants we're rolling out of the back door, got me?"

Ashley just rolls her eyes. "Gotcha."

"Watch the upholstery," Madison whispers harshly as we clamor into the backseat, finding it a tight fit because there is one more person here than I initially thought.

"Allie?" I question, unbelievably confused.

She just leans up and taps Aiden on the shoulder. "Drive."


	37. Spencer and the end of it

**A/N: Sorry guys. I've been sick. How's everyone liking this one so far. This is the penultimate chapter. The finale to follow. So let me know what you think.**

**--**

And it is I again.

Small, growling, fuming under my fur I.

Can you believe the nerve of this woman?

I have never, _never,_ in my natural born life been flung through the air like some worthless object.

And then she had the audacity to actually _touch_ my Ashley.

She is so very lucky I am being held back by the lover of Lucky or else she would be missing some Sparky-bite size chunks out of her ass.

Giant Spencer-look-alike lady is really a piece of work.

And I do not know what her problem is.

I happen to find no personal objection to the fact that Spencer likes chocolate so very much. Sure, the stuff is my natural kryptonite but to each his own…or her own.

That is no reason to start pulling people by their hair.

Oh no. I am getting very angry again. Let me calm down.

Actually, I need to pee.

I turn to Javier. "Say, young fellow,"

He looks down at me.

"Would you mind putting me down so that I can go get better acquainted with a tree?"

He looks confused.

"Why is he barking for?" I hear him ask a still dumbstruck Lucky. The other boy just shrugs and says something unintelligible which results in me being placed back down on the ground.

Finally.

I am walking off to the nearest tree and just so happen to spot Ashley and Spencer filing into the backseat of some vehicle.

Huh.

Those two girls are always on the move. It is really rather tiring trying to keep up with them.

Anyway, I find a suitable tree and…wha?!

"Hey, get back here!" I yell, taking off after them. "Wait for me!"

--

"Wait a minute," Ashley says, drawing the attention of everyone in the car. "Sparky's not here."

Really?

I hardly noticed.

Oh well.

"So," Madison starts, looking back at her.

Ashley just rolls her eyes. "So…I'm not leaving my dog back there with that psycho." She turns to me. "No offense Spence."

"None taken…at _all_," I assure her. As far as I'm concerned, I have no mother. And I'm sure she feels the same way about me.

"You seriously want us to go back there and get a dog?" Allie asks, looking at Ashley likes she's crazy.

Ch-yeah. My thoughts exactly Allie. I say leave the little–

"Hold on just a second okay? Now, look. First, he's not just a dog, he's family. And secondly, yes, turn this hell wagon around and go get Sparky," I say, not looking amused.

And my bipolar behavior just keeps on coming.

Aiden looks to Madison and shrugs, silently asking what he should do.

She takes one more look at Ashley and me and sighs, shaking her head. "Go back and get the damn dog."

Our damn dog.

Oh, and no I haven't suffered some kind of brain trauma. I'm just waiting until Sparky is safely in the car until I ask them what the hell they're even doing here.

Yeah, didn't forget.

Before I can even think about how we're gonna stealthily drive back and snatch Sparky without being detected, Aiden swings the car around never slowing down.

Within seconds, we're traveling the opposite way, very fast.

What the hell?

"Is there a reason you're driving like a maniac?" I calmly ask him while clutching the 'oh shit' handle.

Now, most of you might not know what the 'oh shit' handle is and for those of you that don't I shall explain it to you.

Inside most cars, there is a handle located near the top of the door. Its primary use is for elderly or overweight people who have tough times getting in and out of a car on their own accord. This is just a fact. I'm not trying to be mean. But for the regular person like myself, it's the handle you grasp when your friend, who maybe has knocked back a couple of drinks, just barely manages to pump the brakes when a car not so expectantly cuts him or her off and you say, "Oh shit."

Hence, the "oh shit" handle.

That is all.

I don't get an answer and Ashley murmurs a "buckle up" to me while doing the same.

In no time, I see the ruckus we'd just left behind coming up in the distance. Counting heads everyone is still accounted for, except Sparkticus.

Where is he?

Aiden stalls the car a safe distance away, stopping on the dime, and swinging covertly behind some foliage. "Get out and find the dog," he says, keeping his eyes on the foray.

Ashley doesn't hesitate and neither does Madison. My clumsy self is having problems with my seatbelt until Allie reaches over and frees me from it, her hand brushing my thigh.

I look at her to determine whether that was an actual accident or if I need to smack a bitch up but she's not looking at me. Her eyes are looking out of the right passenger window.

And this happened at the almost exact time Ashley came back to the car to get me.

Fortunate event my ass.

--

We found Sparky.

He was curled up under some tree, sleeping soundly like my world isn't coming to an abrupt end.

Curse him and his innocence.

Ashley's also being odd. She's still sitting next to me and everything but she's quiet and not holding my hand and I can't remember the last time she hasn't done that.

Enough of this now though. I want to know what the hell is going on, why they're here, and where exactly are they taking us.

So I ask.

Allie speaks first. "Glen called us."

Excuse me?

"Wait. Why would Glen call you guys?" I ask, confused. They're not exactly like our best buds or anything.

Allie's face turns a little strained, almost like she doesn't want to say it but she does. "You might not have been there for me Spencer, but you're still a friend and I couldn't just abandon you. I guess Glen knew that."

That's…kinda sweet. But, alas, it doesn't explain Madison's involvement.

"Yeah, but how'd you get anti-homo to tag team forces with you?" I ask, nodding my head in Madison's direction.

Madison shrugs. "She needed a ride. And I had nothing better to do," she says, dismissively, but that still doesn't make any sense.

"I'm not a complete ass, okay?" she finally says, catching on to Ashley and my disbelieving looks. "Glen phoned me and asked me to help out. So, technically it's a favor for him. Not all you anti-breeders."

"Yeah, so anyway," Allie continues, rolling her eyes at the Latina. "We're here. Be appreciative."

"And Aiden?" Ashley asks, rightfully so. "What's his motive for doing all of this?"

"He's my bitch," Madison says, again dismissively.

Impressive.

"Finally," I drawl, huffing out a little laugh. "Something we have in common," I say, jutting a thumb in Ashley's direction, making her and pretty much everyone else laugh.

It was a nice little moment of levity but very soon the gravity of the situation settles over us again.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask and that's when Madison and Allie share a look in the rear-view mirror.

Madison reaches over the center console and taps Aiden's thigh and he instantly slows the car down, pulling over on the freeway, the safety signals flashing.

My heart rate starts to increase.

They're gonna kill us and dump our bodies on the side of the road or something.

I knew it!

"Why are we stopping?" I barely manage to whisper.

"There's something you need to know about Spence," Allie says, and her voice belies a seriousness that frankly makes me very uneasy.

"What's going on?" Ashley asks.

"Well, when we picked you up it was supposed to give you time to think. To think about what it is you wanted to do," Allie says, eyes on me. "Your mom," she shakes her head, "Your mom's threatening to press charges, especially if you stay gone. Not to deter you or anything, because, just say the word and we'll drop you guys off…somewhere. But…"

"It's probably best if you guys go back alright. Try to work this thing out with your mom," Madison interrupts, rounding on us suddenly.

"There's no working this out with my mom. She brought a priest for crying out loud," I say, my eyes blazing. "No, I can't go back there."

"Spencer, you have to." This time Aiden speaks up. "If you run now, you'll basically be running from her the rest of your life. Even if she can't actually do anything, you'll still always be running from the way she feels about you."

I swallow hard, feeling them looking at me, but I merely turn to Ashley and find her gaze averted, her eyes instead on our fingers – hers playing with mine.

"What do you think?" I ask her and she shakes her head slightly, keeping her eyes down.

"I think they're right," she says, her voice just barely above a whisper. "I think you need to face her Spencer."

"But–"

"Don't worry about us." She interrupts, looking up at me and fixing me with a watery smile. "We'll be fine," she says, bringing my hand up to her lips. "I promise. But I don't want you to regret this thing with your mom. It won't ever sit right with you."

"That's the truth," Madison mumbles ruefully.

But I don't feel regret. I just feel anger.

"I won't regret anything," I say, my voice not conveying the conviction I feel though. "I hate her," I bite out, feeling the harsh prick of stinging tears behind my eyes.

"You don't Spen_cer_. You love her," she tells me, bringing both hands up to my face to brush away some rogue tears.

I shake my head against her words.

I don't love her. How can I possibly love someone who…who…

"She hates me," I barely manage to whisper before being swept away on the most unbelievably painful tide. I almost feel like my heart is breaking, and if it weren't for the fact that Ashley always holds it securely in her hands, I would think it was.

A sob wrenches from my lips and I cry…and cry and cry and cry.

I cry because it hurts, I cry because I care, but most of all I cry because I wish I didn't.

--

Before long it's growing dark and Aiden a.k.a. Speedracer has been driving the entire time.

My swollen eyelids flutter open and from my perch on Ashley's shoulder I can vaguely make out the tell-tale signs of the outskirts of L.A.

We're heading back, obviously, for me to either close to book or start a new chapter.

Right now, though, it's just too much to think about. Instead I just lean further into her, feeling her grip tighten on me just that little bit more, letting my eyelids flutter closed again.


	38. Spencer and the finale, finally

I can only think of two other times in my life when I've been this anxious.

Both times involved Ashley.

The first was when we had sex for the first time and the second time was when I told my parents about us.

Guess which memory made the most lasting impression?

Anyway, although both times I thought I was nearly about to keel over from the sheer anxiety of those nerve-wrenching moments, neither are as trying as this one looming now.

Dad called twenty minutes ago saying that they were about thirty minutes from home.

My home.

The home I'm currently sitting in, on the sofa, flanked by Ashley and Sparky.

Allie's here still, and Madison and Aiden. Occasionally, she and Madison will open their mouths to speak but the words just die on their tongues.

The tension is definitely killing the mood.

I've been keeping a close eye on the time. By my watch they should have been here, more or less, ten seconds ago.

I stand up, stretching exaggeratingly before shrugging. "Guess they're not coming," I say, heading towards the stairs. "I'll just head on up to my room."

"Don't Spencer," Allie says, rolling her eyes a little even while smiling.

Ashley yanks me back down, a smile also on her face. "You're such a dork," she whispers against my ear, lightly pressing her lips to my lobe afterward.

My smile is the reaction.

But it falls pretty quickly when I hear a car pull up into the driveway.

Aiden, keeping watch at the door, turns to us with a forlorn smile. "Time to face the music."

Music? 

What music?

He's an idiot. 

There are footsteps on the walkway and I almost faint. My breathing has picked up considerably and unfortunately it's not from Ashley-oriented activities.

Ashley takes my hand and huddles closer to me, squeezing a little so that my attention once again focuses on her.

"Hey," she whispers, stroking my hand with her thumb. "We'll be fine, alright?"

I just stare back at her, hearing the keys in the door lock.

"Spen_cer_?" I blink. "Alright?" she implores and I finally nod, kissing her quickly before the front door is slammed open.

My livid mother is standing there in all her righteous glory.

--

I left them some time ago.

I can't hear anything downstairs but that's to be expected. They're probably all holding their breath waiting to hear us start yelling or something.

Or maybe they're waiting to hear a shotgun being loaded.

I'm not putting it past her.

I'm sitting on my bed and she's here, in my room, strolling around casually and picking up little mementos and such I have scattered around here and there.

My stuffed pig, the ashtray I made for her in art class when I was eight only since she didn't smoke it ended up being a rainbow colored paper weight. Finally, her eyes settle on a framed picture sitting on my desk.

It's of Ashley and I at the beach a short time after we first met. Lucky took it when he was sure we weren't watching, but we're smiling at each other, goofily I might add.

It's a shame how long it took for me to admit that I was so smitten with her.

My mother heaves a great sigh and finally turns around to look at me.

I look back, almost guiltily, but then I remember that I have done nothing to feel guilty about.

"I'm trying to make sense of it Spencer," she finally says, after the longest most excruciating seconds of my entire life. "I really am."

"I don't see why it's so perplexing," I say, not meaning to be rude but I really don't. It's really an open and close case for me. "I'm in love with Ashley. Ashley's a girl. Therefore, I'm in love with a girl."

Her eyes close tiredly and I can just tell she's uncomfortable with the ease with which the words seem to be coming out of my mouth. She strains her neck as if trying to stretch the discomfort away. "It's not right, Spencer…natural. God says…" she trails off, seeing me cry and rushes to my side, pulling me into her.

My tears soak the material of her shirt and she rocks me gently, shushing me occasionally.

This whole ordeal is tearing me apart and making me crazy. I know what I want, but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to go about getting it.

"I can't just turn it off Mom," I whisper the words, right against her heart. "I can't just stop loving her." I pull back to look up at her and her eyes are heavy with tears. "Please don't ask me to."

She takes my face between her hands, brushing my tears away as best she can. She looks so conflicted, I can tell. It's the same look I wore when I broke Allie's heart.

"You've always been such a good girl Spencer," she starts, her voice very quiet. "Even when you were little you could never fib properly. The guilt would just make you confess instantly. Like, remember the time you got into my lipstick and 'painted' the walls pink?" she asks, and I nod, laughing a little. "You said that Glen did it, but a little more coaxing had you squealing like a pig."

I remember that. Truth be told, Glen did do it, but I took the fall in exchange for a Hershey's bar.

Maybe _that's_ when the obsession started.

I force a little laugh out now. "Yeah." Hope she doesn't pick up on that.

Her smile falters a bit. "But there was one time…" her eyes cloud over and she scoots back on the bed a bit so as to face me properly. "Do you remember when I asked you why you weren't friends with Allie anymore?"

Oh God.

I so remember.

I nod and swallow.

"You remember what I asked you afterward?"

"_Hey Spence," my mom asks, calling me over before I can head to my room._

"_What's up Mom?" I ask her, plopping down onto the extra cushy sofa, the only one I ever sit on. _

"_Allie hasn't been around lately," she comments, appearing casual. "Did something happen?"_

_I'm anxious in an instant. "Huh? Why are you asking?"_

"_Just wondering. I think it's odd that you two don't hang out as much. I mean, for a while there I'd thought that maybe I'd given birth to Siamese twins," she jokes and I can only choke on my tongue._

"_Well, we're not that tight anymore," I say quickly, really wishing she'd just drop it._

"_Did she tell you she was gay Spencer?"_

_I'm floored. One question and my mind's gone blank._

_One word and my mind's gone numb. _

_There's no point in lying about it though, she obviously knows._

_Still, I avoid her eyes when I answer. "Yes, Ma'am."_

_I can feel her eyes on me, and I look up. They're inquisitive._

"_Are you gay Spencer?"_

_I'm trying not to let it show, but the fear laced in her voice is so palpable that I can't help it. My eyes water and it becomes painfully clear that the decision's been made for me._

_There's only one answer to this question and that's all there ever will be._

"_No."_

"I knew you were lying. I knew you were lying and because I'm a coward I'd rather ignore my daughter's feelings than deal with them. It kills me that I did that to you Spencer. Your father is right. You're my daughter, and it's my job to support you and be there for you. I'm sorry that I haven't done that," she finally says, her voice barely there.

My eyes widen in disbelief. I think I'm dreaming.

"Now, don't get me wrong…" 

There we go.

"I still have…issues with well, you and Ashley but…I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe God's not all the way right all of the time," she says, a shrug the punctuation.

I can't help it. I smile. "That's all I'm saying." 

---

**Epilogue**

So, that's my story. There's more but it's kinda boring, well aside from the kisses, and the sex, and the move-in and such but other than that it's pretty tame.

My mom, she came around. Eventually…as in years later. But it was well worth it. In fact, she and my dad are regular visitors for dinner, which is a good thing considering neither one of us can cook.

On the off chance that Ashley does remember to turn on the stove, she undercooks everything, and I burn everything. The only time we create anything edible is if we cook together.

But still, my parents and I have a relatively normal relationship, except I can't really ever um, talk to them again, or at least my mom. For a few months at the most. She uh, walked in on Ashley and I last week.

We knew they were coming and everything, but Ash had just gotten home from work and I had just gotten done watching _The Little Mermaid_. That movie always does something for me. I basically jumped her as soon as she walked in the door.

Anyway, my mom chose that day to drop by early for dinner to run a new recipe by me. Aaand she used her new key we'd recently given her.

I never thought my mom's face could get any redder than it was the day I decided to come out to her.

But it can.

Dad's been, dad-like. Nothing much to say there. I've always known he was the more logical of my parents and I'm glad that I have Ashley so that he's stopped trying to socialize for me.

Phil solidified his place in my heart when he bought me a Viper for my 21st birthday. Its trunk was filled to the brim with chocolate bars.

Honestly, I didn't give a damn about the car but I do love that man.

He re-married when Ashley turned twenty, giving Ashley a step-mom named Anne and step-sister named Kyla, and, a year later, an adorable half-brother named Darren.

Love that kid.

Much more tolerable than the dog.

Lucian moved to Phoenix with Javier and bought…a ranch.

…

…

Ha ha. I know.

It's totally _Brokeback Mountain_.

Too bad it wasn't a dude ranch.

Get it? Get it?

Oh man, I really crack myself up.

His dad got over him being gay too and it was pretty funny how he ended up coming around. Let's just say that Lucky's mom enlightened him about his favorite golf buddy's extracurricular activities with the pool boy. By the way, keeping true to her Martha Stewart nature, she told him all of this over a piece of peach cobbler and homemade ice cream.

Personally, I would have preferred a batch of her chocolate chip cookies but to each his own.

Luck's dad got over it once he realized that he'd never have a good golf game unless he decided that homos were not the spawn of the devil.

Glen, believe it or not, went on to college and then law school. I'm really proud of him and I let him know on occasion.

As in I on occasion don't call him a moron.

He always plays it off though, saying that someone had to follow in Mom's footsteps since I decided to go gay on her.

Ah, so true.

Where was I? Oh, he's still with Chelsea which really shocks the crap out of me, but I guess even Glen had to grow up.

Madison and Aiden actually eloped while they were still in high school, kept it a secret until graduation, and then had a baby before we even thought about buying them a wedding present. And what's insanely weird is that they've both confirmed that they're bisexual.

Well, weird to Ashley.

I've always thought they were swingers.

Allie, also known as my runner up best friend, has re-claimed a spot in my life. A perfectly platonic spot, considering I have Ashley and she has Kelly. It's actually great to have her around again, if only to talk about sports with.

Ashley's not the biggest fan of our relationship, but that's to be expected. Besides, I don't complain about her lifelong friendship with a certain mortal enemy of mine. Come to think of it though, she has been watching some ESPN lately.

Lastly, but not least, is my Ashley. She's great, and she's also a veterinarian who indulges in playing the guitar on weekends. Luckily for her I don't mind being a groupie or selling my products at her office.

Oh, I didn't tell you? I developed a line of pet care products and accessories.

Purely by accident. I was mixing some of Sparky's shampoos with some food coloring, trying to dye him green to pay him back for eating my croissant.

It didn't turn him green but it killed his fleas and made him smell like cookies.

Translation: ka-ching!

Well, I guess that's my series of fortunate events. Or unfortunate, depending on whom you ask.

I ended up with Ashley, an assload of friends and family, and…a demonic, sandwich-stealing dog.

See why I'm still undecided?


End file.
